Remnant on Mobius
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: A slight turn of events, the crash in RWBY season 2 sends team RWBY to the planet Mobius. Scattered, how will the Hutresses reunite, and face the new threat. They're not the only thing that left the world of Remnant behind. PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW! R.I.P. Monty Oum
1. Huntress Crossing

**First chapter here is pretty rushed, but that's just to get the ball rolling. Expect better in the future.**

**...**

Team RWBY is in a bind. They're now on a speeding train, seconds from crashing their way into Vale with hundreds of Grimm on their tails thanks to the efforts of the White Fang. With little time, Weiss shares a smirks with Ruby, and encases their team with ice to protect them from the force of impact.

That's when whatever Powers That Be decide to to give the laws of physics a day off.

...

It's an average day in Station Square, the sun is shining, the wind is blowing, the birds are birding (as is evident all over one car parked under a telephone wire), and the kind folks there are milling about their business.

Suddenly the ground starts to rumble, and the steps to the train station explode outwards. Remnants of train cars fly out onto the streets as what can only be described as four comets of energy surge into the air; One red, one white, one black, and one yellow.

Pedestrians scream as thy scramble to safety, lest they be crushed under a few tons of trainwreck. The comets of energy swipe around one another for a while before the red one blasts down into the ground, the others spiral up before scattering in seperate directions, flying beyond the horizon.

Amy Rose had been on her way to Twinkle Park nearby to get a schedule for upcoming events when this all happened. Like the other observers she's stunned at first, and then curious. Getting a sense something important is going on Amy climbs onto the train wreckage, eyeing where the red comet had blasted its way through the side of a train car. She summons up her hammer, and slowly approaches the hole.

Inside she spots a dazed Ruby who blinks a few times at Amy, trying to figure out if she really hit her head that hard. Ruby waves shyly, "...Hello...miss... Pink creature..."

Amy frowns, "Pink creature? Haven't you ever seen a hedgehog before?!"

"Sorry!" Ruby gets to her feet, and climbs out, noting how nimble she is for someone who's hallucinating. She looks around at the people staring at her, humans mostly with the occasional weird animal thrown in. "Uh... Where am I miss hedgehog? This doesn't look like Vale."

Amy wants to put her hammer away, but she notices Crescent Rose all folded up on the back of Ruby's hips. She decides to keep the hammer out in case it's a weapon. "My name's Amy, and you're in Station Square."

Ruby blinks, "Station... Square...? I've never heard of that city."

Amy doesn't see how that's possible, this city has been famous ever since the incident with Chaos. She sighs to herself as she lowers her hammer, "Are you from another world or something? Weirder things have happened here..."

Ruby rubs her head, "I'm pretty sure I just got a Cuncusion if I'm talking to imaginary pink hedgehogs." Her eyes go wide as she starts looking around wildly, startling Amy. "The White Fang! The Grimm! Yang?! Blake?! Weiss?!"

Amy is about to ask what she's talking about when she hears sirens in the distance. "Uh... Maybe we should go."

"No," Ruby says as she starts to search the wreckage. "I have to find my team! The Grimm can't be too far behind, you're all in danger!"

Amy's eyes go wide when she hears this, and looks back at the hole in the train station stairs. Then she blinks a few times, "Uh... Hey, look."

Ruby looks up, thinking that Amy spotted one of her teammates, and then follows her finger to the stairs. There's no tunnel, just a solid cement crater. Ruby is thoroughly confused, "What? But-"

She's cut off as police cars speed up, surrounding the wreckage. She even spots a black armored van with the letters GUN painted yellow on the sides. Ruby is starting to feel afraid as the officers pour out of their vehicles, guns drawn.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM, BOTH OF YOU!"

Amy is agast, but drops her hammer as she raises her hands, "Excuse me?!

"Amy?!"

Amy turns her head just in time to see her hero Sonic land on the roof of a police cruiser. She smiles at him, and he looks seriously confused, "Amy, what's going on here?"

"That's what I wanna know!"

Sonic waves down the officers aiming their guns at Amy. They know him of course, and he explains she's with him.

"What about the other one," one officer asks.

Sonic shakes his head, "I don't know her... Amy?"

Amy shakes her head as GUN officers take away Ruby's weapon, which one officer has a little trouble lifting, and arrest the Huntress in training. Ruby looks at the two hedgehogs sadly as she's escorted into the the armored GUN van, and taken away.

Amy retrieves her hammer which vanishes in a puff of smoke before she turns to Sonic. "Sonic... We need to talk."


	2. Friend, or Foe?

**Thank you all for the quick Reviews, and no there will be no OCs in this story. I will admit the first chapter was rushed, but I hope to make it up to you all from here on out.**

...

Ruby is scared, she watched a lot of crime dramas growing up so the room she's in is very familiar. Grey walls, a large mirror in front of her dominating the wall which she would bet Crescent Rose is one-way glass, and a single metal table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. Ruby sits in one of them, twiddling her thumbs. Did they really have to handcuff her to the table, and cuff her at the ankles too? At least the doctor she had asked for confirmed her lack of injury.

Ruby swallows nervously as she tries to think about other things, but all she thinks about are her teammates. What happened to them? And they weren't the only ones on that train. Proffessor Ooplek, the members of the White Fang, and Torchwick.

"I hope Zwei is okay too," she mutters out loud, and squeaks in surprise, jumping a few inches when the door suddenly opens. An older human man, probably in his late forties comes in with a file. He sits across from Ruby, and she gets a good look at him. He has white hair in a military cut, and two different colored eyes; one blue, the other green.

"Well," he starts out slowly. "You caused quite to commotion, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault," she mutters, looking down.

The man continues as if she hadn't spoken, "My name is Commander Towers, head of the Guardian Unit of Nations."

Ruby furrows her eyebrows, and after a minute looks up at him, "...GUN?"

Towers nods, "Yes. You haven't heard of us before?" He doesn't seem too upset when Ruby shakes her head. "Well I can't say I'm surprised Miss. We-"

"Ruby," she interrupts. "My name's Ruby Rose."

Towers nods, "Well then, Ruby Rose, we took a look at the weapon we confiscated during your arrest, and given the statement by miss Amy Rose who you met beforehand, you're not from around here."

"I'm not sure where "here" is," she confesses. "Where on Remnant am I?"

"Remnant?" Towers raises an eyebrow as he opens the file, and writes on a sheet of paper inside.

Ruby's curiosity gets the better of her, "What's that?"

"The field report on your arrival," he replies. "Now what is Remnant?"

"...The planet?" She cringes a bit, hoping...

"Definitely off-world then," Towers nods, writing it down.

Ruby blinks, "You're... Taking this extremely well. Better than me anyhow... Does this sort of thing happen often?"

Towers finishes his note, and replies, "Stranger things have happened. The very city you were in was once nearly destroyed by a god of chaos formed from water, the entire planet was once split apart which released a dark god from the planet's core, we were attacked years ago by an alien race that wanted to hold the world hostage with a giant space-laser, and we have reports of space-time monsters along with interstellar amusement parks with the purpose of enslavement."

Ruby sits there dumbstruck for a few minutes, even after the commander is done.

"So a little girl from a different planet riding a train into a populated city isn't too strange," Towers finishes. "We just brought you here to assess your threat level."

Ruby gulps, "...Okay..."

Towers looks up at her, "Now I'm just going to ask a few questions, then we'll go from there. We have your name, where you're from, so let's start with... What's with the gun?"

Ruby smiles a little, "Crescent Rose? I made it myself. All the students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons."

"Signal Academy," Towers mutters as he writes down what she says. "And why would you need the weapon in the first place?"

"I'm a Huntress," Ruby replies. "Well, in training anyhow, but I got moved ahead two years to attend Beacon Academy."

"Uh-Huh," Towers mutters. "And what is a Huntress?"

"A female Huntsman," Ruby replies. "We go to combat schools for years so we can use our skills to help people. I've wanted to be a Huntress all my life! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen are just much more romantic, and-"

She breaks off as she makes a sort of fangirling sound, the chains on her handcuffs pulling taunt as she tries to move her hands. That dampens her mood a bit, but she doesn't let it bother her too much.

"Quite the bit of firepower for law enforcement," Towers comments offhandedly.

"Well it has to be for handling Grimm," Ruby explains. She glances down at his notes, and starts playing the tip of her finger on the table. "A capital G with two m's on the end. Basically shadow monsters that want to destroy anything to do with society."

Towers frowns, "Really... Care to describe them?"

"Well there's a bunch of different types," Ruby explains. "Most Grimm has a bony sort of armor when they get older. There are Beowulves which are kinda like wolves on two legs, then Ursa which are REALLY big bears. Then there's stuff like Deathstalkers, which are scorpions the size of buildings, and then Nevermore which are crows that can be anywhere from normal bird size to a few Deathstalkers across in wingspan."

Towers taps his pen on the table once he's done writing all this down. "...You've been a big help Ruby."

Ruby blinks, "I have?"

Towers nods, "We've been getting reports of such creatures ever since you arrived."

"Here?!" Ruby tries jumping to her feet, but then the hands cuffed the table force her to bend, and she trips over the cuffs on her ankles, almost falling on her face. "Can you please take these off me?!"

Towers considers, and then puts the key in her hand. Ruby sighs in relief, and starts ucuffing herself. Commander Towers asks, "What else can you tell us about Grimm?"

"They don't have souls, or aura," Ruby replies. "They're anti-life given a monster form, and they're drawn to negativity. Sadness, hate, dispair, loneliness, that sort of thing. The bigger they are the tougher their are to kill. Back on Remnant I saw Grimm so large they towers over trees, and could have trampled a building easily."

Towers writes this down, "I see, any weaknesses?"

Ruby reaches into her little side pouch that the officers had missed, and pulls out an ammo clip for Crescent Rose. She offers it to the commander, "Dust, we use it in our ammunition. Crystal energy ground into powder, then ignited with our Aura."

The commander takes a Dust cartridge out, and inspects it, "Aura?"

"It's like your soul becoming an extension of yourself," Ruby explains. "Huntsmen train to use it to sense danger around themselves, and even act kinda like a force-field against it."

Towers returns his attention to Ruby, "You're being more forthcoming with all this information than I thought you might be. Why?"

Ruby sets her lips in a determined line, "Because so long as there are Grimm innocent people are in danger. I'll help any way I can."

Towers smirks, "Good answer Miss Rose."

"Please just call me Ruby," Ruby replies.

"One last question," Towers says. "People reported seeing you arrive in a red comet of energy. They also reported seeing three other such comets scattering off for miles."

Ruby gasps, "My team is here too?! They're Huntresses, like me, they can help."

Towers smiles, "Alright then, give me names, and descriptions, I'll have my agents begin a search."

Ruby nods, and tells him what she can about Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Once that's done she agrees to let the commander take her ammo clip to his tech-heads to see if they have any weapons like it, and if not so they can replicate it.

Towers leaves Ruby in the interrogation room with assurances her team will be found, and with a promise to bring her lunch once he has the paperwork filed to let her out of that room. As he walks down the hall with one hand behind his back, he inspects the ammo clip. He hadn't enjoyed lying to such an naive girl, but he has long since gotten over such inhibitions.

There are no Grimm on Mobius, he had just been pumping Ruby for information. Her attitude assures him that she's no threat, if anything she can be an asset if pointed in the right direction. He'll find her friends alright, and meanwhile his people will study their methods for new ways to defend their planet.

He smiles honestly as he pulls one bullet free, and holds it up, reveling in the fact he now holds the future of Mobius in his hands.


	3. Grimm Tidings

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support, and no I will not be using OCs in this story.**

...

Knuckles the Echidna is relaxing on Angel Island by the Master Emerald. He's already tended the fruit trees, and finally found enough sap to shingle the roof of his hut with tree bark, goodbye leaky roof! Plus Rouge hasn't shown up for a whole week, so today is a pretty good day so far.

He sighs, folding his hands behind his head as he lays back on the shrine for a nap. Just as he closes his eyes the Master Emerald starts to pulse lightly.

He opens one eye with a frown. "I had to think it..." He sits up and looks at the Master Emerald. "Master Emerald, what's wrong?"

Off in the distance he sees a faint yellow light. Something is flying at the island... VERY FAST!Knuckles frowns, standing quickly. "A... meteor? It's not landing in Sandopolis... so it needs redirecting." He jumps to the top of the Master Emerald before jumping off of it, gliding quickly to meet the meteor in mid-air.

However when he comes in contact with it, it just slams him back into the island, leaving him in a crater. Yang is sent tumbling out of it, and slams through a wall of his hut.

"Uuuuggghh," she groans as she gets to her feet, rubbing her head. "Okay... That hurt." She shakes her head, careful as she steps back out through the hole in the hut. She sees the Master Emerald glowing in its shrine, and jogs over to have a curious look.

"HEY!" Knuckles roars, pulling himself from the crater and seeing the giant hole in his hut, "THAT'S MY HOUSE!"

Yang doesn't hear him, climbing the shrine steps two at a time. "Whoa... That is one huge Dust Crystal. Weiss is gonna flip!"

Yang pulls out her Scroll, and takes a selfie with the Master Emerald. She's about to send it to Weiss when she notices a problem. "Huh... No signal."

"RAH!" Knuckles slams a fist into Yang's face, slamming her into a tree. "Get away from the Master Emerald, Overlander!" He growls, standing in front of the Master Emerald protectively.

Yang groans as she rubs her face, looking ticked with Knuckles. Then she gets a good look at him, and blinks. "Whoa... Never seen a Faunus like you before." She checks her Scroll to make sure it's undamaged, puts it away, and then gets to her feet.

"Faunus?" Knuckles thinks in the back of his mind, but pushes it away. "Who are you? Explain yourself! Why are you attacking Angel Island?!"

"Easy short stuff," Yang puts her hands up. "My name's Yang, and I'm not attacking anyplace... Unless you've seen White Fang members around here, I was in the middle of a train-fight a minute or two ago."

She looks around, "Nice place... Have you seen anyone else? Little girl with a red hood, an Ice Queen with a scar down her left eye, or a moody dark girl with a bow?" At the last one Yang mimes a bow on top of her head like Blake.

"...You've obviously received some brain damage when I hit you, so I'll be lenient this one time." Knuckles states before pointing to a long wide pathway. "That's the way off the Island, go find a hospital in the city at the other side of the mountain tunnel."

Yang looks, "Oh thanks!" She steps up to him, offering a hand, "Yang Xiao Long, and you are...?"

He sighs. "What's with cheery people always trying to be my friend...? I'm Knuckles the Echidna." He tolerantly moves his hand out to shake hers.

Yang blinks, "Echidna? Neat! Well I hope I see you around again sometime!"

She twists her wrists, and her bracelets transform into her gauntlets. She takes off running down the trail, and punches both feet at the ground, launching herself airborne with a blast, and a whoop.

Knuckles blinks before rubbing his head. "...Maybe she hit me too hard..." He turns and walks to the Master Emerald. He hesitates a moment before commanding, "Master Emerald, show any cosmic disturbances over the last day."

The scene of the train wreck in Station Square is shown to him within the emerald, and he easily recognizes the energy Yang had arrived in.

He scratches his head. "Okay... not dreaming." He turns to the path. "She's safer here than out there. GUN will find her." With that, he runs into his hut and pulls out a red gem the size of his palm. Then he runs after her.

As Knuckles runs off he misses everything else the Master Emerald had to show him.

Yang stops flying when her gauntlets need to be reloaded. "Better conserve ammo until I get back to the acadamey… Guess from now on I'm walking."

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Yang looks over her shoulder, and smiles. "Oh hey Knuckles!"

"I changed my mind, it's not safe for you out here. Tell me, what do you think the planet is called?" Knuckles asks.

Yang raises an eyebrow, "Remnant." She kneels to look him in the eye, "And I'm a Huntress, Knuckles, my job is to face the not-safe stuff. Besides my little sister is out there someplace."

"Well guess what? You're not on Remnant." Knuckles grabs her arm. You need to put those gauntlets away right now. Here, only Mobians and the government carry weapons."

Yang raises an eyebrow,and stands so he's hanging from her arm. "You're gonna try to stop me?" She levels her other fist near his face.

"Do you want to fight one Mobian, or the government?" Knuckles states.

She sighs, and then turns her gauntlets back into bracelets. "Fine... What's that?" She eyes the Chaos Emerald in his free hand as she lowers him back to the ground.

"It's a Chaos Emerald." He explains. "Here the air is filled with energy, destructive energy, called Chaos Energy. There's a few people, all Mobians, that can manipulate this energy to do incredible feats. It can also power machinery."

Yang takes it, and tries channeling a bit of her Aura through it. It glows in her hand, and he shrugs, "Feels like a Dust Crystal to me."

Knuckles blinks. "How'd you...?"

She pulls a round her her gauntlets out of her belt, and opens it to show him red powder inside. "Dust" she explains. "Where I'm from energy crystallizes naturally, and is ground into powder. We use our weapons to channel our Aura into rounds like these to ignite them, like a firing pin."

"Interesting." He looks at it. "It looks highly unstable."

She gives him back the Chaos Emerald, "It is, that's why we spend years going to academies learning to use it as best we can. My friend Weiss could explain it better, she's an heiress to a multi-millions company that sells the stuff."

"Fascinating." Knuckles muses.

Yang folds her hands on her knee after tosing the now useless bullet aside. "So... How am I supposed to find my team if I can't leave?"

"Come back to the Island. I will help you find your friends and family, and in return, you can fix my house." He says.

"Oh…" Yang blinks, and rubs her neck. "Sorry about that... Not my first ever crash landing, but... Yeah..." She laughs nervously as she stands, and follows him back to the island.

Yang walks beside Knuckles with her hands behind her head. "So... What's with the big green rock?"

"Imagine the largest Dust deposit imaginable, refined into a gem of infinite energy." Knuckles says. "It houses gods and tells of history long forgotten, and soon to be unleashed."

"Whoa," Yang looks down at him in surprise. "And judging from that right-cross to the jaw earlier you protect it?"

"I'm it's last Guardian." He states solemnly. "There are no more echidnas to continue the bloodline."

Yang blinks, "...You're the last of your kind?"

He nods and sighs. He then looks gruffly forward. "But that's why I will defend it to my dying breath. There's too many threats that want to take it."

Yang watches him, and then drops her hands to ruffle his dreads, "Well don't worry short stuff, for now at least you got me to lend a fist."

Knuckles glances up at her. "For future reference, it is taboo to pet or otherwise treat Mobians like pets. There are laws, plus some Mobians are aggressive."

Yang yanks her hand away, "Sorry. And for reference, I don't see you as any less of a person. One of my best friends is part cat actually."

He blinks. "Half? Like, half human and half animal?"

Yang nods, "Where I'm from there's people called Faunus. Basically humans with one or two animal features. Blake has a pair of ears under her ribbon... Now that I think about it, maybe her eyes are like a cat's, never seen a human with gold eyes before."

She shrugs, and looks down at Knuckles. Then she blinks, "Hey, speaking of eyes, yours match mine. Both purple!"

He smirks. "I've noticed." He steps onto the Island. "That reminds me, I have no problems with you having a weapon, but why do you have one?"

Yang looks down at her Gauntlets, and retracts them into bracelets, "Well I'm a Huntress, in training anyhow. My job is to protect people, and kill monsters."

"Monsters?" He tilts his head.

Yang nods, "We call them Grimm, big black soulless creatures that vaporize when you kill them."

"Interesting." He nods before something flashes through his mind, and he gasps, freezing.

Yang blinks, "What is it?"

"Something is going to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles growls, dashing forward. Yang bolts after him, looking serious now.

He skids to a halt, his mouth opening wide. "...Is that a Grimm?"

Yang skids to a stop as the both of them stare a Deathstalker in the face.

"Yup," Yang replies, popping her lips on the P. She jumps back as the monstrous scorpion tries to skewer her with its tail, and then it bashes her aside with a pincer. It flexes its fangs as it then snaps a pincer at Knuckles.

Knuckles' eyes turn steely before he dodged, slamming a fist into the Deathstalker's claw.

The armor there is tougher than stone, yet it cracks under his fist. The Deathstalker hisses, and shrieks before jabbing with its stinger.

Yang notices the damage, and hatches a plan on the fly. "Knuckles, go for between the eyes! The rear pair," she amends since it has four eyes. She then grabs ahold of the stinger, allowing it to toss her straight upwards as she calls up her gauntlets.

He nods, and charges at the face with a roar, slamming it hard.

The Deathstalker squawks almost, and bats Knuckles away afterwards with its carapace cracked. Yang punches both fists skywards to rocket herself at the creature, and with a battle cry she slams a fist into its head.

The blast from her weapon punches right through the monster, making it lie limp, and dead on the ground. Yang sighs in relief as she hops off the rapidly dissolving corpse, and offers Knuckles a hand to his feet.

"Well," she says with a crooked smile. "That was a thing."

"Indeed." He brushes slime off his hand. "Are they normally this easy?"

Yang shakes her head, "Last time I saw one of those it took a team of four to take it down. Granted we were fighting a crow the size of a stadium at the same time, but still..."

She looks over her gauntlets, and collapses them down. "I don't suppose you have spare weapons lying around, do you? I don't know when I'll get my hands on more Dust."

Knuckles looks thoughtful. "I have a few things lying around." He walks into his hut and pulls out a small treasure box.

Yang meanwhile inspects the hole, "How am I goig to fix this...? And how did Grimm follow us here?"

"While you figure out the first, I'll figure out the second." He walks up to her and opens the box. "Here. My hands are huge compared to Mobians, so hopefully they'll fit you."

Yang pulls out his Shovel Claws, and puts them on. They look like spiked boxing gloves on her, and she smiles after a few jabs. "Not bad at all... Thanks Knuckles."

Knuckles nods. "You're welcome. Now then, off to work." He walks up the steps of the shrine.

Yang sighs as she looks over the hut. "Looks like he built this out of whole logs. Easy enough, just take down a few trees." She smiles at her new weapons as she jogs off, "Perfect chance to try these out."

Knuckles smiles at her before sighing. "Hope you entertain easily... this could take a bit." He places a hand on the Master Emerald and closes his eyes.

The Emerald pulses, and then in its core appears what looks like a ball of black, crackling with lightnig of the same color. Then the whole inside turns black, and the image seems to zoom out, showing he entrance of a mine shaft.

Out of the shaft steps some kind of werewolf looking creature with bony armor, obviously another Grimm. Then the image moves its point of view upwards to a flat rock just above the shaft entrance where a figure lies prone in front of a crater in the wall of the mountain wherever the mines are.

And judging by what Knuckles has heard from Yang, the sleeping girl is Blake.


	4. White Lies

WHEE THUD! WHEE, THUD! WHEE, THUD!

That is the noise that greets Weiss Schnee as she groggily opens her eyes. With every heavy thud she's jarred slightly, and she recognizes the sound of mechanics at work before each one. Her vision is obscured, she notices, as she blinks to clear her vision. Obscured by several objects long... And shiny... AND VERY SHARP!

Weiss sits up quickly with a yelp, and her back hits cold metal. She looks up, and finds herself staring into two glowing red lights that scare the daylights out of her.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, OVERLANDER." The robot drones. "I AM E-SERIES ROBO 123, DESIGNATION OMEGA. I AM TAKING YOU TO GET YOUR WOUNDS LOOKED AT, THEN YOU MAY LEAVE. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE."

Weiss puts a hand to her chest, "Oh thank goodness, just an android."

She clears her throat, "E-123 Omega, please tell me what, or who you discovered at the location you found me at." She needs to have some idea of her teammates' whereabouts.

"PROCESSING REQUEST... NO SEARCH TERMS FOUND. ONLY FRAGILE WHITE OVERLANDER AND ENERGY-BASED SWORD FOUND. LOCATION FOUND: EMERALD BEACH." Omega drones, walking up to a lavish beach house.

Weiss raises her eyebrows, moderately impressed with their destination. "I see, and I will have you know that I am far from fragile. I am a Huntress, and my name is Weiss Schnee."

"SEARCHING... RECORDS FOR WEISS SCHNEE NOT FOUND. PERFECTIONIST QUERY, TERM LACKS DEFINITION. DEFINE HUNTRESS." He drones, knocking on the door.

Weiss looks up at him in shock, "How can you not know that? When was your last systems update? You obviously have gaps in your memory banks."

"INCORRECT, SELF-UNIT IS TIED TO GLOBAL DATABASES. TERM HUNTRESS, NOR RECORDS OF WEISS SCHNEE FOUND." He drones, knocking again.

Weiss looks at the ground thoughtfully, "But... How can that be...?" When the door opens she stares open-mouthed. Then Weiss smiles, "Oh, well that explains it. I'm in the hospital after the crash, and in my unconscious state the drugs are simply treating me to a silly dream with animalistic Faunus."

Rouge stands at the door. She slowly blinks. "Um... Omega, who is this?"

"UNIT IDENTIFIES AS WEISS SCHNEE. HOWEVER, NO RECORDS FOR WEISS SCHNEE ARE AVAILABLE." Omega states. "I BELIEVE SHE IS IN SHOCK."

Weiss raises a finger, "Quite possibly! After all here I am surrounded by a robot, and a Faunus with no knowledge of one of the biggest names in industry. This may be a hallucination, it probably is. I hope Ruby, and the others are better off."

Rouge frowns. "Wait, Ruby? Ruby Rose?"

Weiss smiles up at Omega, "See? It's all fake? How else can you explain not knowing my name, yet the name of my team leader is recognized?" Weiss taps her chin, "Though that says a bit about my psych.. Why Ruby's name...?"

"She's in federal custody for carrying a gun." Rouge frowns. "You're not dreaming. Where are you from, sweetie?"

Weiss sighs, "Might as well play along. Originally from Atlas, now a student of Beacon Academy in Vale, of the planet of Remnant."

Rouge frowns, thinking. "Alright. Omega, set her down."

Omega complies, laying her on the couch. She looks at Weiss' wounds. "Blake and Yang aren't found yet. However, we have orders to bring you to the commander."

Weiss isn't too heavily wounded. A few minor scrapes, and a twisted ankle. Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well then I look forward to straightening this whole mess out, Miss...?"

"Rouge the Bat." She smiles. "So tell me... are you rich?"

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Yes, I am. After all I am the heiress to the largest Dust company in all of Remnant."

"I see. Nice bracelet, by the way." Rouge has a diamond bracelet on her wrist, admiring it.

Weiss gawks, and looks down at her empty wrist, "What?! When-?! How-?!"

"Gotta focus, sweetie." Rouge giggles. "Now, I'll fix that ankle right up, then you can see your red leader."

"Give that back!" Weiss glares at her, making a mental note to watch her pockets around Rouge.

"Now now, you owe us something for saving you." Rouge smirks, moving away and grabbing some salve and wrapping.

Weiss thinks, and then pulls a Fire Dust Crystal from her waist pouch, "Then take this instead, okay? That bracelet is a family heirloom."

"Oooh, deal!" She hands the bracelet back, marveling at the crystal. She then blinks and frowns. "Hm? That's weird..."

"What?" Weiss makes sure there's no damage to the bracelet before putting it away in her pouch.

"This gem... it feels like a Chaos Emerald... but I know it's not." She frowns. "Where'd you get this?"

"That is Dust in its near-raw state," Weiss explains. "It's simply been cut down to a more portable size. Be careful, that Crystal could take your arm off." She offers Rouge a pamphlet with instructions for easy use of Dust, much like the one she gave Ruby the day they met.

Rouge accepts the pamphlet and reads through it. "Hm... so it's crystalline dynamite?"

"Fire Dust is the most volatile," Weiss nods. "There are other types as well, but as much as I enjoy a lecture on Dust we do have a goal in mind, correct?"

Rouge nods, and puts the crystal away in a compartment on Omega before fixing up Weiss' ankle. "Too bad Shadow isn't here, he'd warp us to headquarters immediately..."

Weiss sighs, really beyond caring at this point, just wanting to get somewhere with something she can make sense of.

"Alright, all fixed up!" Rouge stands, jumping and flying up, landing on Omega's shoulder. "Do you think you can survive another ride on Omega?" She smiles.

"If I must," Weiss sighs.

Omega grabs her gently and places her on his opposite shoulder, walking out of the house and clanking down the beach.

Weiss pulls out her Scroll, "Huh... No signal... I'm still not convinced this isn't some hallucination so how about some information? Where are we going exactly?"

"Classified." Rouge says. "However, if you don't believe this isn't... Remnant, is it? Then you're in for a bad time. This is Mobius. Omega, give us a global map."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega pulls up a holographic map for the two girls.

Weiss looks over the map with a critical eye. "...Alright, I'm convinced. This is too detailed for even a mind like mine to make up."

Rouge nods. "Here, give me your cell phone."

"It's called a Scroll," Weiss corrects as she hands it to her from over Omega's head.

Rouge pulls out a tiny tool kit from between her cleavage, and starts pulling the Scroll apart. Weiss looks aghast, "Hey!"

"Chill hon. I can fix it." Rouge smiles before reaching into Omega's shoulder, pulling out a cable and attaching it to a component. "Omega, simple data transfer."

"AFFIRMATIVE. DOWNLOAD COMPLETE." Omega drones.

Rouge detaches the cord before putting the Scroll back together. "There. Your phone will now work on Mobius."

Weiss tries it, and smiles. "I have Ruby's signal!" She immediately calls her, but after a few seconds her smile fades. Then she hangs up with an irritated sigh, "Typical! She's not answering! I swear she may be a great fighter, and an adequate leader, but I swear at heart she's still the same little girl that nearly blew us off the face lf Remnant the first day of school."

"You forget that only your phone is usable on Mobius, not hers. So while you may have her signal, she doesn't have yours." Rouge says.

Weiss frowns thoughtfully, and then lowers her eyebrows. "Stop, right now."

"Omega, stop." Rouge blinks.

"HALTING." Omega stops.

Weiss uses her good foot to hop off his shoulder, drawing her sword to create a Gliff cirlce that helps her put some good distance between them. She lands on her good foot with the grace of a ballet dancer, despite the fact she's in heels, and on sand, and levels her sword at them.

"Let me recap my situation," Weiss says. "I'm on a completely different planet, and you obviously work for the government with your "classified" intentions. You were able to provide me with means of contact, but the only reason Ruby wouldn't have the same is because nobody wants her to contact her team. Or you could simply be flat-out lying to me."

Weiss narrows her eyes, "So kindly please give me a concrete reason to believe, or trust you"

Rouge smiles politely. "If your leader can't contact you, it's because she broke her phone thingie. Yes, we work for the government, but your leader doing all she can to find you guys. Our mission is to bring you to the commander so we can assess the situation, and then you can see your leader. Our commander said she was free to go if she wanted to... but she likes the cookies." She sweatdrops at that.

Weiss lowers her sword with a roll of her eyes, "That sounds like Ruby alright." She sheaths her sword, and sighs, "I'm sorry, but you would be somewhat paranoid too if this happened to you after growing up in a family at war with terrorists."

Rouge jumps off Omega's shoulder and lands in front of Weiss, looking around. "It's okay... Omega, turn off transmission mode."

"INQUERY: IS AGENT ROUGE POSITIVE OF THIS ACTION?" Omega seems to tilt his head.

"Just do it." She sighs.

Omega turns around and comically places his giant metal hand on his head where one might assume his ears are.

"Okay, friend to friend." Rouge states seriously. "Ruby is captured, but is captured in such a way that she _thinks_ she's free."

Weiss frowns, "Is she being hurt, or just extorted?"

"Just extorted for information." Rouge says. "She thinks she's helping GUN find you so you guys can return home."

"Even if that were a genuine offer, it's unlikely" Weiss sighs, pinching the brIdge of her nose. "Even experts from our planet haven't fully grasped the full potential of Dust."

Weiss thinks quietly for a minute, "…If they're gathering information from her then I believe their interest in reuniting our team is very real. For the time being their goals match our own. We can decide what to do from there once we have a better grasp of the situation."

She nods. "For the record, this conversation never took place. For all you know, you're truly being reunited for good intentions. So please, do what you can allow for the commander. He will seem nice... but even I don't trust him."

"Noted," Weiss says with a nod. "Now then, let us carry on."

"And Omega is recording everything we say. So watch your words." Rouge states before clearing her throat. "Omega, reactivate transmission mode."

"AFFIRMATIVE." He lowers his hands and turns around.

Weiss smiles kindly at him, "Sorry about that Omega. I guess I need a warm meal, and some rest... A shower would be nice too."

"AFFIRMATIVE. A SUGGESTION: USE ROUGE'S SHOWER FOR ANY FOLLOWING SHOWERS IF POSSIBLE. GENERIC SHOWER IS DIRTY, AND BUGGED."

Weiss smiLes awkwardly, "Noted... So shall we get going?"


	5. From Shadows into the Fire

Blake Belladonna groans quietly as she stirs. She opens her eyes slowly, one hand making sure her bow is still present out of habit.

She feels like someone's watching her in the shadows. Carefully she sits up, looking through the shadows of sunset with the natural night vision of the Faunus.

A set of eyes stares at her, and some red highlights. Blake slowly reaches over her shouler for her sword, expecting some form of Grimm to leap out at her.

"I see you are fine. Does anything hurt?" The highlights states. Blake hesitates, Grimm do not talk.

"No," she replies after a minute. Her eyes focus, and she can make out the shape of a short figure that blends with the shadows.

It's a black hedgehog with red highlights. He looks around before stating, "What is your name?"

"Blake," she replies. "Who... and what, are you?"

"Agent Shadow. Hedgehog-alien hybrid." He states.

She blinks a few times, and then her bow twitches. The rock she lies on is rather large so the Grimm by the mines below can't see them. But judging from the growling they're starting to hear them. Blake rolls to her hands, and feet before pulling her weapon off her back.

He stares back at her. "Combat strategy Bumblebee, GO!" He jumps out of the way of the rock wall as a large Beowulf rams through it, smaller Beowulfs pouring in after it. He starts throwing Chaos Spears systematically.

Blake blinks, wondering for a brief moment how he knows Ruby's combat strategies. Still she draws her sword, transforming it into a gun. She jumps high, throwing it to Shadow while holding the elastic band she keeps tied to the handle.

Shadow grabs it and gives it a yank, catapulting her towards the Beowulfs. With a battle shout she slams a foot into one of their faces. She jumps back, leaving an after-image of herself for one of them to attack. She reels in her elastic enough so that with one quick jerk the trigger is pulls, sending Shadow into a lop with her at the center, swinging him around.

Shadow kicks on his airskates, blasting the Grimm with his fiery onslaught. Blake whirls him around a few times, and then yanks him directly towards her. She flips over him so he flies at one Beowulf while she slashes the throat of another with her sheath.

Shadow lands, pulling out the Green Chaos Emerald. Blake hops back-to-back with him, eyeing the emerald closely as she takes her gun back.

"How much ammo do you have left?" He asks.

"Eight rounds," she replies, eyeing the dozens of Beowulfs surrounding them.

"Is your weapon shielded against Dust chain reactions?" He states, the Emerald starting to glow.

"Yes," she replies, glancing back at him in concern. "What are you doing?"

He grabs her arm, glowing red. "You may want to shut your eyes." The glow transfers to her before he roars, "Chaos... Blast!" A huge explosion covers the area, the energy rolling harmlessly off her.

Blake had quickly covered her eyes with her arm during the attack, and afterwards she stares around in awe at the fiery destruction. She looks back to the mine where the blast had collapsed the entrance.

"That bought us time," she says. "They'll find another way out."

"It'll take them a while. For now, you're needed. Are you afraid of heights or falling?" He looks at her.

"No," she replies simply, folding her sword, and sheathing it again. "Where's Ruby?" She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, having guessed that's where he learned that battle formation. Call it animal instinct, but she gets the feeling he can be trusted.

He doesn't respond, simply saying, "Chaos Control."

Blake shuts her eyes against the flash of green light, and groans in slight discomfort.

...

It seems like they're falling, before they hit solid ground again, and they land in a small interrogation room.

Shadow lets go of her, stating, "Hide the ammo." Before warping away.

Blake blinks, but does as he says. She drops her sword, and as she bends to pick it up she empties the bullets inside into a pocket inside her coat. The door unlocks, and Commander Towers walks in. "Blake Belladonna?"

She eyes him critically as she takes a seat, setting her sword on the table. "Yes?"

He sits as well. "Perhaps you can shed more light on this than your... leader. You are on Mobius, I hear you are from Remnant," he says. Blake says nothing, just stares at him apathetically.

"You and your team have arrived here, and brought with you creatures called Grimm. From what I hear, you come from a world here children are trained with weapons until they are capable of fighting them off. Does this sound correct so far?"

"No," Blake replies. "Not all children are trained to be Huntsmen, only those that strive for it. And we didn't bring the Grimm here, they probably just followed us somehow."

"The fact remains that Grimm are showing up seemingly at random all over Mobius, and only your team and a handful of Mobians can stop them," He says steadily.

"If you're about to ask for my help don't waste your breath," Blake says in a semi-cold tone. "Killing Grimm is my profession, and I need to get back to my team so you already know my answer."

He is silent before nodding. "Your leader is in the dining facility. I believe she eats when she's concerned." He stands. "Oh, by the way, Agent Shadow tells me you have a weapon as well." He eyes her sword. "Does it have any ammunition left?"

"No," she replies, pulling out the empty ammo clip to show him. "When Shadow found me we were ambushed by Beowulfs. I used the last of my ammunition then." She slides the clip back into the handle, and puts her sword on her back as she stands.

"A shame." He shrugs, walking to the door and knocking on it, the door opening. "We could've tried making you more ammo for it using Chaos Energy and your leader's ammo."

Blake frowns as she follows him to the door. "Which way to the dining hall?" He points to the right, walking away. Blake follows the direction he pointed, and pauses when she sees a lumbering shadow ahead. Soon Omega comes into view with...

"Weiss?" Blake blinks.

Weiss smiles, "Blake! Um, Omega, can you help me down please?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega sets her down.

Blake frowns at her limp, "Are you alright?"

Weiss nods, "Just a twisted ankle. Any news about Yang?"

Blake shakes her head, "Nothing... How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived," Weiss says. "You?"

"Same," Blake replies. "I'm off to find Ruby."

"Weiss, before you go see Ruby, the Commander wants to talk to you." Rouge says.

Weiss nods, "Then let's not keep him waiting. See you soon Blake!"

The girls wave as they part ways, Blake walking towards the mess hall while Weiss allows herself to be lead away by Rouge.

Omega follows Blake, while Rouge leads her to the room.

"Hide your Dust crystals." Rouge murmurs as she closes the door behind Weiss.

Weiss knows that Rouge means well, but Weiss has other plans. She use her sword as a cane to help her limp over to the table.

A minute later, Commander Towers walks in. "Weiss Schnee?"

Weiss smiles politely with her hands in her lap, "Yes sir, and I'd like to thank you for taking us in like this."

He nods. "You leader is a bit... interesting, and your friend is quiet. I would like to know if you're willing to talk to us, or if I'm wasting my time." He states simply.

Weiss sighs, "Ruby is childish, and Blake is antisocial. If you want to talk I don't see a reason we can't be civil."

He smiles and sits. "I would like that as well. Please, explain the concepts of your world."

Weiss tilts her head as she crosses her ankles, "Such as what? Our worlds so far seem identical save for inhabitants, history, and technology."

"What is your military like? What are some of the threats we should worry about should it accidentally follow you?" He asks.

Weiss taps her thumbs together, "...I hope you will be understanding in my hesitation Commander. You see, while I gather visitors from other worlds is rather common here on Mobius, such a thing on Remnant is unheard of. So in the name of caution, and the safety of my homeworld I cannot answer the first question, though your second is perfectly justified."

"I understand." He nods. "So these threats?"

"Grimm," Weiss replies. "I don't doubt Ruby told you about them. She may have also mentioned an organization of Faunus called the White Fang."

"White Fang? No, I haven't heard of them." He shakes his head.

"Well," Weiss says, squaring her shoulders like she's about to deliver a lecture. "Some time ago there awas a war on Remnant between Humans, and Faunus. Eventually the two sides made peace, and melded our cultures. However there is a good deal of discrimination against Faunus, and the White Fang was once a peaceful organization meant to be their voice."

Weiss looks down, "That all changed two years ago. The White Fang fell into new leadership, and turned violent. They've been at war with my family for a long time now, as in actual bloodshed."

Weiss plays with her sword handle, slowly turning the wheel of Dust in the crossguard, "When we were brought here somehow we were trying to stop a sect of them operating outside the kingdom of Vale. They were using train cars filled with Dust to blow a passage for Grimm to enter the city. On that train was anywhere from thirty to maybe fifty White Fang Faunus."

Towers rubs his chin, thinking. "My men combed the remains, there wasn't any bodies or anything there."

"There wasn't any Grimm either," Weiss points out. "Yet I heard Rouge get a report from someone named Shadow of dozens of Beowulfs."

"That means this cult is loose on Mobius..." Towers frowns.

Weiss presses her lips together, "...Let me make a public appearance. The White Fang hates my family, and so far they haven't done anything to be hated. They can still fit in among the humans here, right? You live among stranger creatures already."

He hesitates. "Humans tend to separate themselves from Mobians in a romantic manner. Such human/Mobian hybrids are rare to see. They will need to hide their features well in order to not be called out."

Weiss smiles, "I only know three Faunus personally. One hides it very well, the other takes pride in it, and the last... Well... Velvet can't exactly hide bunny ears all that well."

He nods. "How do we deal with the White Fang?"

"They just want to be treated equally," Weiss replies. "Many of them have a grudge against humans, but maybe being brought here is a blessing in disguise. But we need to act before they get too deeply rooted in their old ways again."

He nods and stands. "You seem to be the most logical. I look forward to working with you to return your team and everyone from your dimension back home."

Weiss nods, "And if we can't return then I have no doubt we'll work together tohelp one another. Speaking of, until my ankle is healed I woud very much appreciate a crutch."

"My men will provide you one." He nods. "In the meantime, we have been working on recreating ammunition for your team's weapons. Do you have any to spare?"

Weiss stands as best she can, "I do, but I think I should personally take a look at what you have. Wouldn't want a weapon, or a building exploding after all."

He nods. "Very well." He leads her out of the room, ordering one of his men to get her a crutch.

Weiss walks with him a bit easier now with it, and she asks, "Commander, assuming we can't get back to Remnant... What real need does Mobius have for Huntresses?"

"We will see. For now, I cannot answer that." He says.

Weiss sighs, "I suppose there's always the police... Or I could go into business."

"We will see." He nods. "For now, we need to find your last teammate."

"Yang? Shouldn't be too hard. She's a thrill-seeker so she'll be drawn to trouble."

He nods. "Very well. I will inform your team should we find her."

Weiss nods, "Thank you, so what are you using as Dust?"

"Chaos Energy. It seems similar, but more refined." He explains.

"I see," Weiss says with a frown

"Agent Shadow can explain it better than I can if you would like to know more about it." He says. Weiss nods again, smiling behind the Commander's back as she has just secured a favorable position in this place, one that can prove useful to her team.


	6. Creeps, Coupes, and Criminals

It's been a week since the Huntresses arrived on Mobius. So far GUN hasn't had any luck finding Yang, which has started to worry her teammates. What has worried the Guardian Unit of Nations even more however is the odd silence of Ivo Robotnik.

Said doctor walks down the lower level of his base, studying the creatures his robots had been capturing as of late. They were hideous, especially for him, a man who preferred machines to organics, but these things... It was like the Dark Gaia event all over! And it wasn't even his fault this time! The nerve of some people...

He hears one of them getting particularly nasty behind him, but instead of hearing the electrical jolt of a prod to make it cower the beast's snarling continues. He frowns and turns to face it.

Just beside its cage he sees a you g girl with brown, and pink hair. She's dressed in some fine clothes that are still plenty easy to move in, heeled boots, and leans on an umbrella. She stands a hair's width out of law range, as if mocking the Beowulf inside.

Then she turns to face Eggman, and he sees her chocolate brown eyes. She blinks, and suddenly her left eye is pink. Another blink, and her eyes switch colors.

He tilts his head. "Funny, I don't remember ordering my robots to capture any humans..."

She smiles wider, and starts casually walking towards him.

Eggman blinks, pressing a button in his palm. "Hello miss. What's your name?" He asks calmly.

She just stops a few feet away, and opens her umbrella. She puts it over her shoulder, and beckons to him before offering her hand.

He doesn't come any closer. "I'm good here, thank you."

She tits her head with a sad expression, looking up at him pitifully as she flexes he fingers, another gesture for him to take her hand. At the same time her eyes turn pink.

Eggman's resistance doesn't waver. "You should get your eyes checked. Well, you should, but you can't. Since you're in my dungeon."

She sighs, and her eyes turn brown again wih a blink. She closes her umbrella, and walks to the door to the dungeon. She taps it twice with the handle of her umbrella, steps aside, and then hangs her umbrella on he arm before plugging her ears.

Moments later there's a sound like a firework being launched, and the door is blasted open.

Eggman jumps with a yelp, backing away quickly.

Through the demolished door walks a ginger-haired man in a bowler hat, and a cane.

"Don't you just love kids," he asks as he pats the girl on the shoulder. He hangs his cane on his arm as he lights a cigar. "Well... At least until they break things, or won't shut up. Neo here doesn't speak much, and only breaks what I tell her to."

"I... see." Eggman blinks slowly. "And you are...?"

"Roman Torchwick, at your service," the stranger says with a dramatic bow. "Sorry for barging in, but you're not an easy man to find Doctor Robotnik. My boys had a hard time finding you with your robots constantly getting lost, or destroyed by Grimm."

He gestures to one of the cages, this one holding a Creep. It snaps at Roman, looking like some demonic two-legged dinosaur.

"...Never heard of you." Eggman states, tugging on his mustache thoughtfully.

"Oh you wouldn't," Roman says. "My friends, and I aren't exactly from around here. But I'm sure you'll find that I am one hard businessman to forget."

He pulls a device from his pocket, and tosses it to Robotnik.

Eggman catches it and looks at it.

"That there has schematics of some of my favorite toys form home," Roman says. "And means to contact me... Once you've had your fun, and you decide you want to do some real business. Until then consider this a parting gift. Neo, if you please..."

Neo steps between them, and bows politely to Robotnik with a smile. Then in a brief flash of light they're both gone.

Eggman blinks, studying the schematics more before slowly smiling. "Hm... Metal Sonic, stand down."

Metal Sonic's eyes glow from the shadows before he steps out.

Things are about to start looking up for Robotnik indeed.

...

Yang walks back to the shrine with a sack over her shoulder. She puts two fingers to her lips, letting out a sharp whistle to Knuckles to let him know she's back. Knuckles opens his eyes, looking at her.

"I got lunch," she calls. "Just some stuff for a snack I used to make with Ruby. We called it Ants on a Log."

"Sounds tasty." He turns from the Master Emerald and walks down the steps.

Yang pulls out some celery, raisins, and a jar of Peanutbutter. "I met an explorer down in the ruins, he swapped me the jar for the location of some old pyramids."

"Cool." Knuckles sits on the bottom steps, watching her make it. "It's weird... I can see your team arriving and flying off the train, but after a certain point they just disappear..."

"Did that Shadow guy you contacted ever call back about Blake?" She loads the groove in the celery with peanut butter, and then tries to stick as many raisins to it as she can before offering it to Knuckles.

"Shadow never answers his cell. I'm hoping Rouge checks his messages for him." He replies, biting into it.

Yang shrugs as she makes one for herself. "I'm not too worried. Even on their own I'm sure they can handle themselves... Then again you did with your fists what it would take a point-blank shot from any of our weapons to do..." Suddenly Yang doesn't look to sure.

"If Shadow or Sonic finds them, they'll be fine." Knuckles says.

Yang sighs, and then turns her head. Approaching the main island is an airship. She frowns as she stands, "Wait... That's a ship from my world!" She shields her eyes from the sun just in time to see it dropping black robotic drones.

She smiles, and looks back to Knuckles, "Looks like the people from my planet sent a search, and rescue party."

"Well, Sonic's gonna see it as an Eggman attack." Knuckles frowns, noticing the large amount of robots. "We need to get down there."

"Those are pretty fast," Yang says. "They'll be here in about five minutes or so." She looks back to where the ship closes its drop doors about a mile off, and starts gliding toward the shrine. Yang smiles as she waves her arms to get its attention.

Knuckles frowns and presses a hidden button on the shrine, the ground shaking as the shrine lowers out of view.

When the ship comes into position right over them about a dozen drones drop around them. Yang keeps her hands up as the ship's cannons train on both her, and Knuckles.

"You found me!" She proclaims it like they were play hide-and-go-seek. "Great job guys! Now nobody is going to hurt me, so-"

She doesn't get to finish. One of the drones punches her in the face hard enough to knock her off her feet while another uses the chance to punch her into a crater in the ground. Before she can comprend what's going on the first one that hit her picks her up in a bear hug while the other turns an arm into a sword.

"Stand down Knuckles the Echidna," it says as it holds the sword to Yang's neck. At the same time six other drones morph their arms into Gatling guns trained on the red Mobian. The rest March to where the Master Emerald had sunk into the ground.

Knuckles' eyes narrow. "I'm going to have to say no." Three purple orbs come from the ground, circling him. "I'm the Guardian of this Island, I don't do "stand down" ever." He glows with red energy before disappearing, all of the robots being destroyed in a few seconds. "Heat Knuckles Attack!" He roars, throwing a shockwave-inducing punch into the ship.

Yang stares in awe as the ship veers wildly, and then gasps with a large black, and red drone on four bulky limbs leaps out onto the island. It hisses at them as it levels four guns on Knuckles, blasting away. Whoever is piloting the ship regains control at the same time, firing gattling-cannons at Knuckles.

Knuckles dodges easily, quicker on foot than he let on earlier. "Into the shrine hole!" He barks, drawing the aggro of the guns.

Yang doesn't argue, instead she bolts down the entrance to the underground chamber for the Master Emerald.

This new robot is incredibly quick, and nimble. Knuckles can't dodge all the gunfire, and fight it. Even without the ship landing a blow would be difficult, and the armor on this thing is much tougher than Grimm hide.

"Time to pull a few pages from Shadow's book." He mutters, pulling out his red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Blast!"

The robot braces itself as the shockwave hits, and it sends it skidding back across the ground. The ship climbs in altitude, escaping the blast.

Once the attack is over the drone's upper body morphs into a massive cannon, and it glows white before firing a beam the size of a truck at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiles, stepping backwards and dropping into the hole the shrine left, the ground closing around the hole.

He finds Yang panting below, "Something's not right... That... How...?" She jumps as they hear great sums of dirt being scraped from above.

Knuckles calmly walks up the temple. "They picked the wrong Island. There's a reason Eggman stopped coming after the Master Emerald." He places his hand on the Master Emerald and commands, "Master Emerald, activate Island defense."

Yang raises an eyebrow, "Who? And why are you talking to a magic rock like it's a computer?" Nevertheless she hurries after him.

The Master Emerald glows brightly.

"Because the echidnas were the most advanced race in all of Mobius." Knuckles smirks. "It's even more advanced than today's tech."

Glyphs light up around them, lights like wires and circuits trailing everywhere.

Yang stares dumbfounded, "Uh... Buh... HUH?!" She decides to stay close to Knuckles as above the digging noises get louder.

The digging suddenly stops, blasting noises filling the air. Yang covers her ears, "What is going on up there?!"

"Island defense." He says simply.

Above ground the airship flies away quickly, leaving the dozens of robots it dropped at the mountain to be destroyed as soon as they near the island.

With Knuckles Yang shakes her head, "I'm sorry Knuckles... I should have known better. I got my hopes up... Those androids are seriously outdated, I should have known something was up."

"It's okay. But that's why Sonic thinks all robots are Eggman's." Knuckles says. "Island defense deactivate."

The shooting stops.

"...My hut's probably gone..." Knuckles sighs.

Yang gives him a crooked smile as she kneels beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You saved my life. Thank you. And I'll help rebuild your home, it's the least I can do."

He smiles, "Thanks. Not yet though. I have a feeling we should stay down here a bit longer."

She blinks, "Why...? Oh... GUN will want to investigate, right?"

She looks up, "Has it ever gotten that close before?"

"Yes, and yes." He nods. "Usually Island defense is a last resort. I'm glad I only had to use level one."

Yang sighs, and smiles. "Well... Mobius is certainly more intense than Remnant."

...

Eggman works under a mech, sauntering two panels together.

"So what was the point of sending my machines on an impossible task?" Roman taps Eggman's foot with his cane.

"Gah!" Was Eggman's clever and witty reply as he dropped his wielding tool.

Torchwick uses the hook of his cane to wheel Egmman out from under the mech,and he does not look happy. "You see, this is why I had second thoughts about doing anything with you. You take something good, and try to use it with some half-baked plan. Honestly the only reason I came to you was because you would have gotten in my way if I didn't."

Eggman sits up with a scowl. "How do you keep getting in here?!"

Roman flips his cane around so he has it by the handle again, "Because unlike you, I know how to manage resources. You're lucky I gave you last season's best, because now at least with what I have left we have half a chance."

Eggman scowls. "No wonder these robots are bad. If you have any desire to conquer the world, your robots have to be a hundred times better than this! Knuckles is perhaps the least dangerous person that can fight us, and if these things can't fight him, then they're worthless!"

Roman slowly smiles, "Ah... There is is another problem of yours. I understand if you're not a people person, but you can't rely just on hardware. On occasion you need manpower." He gestures to Neo who sits on a nearby caet, twirling a ratchet like a noisemaker.

"Yes, well unless you have engineers that have proof of advanced mechanics, then I think your manpower won't help much." Eggman deadpans. "Sonic is too fast for a normal person to react to, only those on par with my superior intellect can even fathom his movements!"

Roman raises an eyebrow, "Wanna bet? I have several faithful fighters among my friends, all we lac is direction. You have the resources plus the advantage of knowing the playing field. I have the know-how to use both. Let me look at this Sonic guy, and I'll send one of my fighters to test themselves against him."

Eggman tugs on his mustache. "Hm... very well. But don't expect anything in return. As far as I'm concerned, my own tech is more advanced that these things... except for these explosive capsules." He plucks one from a robot. "These are unrefined Chaos crystals. I have never seen any like this, the ones in my dimension are all too weak or part of the main seven."

"It's called Dust," Roman explain, a plan already forming. "And how does the good doctor prefer his rodents?"

"Nonexistent, with a side of corpses." Eggman says, slowly smirking at the glint he can see in Roman's eyes.

Roman chuckles, "I'll be sure to tell the chef."

...

People gather in Westopolis all around a police blockade. High above on a skyscraper a woman with a sun hat, and pink dress holds on for dear life. What she's holding is the wrist of the man clad in black as he in turn holds her by the neck. He holds her over the edge of the building, a good few feet from it as he stands on the edge of the building.

News crews zoom in on his face, on the flaming red hair with horns sweeping back into it. Of the mask covering his eyes, and the grim set of his mouth. Crowds below gasp as his hostage looses a shoe.

A biplane shoots by, Sonic landing next to the guy and yanking them both back onto the building. "Yo, not cool dude!" Sonic turns to face the man with a serious smirk.

The woman hugs Sonic gratefully as the stranger gets calmly to his feet. "Sonic the hedgehog," he says. "I had to get your attention somehow."

Suddenly Sonic's vision is obscured by the lady's hat. Adam watches as she yanks it over Sonic's face, pressing her shoe into his back as hidden devices in the rim of the hat fill Sonic with enough electricity to taser an elephant. Sonic doesn't even see her smirk, or how her differently colored eyes change color as she blinks.

"GAAAAH!" Sonic yelps, falling to the ground unconscious.

Adam draws his sword so his sheath becomes a rifle, and he blasts the propellor of the biplane off with split-second aiming.

"Sonic!" Tails shouts, using the last of his mobility to ditch the plane in a safe spot before flying at the two, pulling out his laser blaster and firing at them.

Adam catches the blast in his sword blade, and seems to absorb it. Neo grabs him, and Sonic. Then in a flash of light they both vanish.

Below on the streets explosions ring out, blasting holes in the street. A few dozen Grimm Creeps jump out into the light, and attack the onlookers. Tails' eyes widen, and he lands, surveying the damage. "Uh-oh..."

...

Roman laughs from the base Eggman has as they both watch this all live on the news.

"I might be new to world domination," Roman admits. "But a better thief you cannot find." He takes a drag on his cigar, "Did you make that cell like I asked?"

Eggman watches, fascinated. "Indeed. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into..."

"Revenge is a dish best served fresh my portly pal," Roman replies with a sly smirk. "And well below freezing..."

...

When Sonic awakes he's in a solid metal cell with a cell phone next to him. It vibrates about a minute after his eyes open.

"Ow..." He grabs the cell phone, flipping it open. "...Sonic the Hedgehog, world's greatest hero!"

"Roman Torchwick, world's greatest thief," Roman replies as the phone switches to a video chat. "Now I don't have much time, I'm rather busy these days, so before I say anything else I would first like to say that none of this is personal. It's just good business."

"Oh sweet! A waiter!" Sonic smiles.

"What-" Torchwick blinks, startled.

"I'll have a large plate of chili dogs, a side of cheese fries, and a large chocolate shake. Do you accept debit?" Sonic rubs his belly, licking his lips.

Roman chuckles, "Humor... I like that in a person who is maybe a half hour away from freezing to death." He pauses to drag on his cigar.

"Aw man, half an hour? That's boring... I hope my food gets here faster than that." Sonic pouts, standing as best as he could and looking around.

"Well why don't you come get it if you're in such a big hurry," Torchwick suggests. "All you have to do is bust through eight feet of solid titanium. Oh, and thirty feet of liquid oxygen in every direction, but don't let that stop you."

Torchwick smiles, "Which reminds me, as the metal freezes since Liquid Oxygen is the coldest known substance known to chemistry, the metal will become more breakable. So your choices boil down to sitting while you slowly freeze in a bare metal room, or being flash-frozen on contact with liquid air. Better choose quickly though, because the colder it get the harder it will be to run."

"Ooh, you have internet, and access to The Flash!" Sonic smirks. "Cold is the opposite of speed? I admit, pretty cool." He looks around. "Only titanium though?"

Torchwick shrugs, "Well I didn't think it was worth getting the real expensive stuff for a solid cell since it's going to break anyhow. Though I got 50 to 1 odds that you go nuts after fifteen minutes or less in there beore just busting out intothe cold drink. Eggman thinks you won't, and that the cell will collapse in on itself with the pressure of the chemical along with the air you're breathing condensing more."

Torchwick suddenly looks frustrated, "Son of a... I should have put in a bet about you suffocating in there!"

"Ah, right right suffocation." Sonic taps the wall. "Well, I guess there's no way out."

"Not that I could think of," Torchwick agrees. "But if it helps any, you dying is going to help a lot of Faunus, though I understand here on Mobius you just call them Human Hybrids."

Sonic wrinkles his nose. "Huh, I suddenly feel like ripping off my mouth... nah, moment's gone." He starts walking in slow circles.

"Well unless you want company to listen to you descend into madness I'll be hanging up now," Roman says.

"Meh... say, does this have wi-fi?" He stops and shakes the phone.

Torchwick shakes his head, "Nope. It's not even a real phone, more like a video walkie talkie actually."

"Aw..." He pouts. "Oh well. Say, could you put up a timer on the thingie?"

Roman nods, "Not an unreasonable last request, can I ask why?"

"So I can tell when I'm dying." He shrugs. "I'm a sucker for punishment, ask Eggman."

"Why do I not believe you?" Roman sighs, putting a timer on Sonic's display for thirty minutes.

"Sweet! If I order a pizza, it'll be free!" Sonic cheers.

Torchwick chuckles, "Too bad it had to be this way Sonic. I like your style, shame you had to play hero."

"It's what I'm great at." Sonic starts walking on a slow circle again. "So, once I'm gone, what are you gonna do? Full scale invasion?"

"Wow you have an ego," Trochwick mutters. "No, you're just the first obstical."

"So I guess next you're gonna go after my friends." Sonic muses. "Do you need help picking? Because Knuckles owes me five bucks."

"According to Eggman he's the least powerful of the bunch, though personally I would peg Amy like that."

"Probably because Knuckles is pretty gullible." Sonic shrugs. "Amy's probably worried sick about me right now, now that I think about it."

"Still not high on the list," Roman sighs. "You _were_ taken right in front of that kitsune, Tails. He's supposed to be a little brother to you so he's bound to have a chip on his shoulder. I suppose we'll go after him, or that Shadow guy next."

"Oh, well good luck with that!" Sonic smirks.

Roman smirks, and hangs up.

...

Blake glares down a couple of GUN security officers, "Move. Now. I don't have time to explain."

They aren't cowed. "Ma'am, you have authority to see your teammates. However, this is a governmental facility, most areas are off limits until Commander Towers has granted you access."

"Including the front door? Didn't you see the news? We don't have the luxury of sitting around anymore, so we need to get out there to find him!"

"Especially off-base." They state firmly.

Blake growls, flexing her fingers like she wants to go foer her sword. "Fine, then take me to the commander, and I'll take it up with him."

"Hon, what are you doing?" Rouge flies up, frowning.

Blake turns to her, "Someone from my world just captured Sonic, and if we don't move /know/ Sonic could already be dead!"

"I am aware of that." Rouge nods. "You need to sit tight here until we can find your partner."

Blake tenses, "...How did...?"

"Weiss and Ruby were pretty happy to see each other, I could see it in Weiss' eyes even if she didn't put much emotion in it. I know you're a team of four, and everyone needs someone to depend on." Rouge smiles gently. "Plus, a girl can sense these things."

Blake sighs quietly, relieved that Rouge had assumed she was worried about Yang. While that's true, her main concern had been Adam, her old mentor abducting the hero of this new world. Nobody knows Adam like she does so she knows how little the ire of a hostage appeals to him. No, she thinks he's working under someone else, and if it's who she fears...

"Rouge, I'm grateful for everything GUN has done for us," Blake says. "But we're not children that need coddling. We're trained fighters, and if we see people suffering like that, and Grimm running loose in your world... I want to know just how long Commander Towers expects us to sit idly by."

"Trained fighters that are out of the ammo you use." Rouge states. "You have no idea how much more lethal our regular weapons are. They're more concentrated, to kill people not Grimm."

"And you think the people we fight carry Grimm-only weapons?" Blake crosses her arms, "We're trained to handle ourselves fine, and not to take lives unless we have to. If anyone doesn't know what they're dealing with it's you all. As for ammo I was under the impression that GUN was going to resupply us."

Rouge sighs and grabs Blake's arm, pulling her into Team Dark's personal quarters. "That's the secondary focus, yes." She states when the door is closed and locked.

Blake pinches the bridge of her nose, "Rouge, I know what's really going on here, I'm not an idiot. However I can't afford to play along right now…"

"Well, you're going to have to." Rouge states firmly. "You don't know this world. The Mobians here are dangerous, you don't know who has powers and who doesn't. Who will ally who. The commander is sending Team Dark out there for damage control, the last thing Shadow will want to put up with is GUN after your ass." Rouge walks to the door, pausing and looking back at her. "I'm warning you now, if you thought Shadow was lethal when you met him, that's him with a cool head." With that, she opens the door and leaves.

Blake shuts her eyes, and hurries after Rouge. She grabs her shoulder, and mutters, "...His name is Adam Taurus."

Rouge's ear perks, indicating she's listening.

"He was once my partner," she continues under her breath. "Energy-based attacks won't work on him. He's strong, fast, and ruthless. Don't underestimate him."

"Sounds like Shadow." Rouge mutters. "I'll let Shadow know. In the meantime, make sure your team doesn't do anything stupid, unless to stall for time."

Blake gives a half grin, "No promises, Ruby has been nuts ever since she discovered Dance Dance Revolution." The game had been offered as a way to cure her cabin fever.

"You know what I mean." Rouge giggles before walking away.

Blake smiles, and goes to rejoin her team, getting an eyeful of Ruby doing the "Boogie Bam Dance" by the Caramella Girls in front of a TV.

Rouge walks into another room, where Omega's chest is set aside, specialists filling him with new Dust ammo. Shadow leans against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Shadow opens his eyes and glances at her, "Well?"

"Catastrophe averted for now." Rouge says. "Blake and Weiss seem to be the most dependable... I have no idea why the red one was put in charge."

"The most innocent of souls have the potential of shattering the universe." Shadow states, standing up straight.

Rouge frowns, blinking. "That's... dark."

"So are we." Shadow walks up to the specialist and taps him on the shoulder.

Rouge glances at the door. "You think... little red...?"

"If we don't get her sister back and them out of Towers' hands." Shadow says firmly as the specialist attaches Omega's chestplate again.

Omega reactivates, scanning the room. "Scanners indicate a 100 percent increase in special ammunition. Adding additional precaution protocols to compensate."

Weiss had been overlooking the specialists, but hadn't been close enough to hear the conversation. She walks over to Rouge, and Shadow looking serious.

"Remember," she says. "Anyone at our level has more than likely discovered their Semblance, a way of manipulating their Aura unique to that person. I don't know what you'll find out there, but expect those ne'er-do-wells to have a trick or two up their sleeves." She then smiles, "And if you need backup, Team RWBY is primed to assist."

She looks at Shadow out of the corner of her eye, "Though I doubt it."

Shadow nods. "Tell me, what is you four's training regiment?"

"Beacon first-year," Weiss replies. "Though students have usually long-since discovered their Semblance. Mine is my Gliffs, Ruby's is Speed, Blake can leave after images of herself, and Yang is a juggernaut that gets stronger with every hit she takes."

Shadow frowns. "No hand to hand?"

Weiss sighs, "Yes we can fight hand-to-hand, that's a basic skill taught in Aura Manipulation. I know a boy named Lai Ren who is expectionally good at this."

Shadow nods, thinking. "Mobians prefer their hands to weapons. See if you can ask a few of the female GUN personnel to a sparring match with your team. Let me know the results when we come back."

Rouge and Omega grab Shadow's shoulders as he pulls out his Chaos Emerald, giving it a toss and catching it before warping away.

Weiss nods to herself, and then frowns when she realizes Shadow just indicated she couldn't fight a guy.


	7. Guess who's back!

Knuckles looks up at the ceiling as another Island defense laser takes a shot, the roof shaking and knocking some dirt down. "Another hit. What's that make, six?"

"Eight," Yang replies with a yawn. She's lying on her back with her eyes closed, and her head propped against a pillar. She wraps an arm around the Echidna's middle, and holds him in a hug, the back of his head pressed against her breast.

Knuckles allows the hug, glad for her companionship. It got lonely on this island, and she was at least civil. Sure, every once in a while she got stir crazy and reminded him remarkably of Sonic, but it was a big cavern with a bunch of stalagmites and stalactites to punch that wouldn't cause the cave to collapse, and she had only punched three so far.

He yawns, laying his head on her breast, not realizing what he was laying on.

"How long before they give up?" Yang sounds bored, and on the verge of sleep.

"I dunno. If Eggman's renewing his attempt for the Master Emerald, probably the rest of the day." Knuckles snuggles against her breast, closing his eyes.

Yang opens one eye to look down at him, and grins. Then she kneads her fingers in his dreads, "Guess we better make ourselves comfortable then. Looks like you're way ahead of me there."

Knuckles opens one eye, and glances up at her. "What do you-" He pales when he realizes where he's laying, and quickly moves away, blushing hard. "I'm sorry!"

Yang chuckles, "Don't be. I don't mind, Ruby used me for a pillow a lot when we were students at Signal."

"So... that doesn't offend you?" He asks, still blushing.

"I was the one that put you there, right?" She gently pulls him back over, "Besides, it's like I have a really warm stuffed animal."

Knuckles blushes harder, but lays on her breast again. Yang just yawns again, and shuts her eyes to pass out.

Knuckles sighs to himself. Then he asks, "What's it like having a sister?"

"Depends," Yang mutters. "She's so cute most of the time, sometimes she's a pain, but I just can't help loving her to death."

Knuckles chuckles. "Sounds fun."

Yang nods, "So... What's it like to be an only child?"

"Oh... lonely." Knuckles sighs.

She ruffles his dreads playfully, "So is that the real reason you keep me around here?"

"I'm not denying you're good company." Knuckles smirks back.

"Glad to hear it," Yang says with a sigh. "Some days Weiss can't stand me. But she's a little princess from a rich family, gotta expect her to be a little uptight."

"What's your team like?" Knuckles tilts his head.

"Well Ruby adores all things cute, loves cookies, and loves killing monsters. I guess she's trying to be like our mom was before she... Well anyways, Weiss is a bit of a perfectionist, and has an attitude like she's better than most people. She has a good heart though, a very loyal friend. Blake is a bit antisocial, loves to read, and spends a good bit of time brooding. But when she does talk she always says what's on her mind, and always has something important to say."

"Gee, sounds like Amy, Rouge, and Shadow." Knuckles smirks.

Yang shrugs, "I'd have to meet them myself... Is there no way off this island that I won't get discovered?"

Knuckles closes his eyes, thinking. "Hm... well, walking's out... Chaos Control isn't my strong suit... wait." He opens his eyes and smirks. "There's one." He gets up and starts walking.

Yang blinks, and then hops up after him. "What's up?"

"There's some teleporters in Marble Gardens. I can probably rework one into a long distance teleporter." He smiles, leading her down a cavern.

She smiles, "Wow, thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet. I remind you that echidnaen tech is old but great. A lot older than me, I don't even know half of what my ancestors did. Cross your fingers and hope I can wire a teleporter." Knuckles smiles back at her, pulling out his Chaos Emerald for light.

"Here, let me handle light so you have both hands to work with." She slams her fists together, and her hair ignites with gold energy as her purple eye turn red.

Knuckles looks at her, startled. "You... can turn Super at will?!"

She blinks, "Say what now? It's my Semblance, I just have a natural talent for turning physical force into Aura energy."

Knuckles blinks. "That's... impressive. A move that turns physical attacks into energy..." He turns and goes back to leading, thinking quietly.

Yang smirks, "And I can use it too, turn it against whoever threw it at me. Still hurts sometimes though..."

"I wish I had that." He smirks back at her.

She bops the side of a fist lightly off the top of his head, "You don't need it, you're plenty strong as is."

He chuckles. "I dunno, it may help with a few certain hedgehogs..."

Yang shrugs, "Well then as long as I'm here I'll help. Wanna pass me names of people whose heads need knocking?"

He smirks. "The people trashing my Island for starters." He turns into a side passage, smaller than the one they were on.

Yang crouches down so she can follow, "Eggman, got it."

Knuckles walks up to a small teleporter.

Yang raises her eyebrows, "This? Can I even fit on it?"

"There is a 95 percent chance you'll live, and a 97 percent chance with your clothes still on." He flicks a switch on the side, the teleporter whirring to life.

Yang blinks, "Wait... You're saying I could wind up someplace naked?! You do realize this story is rated T right?"

He blinks and looks at her. "...What?"

Yang frowns, "_What_ what?"

"What stor- you know what, never mind. Just come on." Knuckles steps onto the teleporter and warps away in a brilliant light.

Yang braces herself, and steps after him, squeezing her eyes shut with her fingers crossed that she keeps her clothes.

She lands on the other side, thankfully unharmed, Knuckles already walking. Yang hops to her feet, and looks around to see where they ended up.

It was a sky palace it seemed, as they now stood on clouds. Yang's not afraid of heights, but she has to fight off a sense of vertigo. "Where...?"

"We're in the mountains. Not quite in Ice Cap yet, but pretty close. We're closer to the Hidden Palace." He says. "Just focus on me." He turns and holds out his hand to her. She takes his hand without complaint, and focuses her eyes either on the back of his head, or on his feet... Mostly on his head.

He leads her into a temple made of marble, a large teleporter active and ready to warp them. He sits her in a corner and pulls a panel off of it, studying the insides.

Yang occupies herself with adjusting the Shovel Claws on her knuckles, "So... Have you thought about how we'll get back if we need to?"

He nods, reaching into the panel and pulling out another small teleporter. "I keep one of these in each teleporter just in case I want to warp to a specific one for long term maintenance."

Yang raises her eyebrows, "Huh... Interesting."

"The thing that's troublesome is getting this big one to warp where there isn't a receiver..." Knuckles frowns, concentrating.

"I see." Yang decides to take a deep interest in the Shovel Claws since she doesn't want to disrupt his work.

Knuckles starts fiddling with the electronics.

Yang can't help but ask, "You _have_ done this before... right?"

"Not at all. I've only repaired them." he glances at her.

Yang raises her eyebrows, and gulps. "Oh boy..."

"So yeah... this may have more of a chance of killing or stripping us." He attaches a few more wires.

Yang groans as she thuds her head back against the wall, "Is dodging GUN really worth this?"

"No. But I'm starting to worry about the others." Knuckles says before putting the panel back on. "Whenever bad things happen, the two people that show up are Sonic and Rouge. Both to check on me and the Master Emerald."

Yang blinks, "But... Nobody showed up... Not all week." She gets to her feet again, "Which means something big is going on out there, huh?"

"Exactly." Knuckles states grimly. He turns on the teleporter again, the giant crystal pedestal whirring to life.

Yang looks determined, "And no doubt my team's involved somehow. Is that thing ready?"

He nods. "Wanna go first this time?"

Yang doesn't even hesitate to jump in, and Knuckles is seconds behind her.

...

Yang grunts as she ends up against a wall, upside-down, and thoroughly dazed. It looks like she's in a living room, and she hurries to right herself.

Knuckles appears from nowhere, yelping before faceplanting in her cleavage. Yang catches him on reflex, the wind slightly knocked out of her. "Oomph! Ah...You alright?" She winces as she looks down at him.

"...Ow..." He muffles.

She sets him on his feet, and waves a hand in front of his face, "C'mon tough guy, talk to me. Any idea where we are?"

He blinks and looks around. He slowly smiles. "Sweet. We're in Tails' house."

Yang smiles, "Sonic's little brother? Sounds like a great place to figure out what's up." She grunts as she gets to her feet, taking a look around approvingly. "Nice place... Homey."

"Yeah." Knuckles smiles, walking over to the garage. "Tails? You home?"

Yang follows after, looking around curiously while humming to herself.

Knuckles frowns and walks up to a TV, turning it on. He then visibly pales.

Yang looks at him quizzically, "Knuckles?" Then she too looks at the TV.

Station Square was being attacked by tons of Grimm, and Tails and Amy were the only ones there to fight back.

Yang's horrified expression turns into one of anger. "Let's go Knuckles, there's plenty of butts for us to kick." She turns, and bolts for the door.

"Wait!" Knuckles calls after her.

Yang stops with her hand on the doorknob, "Does it really look like we have time to?! They're facing Ursai, Boarbatusks, and Creeps out there. If a Deathstalker, or a Nevermore shows up they're as good as dead!"

"Don't you at least want a faster way to get there?" Knuckles smirks, holding up two Extreme Gears, both Bike Type in board mode.

Yang raises an eyebrow, "What are those?"

"In terms I can understand, they're hoverboards." Knuckles says. "They change shape depending on how they're modified. These turn into Hovercycles."

Yang smirks, "If it's anything like a motorcycle, I can fly it."

"Well, hope you've broke the law a few times in your world and did a few tricks on one, because these things run on air, and you get air by going off of ramps and doing tricks. Just be sure to land properly or it won't count." He warns, grabbing two pairs of goggles and tossing one to her.

She puts them on, "Noooooooo problem."

...

In Station Square things couldn't get much hairier. It's almost like for every one that goes down three more take its place, and that was /before/ the giant snake showed up.

Tails had his launcher on recharge, using it as a battering ram as he resorts to using his Rhythm Badge to slice away monsters.

Amy bashes foe after foe away, starting to break a sweat. "Where's Sonic when you need him?!" She scowls.

The snake rears up, eyes locked on Amy. Then it looks up just in time for Yang's air-bike to smash it in the face, bashing its head against a building.

Yang lands behind Tails, and fires two shots from her gauntlets to break off a piece of the building, a piece that crushes the head of the snake. Yang chuckles as she turns her Gauntlets off to save ammo, then uppercuts a charging Creep into the air before slamming it dead into the ground.

"Wha?!" The two Mobians yelp before Knuckles lands and slams a fist into an Ursa's face.

Yang bats the arm of a Beowulf upwards before driving the Shovel Claws into its neck. Then she punches it in the chest, sending it into a group of them, making a pile.

"Hey Pinkie," Yang calls. "Ever played whack-a-Beowulf?"

Amy blinks before smirking, "That's what they're called?"

Yang nods, "Yeah, the broad ones with lots of spikes on their spines are Ursai, and the lizard looking ones are Creeps. Watch out for the Boarbatusks, the pigs, their tough and smart so go for the underbelly."

She snaps a two fingered salute, "I'm Yang by the way." She flips back as an Ursa takes a swing at her, and laughs... Until she sees a single strand of her hair flutter to the ground.

Yang's face is blank for a moment, and then she quivers as she closes her eyes, balling her fists tighter. "You..."

Knuckles blinks, taking a step back. "Yang?"

Yang's eyes are red when she opens them. "YOU MONSTERS!"

She explodes into a fiery yellow aura of her own burning energy, and viciously assaults the Ursa with punches until it smashes through one side of a building, and out the other, far beyond being dead. She grabs a Creep by the tail, and slams it into the street, killing it instantly.

A Boarbatusk rolls into a move much like a Spin Dash, but Yang uses the dead Creep to whack it, sending it flying so it knocks the head off a Beowulf.

Yang tosses the corpse aside, and slams her fists together, her aura turning white-hot as she glares at the Grimm. "NOW WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!"

Knuckles decides to use this to their advantage, grabbing a dismembered limb of a Grimm and finding where the majority of them were hiding, discreetly throwing the limb at her from that direction before bolting.

Yang glares at the Grimm, and stomps on the trunk of a nearby car. When the he alights point at the sky she punches the car, sending it flying at them so it crushes them on impact.

Tails and Amy run up to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, who is that? And how can she use Chaos... whatever she's using?" Tails frowns.

"Her name is Yang, she's with the red hooded girl and the two other comets. These things are Grimm, and they are currently being Yang's tension reliever." Knuckles says.

"I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOU HEAD, AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR BUT IT'LL LOOK LIKE YOU GREW IT BACK!"

"She's normally much calmer, I promise." Knuckles shrugs.

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asks, watching Yang go, impressed.

"No. I was going to ask you guys." Knuckles shrugs.

As it turns out, Grimm have a sense of self-preservation. Within minutes any that have tail are running with them between their legs thanks to Yang.

She stands in the street, panting as her aura dies down. Then she enjoys a deep breath, cracks her neck, and turns back to the others while rubbing the side of her neck with a smile. "Grimm need to invade more often Knuckles, stone doesn't do it for me."

"Well, better stone than sparring each other." Knuckles shrugs. "Anyways, these are my friends Amy Rose, and Tails."

The two wave happily to her.

Yang blinks at Tails, and then scoops him up in a smothering hug, "Awwwww, cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

Tails yelps, his ears folding back. "Um... Knuckles?"

"Yang, people rules." Knuckles reminds her.

Yang raises an eyebrow, "What? Jealous? I already squashed you in my melons twice today." But she giggles as she puts Tails down.

Knuckles blushes at the memory. "No, but Tails is going through puberty right now."

Yang raises her eyebrows, "Uh... Okay... Awkwarrrrrd..." She looks up as she runs a hand through her hair.

Tails' fur is poofy now as he tries hard to recompose himself.

Amy clears her throat. "So yeah... why did you four come here anyways, Yang?"

"It's not like we did it on purpose," Yang explains. "It just... Happened. And sadly the Grimm followed us."

Amy sighs, thinking. "Okay. The best thing we can do is head back to Tails' house. My part of town is quarantined off due to more of those things, and while I'm sure we can handle it, I don't want to mess with GUN right now. If I find my house isn't there when I get back though..." She growls that last part, clenching her hammer so hard they could all hear the ominous squeal of metal bending.

Yang smiles at Knuckles while jerking a thumb at Amy, "Oh, like her."

"You two share a personality trait or two." Knuckles smirks. "C'mon, let's head back."

...

Rouge descends silently from the ceiling like the cat burglar she is, not making a sound as she hits the floor and looks around, listening for movement.

_"How is it in there?"_

Rouge clicks her tongue twice, listening again before tapping the earpiece she wore.

_"Affirmative. Respond when you're safe."_

Rouge whisks silently around, using her agile movements to flip up a shipping crate and onto a ceiling bar, perching there and folding her wings, looking around.

Down below she sees a muscular man dressed as a White Fang member walking across the hangar floor. He has short black hair, a mask that covers his entire face, and his arms are bare save for metal armor on the back of his arms.

He heads for crates towards the back of the hangar, and passes a handheld device over them. Then he opens one, inside reside a variety of Dust crystals in an entire spectrum of colors.

Rouge's eyes widen, marveling at the gems.

The man closes the crate, and tags a device to it. Rouge can tell it's an electrical charge designed to electrocute whoever touches the box without disarming it, but from what Rouge knows of Dust it's enough to blow the entire crate if someone tries to tamper with it. The man then picks up a fuel can,and carries it off into the shadows.

Rouge waits five more minutes, staying still before murmuring, "Secure for now. They have an entire crate of refined Dust crystals."

_"Define crate."_ Shadow states through the earpiece.

"Railroad shipping crate. Freaking huge crate." Rouge lands on the ground silently, putting on her favorite scanner to scan for tripwires or lasers.

The scanner comes up blank, the crate is practically unguarded.

Rouge's eyes narrow. "It's unguarded almost incompletely."

_"Too good to be true?"_

Rouge shrugs and pulls a small EMP device from her cleavage, placing it on the charge, turning on the device.

Her scanner senses a few infrared monitors short out in the room.

She shrugs. "Alright, I'm in."

Shadow warps right next to her, looking around. "Alright, do what you do best."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Rouge giggles, opening the container.

Suddenly they hear the sound of a chainsaw engine, and the Faunus from earlier steps out, starting at Rouge while wielding a chainsaw sword longer than his body.

"We were wondering how long it would take GUN to send agents," he growls.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Rouge pouts.

"I'll cover you, go ahead." Shadow states, moving in front of Rouge to defend her from the Faunus.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Rouge pecks his cheek with a giggle, turning to the crate again.

Only when she does she sees Neo staring her in the face with a grin, sitting on the crate.

Rouge frowns. "Okay, found another one."

"Take care of it." Shadow states.

"Easier said than done," Adam says from a ship nose in the hangar above. He drops to the floor beside his male comrade. "Neo, and Bane here are both capable fighters. And you..."

Adam raises a finger to Shadow, "You're mine."

Shadow sizes Adam up. "So you're Adam." He smirks and hmphs. "Very well. Omega, handle the chainsaw man."

A giant hole is punctured in the ceiling, Omega landing in front of Bane. He was a good head taller and a shoulder or two wider than the Faunus. "AFFIRMATIVE."

"Preferably nonlethal, but do what you can." Rouge smirks.

"PARAMETERS: DISAPPOINTING BUT PROBABLE." Omega's eyes light up.

"Omega, sword." Shadow holds his hand up, and Omega ejects a rather impressive and large samurai blade into it.

Bane chuckles, "This... Is going to be fun."

Bane, and Neo strike at the same time. Bane whirls, his chainsword snarling like a tiger as he slashes.

Meanwhile Neo jabs Rouge in the throat with the point of her umbrella, and puts a hand on her head as she flips over Rouge. Instead of landing behind her though Neo hooks her feet under Rouge's wings before throwing her with a backflip.

Omega rotates his body sideways, narrowly avoiding the attack, before using his momentum to slam Bane from behind and a split second later stopping his momentum as he brings his other arm forward, clotheslining Bane hard.

Rouge yelps, startled. She recovers quickly however, and shoots her wings out, correcting immediately. She Then smirks and spins as she tucks her wings in, performing a Drill Rush.

Bane is slammed hard enough that he flip backwards onto his face, but whirls to his feet, simultaneously lashing out at Omega's legs.

Neo dodges by almost casually taking a step back, and hooking her umbrella handle around Rouge's neck from the side. She slams her right knee into Rouge's side, then uses the same leg to sweep her legs out from under her, and the arcs her leg up before bringing it down on Rouge's gut in an Axe Kick. Without missing a beat, or breaking stride Neo flips over to Rouge's other side, spinning to face her from about eight feet away, holding her now open umbrella over her shoulder. Rouge moans, laying on the ground.

Omega activates his boosters for a second, levitating just enough to dodge the attack before cutting of his thrusters, slamming into the ground and causing a tremor that upsets both Bane's and Neo's balance. He then plants a well-placed rocket into Neo's back, launching her into a wall so hard that she ricochets into Bane, taking both to the ground.

Neo frowns at Omega the same way someone might frown at someone for burping loudly in public. Her umbrella had saved her from any real damage since it was built to act as a shield against Dust. Beside her Bane gets back to his feet, and they both step to flank Omega from opposite sides.

"TWO ON ONE?" Omega looks at the two. "YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT MORE DUST." He suddenly expands a little, weapons unfurling from every crevice on his body, his hands turning into a chaingun and a flamethrower respectively as all of his weapons cock, light up, whir up, or otherwise make a very threatening noise.

Suddenly there's a flash of light, And Neo's umbrella is jammed in his Gatling gun. Bane uses the opening to leap in, taking Omega's arm off at the shoulder.

Omega's eyes flicker before his detached arm springs to life, activating and firing Dust rounds at their feet, exploding Bane away while Omega's heavy frame tanks the hit. His other hand switches to Gatling mode in the confusion, pressing against Neo's umbrella and firing /blue/ Dust rounds into it, creating a caking effect of ice on the umbrella. He starts spinning his Gatling hand, the ice travelling down the sides of the now spinning umbrella and down the handle at an alarming rate at Neo's hand. He activates his thrusters, thrusting both of them until Neo's back slams against a steel container. Omega's feet then lock into the ground as he starts putting his weight on her like a compactor.

"I AM E-SERIES 123 OMEGA." He drones clearly, his eyes lighting up brightly and looking Neo dead in the eyes. "YOU HAVE HURT AGENT ROUGE. YOU HAVE DAMAGED THIS UNIT. AGENT ROUGE REQUESTED MERCY ON CHAINSAW WIELDER, BUT SAID NO SUCH THING AGAINST YOU. YOU MAY BE ONE SILENT LADY, BUT EVEN THE QUIETEST PEOPLE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SECONDS FROM DEATH." He positions himself to slowly put his full weight on her, an armor plating appearing on all of his arm and shoulder joints thick enough to reflect Bane's weapon, if the Faunus wasn't already in shock from watching the robot.

But Bane is still getting to his feet, and too far away to be of any help regardless. Neo looks terrified as she stares into those red photo-receptors, both her irises turning pure white in fear.

Adam who had been silently standing against Shadow through all this says, "You can call off your mech, hedgehog. There are no more distractions to get between us."

Shadow shrugs. "He's right though, Rouge never said anything about the girl." With that, he takes a slash at Adam.

Adam draws his sword slightly, catching the blade on his own crimson katana. Then he angles his blade, pulling the trigger on the sheath so sparks fly from grinding sharp metal as the handle of his sword bashes Shadow between the eye with enough force to stun a mech. It knocks Shadow back a step, and Adam retreats as well a he sheathes his sword.

"Let me ask again," Adam says, nodding behind Shadow to where Bane stands over the unconscious Rouge. "You spare mine, and I spare yours."

Shadow gives no indication of thinking about it, twirling his sword. "Hmph. Fine." He glances back. "Omega. Do not kill the girl."

Omega's eyes dim slightly, as if disappointed. "ORDERS RECOGNIZED. REGISTERING DISAPPOINTMENT, WITHDRAWING." He backs away, but yanks the umbrella from Neo's grip before it freezes her too. He then aims his frozen hand/umbrella combo at Bane, ejecting his hand. It soars through the air and slams into Bane's head, knocking him out.

Neo scrambles away from Omega, and over to Bane. In another white flash they disappear along with Rouge.

Shadow hmphs again, smirking. "Funny, an umbrella for my partner?"

"Women like their accessories," Adam replies, gripping his sword. Then he charges Shadow, ready to draw his sword to deflect, or block a slash while aiming a kick for Shadow's jaw.

Shadow smirks more, ducking under the kick before seconds later grabbing Adam's ankle and throwing it upwards, making Adam spin away.

Adam whirls in the air, and lands on his feet. Then he draws his blade, an arc of red energy flying at Shadow, and Adam has his sword sheathed again before the attack is halfway across the distance between them.

Shadow coats his sword in Chaos Energy, blocking and catching the energy blade before deflecting it aside, slashing his blade and sending a wave of Chaos energy back at Adam.

Adam slashes the wave in half so it parts on either side if him, breaking the wall far behind him. His sheath becomes a rifle in absence of the sword, and Adam shots Shadow in the chest. Though Shadow's skin is tough enough to stop bullets, a Dust round /hurts!/ Adam however only fires the one shot before sheathing his sword.

Shadow brushes Dust off his chest fur, smirking. "What was that, a warning shot?"

"A test shot," Adam replies. "It has been a long time since I met someone worth fighting."

"Well then, enjoy it. I'm still warming up." Shadow smirks more, shaking his hands loose tauntingly.

Adam isn't fazed whatsoever, and dashes for Shadow again.

Shadow sniffs unamusedly before charging, his sword gleaming.

As they close in, Adam's hair darkens from a scarlet to a maroon, as does the rest of the red on his outfit.

Shadow's eyes narrow, before he closes them and takes a deep breath. He then opens his eyes, his pupils a bit smaller.

Their swords clash in a fury of stokes only a speedster could follow. Every time their swords touch the energy on Shadow's sword dies a little, only to be replinished as soon as the blades are out of contact.

Shadow's eyes narrow, and he steps up the speed a little more.

But Adam has no trouble keeping up, as a master of swordplay he has the skills, and experience to go toe to toe with the Ultimate Lifeform. It's as if wherever Shadow swings Adam's sword is there to meet it, and Shadow has to actually work to keep from going unharmed.

Shadow chuckles. "I'm impressed." He then warps behind Adam, slamming a fiery kick into Adam.

Adam catches the blow on his sword, and allows the force of it to put dostance between them. "Congratulations, I'm finally warmed up."

"Really? Good. Because while I'm impressed with your speed and swordsmanship, I'm not even trying." Shadow rubs a particular notch on his sword that Adam's caused.

Adam takes a firm stance, "Then let's end this, hit me with your best shot, and I'll use mine."

"You will not survive my best." He smirks before starting to glow red.

Adam braces himslf, ready to draw his sword, "If I do, I will have finally found a worthy rival."

"Hmph, very well." Shadow shoots at Adam, glowing bright red before shouting, "Chaos Blast!"

A wave of red blasts from Shaow in all directions,scorching everything in its wake. At the last second Adam halfway draws his sword, catching the blast. The crimson energy spirals out of Shadow's control, swirling into the blade like a vacuum, and the red on Adam's person glowing brightly.

When the last of the energy is absorbed Adam slams his sword shut,and Shadow is sent tumbling across the ground. Adam laughs darkly as he glows, smiling at Shadow.

Shadow simply chuckles. "I guessed as much." He slowly stands.

Adam draws his sword in a flash, the energy he collected extending from his sword as a single long blade that reaches acroos the room. Whatever it passes through disintegrates into what looks like red leaves, or rose petals. The walls, a support beam, an airship…

The train car full of Dust.

KABOOM!

…

Roman is knocked of his feet by the explosion as it rocks the base, and a computer terminal nearby sounds off an alert. Roman hurries to it, and growls at the readout before slamming his hand down on a big red button. An alarm sounds through the base for immediate evacuation.

...

Back in the Hangar, Adam picks his way through the rubble, once again his normal self. He spots a large boulder pinning Omega down, and shoves it off of him before looking him. Apart from a few dents, and the missing arm he doesn't look too badly damaged. He raises his head as he hears the alarm to evacuate, and then smirks over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the challenge Shadow... Perhaps another time.

Shadow's eyes narrow. "You're not leaving."

Adam turns to face him, "I am... But we will meet again, to settle this. After all, you have many friends to rescue, and I have comrades of my own that need my guidance."

Shadow slowly smirks. "Very well. Next time, you will be surprised."

Adam steps back from Omega to let Shadow to him, "I know your history Shadow the Hedgehog. If anyone can understand the plight of the Faunus, its you... And carry a message to Blake for me, if you would." Shadow says nothing, walking to Omega.

Adam turns away, "I haven't forgotten her." Then he dashes off with a whoosh of the wind.

Shadow hmphs with a smirk. "Slowpoke." He grabs Omega's arm and pulls out his Chaos Emerald, tapping it on Omega's chest as he warps them away.


	8. Breaking out, and breaking through

Torchwick is pissed as he limbs into the small airship. He gestures to the pilot to take off as Neo, and Bane join him with Rouge all tied up. Adam leaps into the ship a minute later, Eggman already having fled in his own usual way.

"Well that was a disaster," Roman says sourly once the ship is a few hundred feet off the ground.

Rouge squirms in her bonds, scowling. "Was blowing up the Dust really necessary?"

Adam frowns, "I lost track of my surroundings."

"Oh?" Roman puts on a too-friendly facade, "Well I guess that makes it alright then. We only have five of those, but losing one is an honest mistae so let's Live and Learn... NOT!" Roman glares hatefully at Adam, "Animals, the lot of you!"

"Yeah, you're _so_ much better." Rouge rolls her eyes. "What's with Overlanders thinking they're so much better than everyone else?"

"Do kindly shut up," Roman says as he points his cane at Rouge, a gun sights flipping up from the bottom. "There's always more hostages."

Rouge rolls her eyes, and looks at the carnage below.

Neo walks up to Roman, and puts her arms around his middle with a discouraged look. Roman sighs as he puts his can sights away, "I know, I know, the big scary tin can hurt you." He strokes her hair then glances out the side of the ship.

Roman grins, and drags Rouge to her feet. "My dear, time for you to be of use." Then he puts his cane to her chest, and pushes her out of the ship while the pilot rockets away.

Rouge's eyes widen, and she shrieks as she falls.

Suddenly, she's caught, flying back up.

Her eyes widen more, looking at who had saved her.

Sonic winks as they lose momentum, falling.

...

Weiss walks into the living area provided to team RWBY with a big smile. Ruby looks up from her lunch of roast beef sandwiches with a side of cookies, and Blake lowers her book.

"The Commander has cleared us to take individual simulation combat assessments," Weiss reports. "With the use of Dust."

Ruby cheers, and cuddles her collapsed Crescent Rose. "Finally, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!"

Shadow warps in, a large thud resounding when Omega hits the ground.

All three girls jump, and Ruby even screams a little.

Shadow looks at them solemnly, before pointing to Blake and walking away, dropping Omega's arm next to Omega's body.

Blake looks very confused, but follows him as the other two fuss over Omega, shouting for a mechanic.

"He says he hasn't forgotten about you." Shadow turns to her once they're far enough from everyone.

It takes Blake a moment to realize who he's talking about. "Well that's not cryptic at all," she says sarcastically. "He always said the two kinds of people he can be bothered to remember are real friends, and those he needs to kill... Wait..."

Blake glances back, and then at Shadow, "Where's Rouge?"

Shadow reaches into his hair, and pulls out Neo's frozen umbrella still attached to Omega's hand. "He said it was a fair trade." He deadpans.

Blake is thrown for a serious loop. Part of her wants to ask how he fit that in his head, but the other is too worried about Rouge to care. "Do you know if... Did he…?"

"No. Her heartbeat is still going." He raises his glove and rolls his cuff, revealing an advanced watch that shows various things, but currently Rouge's condition. "Her heart rate's high, she just survived a great hazard." He frowns. "Something's preventing me from tracking her, though."

Blake kneels with a focused look, "Like what? If it's a jamming device maybe I can help get through it."

"Too much Dust, I think. An entire crate of it was destroyed." Shadow says.

Blake sighs, "You would have to talk to Weiss then... I'm sorry Shadow. Towers has agreed to Combat Test us for field work, so if he clears us then I promise we'll get her back.

Shadow nods. "In the meantime, my team is down a fighter." He rolls down his sleeve. "Whoever passes the test with the highest score will be put on my unit."

Blake looks down, "I see... Though in all honesty I don't see us seperating from the team, any of us."

"And I respect that. However, now both of our teams are down one member, so I need one of you so we can get your partner back." Shadow says.

Blake nods, "Alright then. Weiss!"

The platinum blond looks up, and Blake asks, "When is the assessment?"

"As soon as we're ready," Weiss calls back.

"Go. I will take Omega to repair bay." Shadow walks over to the others, picking up Omega.

A few female GUN soldiers, one a Mobian rabbit, raise their swords when Ruby enters.

Ruby waves, "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm going to do my best to show my stuff without putting you all in the hospital." She pulls her weapon off the back of her hips, and unfolds it into gun mode.

Their eyes widen, and they go into fighting stances.

Ruby shifts into her fighting stance, "So is there a starting bell, or should I just go whenever?"

The starting bell sounds as soon as she asks, and the girls charge with a yell.

Ruby fires straight down, jaunching herself in the air as she fully unfolds her weapon into a scythe. Then she whirls on them, knocking them away with the back of her weapon rapidly as she comes back down.

They fly away, but when they hit the ground they roll quickly to their feet and charge at her again.

Ruby fires behind her, flying at them swiftly, then stabbig the blade in the ground so she whirls, kicking them this time.

The girls are knocked aside, but one of them recovers and slashes at Ruby from behind.

Ruby vanishes before the sword connects though, leaving a swirling of Rose petals to take the hit. Then Ruby slams bothe feet into the side of her head.

The girl yelps helplessly.

As the girl hits the ground, panels open in the walls, and giant techs bigger but leaner and lighter than Omega step in, starting to fire at her.

Ruby whirls her scythe to block their first barrage of rounds, and then fires in their direction to send herself flying back. Then she kneels, putting her weapon away before dashing at full speed around the room. Her slipstream stirs the room with a flurry of Rose petals, lifting the robots off the ground into a localized tornado.

Shadow watches with Weiss and Blake through the one way glass, watching Ruby go.

Ruby zips through the tornado, grabbing the GUN agents that got swept into it as well. She pins them to the wall with her scythe, leaving them there to hold on as the robots are tossed about end over end.

Ruby then runs up a wall, and with a shout she launches herself across the room, spinning so that with her hood she looks like a red drilling dart. She lands on the opposite wall with enough force to make it crack in a spiderweb pattern, and then leaps up to cling to the ceiling.

The tornado holding the robots redirects itself, slamming them against the wall, and bombards them with anything not nailed down in the room.

Shadow nods. "She passes."

Blake smirks, "She did the same thing to team JNPR during a food fight."

"I have noticed something, however." He warps away.

Blake, and Weiss share a confused look, then Blake volunteers to go next, grabbing a few clips of ammo for her sword. Ruby yanks her scythe from the wall, releasing the GUN agents.

Before the two can swap however, Shadow warps into the room and kicks Ruby hard, catching her by surprise.

Ruby skids across the ground, grateful for the dark leggings under her skirt as she land spread-eagled. She frowns at Shadow, "What the-?!"

He takes a fighting stance. "Now for your challenge. Beat me, and you will join my team for one mission to find your sister."

Ruby gets to her feet, and then smiles as she puts her weapon away. "Sorry, but I already have a team. If anyone can find Yang, it'll be us."

"Fine, then, humor me." He smirks and shoots at her, throwing a punch.

Ruby yelps, and Shadow's fist goes through a flurry of Rose petals. She appears behind him, yanking his feet out from under him with her scythe before knocking him against a wall with the back of it, the end of her gun part pressed to his chest.

"Will you cut that out?!" She frowns childishly at him.

He smirks and grabs her gun before warping it out of her hands.

Ruby looks down at her empty hands in horror, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SWEETHEART?!"

"She is unharmed. Unlike you if you don't fight back." He rams his feet into her chest.

Ruby lands on her back, and then yells as she grows a punch at Shadow. Even by normal human standards it's pitiful.

Shadow huffs, knocking it away. "I knew it."

Ruby sighs, "So I'm not great without my weapon, I'm plenty fast enough to make up for it."

"Not in this world."

Ruby pouts with a grumble, "Can I have Crescent Rose back now?"

"No." Shadow pulls her to her feet. Then he moves next to her, taking a fighting stance. "Copy me."

Blake clears her throat, "I'm sorry, but can training wait? The sooner we all pass this assessment, the sooner we can search for Yang."

Shadow gives her a look that could be seen as soul freezing. He then states, "Fine." He makes Ruby's weapon reappear, giving it back. "We will work on your hand to hand later." The way he said it suggested it was a command, not a request.

Ruby nods, and walks out of the room. Blake seems unfazed as she loads a clip with different colored Dust rounds into her sword.

Shadow walks to the side and leans on the wall, crossing his arms as the room is reset.

Blake stands in the middle of the room with her arms at her sides, waiting for something in the room to make a move.

The girls attack first, slashing at her.

Blake waits until the last second, then jumps back while leaving a hollow after image of herself to take the hit. Then she draws her sword, leaping forwards quickly to take tow of them down with precise slashes.

The last one slashes her from behind with a yell.

She drops to the ground, slashes him into the air, and then kicks him away.

The robots activate and start firing at her.

Blake dodges nimbly with inhuman grace, and then works her way close enough to charge the first one head on. She blocks rapidly, then slices off its head, then the next diagonally through the torso, and the next symmetrically. Obviously the way she uses her sheath in tandem with her sword the sheath too is a slicing blade.

Shadow suddenly jumps in, Homing Attacking her.

Blake feels him coming with her Aura, and dodges with a backflip that makes him miss her head by mere centimeters. He does succeed in taking her bow off as it catches in his quills, but Blake doesn't even notice as she morphs her sword into a gun then blasts him with Ice Dust point-blank.

Shadow grunts, taking the blow as he lands on his feet. He then smirks as he holds up her bow for her to see.

Blake looks shocked, her kitty ears now on full display.

He then suddenly warps behind her, slamming a kick into her rear.

Blake grunts as she rolls, and when she gets up she leaps, leaving an afterimage to distract Shadow while from above she slashes wildly. Purple arcs of energy fly at him while she soars backwards through the air, landing on her feet.

Shadow warps again, landing in front of her and swatting the weapons from her hands as he kicks her in the stomach into a wall.

Blake grabs him by the quills, forcing herself to suck in a breath as she knees him in the face, then kick him to the side with a heel.

He warps to his feet before he hits the ground, rubbing his nose. He spots a drop of blood on his glove, and smirks. "Very good."

She storms over, snatching her bow back, and tying into place while giving him a harsh look.

"You have passed." He states, not phased by her look.

Blake says nothing as she gets her sword.

Weiss steps out next with a smile, "I suppose it's my turn at last?"

"Indeed." Shadow steps to the side again as the girls step in again and the room resets.

Weiss holds up her rapier, taking a fencing stance. When the bell starts she spins the wheel of dust on her sword so it ignites the blade red, and slashes. The space between them ignites in fire, and Weiss uses a Gliff to propel herself over it. She lands between two of her attackers, more dancing than fighting as she takes them both down with rapid strikes.

Shadow watches her with interest.

The robots roar to life and launch Dust grenades at her.

Weiss flourishes her sword like a wand, and uses Air Dust to make a force-field to protect her. Then she makes a wide Gliff Circle in front of herself with six glowing points. She brings her sword down, and those points arc through the air, colliding with each robot, and restraining it in a smaller Gliff circle.

Finally Weiss touches her sword, and waves her fingers making a series of white Gliff Circles, one of which being underneath her. She propels between them swiftly, striking the robots with her sword until they are all out of commission. She then pants as the Dust all fades away.

Shadow then kicks the butt of her rapier, sending it stabbing into the ceiling before he slams a Palm into her stomach.

Weiss takes a second to recover, and then goes for a kick to his throat.

He throws his hand up, catching her heel and throwing it up high, making her lose her balance.

Weiss lands on her behind, her skirt flaring for a moment so Shadow ends up catching a glimpse of lacy white, and blue striped panties. Weiss groans as she climbs back to her feet, taking her best unarmed defensive stance.

Shadow smirks and throws a half-assed punch at her, just to see if she was as bad as Ruby in terms of defence.

Weiss deflects the punch, and jabs Shadow in the gut... Which makes her wince as she backs off, holding her fist tenderly.

Shadow smiles and throws a regular punch at her, aiming for her shoulder should she miss.

Weiss dodges, and tries to kick him in the face.

He catches the kick instead of deflecting it, slowly raising it up higher and higher, her skirt lifting more and more.

Weiss has to hop on one foot to keep her balance. "Alright, quit it!"

He smirks and suddenly jerks it up high, making her do a somersault. Weiss lands on her front, giving Shadow a dirty look as she gets back to her feet.

"You all have passed. Meet me and Towers in the briefing room for your clearance." Shadow states, warping away.

Weiss stares up at the ceiling. "…At least get me my sword back!"

Suddenly the base rocks with an explosion that wiggles her sword loose.

Shadow warps back. "Change of plans, come with me." He dashes out the door.

...

Nobody in the base has any idea what is happening. Cameras are shutting down systematically, moments after a blur of something, or a flash of fire.

Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all stand with Shadow, awaiting directions.

Omega stomps in, his arm still unattached but his ejected hand replaced. "DETECTING LARGE DUST DEPOSIT." He drones.

Ruby nods, "Then we should handle it, where is it now?"

"NEGATIVE. DUST DEPOT CONTAINED INSIDE TINY VESSEL, METAL UNDER AN ORGANIC COATING." Omega steps forward, lumbering to the door.

Ruby frowns, rubbing her head. "Why does that sound familiar...?"

Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Why would it? I mean Dust can be seen into clothing, even infused into one's own body, but the metal coating?"

"Armor?" Blake shrugs.

Ruby sighs, and turns to Shadow, "Can we get any cameras to follow Omega?"

"He has some mounted in his eyes." Shadow rolls his wristguard up again, pressing a few buttons and brining up a holographic camera of Omega's vision.

Omega lumbers down the hall for a few minutes. Up ahead the hallway connects to another at the side like a T. Soldiers rush up ahead, and after a few gunshots mixed with shouts they go flying back.

Omega turns his hand into chaingun mode, droning, "IS LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED?"

At that moment a slender girl with ginger hair, and a pink bow steps calmly around the corner. She wears a dress with long sleeves, but stops at the tops of her thighs. Her black stockings are so long however you would never know it. She turns her freckled face up towards Omega, blinking Emerald eyes.

In the surveillance room Ruby shrieks, "Penny?!" Weiss, and Blake look gobsmacked as well, and Ruby shouts, "Don't shoot! She's a friend!"

Penny tilts her head as she eyes Omega's missing limb. "Why are you not repaired?"

He looks at it as well. "I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF REATTACHING IT WHEN YOU ATTACKED THE BASE."

Penny smiles, "Well the men in front should have let us in, it was very important I get here."

"...US?" Omega seems to tilt his head.

"They do not appear to be in this sector either," a man's voice announces before moments later he speeds into view at the end of the hall. He's dressed like an explorer with glasses, and a thermos that he pauses to drink out of.

Weiss shouts, "Omega, do not engage! That is Professor Oobleck, our teacher! A fully trained Huntsman!"

Omega turns his gun back into hand mode. "DISAPPOINTMENT METER RISING."

Penny looks down at his hand, and then takes ahold of his arm, "Perhaps when you're fully repaired, okay?" She smiles up at him.

Oobleck frowns, "Miss Penny, now is not the time to be making nice with the enemy!"

Penny looks back, "Enemy?"

"Yes, enemy," Oobleck says firmly. "That is why you were attacking this base of operations, was it not?"

Penny shrugs, "The men out front wouldn't let me in when I asked, or told them it was important. They even pointed guns at me."

Oobleck pushes his glasses up higher on his nose, "...And that is what you told them, word for word?" When Penny nods the professor sighs, "My dear those were guards... Just doing their job."

As Penny takes on a look of understanding Oobleck addresses Omega, "Dreadfully sorry for the ruckus. My progress was somewhat lagging behind that of my companion here, and I arrived to see her on the assault. Acting quickly I believed she had discovered team RWBY was being held by hostile forces. Please accept my apologies, and then I will be on my way with my students."

Shadow glances at the three girls. "You vouch for these two?"

They nod, and Ruby explains, "Penny is still kinda learning how the world works so you need to be a bit patient with her. And Professor Oobleck is... Weird... But reliable."

Shadow nods. "Your students are stationed here until we can return them home. Unless you have a safer place for them?" He asks Oobleck.

Oobleck sets his mouth firmly as through Omega he says, "Do not take me for a fool, we are foreign forces, and this is obviously a military installation. Common sense would be to study us to see if we threaten your society, and to see what we have to offer once you are certain we are not a threat. However I cannot allow this as the repercussions would be dire, much like giving the Knights of the Round Table means to produce their own nuclear bombs. Therefore we must depart at once before more damage can be done."

Shadow glances around for Commander Towers before stating, "Take them."

Oobleck nods, "Thank you for your understanding, I am relived we could settle this without further violence, unintentional as it was."

Weiss, and Ruby head out to meet with Oobleck. Blake pauses, looking back to Shadow. "Shadow... We're finding Yang, and going against Torchwick. If I hear even a rumor about Rouge you have my word we'll find her."

Shadow nods, and tosses her a communicator. "Good luck. And keep in mind that in all of the confusion, you three ran away. My mission will be to find you and bring you back."

Blake smirks, "Good thing I was holding back in that assessment." Then she bolts after her team.

Shadow watches them leave, turning and walking away, thinking of a valid explanation as to how the three girls escaped.

Omega waves to Penny. "NEXT TIME, I WOULD LIKE A COMPARISON OF POWER."

Penny snaps a salute, "I'm combat ready anytime!"

Omega nods, and turns to follow Shadow.

...

Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Yang arrive back at Tails' lab, Yang's gear a bit beat up from her ditching it during a fight.

Yang sighs, "Sorry about your Shovel Claws, Knuckles."

"It's fine. Tails can fix them good as knew." Knuckles smiles.

Yang passes the claws to Tails, and then inspects her gauntlets. "I could use a tune up on these... Tails, got any tools I can borrow?"

Tails nods. "There's a toolbox over there." He motions to one.

Yang opens it up, getting an oil cloth, and a set of Alan Wrenches before she starts taking her gauntlets apart on his coffee table.

Tails tilts his head, watching her do so. He pulls up a chair and watches her clean it.

Yang glances up as him as she lubricates her weapon parts with the cloth, "Yeah... Sorry again about earlier. You're younger than Ruby, and beating up monsters..."

"It's fine." He smiles. "It... was a good hug..."

Yang gives him a crooked grin, "How old are you anyhow?" She uses a small Alan Wrench to twist a screw back into place.

"I'm twelve!" He puffs his chest out with pride.

Yang drops her tool, and hangs her head, "...I think I was better off not knowing, I feel like a pedophile right now..."

"Hey, Mobian years are weird." Tails laughs. "If you ask a dog Mobian how old they are, you're going to get a different answer than asking a cat Mobian."

Yang looks up thoughtfully, "So how close to adulthood does that make... You know what, don't answer that, it's not happening again."

Yang shakes her head to rid herself of the memory as she finishes putting her gauntlets together. She smiles as she fires an empty chamber, and then loads the last of her Dust into them.

Tails tilts his head. "Aren't gauntlets like that a bit unstable?"

"Nope," Yang says. "They're perfect for me, I should know since I built them."

"Wow!" He whistles. "So I assume they're to pack your punch?"

"More like to add to it," Yang smirks. "You saw me working those shovel claws."

Tails nods. "Yeah, you worked them harder than Knuckles does! Say, I can boost the power of your gauntlets, and reduce the consumption of them as well if you would like!"

Yang looks her weapons over, "Huh... Well... Alright, but I need to be the one to make the adjustments. Not that I don't trust you, but the reason we forge our own weapons is so we know exactly how to fix them if they break."

Tails nods. "Okay! Come over here!" He stands and dashes excitedly into his lab.

Yang hops up, and follows him curiously.

He pulls out a small device. "Normally this would go into my power cannon, but mine is in good condition so I don't need this."

Yang takes it, uses it to replace a Dust bullet. "Got a target?"

Tails smiles and presses a button on his workbench, a target appearing.

Yang takes a few steps back, and punches at the target.

Her Dust impact blasts _through_ the target, blasting it off its hinges.

Yang gives a wolf-whistle as she blows the smoke off her gauntlet. She then ejects the power cell so Tails can look at it, "How'd it hold up? Am I going to have to go through these like bullets?"

Tails studies it. "It can stand it. But I think you should put in a power regulator since it doesn't run off of Chaos energy."

Yang shrugs, "Okay, but what does that do exactly?"

"You know how you made the canisters fire the one direction so it doesn't explode and take your hand off? This is so if it does, well... it won't take your hand off." Tails explains.

Yang frowns, it's not much of an explanation, so she says, "I doubt it could anyhow. Huntsmen have a special talent for each of them called a Semblance. Mine turns physical force into energy, so if I forget the regulator all the energy flowing back during the recoil will make me stronger every time I fire these."

"And severely injure you hand. Like, if you broke your arm, I'm sure you would get a huge increase in power, but you'd only have one arm to use it." Tails explains. "The regulator is so the pain will increase your aura, but not do damage that will permanently injure you."

Yang rolls her eyes, "A giant robot smashed me through two concrete highway support beams, and then punched me through a third. I didn't so much as get cut, so trust me I can take it."

"Did it do that in this world?" He asks suspiciously.

Yang shakes her head, "No... Why?"

Tails smiles. "Just seeing. If your hand gets blown off, I warned you okay? You can't blame me. Promise?"

She frowns at him, and he can tell she's getting ticked off.

"...Gimmie the damn regulator," she growls, hand extended.

He smiles innocently and pulls it from his spare parts, offering it to her.

She takes it, putting it into her gauntlet, "And for the record it's not pain that makes me stronger, it's force." She puts a hand to his forehead, and shoves him across the room into a rolling chair. "Like that much force I could use to put someone through a wall."

With that she stomps out of the lab, putting the same upgrades into her other gauntlet. Her eyes are red as she sits on Tails' couch, picking up the remote.

"Ow..." Tails whimpers.

"Um... was she like that with you?" Amy blinks.

"I didn't push any buttons." Knuckles shakes his head.

Yang takes a deep breath as she puts on some Tom, and Jerry, watching the typical game of cat and mouse as she reigns in her temper.

"Hey gang! I brought a guest!" Sonic skids to a halt, setting Rouge down.

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy run up to him, hugging him.

Yang doesn't even glance back, just taps her finger on the couch in an annoyed sort of way.

Sonic blinks. "Woah, you brought one too."

Rouge looks at her, surprised. "Yang Xiao Long?"

Yang perks slowly, and looks over her shoulder, "Uh... Do I know you...?"

"No." Rouge shakes her head. "But, the rest of your team has been found."

Yang hops to her feet, "You're with GUN, aren't you?"

She nods. "Yes. But please don't punch me."

Yang cracks her knuckles slowly, and grins. "Where's my sister?"

"Back at the base. And if you hurt me, that's all you'll know." Rouge stretches her wings, glad to be untied.

Yang vaults over the couch, grabs Rouge, and slams her against the wall with a raised fist.

"No head games," Yang says firmly. "No demands, and no half-truths. I put up with a lot through this last week so as a bit of advice... Do. Not. Mess. With. Me."

Yang's eyes burn red while sounds like crackling flames sound off in her hair, "So tell me exactly where to find my sister, or we can try this again after you're out of the hospital."

Rouge is deadly calm, simply smirking. "I have to deal with a homocidal black hedgehog fifty times stronger than you. You have no idea what I've been through myself this week, so don't you start. You want your sister and your team? Calm down and play nice."

"Wrong answer," Yang growls, and lifts Rouge by the neck, rearing back her fist.

Knuckles grabs Yang's shoulder. "Yang. Breath. Rouge won't deal like this. I know it."

Yang shuts her eyes, and the sounds in her hair slowly quiets. She lowers Rouge to the ground, and steps back.

"Knuckles," she says quietly. "That island... It gives you lots of time to think... And you know what I thought about while I was there?"

"Chaos, Knuckles..." Rouge gasps, rubbing her neck. "Get your girlfriend a leash!"

Knuckles hesitates, ignoring Rouge. "...Hugging your sister again?"

Yang nods as she sits in a recliner, her elbows on her knees, "Beacon academy has an initiation for all entering first years. They launch you off a cliff into a forest infested with Grimm, and you have to go all the way through it, then back on a mission to retrive a relic, for us it was chess pieces."

Yang laces her fingers together, "At the temple we were attacked by a Deathstalker, and a giant Nevermore... Ruby tried to prove herself by taking on the Deathstalker all on her own when she didn't even stand a chance... The Nevermore kept me from getting to her, and the Deathstalker... If Weiss hadn't stepped in when she did..."

Yang puts a hand over her eyes as her shoulders tense, "My sister was inches from being killed right in frot of me, literal inches... And now she's here, and I'm not there to make sure she's safe. She could be ripped apart by Grimm, she could be captured by whoever sent those androids to attack Angel Island, she could be in some lab run by GUN where she's under a scalpel so they can figure out how Aura works..."

Towards the end Yang's voice starts to waver, it's obvious she's had this going through her head for quite some time.

Rouge sighs. "And this is exactly why I said to not punch me. She is fine. She helped the government by giving them access to her Dust rounds and effectively F-ed up our military. Shadow and I have been doing everything we can to make sure nothing happens to your team. And since I know you're going to flare up unless I have proof, here." She reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a USB drive, giving it to Yang.

Yang takes the little flash drive carefully, and picks up a laptop nearby. She has a little trouble opening it without help, but manages. She finds the port on the side, plugs in the drive, and opens it on screen.

It turns on, showing Ruby talking with her mouth full in the cafeteria talking to Blake and Yang about how weird it was that the facility was all military, but the food wasn't icky and freeze-dried like the movies.

Yang gently puts a hand to her mouth, staring at the screen as tears collect in the corners of her eyes.

Knuckles hesitantly places his hand on hers comfortingly.

Ruby then looks at the person holding the camera. "Hey Rouge, why are your boobs so big for a midget?" The feed cuts right there.

Sonic and Amy appear to be dying, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Yang shuts her eyes, settig the laptop aside as she pulls Knuckles into a careful hug, her eyes pressed into his neck. "They're okay," she whispers. "They're really okay..."

Knuckles says nothing, softly petting her hair and making sure to not take any hair off.

Yang sniffles quietly before letting him go, and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry... I've just been scared for a long time now..."

"It's okay." He smiles. "Sonic's like that with Tails."

Yang winces, and looks up at Tails, "Sorry... About earlier..."

Tails pouts. "I'll accept that."

Yang take pity on him, and grabs his arm, "C'mere you little know-it-all." She pulls him into his lap, facing away from her as she hugs him.

He blushes, but smiles happily, his tails wagging.

Yang chuckles as she looks over to Sonic, "You must be the big cheese I heard so much about."

"I suppose so." Sonic scratches his ear. "I just got here. I was held captive in an inverse fishbowl by a waiter in a bowler hat."

Yang tenses, "...Did he have a cane, ginger hair, and a serious ego?"

"Uh... yeah?" Sonic tilts his head.

Yang balls her fists, and turns to Knuckles, "We just figured out who sent the robots. Roman Torchwick, big time thief turned terrorist with affiliations with the White Fang."

"He must be working with Adam Taurus then." Rouge frowns. "He was there when they kidnapped me."

Yang mutters to herself, "White Fang... Adam... Blake mentioned him during our last mission. She used to be a member of the White Fang, and he was her partner-slash-mentor. He was there when she deserted them."

"Well, this is peachy." Rouge frowns. "We need to get to GUN."

Yang glances at Knuckles, and sighs as she rests her chin on Tails' head. "...Sorry Rouge, but you're going to have to tell GUN I'm too busy helping defend Angel Island. With the attack there recently, and me being present, I had to stay to help protect it."

Rouge blinks. "You don't want to get your team here to help?"

Yang smiles as she puts Tails down on the floor, "You know where to find me, and you've done a great job of keeping them in one piece so far."

Rouge smiles. "Alright, I'll do that."

Rouge looks at Knuckles and winks. "This one's a keeper."

Knuckles blushes and sputters. "D-don't be like that! We're just friends, and she's an Overlander!"

Sonic gags, coughing. "Ah Chaos... deja vu again..."

Yang playfully knocks Sonic in the side of the head with her fist. "Hey, if you see a girl with a red hood, and a big scythe... Help look after her, would ya?"

Sonic smiles at her. "I'll see what I can do." He grabs Rouge, and runs away.

Yang leans towards Amy, "And if you see her, she might be fast enough to hold him down for you." Yang winks with a giggle.

Amy's eyes widen, and she runs after them. "Sonic, wait up!

Yang puts a hand over her mouth as she laughs, and looks at her gauntlets. "Hey Tails, those power cells, could you make me a few more of them? I mean yeah each one holds... How many shots exactly?"

"A lot. Just give them time to charge when you can, and you can treat them as infinite." Tails smiles.

Yang smirks, "Great, so if I replace every Dust Round in these with those power cells then I'll never have to reload... Interesting. I have two now, and each gauntlet can hold about twenty rounds. Think you can hook me up?"

Tails hops to his feet. "I'll get started now!" He runs to his lab.

Yang smiles as she holds a hand out to Knuckles, "Still got that gadget to take us... back?"

She blinks as she looks him in the eye. She had almost said it would take them home, but that doesn't make any sense.

He nods and sets it down on the floor, setting it up.

Yang watches him work while she crosses her arms, lost in thought. Rouge's teasing running through her head in a loop. Perhaps... she had been on to something?


	9. Future Consideration

Far from the planet Mobius, built in secret, floats the Death Egg 2 in the blackness of outter space. Lukily Robotnik had upgraded the ship schematics Roman had provided to make the airships Spaceworthy.

Roman isn't happy as he steps off his transport into the hangar of the new space station. All around members of the White Fang work alongside robots to build their new war machines, but Roman pays them no attention as he heads off to find Robotnik.

He's in the main deck, surveying progress through monitors.

"Well," Roman sighs. "It looks like a certain rodent had powerful friends. They busted the tank, and destroyed one entire train car of Dust at the same time!"

"I guessed as much. That rodent Won't die ever," Eggman states, not looking away from the monitor.

Roman sighs as he dusts off his hat, and then leans on a workbench, "An associate of mine once said that it's not about overpowering your foes, but rather taking away what power they _do_ have."

He pauses as he spies a large gold gem on the table next to him. He picks up the fake Chaos Emerald with a smirk, "Well now, what do we have here…?"

"That's a fake Chaos Emerald. It's more stable than your Dust crystals, but it doesn't generate as much explosive power at one time." Eggman glances over.

Roman smirks, and chuckles darkly, "And you made this? Artificially?"

"Indeed." He nods. "Why?"

Roman shakes the gem gently, "A little refining, and we have all the Dust we could ever need my friend."

Eggman nods, "Say... I have a question for you... why are you helping me? What's in this world that isn't better in yours?"

"A clean slate," Roman replies. "For years I was getting by on smash-and-grabs, but now... Well, here our tech is something new, something powerful. I have a new chance here to live the high life, letting you take all the credit while I reap the benefits of a great partnership." He toasts the fake emerald to Eggman like a wineglass as he chuckles.

Eggman smirks as well, "Well then, it's a partnership. But, is there anything over there I should be concerned about? Any annoying speedsters I need to worry about?"

"Just a little girl in a red hood," Roman replies. "And her team of course. My new Underworld sources on Mobius reported seeing them, and her blond teammate was on Angel Island during your assault according to the memory we recovered from the robots you had attack there."

"Ah, yes..." Eggman tugs on his mustache thoughtfully.

Roman tosses the false Emerald up, and catches it, "A fun little tidbit, my warrior Adam went toe to toe with Shadow. I understand it was a stalemate, and that both of them are just itching for a rematch."

"Shadow?" Eggman raises an eyebrow. "No wonder we lost the base."

Roman nods, "There was some big robot that cost Neo her umbrella, which needs replacing by the way, and some bat I had hostage, then had to ditch so Sonic couldn't follow us."

"...an umbrella." Eggman deadpans, making sure he heard that correctly.

"Her weapon," Torchwick explains. "A lightweight shield against Dust attacks, durable enough to resist physical ones, and conceals a sword in the handle."

Torchwick looks up as Neo quietly steps in the room, looking downcast, and a bit shaken.

"Hmm... are all objects made into Dust weapons?" Eggman asks thoughtfully,

"Not all," Roman says as he lights a cigar. "But Dust Weapons can come in a variety of styles. So much so that you can't even call the unorthodox because there is barely an orthodox to compare them to. Like my cane..."

He holds it up for Eggman to see, "Handheld cannon for explosive rounds, grappling hook, and is strong enough to handle swordplay. I remember getting into a fight not too long ago with a monkey Faunus that had gun-chucks."

Neo walks up on Eggman's side, and puts a hand on his shoulder with a question in her chocolate brown eyes.

Eggman sighs. "If Roman here can provide a schematic of your weapon, I'll see what I can do."

Neo smiles, and hugs Eggman around the neck.

"Looks like she's taking a shine to you," Roman chuckles, looking through a handheld device. "Let's see... Ah, here it is." He starts downloading the blueprint while Neo lets Eggman go.

Eggman starts looking at it. "I'll start right away."

Adam walks in, "Eggman, Torchwick, our people watching your monitoring systems detected another cosmos anomaly. They said it was local to this dimension unlike our arrival, someone jumping through time to either get to, or leave the present."

Roman raises an eyebrow, "Time travel?"

"Someone's inducing Chaos Control," Eggman mutters, moving to his console and starting to type.

Roman looks over his shoulder curiously while holding his cigar away from Eggman, "So what are we looking at Doc, this sort of thing happens often?"

"Shadow is an expert at it. Sonic has been shown the ability to do so, with a Chaos Emerald." Eggman responds.

"Chaos Control," Roman mutters thoughtfully. "Huh... Catchy."

"Indeed. It is a defensive move Chaos users know. It allows people to manipulate time and space for short periods of time." Eggman explains.

"Teleportation," Adam says. "Does that explain how he was able to keep up with me as well?"

"It does." He nods. "However, do not be fooled. He is the second fastest hedgehog on Mobius. He can keep up with you without warping."

Adam frowns, "He was holding back... He's incredibly powerful too. His energy based Attacks I can handle, but is he's faster than me..."

Roman looks over his shoulder at Adam, and then smirks. "Well from what I saw browsing through the Doc's files on regular pests, Shadow is supposedly the Ultimate Lifeform."

Adam crosses his arms, "He's not stronger than me, just faster. And no matter how hard I swing if I can't touch him..."

Roman strokes his chin, "These... Chaos Emeralds, they seem to work a lot like Dust." Roman turns back to Eggman, "Is there a chance that Dust users can learn this Chaos Control thing?"

"I welcome you to take back the not stronger part if you can easily lift and flip a bus with one hand carrying a tank cannon with the other." Eggman smirks. He turns to Roman. "I have doubts, since all Chaos Users I have seen are Mobians. It is a rare talent."

"I'm not human," Adam replies coldly. "Let me try, at the very least."

Eggman shrugs, and presses a button, pulling out the white Chaos Emerald and tossing it to Adam. "If you don't give that back, there will be serious consequences."

Adam takes it, and Roman looks concerned, "Hey, if something actually happens, do we really want it to happen in here?"

"The worst thing he can do is do an inverse Chaos Control, and freeze himself for seconds to a few days." Eggman shrugs. "It is literally the easiest Chaos move to learn, according to Shadow."

"Yeah, but Adam excels as absorbing energy, and then releasing it all at once... Sound familiar?" Roman raises an eyebrow as he mimes an explosion with his hands.

"Ah. Well then in that case, go to the combat room before exploding." Eggman makes a shooing motion.

Adam steps out, and heads to the training room.

Roman, Neo, and Eggman watch from cameras as Adam steps to the middle of the room. Looking right into the camera, Adam says, "Explain to me how he does this."

Eggman rolls his eyes. "I literally just said the only people who know how to do it are Mobian. I am not Mobian. I guess look into the Emerald, and see what pops out at you."

Adam stares into the emerald intently. He frowns when it does nothing, and decides to take an active approach. He drains off a little of his aura like when he prepares to redirect energy Attacks, and then allows it to replenish, using the action to push his aura into the Emerald.

For a moment nothing happens, and then the Emerald glows. Then Adam feels the same energy trying to rush back into him. He frowns, and then gradually lets it, the red on his person starting to glow.

Eggman leans in curiously. "If you feel a reaction, say Chaos Control. That is the command to use it."

"If that's not a reaction I don't know what is," Roman mutters, dragging on his cigar.

In the training room Adam says, "Chaos... Control!"

Then he vanished in a flash of red, reappearing inches from the ceiling. He flips, landing in a kneeling position.

Roman grins, and says into the microphone, "Adam, how did you do that?"

Adam stares at the Emerald, "I thought how I wanted to teleport, but I didn't pick a specific destination before releasing the energy. I just thought about how I didn't want to go far, just not out into space."

Roman slowly turns his head to Eggman, "You know what this means...?"

Eggman strokes his mustache thoughtfully. "It means we need more people with Aura."

"We already have them," Roman chuckles. "Anyone from Remnant that has arrived here has it. Every single Faunus here, roughly fifty of them, all with these kinds of powers... With the right training of course."

Eggman nods. "Adam, try again. This time, warp to the deck. Imagine where you want to go."

Adam nods, drawing on the Emerald much faster now. "Chaos Control!"

A moment later he's there, and smiling to himself.

Eggman nods. "Now, this is the challenge... try teleporting to the old base on Mobius." Eggman stands and starts walking. "Roman, come here."

Roman raises an eyebrow while Adam starts drawing on a great deal of energy.

"If you're trying to screw him somehow, you'll regret it," Roman warns quietly."

"I'm seeing if he's smart." Eggman replies. "Sonic cannot do such a feat, and Shadow has only done it with great strain on his body."

Adam tenses his shoulders, "Chaos... Control!"

He vanishes in a flash of red light, and Roman swallows nervously. "...Where did he go?"

Neo snaps her fingers to get their attention. She points to a screen where salvaging robots at the old base show Adam kneeling in the rubble. He slowly gets to his feet, shaking a little.

Roman gives a low whistle, "I gotta give it to him, he's got will power... Then again he's part bull so it's to be expected." He tosses his cigar in the waste disposal as it burns out.

Eggman nods. "Send a ship to get him back here. He will need to recover a jump like that. Once he's rested, tell him to pick nine candidates to learn Chaos Control."

Roman smirks, "Might be worth looking into myself. I'm no slouch in a fight, and it wouldn't hurt to have an extra trick up my sleeve."

Eggman nods. "If you wish. I will start on Neo's umbrella." He turns and heads to his lab.

...

Ruby sneaks through the woods as stealthily as she can. She knows the others will give her grief later, but for now she needs to start looking for Yang. Not to mention DDR really doesn't do much for a week of cabin fever so she needs to run a bit to get strength back in her legs.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

Ruby jumps, "Shhhhh! Zwei..." She looks around tense as a wound up snake.

Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of her, and two Mobians fly out, landing in a heap.

"Agh... Chaos... Next time, I'm driving Blaze..." A male silverish-white hedgehog moans.

"Shut up Silver." Blaze, a lilac female cat, huffs as she crosses her arms, sitting daintily on him.

Ruby stares at them, "Oh... Please tell me you two aren't with GUN..."

Zwei tilts his head at them, then hops in Blaze's lap to lick her all over the face.

Blaze tenses at the dog, blasting him away with a fireball as her fur stands on end and she jumps into a tree, hissing with her ears pinned back.

Silver blinks, looking at Blaze before sitting up. "I don't think we are. I'm Silver and this is my friend Blaze. We're from 500 years in the future."

Ruby watches as Zwei rolls around comically to put out the fire, and then puts his front paws on Blaze's tree, wagging his tail like he found a new playmate. Then what Silver said catches up with her.

"Uh..." She offers him her hand, "Ruby Rose... I'm from the world of Remnant..."

"Oh, good! That was easy..." Silver sighs with relief.

Ruby tilts her head as she pulls her hand back to put on her hip, within easy reach of her gun. "What was easy?"

"You know a Roman Torchwick, right?" Silver asks, standing.

Ruby nods, "Yeah...?"

"In the future, he takes over the world." Silver frowns. "With his army of robots and Faunus, he overwhelms the world."

Ruby's jaw slowly drops, "...I better take you back to camp. Um... Zwei, heel!"

Zwei trots back over, staring up at Silver with ears perked.

Silver smiles and pets Zwei. "C'mon Blaze! He won't bite! I hope..."

Ruby shakes her head, "Nope!"

Blaze hesitantly comes down. "If he does, he will find himself very dead." She warns, her fur still on end.

Ruby picks Zwei up, and the dog looks at Blaze upside-down. "Nope, he's very friendly. But we better get back to camp, Professor Oobleck will know what to do." She turns, and quickly starts leading them through the trees.

Silver and Blaze quickly settle into the same pace, following closely.

When they get to camp the team has already finished setting up provisions in a cave, and started a fire in the clearing in front of it. Weiss, and Blake spot the newcomers, instantly jumping to their feet.

"It's okay," Ruby assures them as she puts Zwei down. "They have news about Torchwick... Where's Penny, and Professor Oobleck?"

"Doctor," Oobleck corrects as he steps out of the cave, inspecting a rock in his hand. "Now, who are you two, and what is your purpose?"

"They said they're from the future," Ruby says.

Weiss scoffs, "That's ridiculous!"

"Actually it is not," Oobleck says. "During my week on this planet I have made intensive studies, and the means is certainly readily available. Now then, time travelers, if your business is with us please keep all details to a minimum. The less we know about the future, the less danger there is for everyone."

"We need to stop the one known as Torchwick before the world is conquered." Blaze says simply.

Oobleck rubs his chin, "...Girls it appears I have made an error is removing you from GUN."

Weiss looks shocked, "What?!"

Oobleck looks over the two in front of him, "If what they're saying is true, then no matter how far from the future they are from, our fates are now intimately locked with this planet."

Blake blinks, "Meaning... Even if there's a way back to Remnant, we have to stay?"

"Possibly," Oobleck says. "Either way, these two coming to seek our help so soon after I removed you from GUN custody seems to indicate that may have been the choice that brought about a tragic destiny for everyone on Mobius. Therefore, we must return."

"But they extorted us," Weiss objects. "They were trying to use our technology, and methods for their own purposes!"

"Such is the way of life, Miss Schnee," Oobleck says. "As I said, our destinies are now tied to this planet. Sharing our resources will most likely be required to stop Torchwick at any rate. If we ignore this, the chances of a rule under him will only increase exponentially."

Ruby crosses her arms, "What about Yang?"

"Fear not Ruby, for I have no doubt that in our mission to stop Roman Torchwick that your sister will rejoin us as soon as she is able," Oobleck assures her. "For now we must break camp, and move out to return to GUN. This time of there is to be a merge of our cultures, it will be under my supervision."

Silver tilts his head. "...I'm lost."

"We're teaming back up with GUN to stop Torchwick," Blake says. "Just go with it." Her eyes slide to Blaze for a minute, and she offers a hand to shake, "Blake Belladonna."

Blaze blinks, studying Blake. She then shakes Blake's hand. "Blaze Cat."

Blake nods, and then helps to break up camp.

Ruby frowns, "But... Where's Penny?"

Oobleck looks around, "She seemed quite taken with that android back at GUN, she's probably already on her way to see if he is fully repaired yet."

Weiss groans loudly, "Great! So we can team up with whatever is left of GUN once they're done!"

"A valid point," Oobleck nods. "Ruby, you're the fastest out of us all. Return ahead of us to deliver our intentions, and minimize damage. Agree to nothing until I return."

Ruby snaps a salute, and bolts off in a flurry of Rose petals. Oobleck zips up in front of the Mobians, "I must apologize, in all the excitement I forgot to ask for your names."

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog. This is my partner and best friend, Blaze the Cat." Silver smiles. "So you're Professor Doctor Oobleck, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Just Doctor Oobleck," Oobleck replies in an annoyed tone. "And there be time for further niceties later, right now we're on a mission so please help where you can since that is in essence what you broke through time, and space to do."

The Huntsman takes a swig of his coffee, then starts blurring around the campsite. Blake stands with her own bag on her back, "I know he's odd, but he's the best we could have hoped for."

"So... I need to ask..." Silver tilts his head. "...Is he really drinking coffee?"

Blake looks back, "...Sometimes I wonder."

"In the texts... everyone says he's actually drinking hard liquor. Since it sets things on fire, and it needs fuel that can ignite..." Silver scratches his head.

Blake frowns, "Texts?"

"Ah-Ah-ah!" Oobleck waves a finger, "No inquiring about the future. And for your information, I am indeed drinking coffee. However my thermos only half contains coffee, the rest is a high flammable feul laced with Dust. The two liquids are kept separated by a mechanism of my own design, and when I transform my thermos into weapon mode the availability of these liquids changes."

"But... how is so much coffee in there?" Silver blinks.

"Did you not hear what I said?" He holds up the thermos, "Half."

"He is suggesting that you drink a lot of coffee, and yet you never seem to run out." Blaze says.

"Of course I do," Oobleck replies. "But there is no time to explain. I'm surprised you can afford to waste time looking into my drinking habits when the fate of millions is in our hands."

Weiss stands, "Ready!"

"Then let's be off!"

Penny walks calmly down the hill towards the GUN base, humming to herself. She waves to the guards, "Salutations!"

They panic, quickly aiming their guns at her. "D-don't come any closer miss! Please!"

She stops right in front of them, "May I please pass? I'm here to check on the big red Mech-"

"PENNY!"

Ruby tackles Penny from behind, and sighs in relief, "Made it just in time..."

The head officer blinks, and grabs his walkie-talkie, talking quickly into it.

Ruby sits up, "Tell Commander Towers that Team RWBY is on the way back with a mission to stop the world domination of Roman Torchwick-WHOA!"

Ruby falls off Penny as the ginger girl stands, and then Penny helps Ruby back to her feet.

Shadow warps next to them, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ruby turns to him, "Two Mobians named Blaze, and Silver showed up. They said Torchwick took over the world, and Professor Oobleck thinks working with GUN is the best way to stop it... But he said not to agree to anything until he got here so I guess it's going to be on his terms."

Shadow frowns. "He will have to talk to Towers about that. In the meantime..." He looks at Penny. "...Is she safe?"

Penny nods, "Affirmative, how is the big guy?"

Shadow looks at Ruby to confirm.

Ruby nods, "She's okay, she's just a little rough around the edges."

Penny looks herself over while feeling her face, "What edges?"

Shadow nods. "Does she have Dust overexposure shielding?"

Ruby blinks, "Say what now?"

He sighs. "If she is hit with a large dose of Dust, will she live?"

Ruby touches her fingers together nervously, "Um... Well... Uh, Penny?"

Penny nods, "Don't worry, I passed my durability test with flying colors!"

Shadow smiles. "Well then, let's see if you pass this test. It took Omega ten times."

Penny smiles widely, and follows Shadow confidently with Ruby lagging behind.

Shadow then grabs their arms. "Chaos Control!" He warps them into the base.

Once again, the sensation of falling through a harmless Dust explosion is felt before they land in the base.

Ruby stumbles a bit while Penny is unfazed, instead she looks around for her opponent.

Omega is off to the side, various panels open as he gets a tune up. His eyes turn on when he senses Shadow's return.

Penny walks up to him, looking him over, "Salutations! And may I just say how your insides look as impressive as your outsides!"

"...REGISTERING AS COMMENT... THANK YOU?" Omega drones, almost sounding puzzled.

"You are most welcome," Penny says with a smile, and cheery tone of voice.

Shadow looks at Ruby. "In the meantime, Rouge has still not been found. Has she been spotted by your team?"

"We weren't even gone 24 hours," Ruby reminds him. "So... How mad was Towers?"

"Oobleck will have a lot of talking to do before you all will be able to leave the base again." Shadow states. "He won't be able to smoothtalk the commander... or I suppose in his case, quick talk..."

Ruby snickers, "I suppose, but I think Oobleck will get to him anyhow. I mean Towers saw what we can do, so he's going to have to put us on field duty at some point."

"Actually Ruby," Oobleck says as he walks in with the rest of the team. "He is not going to be in command of you at all. As the lone full-fledged Huntman here, it is my responsibility to look after your team. Therefore if this Commander Towers wishes for our cooperation, it will have to be through me."

Ruby blinks at him, "You got here fast."

"Yes, after fifteen minutes Silver here revealed his telekinetic abilities, and flew us within easy walking distance of the base," Oobleck explains.

"I wish I didn't... I need a nap now..." Silver massages his temples.

Weiss offers him a hand, "I'll take you to our quarters, you can rest there."

Ruby smirks with a tease, "Taking a boy to bed Weiss?"

"Quiet you," she snaps with a scowl. "That's disgusting!"

"Thanks for the offer though..." Silver reaches out for Weiss's hand, grabbing it when he finds it.

Weiss leads him out of the training room, and Blake raises an eyebrow at Blaze. "Boyfriend?"

Blaze blushes and looks away. "J-just really close friends..."

Blake gives her a look that says she's not convinced. But Penny steals her attention when she asks Omega, "How long until you are fully prepared to contest power with me?"

"THIS IS A SIMPLE MAINTENANCE CHECK. IT WILL TAKE FIVE MORE MINUTES AND TWENTY-TWO SECONDS." Omega responds.

Penny smiles, "Sensational!" She tosses both hands in the air as she walks to one side of the training room to wait.

Ruby gulps, "We should get out of here then..."

Blaze nods. "Yes, let's." She walks out of the training room.

Penny just stands there after the others leave, not bothering to even stretch as she folds her hands behind her back.

Weiss, and Blake join the others in the observation room. Blake frowns at Ruby, "What's wrong with you?"

Ruby taps her fingers together nervously again, "Well... There's something about Penny I never told you, but that's because I promised not to..."

Shadow states, "She's a robot."

Ruby blinks at him, "How did you...?"

"Why do you think I asked if she has Dust shielding?" He states. "Robots short out when exposed to high doses of Chaos Energy."

"Not Remnant androids," Blake says. "It's their fuel as well as ammunition."

Weiss rubs her chin, "But should she be doing this? I mean from what I've seen of her Penny doesn't strike me as a war machine."

"Does she have emotions?" Shadow asks.

Weiss nods, "Without a doubt, but the military androids on Remnant aren't supposed to."

"Then she has a crush on Omega."

All three Huntresses look at Shadow like he suddenly sprouted a second head.

"She just complimented him. She showed concern for his arm earlier, she has a crush on him." He states.

Blake stares at Penny, "If you're right then why is she fighting him instead of asking him out?"

"He's a combat mech," Weiss says. "Besides, where would they go? The motorpool?"

"The ice cream parlor."

The girls give Shadow weird looks, and Weiss says, "You do realize you're not making any sense, right?"

"Omega's AI grants him the most basic emotions. Happy, sad, angry. But, his organic inner body requires a tiny bit of food, and it enjoys milkshakes." Shadow explains.

Ruby breathes, "Oh... So Omega is kinda the opposite of Penny? She's covered in living tissue, and generates an Aura of her own from within a robot body. But Omega is organic inside while metal on the outside."

"Yes." Shadow nods.

Down in the training room Penny looks up at the ceiling in though, "I think I am experiencing boredom."

Omega stands. "TUNE UP COMPLETE."

Penny smiles at him, and drops her hands to her sides, "Shall we begin then?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega thuds over and takes a fighting stance.

Penny takes on a more serious expression, and narrows her eyes. Her shoulders open, and a sword pops out, unfolds to its full length, and then divides into eight blades as long as her body hovering in the air behind her.

Omega seems to smile. "CHALLENGE RECOGNIZED. AND ACCEPTED." His hands have swords come out of them.

Penny launches herself at him, slamming her feet into his chest while firing two swords into the wall behind him at an upwards angle. She reels them in, carrying him across the room into a wall, and then flies upwards by reeling her sword in faster.

Omega isn't fazed however, grabbing her leg before she escapes and slamming her into the ground.

Her swords are yanked from the wall above, and they morph into rifles, blasting him point-black with green lasers.

They do little to him, his armor too thick. He then rams her head into his chest.

Penny just plants her feet,and lifts him over her head, throwing him across the room. A bit of he skin is missing from her forehead revealing the grey metal underneath.

Omega rolls gracefully, astounding for a robot of his size. He then makes his chaingun hands appear, firing at her.

Penny whirls her swords in front of her, blocking bullets with ease. "You're not half bad Omega!"

"COMPLIMENT ACCEPTED, THANK YOU." He then switches his left hand into a cannon, firing a huge red laser from it.

Penny leaps off to the side, dodging, and then turns all her swords into guns. She crouches as they whirl in a ring in front of her, a ball of green energy collecting.

Omega backs away a little. "ADJUSTING PERSONAL SETTINGS."

"Oh boy," Ruby whimpers, recognizing the attack, and cowering with her hood up.

Penny punches both hands into the ball, and a massive green laser fires at Omega like a giant cannon.

Omega suddenly gains a red glow, and when the attack hits him, he _absorbs_ it. Penny blinks in surprise, and cuts off the attack.

Omega glows green with the attack, sparking with energy. "POWER AT 500 PERCENT CAPACITY." His eyes glow brighter.

Penny runs calculations in her head, and blinks twice. Then she says, "If you release that much power you will cause serious collateral damage, yet if you do not it will damage your systems."

She sets her jaw, and stows her weapons into a single sword. Then she grasps it with both hands before walking over to him, holding the sword like she's offering it to him, but she has a firm hold on it.

"I yield," she says. "So please return the energy to my systems before someone gets hurt."

Omega stares at it, aiming his laser cannon at her.

She presses the flat side of her sword to the tip of his cannon, and nods while bracing herself.

He unleashes the beam on his lowest setting, letting it be absorbed.

The energy crackles over Penny like lightning, slowly turning from red to green as her entire body absorbs it.

Omega lowers his hand, turning it into regular mode. "POWER AT 100 PERCENT."

Penny let's out a relieved breath as she puts her sword away, and smiles up at Omega, "Note to self, E-123 Omega is not to be trifled with."

A bit of skin from her forehead flaps into her field of view. She looks up at it, and then sighs as she starts to unbutton her shirt.

Omega tilts his head.

She exposes a bit of bare skin where her collarbone would be, and a compartment with basic first aid supplies opens. "Excuse me," she says as she steps closer to him, using the finish on his chest like a mirror. She uses a cream to make what skin remains appear flawless, and then uses medical tape to put a patch of gauze on her forehead to hide the metal underneath.

Nodding in satisfaction she steps back, putting her medical supplies away then buttoning up her shirt. "My systems are undamaged," she reports. "And my biological Outter layer will heal in roughly two days."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega says. "YOUR WEAPONS ARE IMPRESSIVE. HOWEVER, MY EXTENDED ARSENAL WOULD BE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO HANDLE THEM."

"My father built me for the military, but he still wanted to uphold the mostly nonlethal methods of a Huntress," Penny explains. "But judging from your functions you were built for lethal force."

"MY ORIGINAL PURPOSE WAS TO DESTROY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HOWEVER, I WAS DECOMMISSIONED AND DEACTIVATED FOR MY ARROGANT COMBAT STYLE, AND DEFYING MY CREATOR DR. EGGMAN. I WAS REACTIVATED HOWEVER, AND NOW I WILL DESTROY EGGMAN WHEN WE ARE GIVEN THE TASK." Omega holds up a determined fist.

Penny frowns with a concerned look, "Well... I won't tell you to go against your primary programming, but I was programmed to believe all life is precious."

"DR. EGGMAN HAS NO REGARD FOR LIFE OTHER THAN HIS OWN. FOR THE SAFETY OF THIS PLANET, HIS LIFE IS FORFEIT." Omega states.

Commander Towers stalks in, his eyes resting on Dr. Oobleck.

The doctor glances at him, and then back out to where Penny stands with Omega. "Remarkable. Neither of them have more than a few shreds of what we consider human, they don't resemble each other in the slightest, and they're from completely different worlds. Yet looking at them they meld perfectly."

Oobleck sips his coffee as he turns completely to face the commander. "Such connections will be needed if we are truly to cooperate."

"Come with me, doctor." Towers turns and walks away.

Oobleck calmly follows after him, silent.

Shadow watches the two walk away before turning to Ruby. "Now is as good a time as any to do that self defense lesson."

...

Oobleck makes careful notes of their surrounding as they walk, and glances down as Zwei trots next to him.

Towers leads him into the same room as Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, locking the door behind them before sitting in a chair. "I assume you're going to stand anyways if I ask you to sit?"

"Actually I have been standing for most of the day, a seat would be nice," Oobleck replies, sitting while scratching Zwei behind the ears.

Towers watches Oobleck calmly.

"You sir, are a fine military man," Oobleck says. "Though some would accuse you of swindling, you were merely serving your country."

Oobleck pushes his glasses up on his nose, "However now that I am here things will be different. If you want the help of my Huntresses, you will first clear it through me."

"I find that interesting. Why should I agree to this? I simply cannot allow anyone to lead potentially dangerous women around. Unless you plan to have some of my men follow you around." Towers states.

"They have already made friends with some of your soldiers," Oobleck says. "The team trusts Shadow unconditionally, Penny is bonding with Omega, and I heard that Blake made a promise to retrieve a soldier of yours by the name of Rouge. If supervision is what you're concerned about, I certainly have no problem letting those three work with my Huntresses."

Oobleck takes a more serious tone, "But let this be a warning Commander Towers. You've seen part of what we are capable of, and there is much you have yet to see. We are facing an impending danger from our worlds meeting, and like cream from coffee it is far too late to seperate our worlds."

Oobleck stands, "In short Commander Towers... I walked out of here with my Huntresses once, and I can certainly do it again."

"Good luck the next time." Towers states, standing. "Just so we're clear, this is not your world. You cannot do whatever you want, you have to follow our rules. If you don't like them, then walking out will be the last thing on your mind."

Oobleck frowns, "If I think my girls are in over their heads then leaving with them with very much be the first thing on my mind. You know these girls well enough to know they will not intentionally break your laws unless it is to save innocent lives."

Towers says nothing, opening the door and leaving the room.

Oobleck frowns, and Zwei whimpers up at him. Oobleck shakes his head, "No, I said what I meant to, and he understands now."

Oobleck raises his thermos, and mutters into the rim, "I hope he does... For his sake."


	10. Set the Board

Shadow steps out of his fighting stance. "There. Now you can at least Try to fight without a weapon without hurting yourself."

Ruby smiles, "Thanks Shadow!" She bends over, and opens her arms to hug him.

Shadow warps out of the way of the hug, making Ruby hug Weiss's waist instead.

Weiss blushes, "Wha- Ruby?!"

"Sorry," Ruby says, letting go, and standing up straight.

Off in a corner Penny gives a thumbs-up, "I ship it like FedEx!"

"CONFIRMED. LOGIC IS SOUND." Omega drones quietly next to Penny.

Weiss gives them funny looks, "What are you two talking about?"

Penny shrugs, "I did a wireless search over the Internet, and apparently when you think two people make a cute couple you ship it. And a comparison shows FedEx to be quite reliable, so it's a simple play on words."

"IT IS A COMMON TERM FOR PAIRINGS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT EXIST. MANY MOBIANS AND OVERLANDERS SHIP THEMSELVES WITH SONIC AND SHADOW." Omega drones.

Shadow shudders. "I'm done." He turns, and walks away. "Just... I'm fucking done."

Penny frowns, "I don't know, "I think I would ship Shadow with Amy better, or that Blaze girl. But I'd have to say the most likely is Rouge, but given Shadow's antisocial preferences on most days even chances of that are slim."

"YOU DO NOT KNOW THEM LIKE I DO. THERE IS A 78 PERCENT CHANCE SHADOW WILL MARRY-"

"Finish that thought." Shadow growls at him.

Omega stops there.

Penny watches Omega patiently for a minute, and then smiles at Shadow, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Hmph." Just when Shadow's about to leave, a GUN soldier runs in. "Sir! Sonic the Hedgehog is here with Agent Rouge!"

Shadow turns to the soldier. "Let them in."

"Yes sir!" The soldier salutes and runs away.

Blake snaps her book shut, and team RWBY hops to their feet. Penny watches with interest as she leans on Omega's arm.

Rouge flies in, looking around. She smiles at Shadow. "What did I miss?"

"Team RWBY leaving and coming back. With Silver and Blaze." Shadow states.

"I missed you too." Rouge kisses his cheek with a giggle.

Ruby zooms over, scooping Rouge up into a hug, "We were so worried!"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Weiss looks Rouge over with concern while Blake looks around for Sonic.

"I'm fine. And even better, Yang is fine too." Rouge smiles, allowing herself to be hugged.

Ruby nearly drops Rouge in surprise, and sets her on her feet, "You saw Yang?! Where?!"

"He's with Sonic's friends. She was helping Knuckles on his floating island." She giggles. "They're so cute together!"

Weiss facepalms, "I'm assuming this Knuckles is a Mobian?"

Rouge giggles. "The physically strongest outside of Shadow."

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry Rouge, but are you implying they might be romantically inclined?"

"I'd ship it," Penny says.

"Stop that!" Weiss frowns at Penny, "And it's not that I have anything against the Mobians, it's just... I seriously have a hard time believing that any bond beyond friendship could work out. There are just too many differences."

"I agree with that." Sonic walks up. "I recall a past relationship with an Overlander princess... and she was creepy. I don't even remember why I was into her. But something happened... I don't remember what... and now the thought gives me shivers." He shudders slightly.

"Wow..." Ruby crouches beside Sonic with a smile. "You look so cool! I mean Shadow looks tough, but you're just plain awesome!"

Sonic blinks. "Hey, your the girl Amy told me about!"

Ruby sweatdrops, "We saw each other that day in Station Square, I just didn't get a chance to get a good look at you."

"Ooh... Cool!" Sonic smirks.

Ruby smiles, and shakes his hand, "Ruby Rose, pleased to meet you."

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" He shakes her hand with a smirk. "So, is the food horrible and freeze-dried like the movies?" He looks around.

"Not really," Ruby says. "Apparently that's just the emergecy rations for like if you're stranded in the tundra or something."

"Ah. Well, the last time I was stranded in the tundra, I was a Werehog." He shrugs. "Almost the same creatures attacking everywhere though. Only at night too..."

Ruby furrows her eyebrows, and Blake asks, "Werehog?"

"Yeah yeah, I know, manpig, I heard it all before. I turned into a werewolf hedgehog when Eggman drained the Chaos Emeralds and shattered the planet. Some dark energy got inside me, which manifested as the transformation. Fixing the Chaos Emeralds fixed the planet, and me." He smiles.

Ruby scratches her head, "Planet breaking apart... Towers mentioned that when I first arrived."

Weiss sighs, "Nevermind that! We have our first lead on Yang! We need to go get her!"

Towers and Oobleck step in.

"Go then." Towers says. "That's priority one."

"Wait." Rouge frowns, motioned a time out. "You're welcome to go get her, but I don't think she's gonna come back with you."

"There is little choice," Oobleck says. "With the fate of the future resting on our shoulders she has a duty to her team. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, the commander and I have agreed you three will monitor Team RWBY for the time being."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega walks over.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm taking a shower." Rouge states, walking away.

Shadow nods. "Very well, we will watch them."

Blake crosses her arms, "So when do we head out?"

"Now!" Ruby bolts away in a flash of rose petals.

"I guess I'll wait for Rouge, and bring her over." Sonic smiles.

Omega clanks over. "I CAN CARRY YOU IF YOU FEEL YOU CANNOT KEEP SHADOW'S AND RUBY'S PACE." He offers to Weiss and Blake as Shadow shoots out the door after Ruby.

"Thank you," Weiss says, allowing herself to be lifted. Blake does too, but a bit awkwardly. Penny watches them leave with a small frown, putting a hand to her lower chest.

Sonic glances at her. "You know, there's no law that says you can't go with them."

Penny nods, "I know, but if something happens here, or the team is needed elsewhere someone has to be able to respond." She looks down, "Processing emotion... Jealousy?"

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "That makes no sense though, I know them well enough to know nothing disloyal will happen... And Omega, and I aren't even shipped... Perhaps I require a tune-up."

"Ah, love." Sonic chuckles. "Well, I'm getting food. Tell Rouge to come find me when she's ready to go." He then zips away, looking for the cafeteria.

...

Yang grunts as she drops the tree she had been carrying. "I think this is the last of the wood we need to rebuild."

Knuckles nods, slashing them into usable logs with his Shovel Claws. "You're really making this go by a lot faster than it would alone. Thanks." He starts laying them out where his house used to be, a stone foundation still there from his previous shack.

Yang shrugs with a smile, and puts her hands on her hips. "Anything else I can lend a hand with?"

"Perhaps some cement to sturdy the walls. That'll solve the roof leaking as well." Knuckles smiles. "I think I'll get to work on setting up a defense for the house so it won't get destroyed again."

Yang scratches her head, "Cement..."

He nods. "You could smash a pillar in Marble Gardens."

She smiles, "Yeah that I can do!" She hums to herself as she turns to walk off. Then she pauses, "…Did you hear something?"

Knuckles frowns, listening. Knuckles has been around enough speedsters to recognize the sound of someone approaching at high speeds. "Heads up. Brace yourself, and move out of the way of the hut." Knuckles states.

Yang does as she's told, ready for a fight...

"…yaaaaaaaAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!"

"Ruby? OOMPH!" Yang is tackled into a hug by Ruby at top speed.

Knuckles laughs in amusement, noting the contrast between Yang and Ruby. "I assume this is Ruby?"

"Yeah," Yang groans. "Hey sis."

"I missed yooooooouuuuu," Ruby sobs with her face in Yang's belly.

Yang strokes her head, "Easy Weeping Beauty, I'm alright."

Knuckles chuckles before frowning, turning as Shadow skids to a halt and crosses his arms, Omega stopping behind him and setting down Weiss and Blake.

Weiss heads over to pry Ruby off Yang as Blake looks Knuckles over. "You must be Knuckles," she says, eyeing his fists.

"That I am." Knuckles nods. "I assume you're one of Yang's teammates."

"Blake," she says simply.

"Blake?" Knuckles blinks.

She nods, "Yes."

He chuckles. "I suppose I've heard weirder names. And who's the white lady?"

Weiss looks over from where she's pulling on Ruby's hood. "I'm Weiss," she grunts. Despite her, and Yang's best efforts Ruby doesn't look like she's going anywhere anytime soon.

Knuckles smiles softly. "Give them a moment. So then, why are you here? I mean, obviously to reunite with Yang."

"We came to bring her back," Blake says. "Do you know two people called Blaze, and Silver?"

Knuckles blinks. "I know Blaze."

"They came from the future warning us about Torchwick taking over," Blake says.

Yang stops struggling, and blinks, "Say what?"

Knuckles sighs, rubbing his temples. "Time travel... great."

Weiss gives up, letting go of Ruby, "For now we just need the team whole."

Yang glances at Knuckles, and then asks Shadow. "Uh... Do we really have to go back to GUN? I mean Angel Island is the safest place I've heard of since I got here..."

"Oobleck insists that the team will be together due to your obligation to it. But, that means that GUN will be where you're stationed." Shadow states.

Knuckles frowns. "Inside a military base."

Shadow nods, and Yang stands, dragging Ruby as she walks to Knuckles, "There has to be people you trust in GUN, right?"

Knuckles barks out a laugh. "Maybe if they didn't think moving the Master Emerald off the Island was a good idea. I know what they want with it, to harness it and make them gods. Well guess what, that's never happening."

Yang frowns, and raises an eyebrow at Shadow while slowly balling a fist behind her back.

"Don't even look at me like that." Shadow deadpans. "I am not the one that makes the decision."

"No, just the muscle they call in to get the job done," Yang replies in a hard tone of voice. Her teammates give her weird looks like this is out of the ordinary for her.

Shadow closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"So how does that make you any better?" Yang narrows her eyes.

Shadow opens his eyes, looking at her. "Look at your team. Right now."

Yang gives them a quick glance, moving her feet into a stronger stance like she expects Shadow to pull a fast one on her. "Okay...?"

"They are here, are they not? They left, then came back to GUN. I could have easily stopped them, it was a direct order from Commander Towers to not let them leave the base at all." He states.

"I knew my team was tough, so don't break an arm patting yourself on the back," Yang says sourly.

"You're missing my point. I was _ordered_ to stop them. But I didn't." Shadow deadpans.

"You're a bleeding heart," Yang deadpans. "So you're telling me that if GUN ordered you to take the Master Emerald you wouldn't do it?"

"No. It is more beneficial for it to be here. I am aware of echidnaen history." Shadow states.

Yang looks at Knuckles out of the corner of her eye, "And do you believe him?"

Knuckles says nothing, staring at Shadow. Yang balls her fists so hard her knuckles crack, ready to chase the GUN agents off the island if need be.

"I do." Knuckles finally states.

Yang blinks a few times, and then relaxes, all smiles. "Good enough for me!"

Blake is looking at Yang like she's lost her mind, "...What have you been doing all week?"

"Chilling out, and fighting Grimm," Yang replies. "They've made a few tries for the master Emerald. Knuckles here busted open a Deathstalker like it was nothing!"

Weiss looks at him in shock, "Really?!"

Knuckles nods with a smirk. "Really."

Blake smirks, "Impressive."

"Thanks." He smiles.

Yang rubs her neck, "So... I guess we could base here, right? Just... GUN can't be let too close the emerald?"

Weiss scoffs, "The future of an entire world is at stake, and your're worried about a gemstone?!"

"It's not just any gemstone," Yang defends.

"It is a gem of infinite Chaos energy. Essentially, a giant Chaos Emerald." Shadow states.

Yang pulls out her Scroll, and shows Weiss the selfie she took with it. Weiss's jaw drops, "...I retract my earlier skepticism."

Ruby looks at the picture, frowning. "Hey... how come it shows the Master Emerald over there..." she points to where the shrine was pictured, "...but it's not there?"

"Oh, we moved it underground," Yang says simply. "Knuckles has a wicked cool security system here, I doubt all the Hunstmen of Remnant combined could force their way through."

Blake raises an eyebrow, "What about teleporting in... um... Chaos Control?"

"Only I can do so. Everyone else is blocked." Knuckles states, "Security access."

"Impressive," Weiss admits. "So... I guess we better call Oobleck."

Yang blinks, "Oobleck is here too?"

"And Penny," Ruby adds.

"I suppose we'd better expand the hut, then." Knuckles sighs.

Yang groans, "Do we have to?"

"I'm not allowing everyone in the Master Emerald chamber." Knuckles says firmly. "It is an honor allowed only a chosen few."

Yang nods with a sigh, "Alright, in that case we'll need more trees."

"On it," Ruby says, unfolding her scythe with a smile. She walks off with Blake to get some. Then Yang blinks, pondering about that "honor of a chosen few" bit that Knuckles had said.

Knuckles turns, "I'll work up a spell for the new house."

Yang is pulled out of her thoughts, "Spell? I thought... Oh yeah, more advanced with magic than technology is today." She smiles as she thumps a palm to her forehead.

Knuckles chuckles. "I think it's a bit of both."

Yang sighs through her nose, and then looks over at Omega when he beeps.

_"Omega,"_ Penny's voice says over his communicator systems. _"Are you equipped with a screen, or projector?"_

"AFFIRMATIVE, SENDING GPS TETHER." Omega drones.

_"I'm patching you in, this is a life feed. Eggman has hacked the global television networks to make a message."_

But when the holographic screen comes up, it's Torchwick on international television. "Hello people of Mobius! I understand you're all very busy so I'll keep this as brief as I can."

Knuckles blinks. "...Either Eggman lost weight..."

Yang shakes her head, "No, that's-"

"My name is Roman Torchwick," Roman says, tipping his hat to the camera. "And I represent the group known as the White Fang. Now don't be alarmed, we mean you no harm."

Roman waves a dismissive hand, and on the screen appears smaller footage of airships with the White Fang symbol on the side. "This is our relief crew inbound to Station Square, where people were forced to evacuate when Grimm invaded. Grimm are terrible creatures who will stop at nothing to destroy all intelligent life."

Roman smiles at the camera, "Some people didn't make it out, and many of you want to return home. This message is an open invitation to all of you. The White Fang are prepared to defend Station Square against all Grimm Attacks, and allow you to return to your lives. All we need is a little of your help."

"He's lying through his teeth, isn't he?" Knuckles deadpans.

"I don't know," Yang mutters.

Torchwick steps aside, and Shadow recognizes Adam as he steps onscreen.

"There are few of us," he begins. "But we are strong. We of the White Fang are calling Station Square our home, and any who feel they can tolerate our presence are welcome to join us."

He runs a finger over one of his horns, "I come from a world where my kind are segregated, shunned, and abused. As I understand it, there are unfortunate "hybrids" here on Mobius. People who were born of human, and Mobian parents, likewise persecuted for the simple crime of being born."

He holds a hand to the screen as if offering it, "I ask that you join us, let us make a home for you among us, and proudly call yourself Faunus. Become part of a untied family, and help us make a better future for all."

Yang crosses her arms, "So that's his angle. He's helping the survivors of Station Square to recruit more members of the White Fang."

"Good luck to him." Knuckles frowns. "Hybrids are exceedingly rare to find healthy. Mobians depend on their connection to the Chaos Force. That connection is halved with hybrids, unless it's a full Mobian hybrid."

On screen Adam continues, "We already have the support of the reformed, sympathetic Ivo Robotnik to aid our search for Mobian Faunus. Yet I fear we may not be soon enough for many of them."

He holds up his sword, "So because I have always been a warrior at heart, I submit a personal wager to GUN. Send one soldier of your choosing to face me in honorable contest. Let the results of that Duel show my resolve to find my family here, and warn any against hunting us."

Shadow smirks, warping away.

Yang blinks at the spot where Shadow just was, and then looks back to the screen as Torchwick appears again.

"Thank you for your time ladies, and gentlemen," Roman says. "We come in peace, and all that jazz."

The transmission cuts off to a cat food commercial, and Penny ends the feed to Omega. Yang puts her hands on her hips, "Hey big guy, what's up with Stripes just now?"

"ADAM AND HE BOTH AGREED TO A REMATCH." Omega responds.

Yang blinks a few times as she processes this. "...Any chance we could get popcorn?"


	11. Adam vs Shadow, and Quest Beginnings

**Hey readers, **

**Firstly thanks for the support, and sorry for the delay in chapters. Just a heads-up that the story rating is being bumped up to M here in the near future, but we'll be trying to avoid focusing on lemons so the story doesn't dissolve into smut. **

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Also for those of you heavily committed to White Rose, I would like to assure you that it will be present in this fic, we're just setting up for it.**

**Carry on, hope you enjoy, and please drop a Review below, they motivate my pal Jolt T.R.H, and I to keep writing.**

**...**

Station Square very much resembles the aftermath of a Warzone, which it is. Some buildings are leveled by the larger Grimm such as Deathstalkers, Nevermore, and King Taijitu. Anyone from Remnant would be well familiar with the sight of carnage left in the wake of Grimm.

What is unfamiliar however are the White Fang. Most associate them with terrorism on their home planet, but here on Mobius the citizens are meeting them for the first time. Tired, and scared survivors are provided with food, shelter, warm blankets, and protection. The White Fang have set up admirable defenses around the city, and don't hesitate to lay waste to any Grimm on sight.

Adam Taurus walks the streets calmly, sword in hand. He makes his way to an old parking garage at the edge of town, the top level of which is cleanly removed by a Nevermore, leaving a jungle of cement pillars.

He stands in the center of them, and looks up where dozens of flying orb-shaped robots monitor him with camera lenses from high above. A red light on one of them indicates the duel is now being streamed live, something for the world to see.

Shadow warps in, looking around. Whenever he spots a citizen, he motions for that person to leave quickly. He then turns to Adam.

Adam smiles at him, "I see you got my message."

"Yes. However I come here of my own free will. GUN did not order me to come, and as such your offer to fight the best GUN soldier still stands, should you win or lose." Shadow says simply.

"Are you saying they have a better fighter than you? Given our last encounter I find that hard to believe."

Shadow changes the subject. "So then, how _were_ you able to absorb my Chaos Blast? That's a lot of power to simply suck up."

Adam thumps a fist to his chest, "I'll tell you _after_ we fight, you have my word."

"Hmph." Shadow warps in front of Adam suddenly, kicking Adam in the chin.

Adam follows the momentum into an axe-kick that knocks shadow back to the ground.

Shadow bounces, curling up and turning the bounce into a Homing Attack.

dam leaps into a roundhouse kick, and knocks Shadow away through a cement pillar. Shadow growls, warping behind Adam and performing a fiery Axe Kick.

Adam kneels, bowing his head as he catches the kick on his sword, and turning. Then he pulls the trigger of his sword, using the close-range impact knock Shadow off balance in midair before knocking him away with a corkscrew kick.

Adam retakes his stance, sheathing his sword completely, "Still relying on old tricks... Tell me Shadow, have you ever had to face someone with your own powers?"

"Of course. And guess who won." Shadow warps to his feet, smirking. "I just feel that I have no need to introduce anything new yet."

Adam smirks, "In that case, allow me."

Suddenly Adam warps in front of Shadow in a flash of red light, kicking him upwards in the jaw. Then he warps behind him, kicking his legs out from under him, and then warps to the side to put him right-side up in midair. Adam doesn't stop there, lashing out with his sword eight times before pressing his sheath to Shadow's chest.

Then Adam pulls the trigger, sending Shadow across the entire level, and slamming him into a concrete divider as Adam sheathes his sword.

"Ack! Fuck!" Shadow curses, sitting up and shaking rubble from his quills. "How...?!"

Adam faces Shadow, and starts walking towards him, "Aura, Shadow. Every warrior of Remnant be they Human, or Faunus can use it. So every single member of the White Fang is Chaos Sensitive."

He stops a few yards away, "And guess who is training them..."

Shadow blinks before his eyes widen. "No..."

Adam jumps forwards, lifting Shadow by his chest fur, "Thank you Shadow, for showing me the power that will when my kind our freedom at long last."

He throws Shadow at a pillar, and rams him with his horns, embedding him there. Then Adam grabs his quills with his sword hand, and starts punching Shadow in the gut with his free one.

"You and I are much alike Shadow," Adam says.

WHAM!

"We've both known pain, suffering... Loss."

WHAM!

"And we've dealt more than our fair share of it out."

WHAM!

Adam steps back, and raises a hand as red energy sparks, then grows in his palm. "You, and I have both looked into the abyss, Shadow, however there is one key difference between us."

Adam leans towards Shadow, and says in a low tone, "When the abyss looked back into us... You blinked."

Then Adam slams his energy-filled palm into Shadow, blasting him through several pillars with an intense Chaos Lance.

Shadow screams in pain, blood shooting out of his chest as he falls to the ground clutching his stomach.

Adam walks calmly over to him, and kneels as he turns him over. "I'm not going to kill you Shadow, I owe you that and more for making me who I am. So in return I'm going to do you a service. Every time we clash we make each other stronger, smarter, faster, and in the end no matter who wins the fight we both achieve victory."

He carefully lifts Shadow, "So live, get stronger, and come back so we can fight again. And you have my word that the day you can grow no stronger... Then I'll kill you."

Shadow hisses, but opens one eye, smirking. "You promised you'd tell me how'd you absorbed the Chaos Blast..."

"I emptied myself of energy," Adam replies. "I drain my aura down as much as I need to absorb the incoming energy, and often times it overflows. I simply redirect the excess back at my foe in a single stroke."

Adam looks down at him, "Now then, where can I take you for trusted medical attention?"

"The hospital." Shadow coughs blood.

Adam nods, "Chaos Control."

...

Oobleck stares at the television screen for a good few minutes, and then turns to Commander Towers. "And here I thought /we/ were the ones making /you/ more dangerous... I've never seen such power in the hands of a single person on Remnant."

Towers had his hands clenched on the table, threatening to break it.

Sonic and Rouge were nearby, Rouge almost in tears while Sonic's eyes were wide.

"...Damn." Sonic blinks.

Oobleck puts a hand to his forehead, "This would explain how Torchwick may take over... With fifty Chaos Users in Station Square he could easily hold whoever returns there hostage. But I doubt anyone will see it that way... Those who have witnessed the horrors of Grimm will undoubtably flock to such power for protection."

Sonic grits his teeth. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Before he can run away, Rouge grabs his arm.

"Take me to Shadow." Rouge orders, wiping tears from her eyes.

Sonic nods solemnly, grabbing her and shooting away.

Oobleck straightens, "I'll inform the girls if they don't know already."

"I think they do." Towers finally states, looking directly at Penny.

Penny nods, "I patched Omega into a live feed... Or rather I offered to, he had an easier link through a GUN communications satellite."

"In short, they should know all they need to know." Towers frowns. He stands. "I'm sending EMS to Shadow's location."

Oobleck frowns, "Pardon, sending what?"

"I'm sending my emergency paramedics." He sighs.

Oobleck sighs, "Just making sure..."

...

Back in Station Square Adam sits in a chair in the hall, guarding the room where Shadow is resting.

Sonic skids to a halt, Rouge glaring at Adam. "Can I help you?"

Adam looks up, and stands. "I assume you're here to take him home. Be careful, he's a little more breakable at the moment." He opens the door for them.

Sonic studies Adam as Rouge rushes into the room.

Adam doesn't seem to pay Sonic much attention as his gaze follows Rouge to the prone Shadow. Shadow isn't restrained, and as it turns out he heals rather quickly so he's fully conscious because the sedatives burned out in his systems too fast.

"Shadow..." Rouge grabs his hand worriedly.

"I'm fine." Shadow smirks softly. "He got off a few lucky hits."

"Yeah, with a semi." Rouge retorts.

Adam leans in the doorway, and crosses his arms, "If you want to leave nobody is going to stop you."

Shadow snorts. "I can wait."

"Hmph," Adam turns away, sitting in his chair again. He looks up though as Torchwick comes down the hall. Beside him is Neo with a new umbrella. Neo stops in the doorway to smile at Rouge while Torchwick grins at Sonic.

"Well well well," Torchwick chuckles. "Sonic... Fancy seeing you here." He takes a cigar out of his coat, and pauses as he starts to put it to his lips. Instead he offers it to the blue speedster while Neo leans in the doorjam.

"Thanks, but if I'm dying to anything, it's from too much chili dog fat." Sonic smirks. "Which reminds me, I never got my order."

Roman smirks as he puts the cigar between his teeth, lightning it. "I do love your sense of humor. Since we're all friends here I don't see a problem treating you to lunch if you're planning on staying a while."

"If you're paying." Sonic smirks. "Just no milkshakes!"

Roman gestures to his female companion, "Keep an eye on them, we don't want anything happening to them."

Neo snaps a two-fingered salute before looking down at Sonic. Her eyes switch colors a few times as she blinks.

"Huh... that's only slightly creepy." Sonic tilts his head.

Roman taps Sonic's shoulder with his cane before walking down the hall. "So where to? The cafeteria here is nice, but we have managed to get a few restaurants running. All free of course, until the city gets in full swing, but we do have to ration food so no buffets sadly."

Roman looks down at Sonic, "Which reminds me, you really use these huge gold rings for currency?" He mimes a big ring by touching the tips of his middle fingers, and thumbs. "Back on Remnant we just use credits called Lien."

"Well yeah. They're a wavelength away from Chaos Emeralds, and are pretty easy to find. Since they're basically gold, we treat them like currency." He holds up a hand, and a ring appears in it. "It is stored in our body as ring energy for convenience, and when we need them again, we just make them come out again."

Roman takes it, and inspects it closely, "Huh... Does Mobius ever run out of things to surprise me with? I like it here so far." He smiles as he hands the ring back to Sonic, and they step outside.

They're surrounded by GUN personnel, aiming their guns at Torchwick.

Torchwick raises his eyebrows, "Whoa, hey, what's this? Am I under arrest for doing charity without a permit?" He smirks at then as he knocks a little ash off his cigar.

"You can be detained for interfering with government matters." Towers states, stepping from a jeep.

"Like rebuilding a city?" Roman tutts, "You know Sir, maybe if you had been more focused on the people instead of politics then maybe the White Fang wouldn't have needed to step in at all... Because the Grimm wouldn't have gotten here."

Roman shakes his head, "Instead what did you do? You spent your time focused on some shiny new toys from four girls. I ought to be given a medal I think." He dusts off his sleeve casually, leaning on his cane.

"Dude don't get into a dick measuring contest with the government. That guy will shoot you if you keep talking." Sonic walks out, stepping between soldiers.

"Oh I'm done talking with him," Roman says as he follows Sonic. "What's he going to do against the new face of charity without it blowing up in his face?"

"Shoot you, and say you were a foreigner with weapons and soldiers. Better yet, he'll shoot you, shoot all of your soldiers, and you'll never be heard again." Sonic walks into a diner.

Roman shrugs, "Meh, trust me, you haven't seen scary until you've had a lady that can summon balls of fire on a whim breathing down your neck."

"I was gonna say the same thing about a stalker that can summon hammers from nowhere."

Roman sits at a booth as a waiter takes their drink orders, and leaves them with menus, and a glass of water each. Roman raises his with a smile, "To crazy women, my they leave us the fuck alone for once."

Sonic smirks and raises his glass. "I can toast to that."

Roman sips his glass, and sets it down. "I'm glad you're here, it saves me the trouble of trying to find you again. I'm a man of business you see, not a man of conquest."

"I guess I can see that. Nice of you keeping my friends alive." Sonic drinks his water.

"Oh that wasn't me," Roman says. "Adam was the one behind the whole fight so he said he'd handle the cleanup too."

"Ah. So I assume Eggman is helping you build self defense weapons for your group?" Sonic asks, ordering a chili dog.

"He has resources," Roman replies. "I have the means, and the mind to use them. I know you'd all rather he just build some big machine you could blow up then call it a day... But on Remnant that's not how we do things." Roman orders a burger with chili cheese fries on the side, and says, "So with that in mind... What do you say you work with me on this?"

"That implies working with Eggman. And that always goes wrong. Sorry." Sonic shrugs.

Roman shrugs as well with a half smile, "Suit yourself, I'm just trying to find an arrangement where everyone wins."

"Ooh trust me, that's not happening."

"And why not?" Roman gestures out the window, "People are being protected from Grimm, the White Fang is getting some positive recognition for once, Eggman gets the credit for providing all these resources, and I'm getting filthy rich off of it all."

Their orders arrive, and Roman continues as he cuts his burger in half, "So yeah, so far everyone is winning. Why not hop on this gravy train, and forget about old scores? It's all in the past after all, plus just you _saying_ you're on our side will do a lot to protect these people." He pauses to take a bite.

Sonic chuckles, "You say that now."

Roman shakes his head, and swallows, "I'm not trying to blow smoke, Sonic. Ask any of your little Huntress friends, Grimm are attracted to negativity. All the negative emotions people are feeling here like sadness, despair, loneliness... It's only going to draw in more Grimm. But if the hero of Mobius is on board to protect them then it will raise spirits, drawing less Grimm, and if lets you make nice with the average Jill and Joe public."

Roman pops a fry into his mouth, "Unless there's something else you want, everybody has something they want."

"What I want is something you can't and won't give. It isn't something you can give. But people will take it for themselves if they have to."

Sonic eats his chili dog. "I met someone like you during my travels. She was very sexy, and her voice was like honey, no matter what she said people believed. Until she could no longer provide it."

He finishes his meal and drinks his water. "Your word is a ticking time bomb, Roman. You may be able to provide now, but not everyone will stay happy with you. You have to take care of everyone, but taking care of everyone doesn't take care of the individual."

Sonic stands and stretches his legs. "Freedom is something few can offer Roman. But it is taken far more than it is given. If you think Eggman will be fine with this peaceful world you're building, you're mistaken. One man's amusement park is another man's enslavement."

Roman snickers, "Freedom? Sonic, you're right that only individuals can find their own freedom, but that's because everyone is a slave to themselves. Even you, you've chained yourself down with morals, and standards just like everyone else. Some just have tighter chains than others."

Roman looks into his burger before putting a little extra ketchup on it, "As for Eggman, what he does is his business. If he chooses to try enslaving the planet, I don't plan to stand in his way. I told you before that I'm a businessman, and that means I will side with whoever will fill my pockets more."

"And that's where GUN will catch you." Sonic shrugs. "My path is like the wind. I go where I feel I'm needed, and I leave when I'm done."

Sonic leans in, becoming serious. "Oh, and tread lightly. I am no fool. Eggman knows his place, when to not mess with me. Also like the wind, when I turn violent, nothing can or will stop me. You will know when you're in trouble, and by then, you will be too late to stop me." Sonic disappears, a gust of wind knocking Roman's hat off.

Roman catches his hat with his cane, and smirks, "Whatever you say Sonic... Whatever you say."

...

Back on Angel island there is a well-oiled system going on. Ruby cuts trees, and Yang carries them back to Blake who cuts them into usable sizes.

As Yang walks off to bring back more wood Blake turns to Knuckles. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Knuckles nods, not pausing in his task of stacking logs to form rooms. "What is it?"

"I never said thank you for looming out for Yang, so... Thanks."

He smiles back at her. "You're welcome. She's pretty dependable."

Blake sheathes her sword, and looks him in the eye as she asks bluntly, "Do you like her?"

He blinks. "Well yeah. She's a good friend. Her temper's like mine, but besides that."

Blake lowers her eyebrows as she just stares at him.

Knuckles tilts his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That wasn't what I meant," Blake says calmly.

Knuckles blinks again, thinking hard. Then he blushes hard, his eyes widening. "What?! You mean like-" He suddenly loses his grip on the wood he's holding, and it drops right on his foot. He cries out and hits the ground.

Blake walks over, and pushes the log aside with a foot. "Yes, I do."

Knuckles hisses, rubbing his tender foot as he curses subtly.

Blake crosses her arms, "Well?"

Knuckles blushes hard. "I... well..."

Blake taps her foot impatiently as she growls in her throat.

"Fine! Yes, okay?!" Knuckle growls, hopping to his feet and glaring at her.

Blake stops her tapping, and draws her sword. Then she just walks back to the fresh log to slice off another for Knuckes.

Knuckles blinks. He walks over to her, asking, "You... you're okay with it?"

Blake pauses, "She can handle herself, but as her friend I'm concerned." She looks down at him, and then with a sigh she pulls off her bow, twitching her ears.

Knuckles tilts his head. "You're... a hybrid..."

"Faunus," she corrects firmly. "We don't have Mobians on Remnant so my kind is a seperate race."

"And you still have a strong aura?" Knuckles tilts his head.

Blake demonstrates by slashing at the log in front of her, purple energy edging the cutting edge of her sheath which knocks the halves about a foot apart.

Knuckles blinks, impressed. "Wow." He turns away and sighs. "Yes... I think I love her. But I can't have her." He walks back to where he was and starts placing logs again.

"Why not? She chose to come back with you instead of rejoining the team, and when we finally come together she presses for a way to stay close to you."

He pauses and glances back at her. "Because... on Mobius, hybrids don't have a high survival rate. They are usually weak, sick, and die in a few weeks. If we married... our child may not live long."

"First off you're getting a little ahead of yourself there," Blake deadpans. "Second, why is the survival rate so low?"

"In our world, Overlanders don't have a Chaos Field. As such, they reduce their child's chances of having one, making the child weaker to diseases. Our powers come from our Chaos Field, and it makes us immune to most diseases. So with a weakened Chaos Field... it doesn't have much chance of surviving..." Knuckles frowns.

"A Chaos Field," Blake muses. "Well we saw yesterday on the air that anyone with Aura can use Chaos powers so... Yang does have one, so does anyone from Remnant."

"Yeah, but what does that mean for us?" Knuckles sighs. "I... don't want to break her heart if we go that far... The only reason a Guardian needs a wife is for an offspring to become the new Guardian. As such... I need someone with a strong Chaos Field, someone with great power. That would mean a full Mobian hybrid... but..." He rubs his temples. "This is why I keep my mouth shut..."

Blake smiles, and then covers her mouth as her shoulder shake with suppressed laughter.

"What?!" He snaps at her, balling his fists.

Blake wipes an eye with an uncharacteristically huge grin, "Have you seen Yang fight?"

"Of course! But I don't know how that will transfer!" Knuckles rams his head into a log angrily.

Blake shakes her head, "Does it matter? You're strong, she's strong-"

"Heads up!"

Blake looks up just in time to dodge a tree flying at them. "Case in point," she grunts.

Knuckles sighs. "It's just... what will she do if we create a child weaker than us? A pathetic little thing that can't even defend itself? Wouldn't that hurt her?"

Blake starts rolling the log to a place where she can cut it, "If I know Yang half as well as I think I do then I think your safe. She has just as much fire in her heart as she does in her fists."

Knuckles nods quietly, thinking to himself as he goes back to work. Yang walks overt the bridge with another tree, Weiss trailing behind her. Yang grunts as she drop the tree, "This enough Knux, or are you planning to build a whole hotel?"

"Depends, any more friends coming over?" Knuckles shakes away his thoughts, smirking at her.

Yang shrugs, and Weiss drops her backpack on the ground. "Speaking of friends, look what I found when I went to town to get some supplies," Weiss says, fishing a newspaper out of her backpack. On the front page is Roman surrounded by GUN soldiers in front of a hospital, Sonic at his side. The headline reads, "GUN HARASSES GOOD SAMARITAN!'

"They had better be talking about Sonic in that caption." Knuckles deadpans.

Weiss shakes her head, "No, the reporter interviewed people around the city about the incident, and Torchwick refused to comment saying the people would speak for him."

Knuckles growls, "I have half a mind to go down there and punch him in the face."

"That's not going to help," Blake says. "Torchwick was able to say a room full of human-hating Faunus into working with him with a single speech of his silver tongue. Assault him, and he'll have the entire country out for your blood."

"Fine with me. GUN can't do anything to me, and neither can the Faunus unless they want an excuse for GUN to retaliate." Knuckles growls, holding up his Chaos Emerald.

Yang puts her hand on it too, "No Knuckles, think. If you end up bringing a mob down on your own head Torchwick could easily dodge responsibility for it. Don't give him the satisfaction. And if anything happens to you... well... what happens to the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles growls. "If that pretty boy thinks he can just waltz wherever he wants with no repercussions, he is in for one rude wakeup call. I will be damn sure of it." He lowers the Chaos Emerald. "We need whoever you're working with here. We detach ourselves from GUN, and get ready to bring this man down."

"We can't detach from GUN again without Towers coming down on our heads," Blake says.

Weiss raises a finger, "Unless... We do so with his unofficial permission! If we agree to it as a group, and have Oobleck present our case..."

"But what about afterwards," Yang points out. "Suppose we bring Torchwick down, and the White Fang carry on peacefully, what's to stop Towers from coming after us?"

Blake shrugs, "Maybe he'll be too concerned with the White Fang? I mean, fifty Chaos Users on the loose after what Adam did to Shadow would put us low on the priority list."

"Maybe," Weiss agrees. "At least until Towers remembers we've beaten the White Fang before, and forcibly recruits us to hunt them down."

"He can't do that as long as we're on the island," Blake says. "Even if he threw all GUN's resources into one assault, the Island Defense will keep him away."

"Angel Island is its own country." Knuckles states, everyone looking at him. "I am the Guardian, the lead individual. GUN cannot touch me, or anyone that lives on my island. I made that very clear when they tried. I am also my own government, and anywhere I land my island becomes part of my country. If I don't like who lives in my country, they are forcefully deported. I also have allies in various countries who will back me up. I am under no jurisdiction, and anyone who dares try to tell me otherwise will find out why this Island is separate from everything on this planet." Knuckles cracks his namesakes.

Yang smiles, but the other two take a step back. "That's disturbing," Weiss says.

Ruby dashes up, "Hey Yang, you forgot to tell me I was done cutting wood!"

"Oops, sorry Ruby." Yang rubs the back of her neck.

"IF I MAY UPGRADE ALL OF YOUR PHONES LIKE MISS SCHNEE'S, IT WILL ALLOW COMMUNICATION TO BE MUCH SMOOTHER." Omega informs.

"Thanks," Ruby says as she, Yang, and Blake hand him their Scrolls.

Yang looks around while Omega does his thing, "So what's the plan now?"

"I need to get Tails up here, I need to set up a generator so you guys can have power in the house." Knuckles says. "Then, we see about teaching you four some Chaos Moves."

Blake perks, "That's right... The White Fang may be training to use Chaos Abilities, but we're from Remnant too so..."

Ruby beams, "You mean we get to learn cool stuff like that too?!" She gives a fangirl squeal, and zooms over to scoop Knuckles up in a hug.

Knuckles yelps, chuckling. "It's hard to master though. That Adam person got lucky and learned from Shadow, but from how it looks, he can only bend space."

Yang looks at her hand, "What was that energy blast thing he did with his hand though, I've never seen that before."

"Perhaps another of Shadow's powers," Weiss says. "He says Ivo Robotnik, aka Eggman, was the supplier for the White Fang so it makes sense to say they're partners of sorts. Given how many run-ins Eggman has had with Shadow over the years he probably has all his abilities on file."

"It's a Shadow signature, Chaos Lance. It's an upgrade of his Chaos Spear." Knuckles explains. "You channel raw Chaos Energy into a spear of Chaos, and throw it like a dart."

Yang sighs as she stares at her hand, "And we'll be learning to do stuff like that?"

"Grimm beware," Blake monotones.

"It depends on what I think you all should learn. Using these moves drain your energy, so they need to be used sparingly. Shadow can do them effortlessly because he is a conduit of Chaos." Knuckles says.

"Then how did Adam do them effortlessly too," Ruby wonders as she puts Knuckles down.

"I don't know. I think it's because his power is similar to Shadow's." Knuckles says thoughtfully.

Weiss looks down, and picks up Knuckles' Chaos Emerald where he dropped it when Ruby scooped him up. "...Any chance he may have had one of these?"

Knuckles blinks, and frowns. "...That would make more sense."

Blake takes it from Weiss, and examines it, "Interesting... How many of these are there?"

"Seven," Yang replies.

Weiss rubs her chin, "And are they all accounted for?"

Knuckles frowns. "Eggman has one, I have one, Shadow has one, Tails has one, and I assume Sonic has one."

Ruby counts on her fingers, "That's four out of seven so there's three left to be found."

"Tails might let us borrow his," Yang reasons. "And if Eggman has one then it's pretty obvious Adam has it now."

"Good luck getting it back," Blake mutters.

Weiss frowns, "What do you mean?"

Blake shuts her eyes, "Who do you think taught me to fight?"

Ruby scratches her head, "Sonic might loan us his too... Okay everyone, I have a plan! Our mission is to collect the rest of the Chaos Emeralds here on Angel Island!"

Knuckles looks thoughtful. "Sounds good. I'll stay here and look after the Master Emerald."

Omega hands the girls back their Scrolls. "I WILL INFORM OOBLECK AND PENNY OF THIS NEW EVENT."

Weiss holds up a finger, "Not a word of our mission, just tell them that we need them both here. If Towers knows we're after the Emeralds I bet he'll try to get in our way, or use us to get them for him."

"AFFIRMATIVE. I WILL TELL SHADOW AND ROUGE ABOUT COMING OVER HERE AS WELL." Omega stands tall, turning and clanking away.

"So..." Blake raises an eyebrow, "Any ideas for finding the last three Chaos Emeralds?"

"We can think of something as we train," Ruby says. "The point of getting them is so each of us will have an Emerald. When our training is done we'll be ready to take down the White Fang."

"Then we better start as soon as possible," Yang says.

"Alright then." Knuckles holds up his red Chaos Emerald. "Now, the Chaos Emeralds each are a different frequency of Chaos Energy, represented by their colors. Green is the most stable, while red is the most destructive. Each Emerald has it's own unique powers, but they are hard to unlock, so I will focus on those last. For now, I will teach you all Chaos Control. Who wants to go first?.

All the girls raise a hand except for Ruby who waves hers wildly over her head.

He chuckles. "Ruby, sit with me." He sits on a log, holding the Emerald out to her.

Ruby hops over next to him, and holds the emerald with both hands.

"Look into the top facet, and tell me what you see." Knuckles motions to the biggest facet.

Ruby holds her head over the Crimson red Emerald, and trains at her own reflection.

"You're looking at your reflection." Knuckles chuckles softly. "Try looking into the Emerald with your Aura."

Ruby nods, and narrows her eyes. Slowly the Chaos Emerald starts to glow softly in her hands.

"There we go!" Knuckles smiles. "Now, tell me what you see."

Ruby frowns, peering in. "I... I see... A tiny flame, like an ember, or a candle..."

He smiles, and nods. "The red Chaos Emerald is wild, like fire. It is hardest to control, but the most powerful. Anything you do with it will be the hardest you will be able to do compared to all the Emeralds. So, if you can handle the power of the red Emerald, you will be able to control the rest. Understand so far?"

Ruby nods, not tearing her eyes away from the center of the Emerald where all the glowing originates.

"Alright, now close your eyes and imagine GUN. Imagine yourself at one of the rooms, in a specific spot. Then once you have it, say Chaos Control. And then, imagine yourself back here sitting on this log before saying Chaos Control again once you're ready again." Knuckles scoots a bit away.

Weiss gives him wide eyes, "Wait, you're sending her to GUN?!"

"Chaos Control," Ruby mutters, and vanishes in a flash of red light, leaving a flurry of Rose petals behind.

"It's the only place she's been." Knuckles points out. "And probably the area she know the best."

Ruby reappears a moment later about a foot off the log. She falls on it, and falls on her back with her legs up in the air. She groans as her skirt falls open, but luckily her black leggings prevent anything from being seen. Though a close look might reveal some hidden pink...

Yang quickly pulls Ruby up, and helps make herself decent. Then she raises an eyebrow, "Wait, didn't you say nobody could teleport here except you?"

"That was a simplified explanation... I can allow anyone to teleport onto the Island, but the Master Emerald will only allow me to warp directly where the Master Emerald is." Knuckles says.

Ruby shakes her head as if to clear it, "That was... Weird... I think I kinda went into a trance or something for a second there."

Knuckles smiles. "Well, you warped. Alright, let's try something simpler. Try warping next to Weiss."

Ruby nods, and holds up the Emerald again. She shuts her eyes, and another flash of light, and rose petals she appears behind Weiss.

"How do you feel? Dizzy?" Knuckles smiles.

"A little bit," she says, taking a few steps. "I feel steady enough though."

Weiss strokes her chin, "Shadow, and Sonic are known for their ability to perform Chaos Control, and their speed... Perhaps those gifted with speed have a natural affinity for the skill."

"A nice theory. But it's more than likely it's because they can turn Super." Knuckles says.

Yang raises an eyebrow, "I heard you mention that before when I showed you my Semblance, what is it?"

"When someone collects all seven Chaos Emeralds, it is said a miracle happens. For Sonic and Shadow, when they have the seven Emeralds and fifty rings, they can turn Super. Their blue and black fur turn a shade of gold, their quills all point up, and Sonic's eyes turn red." Knuckles explains. "All of their powers and abilities increase exponentially, and they are invulnerable."

Yang whistles, "Whoa..."

Weiss's eyes widen, "Wait... A miracle...?"

Knuckles nods. "A miracle. Also, while Super is incredible, it's also limited. Sonic has turned Super without rings once, and the time limit was one minute. The Super energy drains your rings, and once you're out, you turn back to normal. However, you will feel refreshed and be healed, even if you were near death before."

Ruby gapes, and then stares at the Emerald in her hand, "Whoa..."

"Hello?!" Weiss grabs all their attention as she raises her voice, "Am I the only one that caught the obvious before it flew over my head?! If we get all seven emeralds then it could be our ticket home!"

The other three girls give each other troubled looks, and Weiss crosses her arms, "What?!"

"Maybe... Not all of us want to go back," Blake says, reaching up to feel her ears.

"Yeah," Yang says as she rubs one arm with her free one. "I mean, even if we did want to we couldn't just leave."

"There's a lot that needs doing here," Ruby says quietly. "Torchwick, and the White Fang aside there's hundreds of Grimm that came through the portal with us. And for all we know more could be forming every day."

Weiss looks at them in disbelief, and then shuts her eyes, "...You have a point..."

Yang puts a hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Is this about Neptune?"

Weiss clenches her jaw, and then hugs herself, "...A little..."

Knuckles takes pity on Weiss, and walks over. "Hey, Oobleck and Penny followed you guys here. That means there's a chance that more of your friends will come over too. And that means maybe they'll think of a way for you guys to freely travel between Remnant and Mobius."

"But what if they don't," Weiss says. "Neptune, and I were finally starting to hit it off after the school dance, and now... Now I might not see him again..."

Blake looks down, "You're not the only person with worries like that."

Ruby blinks, "You, and Sun?"

Blake shrugs, "Maybe... I don't know, I just felt comfortable around him. And with Torchwick, the White Fang... He always stood by me even when I was a bit cold with him."

Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Cold? Before the dance you were absolutely frigid."

"You're one to talk Ice Queen," Yang jokes, nudging Weiss with an elbow.

Blake sighs as she sits on a log, "I think about home too, and yeah a lot of the time it's Sun I worry about. I know he was really into me even though honestly I'm not sure how I felt about him. When the train crashed he... He probably thinks we all died..."

Weiss tenses, "Please, please don't say that..."

"I think they would be suspicious about the lack of Grimm. Plus, four students and an actual Huntsman? Maybe one of you, but not all of you." Knuckles points out. He then blinks. "Wait... wouldn't Penny have an emergency signal for her maker? If she was damaged, it would tell her maker she was damaged, but what about when it's completely gone?"

Weiss slowly opens her eyes, "...You're right... They probably isolated the portal... And they'll have it quarantined off, that's why he's not here yet."

"Maybe if we go back to where the portal was on our end we might find something," Blake reasons.

Ruby shakes her head, "No good, GUN already tried, and didn't find anything. Besides, that would be in Station Square. And from how Oobleck, and Penny weren't detected when they got here people probably get spit out in random locations when they get here."

Yang furrows her brow, and pulls out her Scroll, "I gotta call Tails, and get him on this right away."

Blake looks confused, "Why?"

Yang looks up, "Well if the destination is random here on Mobius then who's to say anyone that came through didn't end up in the middle of the desert, the ocean, or in a puddle of quicksand?"

The girls share scared looks as Yang holds her Scroll up to her ear.

Knuckles nods. "Good call. I'll try searching the Master Emerald again." He holds his hand out for the Chaos Emerald.

_"Hello?"_ Tails answers.

Yang steps away to talk to Tails while Ruby returns the Emerald to Knuckles. "Hey buddy, it's Yang. Think you could do me a favor please? One that might save a few lives?"

_"Well sure! What is it?"_ Tails asks.

"Well as far as we can figure the portal that dropped us off here drops folks at random locations. Any way you could... I dunno, anchor it down?"

_"Huh... I never thought of that. I'll see what I can do!"_ Tails says determinedly.

"Thanks little guy, I owe ya," she says. "Keep me posted, m'kay?"

_"Alright! See you later!"_ Tails hangs up.


	12. Training, Shipping, and Deception

Neo walks the hall of the Death Egg 2, a plate with a rather thick sandwich in her hand. She opens a door to Eggman's workroom, and finds the Doctor looking over the schematics for one of Roman's Paladins.

She walks up beside him, offering him lunch with a smile.

"Ah, thank you!" He smiles and accepts the sandwich, taking a bite out of it.

Neo tilts her head at the schematic, and then smiles with an idea. She makes a copy of it, and moves her copy to a holographic projector. She rests her new umbrella on a worktable as she puts commands to double the size of every aspect of the Paladin, except armor width which she triples. Then she makes another set of arms that fold onto the back.

She taps her chin thoughtfully, and then puts commands for it to go through a diagnostic. When the second set of arms are active they rest on the shoulders in cannon mode, or slip under the standard arms when made into actual arms. After a moment she modifies the elbows of this new set of arms so the Paladin is capable of shooting behind itself as well.

Looking a bit pleased with the result she taps her foot thoughtfully, and then with a flick of her fingers opens the cockpit, removing the inner controls. She then designs an adapter for Eggman's personal carrier, and uses the remaining space inside it for a generator for a deflector shield.

Finally satisfied she saves the project as the Egg Paladin, and then carries the miniature hologram back to Eggman for him to see.

Eggman blinks, studying the schematics. "...Now why didn't I think of that?"

Neo winks, he left eye turning pink as she picks up her new umbrella, hugging it like a mother would her child.

He chuckles at her, enjoying his sandwich. "Where is Roman?"

She shrugs, turning a nearby globe of Mobius, and then tapping the approximate location of Station Square.

"Huh..." Eggman shrugs. "So I need to ask... can you actually talk and you choose not to, or are you mute?"

She shakes her head, and taps her throat with a shrug.

"Ah, mute." Eggman nods. "You should learn sign language or something..."

She shakes her head, and then walks over to his terminal. On it she types, "Almost nobody speaks it, and I don't have the time to learn it to be honest."

"Well, you need a device to type on then." Eggman shakes his head and finishes his sandwich.

She shakes her head, and types, "Too distracting, never have much to say anyhow."

"Well, it's something to think about." Eggman shrugs and goes back to work.

Neo nods, and then nuzzles the top of his head lightly with her cheek before turning to leave.

Eggman chuckles softly, watching her leave.

Everything is running smoothly, he really should have tried using actual people more often. Right now on various monitors he can see Bane putting the Chaos using Faunus through intense training to master the abilities. Meanwhile on another Adam watches Shadow fighting on a a computer of his own, building strategies to bring him down.

Eggman smirks. _It's only a matter of time before one of them gets greedy and tries to overthrow me though... too bad for them I'm ready for them._

A transmission comes up in the corner of Eggman's screen, and the ID says it's from Torchwick.

Eggman presses the button. "What is it, Torchwick?"

Torchwick appears to be calling from his Scroll, propped up against a glass from how Roman is sitting in a restaurant, "Hey Doc, just checking to see if you saw the paper yesterday."

"Of course." Eggman chuckles.

Torchwick picks up a fry, inspecting it, "This is how you win my friend, not by winning ground, but by winning hearts. A martial artist once said the best way to win a fight is by not fighting... Looks like he was on to something.

"Sure, sure." Eggman puts him on speaker as he goes back to work.

"Interestingly enough, Sonic actually threatened me," Torchwick laughs. "You'd have thought he was some kind of mob boss, and I was stepping on his turf!"

Eggman chuckles. "He didn't damage that face of yours?"

Roman shakes his head, "And anyone that does at this point is an idiot. Mobius only sees me as the nice guy that would save cats from trees, so the minute someone lays a hand on me you can bet there are going to be folks wanting to stick up for me." He pauses to take a drag off a cigar.

"Wow, you're evil." Eggman shakes his head.

"No such thing," Roman says. "The world only has selfish people, no real good or evil. It all depends if you're willing to pass out blankets for a good name so people will give you what you want, or if you decide you'd rather invade with an army of robots."

Eggman shrugs. "Nothing says dictatorship like an army."

Roman snickers, "Who said anything about a dictatorship? Eggman, let me let you in on a little secret. All these big politicians, Kings, presidents, and dictators... They don't rule anything! It's the people under them, the common laborer, the men in industries, the company owners, they're the ones that rule the lands."

Torchwick kicks back in his booth, "Let's say one man owned all the trains in the world... What would happen if he refused to let them run? Nothing would get anywhere, right?"

"Exactly. I want the world to know who runs things, who they will depend on." Eggman growls.

Torchwick smirks, "So all I have to do is get into some big contracts with the machines you build, buy out a few businesses, and we split the profits. You get to be a world famous rich genius, and me... I get to just be rich. So long as we don't do anything hostile nobody is going to complain."

Eggman shrugs. "As long as I can kill Sonic, that's all I need killed."

Roman sighs, "That is all on you, personally I'm starting to like him. Besides, killing the hero of Mobius isn't very smart if you want to look nice in front on the public."

"Well, if you come up with a way for me to exterminate him, I will kill him on my own." Eggman states.

Roman waves a dismissive hand, "It's been fun talking, but I have things to handle here."

He hangs up, and scowls. For someone supposed to be a genius how can Eggman talk about killing Sonic so openly like that? Roman isn't so sure these lines are secure, and the last thing he needs is some press-conference fiasco where something he said is taken out of context.

"That would be unbelievably corny," he sighs, and feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks back at it, then up at the hand's owner.

And then he pales visibly.

...

Blake squeezes the Chaos Emerald, "Chaos... Control!"

She becomes a flash of purple light that soars through the air, and slams into a pillar. She cries out as she drops the Emerald, and flops to the ground.

Ruby winces, "How many times was that?"

"Five I think," Yang says.

"In a row," Weiss sighs.

Knuckles frowns, walking over and dusting her off. "I'm not sure you're doing it right... are you imagining where you want to land?"

Blake sighs, "You besides simply on my feet? I'd give anything just for that much... I keep wanting to appear on the edge of the bridge, but I keep..."

Yang scratches her head, "Well... Maybe you can only go within your field of vision. At least for now."

"Try imagining landing on solid ground first." Knuckles suggests.

Blake nods, and pictures the ground a few yards in front of her in her mind. "Chaos Control."

She warps forward in a streak of purple light, and reappears on her feet. She sighs as she stares down at the Emerald.

"Maybe your Semblance is interfering," Weiss suggests, her turn with the Emerald had been ridiculously easy for her.

Knuckles frowns. "What _is_ your Semblance?"

"An afterimage," Blake replies, demonstrating by jumping to the side while leaving a copy of herself behind for an instant. "Making them propels me some in any direction depending on where I project my aura. I can infuse the copies with Dust too for some rather interesting results."

She looks down at the Chaos Emerald in her hand, and then as it glows she makes another afterimage, this one made of fire. A moment later it explodes, making a shockwave, and a small crater.

Knuckles frowns thoughtfully. "Hm..."

Yang raises an eyebrow, and props her head on a hand, "Well you do better than me Blake, I can't get it to work right at all." She sighs as she remembers how every time she tries Teleportation the gem's light just dies in her hand, and sets her hair glowing.

"Afterimages aren't a normal power of Chaos Emeralds, neither is Yang's Semblance." Knuckles frowns. "I really have no idea how to help you figure it out..."

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong," Ruby suggests. "You're trying to teach us what you've seen others do while you haven't seen what we can do. Teach us how to use Chaos powers with our talents."

Weiss smiles, "She's right. Besides, they'll be expecting these traditional methods you're teaching us. If we bring something new to the battlefield though..."

Knuckles blinks. "That's it! Blake, instead of trying to warp yourself, try warping a clone!"

Blake blinks, and holds up the Emerald. She imagines herself charging a pillar, and then creates an afterimage that sends her backwards. The clone moves forwards just like she would, and slashes at the pillar, vanishing right after. But not before it cuts a gash in the stone.

Blake gapes, "I... Have never been able to do that before..."

"Now, try warping far away. Like... where you landed. Try making a clone appear there." Knuckles suggests.

Blake frowns, and then tries. This time the clone goes as far as she can see the details of it before it vanishes. She sighs, "Guess it's still limited by by vision."

Knuckles frowns. "Well... it was worth a try. It looks like you won't be able to use Chaos Control... but you have a strong Chaos Spear."

Blake looks down at her hand, "Yeah, there's that at least."

Yang raises two fingers, and winks, "I still whoop all your butts with mine!"

Ruby scratches her head, "So what about the rest of us?"

Weiss stands, "Knuckles, you once said that Chaos Control can slow down time?"

Knuckles nods. "Yes. But it is a lot harder."

Weiss walks over, and holds out a hand. Weiss holds it up, and shuts her eyes, "Chaos Control."

It seems like the L is just barely pronounced when the scene becomes radically different. Ruby is wrapped up in her cloak, Blake's hands are tied behind her back with her own ribbon, and Weiss must have found rope somewhere because she tied the only others in the room together, facing one another.

Weiss herself is suddenly sitting in a chair with her teammates' weapons at her feet, and the Chaos Emerald in her lap as she files her nails. She inspects her fingertips closely with a smug smile, "Looks like my Semblance gives me as natural a talent for these abilities as I do for Dust."

Knuckles blushes hard, his short stature making Yang's breasts press against most of his body. He clears his throat, stating, "You want to break it and kill her, or me?"

Weiss stands up, and holds up the Emerald. One Chaos Control later, and everything is back as it was. Except Weiss who is on the floor looking thoroughly bored. She looks up when she hears them breathing again, and sits up, "I thought that was going to take forever. I held it for as long as I could that time, counting seconds relative to me it was only five minutes."

"Impressive." Knuckles nods. "Don't get cocky though, there are some things that can cut you off from using Chaos powers."

Weiss nods, and holds up the Emerald, "Who's next?"

Knuckles grabs it, and gives it to Yang. "Here, try stopping time instead of warping."

Yang nods, "Alright... Chaos Control!"

She blurs for a few seconds, moving around the room lightning quick, and then stops. She smiles as she turns to them with her hair glowing, and red eyes, "I think that one worked, you guys were moving super slow for a minute there."

Ruby is looking down though, "Uh... Yang...?"

Yang looks down as well expecting her clothes to be on fire, but instead she's floating a foot off the ground. Yang's eyes bulge, "Flying?!"

"Moving so fast you defy gravity?" Knuckles blinks.

Yang turns back, and forth in wonder. Then she smirks as she makes herself go higher just by willing it, "Nope, genuinely flying here."

Knuckles blinks, "Fly around the Island and come back."

She smiles, and whoops as she flies around the island three times, and then stops on a dime right above him. She feels a bit giddy so she snatches him up with a giggle.

He yelps, blushing. "So you can fly with a Chaos Emerald..."

Blake stares, "Um... Knuckles... Is she hurting you, because-"

"You're turning pink," Ruby says bluntly.

Knuckles blushes harder, and grabs the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control." He warps himself and Yang away.

Ruby pouts, "...What about my turn?"

...

When they reappear Yang lets him go, and looks around, "That was... Weird..."

They had warped to the Master Emerald Shrine.

Knuckles sits on the stone steps with a relieved sigh. "Yeah..."

She stares at him, "Huh... For a second you almost looked pink- WHOA!" The energy around her fades, and she drops to the ground.

He quickly runs over and kneels over her concernedly. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Yang says, dusting off her behind as she stands. "Just a bruise maybe. Wanna kiss it, and make it better?" She says it teasingly, wanting to mess with him some.

Knuckles blushes more, but shakes his head. "Yang... we need to talk."

"Uh-oh, serious time," she says, but stands straight up with ther hands on her hips to hear him out.

"Yang... I... really like you..." Knuckles gulps and blushes more, looking at the ground. "I just... I want to know if you think this will work... or if I'm just dreaming of us..." Straightforward and blunt, just like him.

Yang blinks at him a few times, and then sits down on a broken stalactite as her smile slowly fades.

"...I'm not sure," she replies. "For a while now I... Guess I've been asking myself the same thing... I think I like you too, I just... I'm seriously confused, you know?"

"Me too..." He sighs. "Do... you want to give this a try? I've never dated before..."

She smiles at him, and shrugs slowly, "...What the hell? Couldn't hurt to try, right?"

He brightens, and smiles. "No, it couldn't."

She leans forward, and pulls him into her lap. She hugs him gently while rest her cheek on top of his head.

He blushes, but forces himself to relax now, slowly warming up to her affection. He closes his eyes contently, and starts to purr.

Yang blinks down at him, "You're... Purring?"

Knuckles opens his eyes, blushing more. "Er... yeah... most Mobians tend to do that when they're happy or content."

She smiles, and hugs him a little tighter, "Well... I like it."

He smiles softly and purrs more. "Thank you. Your hugs are nice."

She chuckles, "You're just saying that because it gets you closer to these." She puts a hand on the back of his head, and tilts his face towards her chest.

He blushes hard. "...in my own defense, you're the one that keeps putting me there..."

She laughs, and lets him go as she stands, "Maybe we should head back, don't want the others to give us too much grief. Think we should tell them, or let them figure it out on their own?"

Knuckles stands. "I don't know... what do you think?"

She grins slyly, "Let them figure it out."

He smiles. "Alright. I don't think Sonic will have anything good to say about this, but he's had some bad experiences." He offers his hand to her.

She takes it, "They can eat me for all I care, I for one want to try to make it out." She winks, and then leans down to kiss his cheek.

His eyes widen and he blushes hard. "Wha- already?!" He is only slightly relieved when she kisses his cheek instead of his mouth.

She shrugs, "What? Ask anybody, I can be a flirt. But I'll try to slow down, okay?"

"That would be nice, thanks." He clears his throat embarrassingly, picking up the Chaos Emerald and warping them back.

"I'm telling you Weiss, a bunny!"

"No way Ruby," Weiss says as she crosses her arms. "I would think maybe a snow leopard or something like that."

Yang raises an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

Ruby turns, "We're talking about what kind of Mobians we would be."

Weiss jerks a thumb at Ruby, "I'm definitely sticking with her being a puppy."

Knuckles and Yang warp in.

"Alright Ruby, your turn." Knuckles tosses the Emerald to Ruby.

Ruby catches it, "Okay... What should I do?"

"Well, Sonic channels his speed into the Emerald, so maybe you can do a Sonic Wind." Knuckles frowns.

Ruby tilts her head, "What's that?"

"It's essentially his version of a Chaos Spear." Knuckles explains. "Try using your Semblance when you use Chaos Control, and see what you come up with."

She licks her lips, and holds up a hand at a pillar. The Emerald glows in her free hand, and she shouts, "Sonic Wind!"

Knuckles blinks, impressed as a flurry of rose petals slashes marks into the pillar.

Ruby smiles, "Ooooo... Hm, I wonder if I should rename that? Rose Wind?"

"Blossom Dance?" Knuckles shrugs.

Ruby smiles, "I like that one better!"

Knuckles chuckles. "Tails likes his video games, I saw that name in one of them."

Ruby tilts her head, "Which one?"

"Uh... Xenoblade... Chronicles?" Knuckles says slowly, thinking.

"I'll have to look into it sometime," Ruby says, and Weiss hands her a bundle of clothes.

"Since we're staying here, and calling the island home for a while a least, I took the liberty of getting us all some pajamas," Weiss says. "I tried my best to get them as close as I could to our belongings back in Remnant."

Blake nods as she inspects her new nightgown, and Yang comes in from the next room with her orange tank top, and yellow shorts.

Knuckles' eyes widen, staring at Yang.

Yang smirks at him, "Need some help picking up your jaw, Tough Guy?" Ruby snickers while Blake gives him a knowing smirk.

Knuckles shakes his head, recovering. "You look stunning...?"

Yang blushes a little, and runs a hand through her hair, "Thanks Knux..."

"Oh gag me," Weiss mutters.

Yang feels a vein throb in her forehead, "Sure thing Weiss, C'mere a sec..."

Knuckles looks between the two girls. "Don't catfight on my Island please."

Weiss just rolls her eyes as she heads to the next room to change with Blake. Ruby comes back out in black tank top with a pink heart on the chest. On her legs are white sweat pants with pink roses.

"Wow, Weiss really did a good job finding look-alike PJ's for us," Yang says.

"I miss my puppy pillow," Ruby says as she fixes a sleeping blindfold on her forehead that looks suspiciously like Beowulf eyes.

Yang pats her chest, "You can sleep with me tonight Ruby, just like when we were kids."

"Aw, thanks Yang," Ruby says with a smile, hugging her sister.

Knuckles smiles softly, looking at the sun setting. "I hope you bought candles too, Weiss. It's gonna be dark soon."

"Better," Weiss says as she comes out, looking much different with her hair down, and white nightgown. She pulls a few lanterns out of her backpack. "Solar powered, I had them charge in a shop window while I got our clothes."

"Good. I'll have Tails come tomorrow with a generator." Knuckles nods.

Blake comes out in her old-fashioned nightdress, and puts her ribbon over with her other stuff. She stretches languidly before asking, "So where are we sleeping? I don't recall building beds..."

"I can answer that." Shadow walks up, holding two bunk beds. He still has bandages on his chest, but he appears fully healed.

Blake frowns, "Are you... Okay?" She folds her hands behind her back as Yang takes the beds from him, setting them up.

"I am. My simple healing factor and GUN's treatment of my wounds have fully healed me." Shadow states.

Omega clanks up with Penny and Oobleck on his shoulders, Rouge flying next to them. Omega holds more beds for everyone.

Blake shuts her eyes, "I still feel responsible... he knows you know me, maybe if I had just /been/ there he would have held back."

"I doubt that. He saw a strong opponent, and he proved himself better." Shadow states. "In his own eyes, at least."

"And taught you not to rush into things blindly," Yang points out as she helps situate the beds.

"I didn't." He says simply.

Yang puts her hands on her hips, "You mean you _didn't_ take off right after him after that broadcast? Because it sure looked like you did from where I was standing right next to you."

"I let him believe what he wanted to believe." Shadow states.

"Which lead to him putting you in the hospital, and coughing up blood,"Yang says crossing her arms.

Penny raises an hand, "I have observed many of Shadow's feats through shared memories with Omega. This leads me to believe that Shadow allowed himself to be beaten down convincingly so he could gauge Adam's powers, and personality."

Ruby looks shocked, "Wow, really?"

"Believe me," Penny says. "He's taken /much/ worse."

"Granted, the Chaos Lance caught me off guard." Shadow states thoughtfully. "But now I know what Chaos moves he knows."

"He's only going to keep getting stronger," Blake warns. "I worked with Adam in the White Fang so I know him better than anyone. Once he has his mind set on a goal the only thing that will stop him is death. He's going to use you Shadow, to make himself stronger, more powerful... Because that's the only way he believes anyone can be free, to be stronger than everyone else."Blake folds her ears back as she rubs her arms.

He grabs her hand gently, comfortingly. "He didn't learn all of my moves. I know he's trying to use me. But, he doesn't realize what kind of power I have. It's like comparing a regular mech to Omega. If you think you can beat Omega by defeating a GUN mech, then you have made a grave mistake." He lets go of her hand and turns to Omega. "Does Towers know about our resignation?"

"I BELIEVE HE THINKS IT'S AN UNDERCOVER MISSION." Omega states.

Weiss raises her eyebrows, "Resignation?"

Rouge nods. "Normally we follow Towers' orders because they benefit everyone. But in this case, I don't think we can be federal agents while working with you."

Penny smiles, "So Team Dark is now freelance!"

Ruby whoops, "Awesome! We've been training super hard, and now we're sure to win."

"Don't put your foot in your mouth," Weiss says. "Shadow may be good, but nobody is invincible."

Yang looks down at Knuckles, "So about the mission for the Emeralds... You think we're ready yet?"

"I think so." Knuckles nods. "Shadow will help you retrieve them tomorrow."

Shadow hmphs. "So we're searching for the Chaos Emeralds? Not really my specialty, but I suppose I am the one most likely to sense them."

Yang rubs her neck, "I've been thinking about that actually. The Master Emerald... There's gotta be a reason it's called that, and if you used it to search for my teammates couldn't it just tell us where the last three are?"

Knuckles frowns. "It technically could... but it wouldn't help."

"Why not?" Blake frowns as she sits on her bunk.

Knuckles sighs. "Because... there's already a set here."

Ruby blinks, "Wait... Just because you, and Shadow both have one...?"

Knuckles shakes his head. "There are three sets of Emeralds. The Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds, and Super Emeralds. There is a portable version of each, and a regular version that sits in Hidden Palace. Well, except for the Master Emerald." He holds up his red Chaos Emerald. "Imagine these as like a portable version of a gem half the size of the Master Emerald. The full sized version have too much power for anyone to wield, and as such my ancestors created ones that could be safely used. Too much of one kind of energy will destroy you."

Yang rubs her chin, "So... Basically because there's a set of green Emeralds, and a set of red emeralds now on this island we can't use the Master Emerald to find the rest without taking the Chaos Emeralds we have off the island?"

"No. Since the miniatures are on the Island, if I use the Master Emerald, it may make the regular Chaos Emeralds absorb the miniatures, throw power out of whack, and then bad things will happen." Knuckles frowns.

"Basically what i said," Yang says, crossing her arms. "We can't use the Master Emerald while the Chaos Emeralds are on the island."

"Yes, that." Knuckles nods.

Ruby raises a hand, "So... why not take them off the island? The Chaos Emeralds I mean, since we're going to probably need them on hand while we're out looking for the rest anyhow."

He nods. "They need to be far away from the Island." He turns and gives Yang the Emerald. "Which means I won't be able to teleport to you guys."

Yang blinks, "Knuckles, you know I can't teleport, just fly."

"I know." He places the Emerald in her hands.

She smiles at him, and holds it, "...In the morning, okay?"

He nods, and she smiles as she hugs him.

...

"Get that creep!"

In Westopolis a gang of about three guys is teaming up on one lanky boy in a grey hoodie, black pants, and a grey beanie. He smiles as he holds up hands with fingerless gloves, the advancing thugs backing him towards a wall.

"Look, fellas," he says. "I couldn't help it. There's tons of guys out here that gotta eat so why don't we just take this as a learning lesson, Huh? You learned not to leave stuff where it can get stolen."

"Suck it you little prick!" The first one in the middle tries to tackles him, but in a display of agility he bounces off the the wall with a foot, serving the bully a flying kick to the jaw.

The next guy pulls a knife that the grey thief kicks upwards out of his hand, and then kicks him in the guy in the gut, then the neck.

The last guy pulls a chain from inside his coat, and the thief backflips to avoid it. Then he jumps at his last attacker with a bicycle kick, and then flips forward, knocking the thug to the ground with an axe kick.

With a smirk the thief picks up a bag the thigs had tried to take from him, and grins inside it. "Smell ya later guys!" He holds the bag in his teeth as he climbs nimbly up a fire escape, and onto the roof of some apartments.

"Okay, not sure what I just witnessed." Sonic appears in front of the thief. "But I think I see something still wrong here."

The boy's eyes go wide as he backs towards the center of the rooftop, "You... You're Sonic..." Then he frowns, "Thought a big-shot hero like you didn't have time for punks like me."

"Yeah, well, the big villains aren't doing anything." Sonic smirks.

"Just my luck... Look, I'm sure there's a kid trapped in a burning building someplace so go worry about them so you can make the headlines again."

Then the kid turns, and bolts, leaping over an alley to the next building.

Sonic is already there. "Already took care of it." He smiles.

The kid curses, and runs to the side, leaping onto a streetlight. He runs across it, and then onto the trailer of a moving Semi Truck. He holds the bag to his chest, and looks over his shoulder to see if he's being followed.

Sonic sighs and grabs the bag from the boy's grip. "Stealing is wrong."

The boy jerks, and sweeps Sonic's legs out from under him, snatching the bag back. Then he hops onto a car moving the opposite way, and then jumps off it as it screeches to the side of the road.

The thief runs down an alley then, running a good way up the wall to hop a chain-link fence in the center. He looks around, and smiles as he lands in a crouch, and starts jogging.

Sonic sweeps him with a sigh. "Give up dude."

The bag flies from his grip, spilling out... Two cheeseburgers, and a small plastic bottle of milk.

The boy groans, and turns on his side to glare at Sonic, "There, happy? Now we might have to go without food today if any of that bus open, can't afford anyone getting sick again..." He crawls over, and inspects it all closely as he puts it back in the bag.

Sonic frowns and runs away, coming back with another bag of food. "Here."

The boy eyes it, and then looks up, "HEY!"

He catches a pipe moments before a dark-skinned girl brings it down on Sonic's head. "Easy Emerald..."

The girl holding the pipe wears a white t shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair is a multitude of colors, obviously dyed in streaks, everything from Neon Green to brilliant pink. She frowns as she raises the pipe, hefting it over her shoulder, "Sorry Mercury, I figured since you were taking so long something-" she shoots Sonic a look "-was getting in your way."

"He did," Mercury replies. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Had a run-in with some of Lex's boys down on 8th."

Emerald pinches the bridge of her nose, "Seriously...?"

"Sorry dude. I thought it was jewelry or something, not cheeseburgers..." Sonic scratches his ear embarrassedly.

"Typical," Emerald says as she crosses her arms, leaning on a wall. "You're so used fighting off gods from stepping on us little people you forgot what it's like to be one."

Mercury smirks, "Jewelry huh? Hey Emerald, five rings says this guy though I was packing a Chaos Emerald."

"No, if you had a Chaos Emerald, you wouldn't have seen me take it at all." Sonic states, "If you're gonna screw with me, I'm leaving. I've had enough of that for a while." He turns and starts walking.

"See ya!" Mercury waves over his shoulder, "Hey Emerald, I got the milk you asked for."

Emerald takes it, and pulls a small kitten from her purse. It mewls, and then purrs as it licks milk from her palm. "Thank Merc... I think I'll call him Midnight, what do you think?"

Mercury sighs, "I don't think the warehouse is safe anymore. While I was grabbing the grub I hear Lex's boys talking about new crime bosses moving into town. Sounds like that Torchwick guy is making a move."

"I totally called it," Emerald says dismissively.

M"Wait, you know Torchwick is evil?" Sonic pauses and looks back at them.

"Most everyone in business is," Emerald deadpans.

"That aside," Mercury says. "We know he, and those White Fang goons of his were here long before they showed up on TV. He made friends with some pretty powerful guys the cops _really_ Wanna get their hands on."

"Sounds about right." Sonic mutters.

Emerald raises her eyebrows like she just had an idea, and smiles, "Hey... If you're wiling to help us out we'd return the favor."

Sonic blinks. "Depends on the favor, and what you want."

Mercury stands, looking through the sack of food Sonic brought, "Well, we could tell you what we know about Torchwick for some room, and board. That is, if you know a place for us to stay."

Sonic frowns thoughtfully. "I can do that... but there will be rules wherever I put you. Are you okay with that?"

They share a look, and Emerald asks, "Like... What, no pets?" After her kitten cleans her palm dry she starts petting it protectively.

"You don't have to say No Stealing," Mercury says. "You don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"Look at me. You think I care about fur everywhere?" Sonic chuckles. "More like clean up after yourself, mind your manners, and don't break stuff."

They give each other a concerned look, and Emerald shrugs, "We'll try our best. Anything for a warm shower..." Her voice takes on a bit of a blissful tone.

"Find then, follow me." He smiles and starts walking.


	13. Game On!

**ALERT! This chapter will contain Lemon, if you don't like then I'll use bold print like this to tell you where it starts, and stops so you can skip over it if you so wish. ENJOY!**

**...**

Sonic leads them up to an apartment complex, complete with the bare essentials such as a couch, lights, a TV, a dining table with chairs, a fridge, and a few beds.

Mercury raises an eyebrow at the other bedrooms, "You have roommates?"

Emerald flops on the couch with a moan bordering on orgasmic, "Oooohh... I swear I feel like I could make love to this couch right now..."

Sonic raises an eyebrow. "Um... please don't. And no, but sometimes my friends bunk over. My friend Amy is staying here with me while her house is quarantined."

Mercury raises concerned eyebrows as he carries the food to the kitchen, "What, did a new disease break out over there?"

"Uh, no. But if she does, I'm afraid of what new disease would break out over there." Sonic tilts his head.

Mercury shudders, "Let's hope not... Out there I was out of the fight with a flu for a week." He holds up a finger, and thumb, "I came /that/ close to not making it."

He shakes his head like to banish such thoughts as he dumps their food bags on the counter. He tosses Emerald her burger which bounces off her head while he sorts the canned food Sonic gave them.

"This stuff is good, would last as a while too. Especially since I don't see a... Nevermind," he says as he fishes a can opener out of the bottom of the bag.

"So where are you two from? I don't remember seeing dyed hair like yours here before." Sonic asks, looking at the two of them.

"You'd be surprised what you can sneak out of places up your sleeves," Mercury says. "But we're not from anywhere in particular, just been wandering most our lives."

"Sounds like me." Sonic smiles. "Are you two siblings?"

They both snort a laugh, and simultaneously say, _"No."_

Mercury opens the fridge curiously, "Let's see, I see stuff for chilidogs, Chilidog stuff, and stuff for regular hotdogs if you're not in the mood for chili."

"I love my chilidogs." Sonic smiles, patting his stomach.

"I can tell," Mercury chuckles, shutting the fridge. "Seriously, I know you burn calories fast, but how are you not dead after living just off this stuff? From what I read in the tabloids you don't seem to eat anything else."

"Oh, I do. But only because Amy forces me to eat vegetables." Sonic gags.

"You sound like Mercury most days," Emerald says with a smile. "I have to mother him almost."

Mercury shudders, "Spare me the thought of you procreating."

She looks up at him with a scowl, "I've said it before Mercury, I will gladly pay you to shut up."

"You couldn't afford it," he chuckles as he picks up a can of soup.

Sonic looks at the two amused. Emerald pulls Midnight out of her purse, and sets the kitten on the floor to wander, "So Sonic, when's your girlfriend getting here?"

"She went shopping, so unless she stopped to beat up some Grimm, she'll be here any minute. And she's not my girlfriend. No matter what she tells you." Sonic deadpans.

"Whatever you say," Mercury says with a smirk.

"Don't tease him so much," Emerald groans. "I don't want to get kicked out... Hey Sonic, can I go use your shower?"

"Yes. But I warn you now, if you leave that room naked, you are subject to any and all forms of visual recording." Sonic scratches his ears. "Amy set up security cameras just in case I, and I quote, "Bring any money-grubbing whores home"."

Emerald scowls, "Excuse me?"

"Chill," Mercury makes soothing motions with his hands. "He didn't anything by it."

Emerald still looks ticked as she heads for the back, "I'll be a while, doing a hidden camera search in the bathroom."

"Good idea. Let me know if there is any, too..." Sonic shudders. "She doesn't need to see anything I do in there..."

Mercury raises an eyebrow, "Would she really do that?"

"I have no clue. And that's what scares me." Sonic searches the cupboards for usable plates.

Mercury lends a and, and a few minutes later they hear the sound of running water elsewhere in the house.

"I guess not." Sonic sighs with relief.

Mercury chuckles once, "Women..."

"Yeah." Sonic smiles, finding a pot to cook the chili.

Mercury stretches, "Hey, thanks for doing this man, taking us in like this."

"No problem!" Sonic starts cooking the chili.

Mercury leans on the counter, "So... After we tell you what we know about Torchwick... What happens to us then?"

"Well, I'll support you for a while... but I'm hoping you two can try and find jobs. That way, you can make money and not steal." He smiles. "Maybe photographers? They get to travel if you don't like staying in one place."

Mercury smirks, "I'll keep that in mind, though honestly I've always wanted to be an MMA competitor."

Sonic shrugs. "Well then, try joining some matches. Nothing illegal though, okay?"

"No promises," Mercury sighs.

"Hey," Emerald calls from the bathroom. "I forgot a towel, can one of you help me out?"

Sonic blinks, blushing a little. "Um... are you sure there's no towels in there?"

"Yeah I checked the closet in here, it's empty."

Sonic gulps. "Er... well, I'll look for one then!"

But before he can they hear the bathroom door open followed by footsteps.

Sonic freezes, slowly turning to face the door.

**(NUDITY WARNING, NO LEMON YET!)**

Emerald is stark naked, water dripping down her form as she steps back into the living room to inspect the laundry appliances stowed away in a closet. Luckily she finds dry towels in the dryer, and wraps one around herself.

Sonic could feel his face burn, and he slowly turns back to his work. "...Do you see that often?"

Mercury looks over his shoulder, shrugs, and then turns back to putting the canned foods away, "Yeah, but don't worry, she's not gonna pounce on you. Little advice, don't pounce her either."

Emerald rolls her eyes as she puts her clothes in the washer machine, "The point of clothes is to keep you warm, clean, and somewhat protected. No reason to get worked up over a little skin." She sits on the couch, and picks up a remote.

"I didn't know girls had that kind of philosophy." Sonic slowly recovers.

Emerald shrugs, and turns on the TV. She sighs in frustration with the towel because she has to constantly adjust it at both ends to cover either her nipples, or her crotch. "Frigging thing keeps riding..."

Mercury takes off his hoodie, offering it to her. She just gives him a flat look, "I just took a shower, and you've easily spent two months straight in that thing."

Sonic clears his throat nervously. "Er, lunch is ready!"

Emerald fusses with her towel a bit more before growling in frustration. She uses it to dry herself completely, and then discards the towel in a dirty clothes hamper before walking to the table.

"Here," Mercury says, getting her two more towels. "One for up top, the other for the bottom. Don't want our host getting a heart attack."

Emerald smiles as she goes one around her breasts, and another around her hips. Sonic had watched the entire thing, his face red. "Thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet," Emerald says. "These towels are so small they might still come undone..."

Sonic blushes hard, serving chili dogs.

Mercury smirks, "No worries Emerald, we got enough money stashed to get some towels."

She raises an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to take that to Earl's to win more."

Mercury shrugs, "I can always do that too, but since it doesn't look like we're too badly set for food, or medicine for a while..."

Emerald closes her eyes with a smile, "Good point, we can endulge a little. I swear I'd marry the first guy that got me some chocolate."

Mercury raises an eyebrow, "What about a girl?"

"Yeah I'd marry her," Emerald giggles, and they both start laughing quietly.

"You two sure are nonchalant about Emerald being naked in front of a guy who barely knows her..." Sonic raises an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Mercury says. "Once we were lucky to get access to a shower on a college campus."

"Coed dorms," Emerald adds with a nod. "Lots of guys, and girls in the shower at one time."

Mercury chuckles, "I remember one guy tried to feel her up, and she made him eat his soap!"

"And a few teeth, I think," she recalls thoughtfully.

Sonic blinks slowly. "Wow. Okay...?"

Emerald smirks slyly, "Turns out the creep was the Vice Principal's son, and he paid us off to keep quiet about it. Since it was the start of the new year he thought we were new students."

Sonic shakes his head. "You two are troublemakers..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mercury laughs. "Life's not fun without a little mayhem."

"Yeah, well this mayhem is going to give me a boner because she's hot, I can't stop looking, and if Amy catches me with a boner, we're all screwed."

As if the world could hear and wanted to screw with him, Emerald's towels decide to give out, the one covering her breasts dropping uselessly to the floor while the one around her waist unwraps, becoming only a layer of cloth between her ass and her chair.

Emerald looks down at herself, and rests her forehead in her palms, "I give up."

Mercury smirks, "There's always Plan L."

Emerald looks up skeptically, "You looking to have us arrested Mercury?"

He jerks a thumb at Sonic, "Nah, he'll vouche for us."

Emerald rolls her eyes, "Alright then, Plan L it it... At least until my clothes are done." She gets up, and heads to the washer to check it.

"You do realize those machines probably take an hour each," Mercury points out as he starts to eat.

"...What's Plan L?" Sonic eyes Emerald's rather gorgeous ass.

Mercury mutters to Sonic, "Trust me, you're gonna love it."

Emerald stares flatly at the wall over the washer, "I can feel your eyes burning holes in my ass Sonic."

"I'm sorry." He blushes and averts his eyes, but a few seconds later he discreetly eyes her rear again.

She heads back to the table, and picks up her chilidog, "I don't mind you seeing me this way because I know if you try anything Merc, and I will kill you. But... Just try not to stare, okay?" She takes a bite of her chilidog.

He nods, still blushing hard as he discreetly admires her breasts.

"Sneaking isn't much better," she deadpans, and winces as chili drips on her chest.

He zips over with a napkin without thinking, wiping the chili off her breast.

"Sonic, I'm home!" Amy calls, opening the door.

Sonic's pupils dilate, realizing where he stood and what he was touching. "Shit."

Which is all he has time to say before Emerald slaps him hard enough across the face to the floor, "When did I give you permission to touch me in any way?!"

"Ow..." Sonic braces himself for a mallet to the face as well.

"...SONIC!" Amy screeches, taking in the scene before slamming a mallet on Sonic's head, and another on Emerald's head, knocking them both out cold.

Mercury stares with wide eyes, and drops his dinner as he holds up his hands in surrender, "I come in peace!"

She glares at him, a hammer spoofing in her hand with a loud *Piko!*

"You have ten seconds to tell me how much Sonic is paying you two, for what, and how many diseases you two have." She growls.

"Free room and board for info on Roman Torchwick, and I'm just recovering from the flu," Mercury says quickly.

"Trying to make him too sick to fight huh?! How dare you!" She screeches, slamming him in the head with her mallet and knocking him out as well.

... **(LEMON START!)**

About an hour later, Emerald comes to.

She groans, and tries to put a hand to her forehead only to find herself all trussed up, and hog-tied. She sighs in frustration, and looks around.

Amy looms over her, shining a bright light in her eyes. "What is your name?" Amy growls.

Emerald squeezes her eyes shut, And hisses, "emerald."

"Emerald What?" Amy's eyes narrow.

Emerald cracks her eyes open just enough to clear up at Amy, "Just… Emerald."

Amy's eyes narrow more, snapping her fingers.

Something pokes at Emerald's vagina threateningly when Amy snaps her fingers.

She jumps, and squirms, "What the hell?!"

"Emerald? That's the weirdest name I've ever heard of! And no last name? Even more suspicious!" Amy growls. "You'd better start telling the truth... or this machine I took from Tails' lab will make your dirty pussy bleed!"

It was a robot designed like Knuckles, with a huge studded dildo attached to it's hips. It had prodded at Emerald when Amy snapped her fingers.

Emerald stares at it in horror, and then snarls at Amy, "It's just, fucking, Emerald! My last name doesn't have any meaning to me, and if you got an issue with that then too damn bad you psycho bitch!"

"Fine then." Amy crosses her arms. "Why are you here? In MY Sonikku's home?"

"It's a trade," she sighs angrily. "Sonic caught Mercury trying to steal some burgers, and when he found out we knew that Torchwick is a douche he said we could crash here for a while."

Emerald's eyes widen, and she looks around, "Midnight? Midnight, here kitty-kitty..."

Amy blinks and looks around. "You have a cat around here?"

"Little black kitten," Emerald says. "I swear if you hurt him I'm gonna rip off your head, and take a shit down your throat while I feed you your heart!"

Amy snorts, and snaps her fingers again as she starts looking.

Robo Knuckles prods Emerald's vagina again, this time rubbing a little.

Emerald glares at the mech, "Right after I make you eat this thing, WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE IT?!"

"I borrowed it from Tails. He was ordered by Knuckles to build it just in case Rouge became too annoying to handle... but I think this is more useful right now. To interrogate sluts Sonic brings home!" Amy growls at her.

"Amy, she's not a prostitute... Chaos, why are you so dense...?" Sonic moans, waking up. He's tied down to a chair next to Mercury, who was still knocked out... though now currently naked.

Emerald scowls, "You pink little maniac..."

A gentle mewl gets Emerald's attention as her kitten waddles up to her face to sniff her, and lick Emerald on the nose. Mercury groans as his eyes flutter open, and he looks around. "...Someone tell me this is just a bad dream."

"If it is, wake me up." Sonic sighs.

Amy glares. "Alright, why are these two prostitutes here, Sonic?"

"They're not prostitutes!" Sonic yells. "They're street kids that can help us take Roman down!"

"Yeah," Mercury says. "Geez lady, take a look at yourself. You've got your guy, and two total strangers tied up in an apartment you don't even own."

"Prove to me who you say you are. How can we take down Torchwick?" She growls.

"If this is you asking nicely you could use a few lessons in manners," Mercury sighs.

Emerald pulls at her ropes, "Not helping Mercury... Look, we know when, where, and who Torchwck will be meeting a bunch of crime bosses. We tell you that, you call the cops, or handle it yourself."

Amy looks at Sonic, who stares back at her evenly. She then scowls. "Fine. I believe you." She looks at Emerald. "But why were you naked?"

"Because I had gotten out of the shower, and your towels are too damn small," Emerald growls.

Amy blinks. "Oh..." she unties them embarrassed.

Mercury rubs his wrists, and Emerald crosses her arms as she looms over Amy with narrowed eyes. Mercury waves two fingers to get Emerald's attention from behind Amy, and holds his fingers up in an L on his forehead.

Emerald glances up at him, and then bends over to look Amy in the eye, "Now... I have a question for_you,_ Pinkie..."

Amy frowns nervously. "What?"

"…Are you this kinky with all your girlfriends?" Emerald slowly smiles a sly smile as she pulls Amy into a smothering hug, "You stripped down Mercury so I bet you got a thing for humans."

Both Sonic's and Amy's eyes go wide. "Wha?!"

Mercury shoots Sonic a subtle wink as Emerald sits on the couch with Amy in her lap.

"And that robot," Emerald purrs. "Not my personal kink, but ropes... well... that's another story..." She tilts Amy's face up towards her own while slowly inching their lips closer together...

Amy's eyes widen more as she starts to blush. Mercury has a hand over his mouth as he whispers quietly to Sonic, "Told you that you'd like Plan L..."

Meeting no resistance Emerald kisses the pink hedgehog, rubbing her breasts into Amy slowly. Amy blushes hard and moans.

Sonic nods, drooling a little.

Mercury whispers a little quieter, "Just FYI... it's an act."

Emerald runs her fingers through Amy's quills, and her free hand goes up her skirt sneakily. Being a master thief Emerald has no issue stealing Amy's undergarments without her even noticing.

Sonic drools. "Very convincing..."

Amy moans softly, wagging her tail.

Emerald slowly breaks the kiss, and waves the panties on her finger like a trophy, using the distraction to slip one of Amy's shoulder straps off. "But that was very naughty of you Amy... I think someone needs to be punished." Emerald winks as she yanks Amy's arms down, the dress pinning her arms to her side while her breasts are exposed under a strapless bra. Emerald giggles to herself as she reaches around to undo it.

Her eyes widen as her face goes red. "KYAH!" She struggles against her dress, her covered breasts jiggling a little.

"Mmm, that's it, squirm for me," Emerald purrs, and puts Amy on her back, pulling the bra off. As she hovers over Amy on her elbows she tosses the bra over her shoulder, right onto Sonic's face.

Sonic closes his legs tight, his eyes widening as he slowly takes Amy's bra off his face.

Amy blushes harder. "Not in front of Sonic...!"

"Yes, in front of me..." Sonic murmurs feverishly.

Mercury takes his glass of water, and dumps it over Sonic's head. Sonic sputters, glaring at Mercury as he wipes the water off. Mercury shrugs, "Just helping you wake up before you do something you might regret... Like getting between Emerald, and something she wants."

"Oh why not," Emerald purrs. "You brought him into this, Mercury too... I suppose it would be rude not to include them, but for _our_ first time... You're all mine." She kisses Amy again, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Amy whimpers, blushing hard. But, she looks at Sonic and sees how much he's enjoying it...

Emerald smiles as she breaks the kiss again, "If you're that shy though, we could always visit your room..." She raises a suggestive eyebrow while rubbing a thumb on her nipple.

Amy closes her eyes, whimpering embarrassed. "For Sonic..."

Emerald pouts, "Aw, now you're hurting my feelings... You don't think I'm sexy?"

"You're very sexy... which is why." Amy softly purrs before leaning forward, kissing Emerald again.

Emerald smiles, and giggles, "Mmm..." Then she strips Amy down the rest of the way, and squeezes her butt, "Still gonna punish you though..."

"I suppose that's fair..." Amy giggles, pushing Emerald onto the couch and kissing her harder.

Emerald giggles, and pulls her tail, "And I'll do it now... Right in front of Sonic. Hey Blue Balls, wanna pass me some of that rope?"

Sonic nods, grabbing the rope and moving closer, offering the rope.

Emerald takes it, and ties Amy's hands behind her back. "Don't move," Emerald says in a hard sort of tone, and starts tying Amy up in intricate knots that frame her breasts, and two ropes go between her legs, digging into Amy's lady folds as she pulls the ropes tight.

Amy squirms, blushing hard.

Emerald squeezes her breasts, and smiles, "There we go... Does it hurt anywhere? I don't want to damage this sexy little beast..."

"Kind of on my vagina..." She squirms more.

Emerald readjusts them so it's not as harsh, but still pleasurable. "Better?"

Amy nods, panting a little. Emerald grins, and then gropes her behind, "So there's tying us up... Sonic, anything else you can think of I need to punish her for?"

"You could prod her a few times?" Sonic gulps.

Amy's eyes widen. "Don't you dare..."

Emerald shakes her head, "Oh no, I'm gonna spank her. Five swats for tying us up, has she done anything you can think of that i should up the count?"

"Knocking us out," Mercury points out.

"Ooo, good one," Emerald purrs. "That's ten swats, what else?"

"Calling you two prostitutes." Sonic supplies.

Amy glares at Sonic, pouting.

"Fifteen," Emerald licks her lips. "Namecalling is very rude, especially to total strangers. Aaaaaanything else...?"

"That's all I got." Sonic shrugs.

Amy gulps and braces herself.

"The robot," Mercury says. "She forced it on you."

Emerald smiles, "And that's twenty, which should be plenty." She chuckles as she turns Amy, putting her over her knee with her rump in the air. "Raise your tail Sweety, I don't want to hurt it."

Amy gulps and raises her tail high.

Emerald rubs her behind with a smirk, "Good..."

SMACK!

Amy yelps, squirming a little.

"There's one," Emerald says, rubbing her behind. "Are you sorry for what you've done?"

"Yes!" Amy whimpers.

Emerald smirks, "Then I want to hear it every time, alright? Or else I'll go harder on you."

Amy whimpers, nodding.

"Good girl."

SMACK!

"I'm sorry!" She whimpers.

"Again," Emerald says. "Look at Sonic, tell him you're sorry too."

SMACK!

She whimpers and looks at Sonic with puppy eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Sonic blushes more, smiling.

They carry on like this for a few minutes, Mercury watching from the table while eating his dinner. By the 15th swat Emerald takes a few fingers to feel Amy's pussy.

Amy's eyes widen, and she squeaks. "H-hey! You didn't say you were doing that!"

Emerald's eyebrows raise, "I was just checking something... And I was right. Amy... Are you getting wet...?"

Amy blushes hard, and looks away.

Emerald smiles, "You are! Well now... I know exactly what to do with you..." She runs her fingernails over Amy's behind, now a deep magenta from the spanking.

Amy tenses, looking back at Emerald with worried eyes.

Emerald winks, and...

SMACK!

Amy yelps, whimpering. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry... Sorry for what?" Emerald squeezes her behind, and spanks her again with another resounding SMACK!

"I'm sorry for what I did!" She whimpers, yelping.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're sorry for being a little slut yourself, getting so soaked from being spanked in front of your so-called boyfriend." Emerald rubs her tail gently as she raises an eyebrow.

Amy shuts her eyes tight, whimpering embarrassedly.

"Well?" Emerald's grin fades, and...

SMACK!

"I'm sorry Sonic!" She yelps.

"Say what you're sorry for exactly," Emerald says.

SMACK!

"I'm sorry for being a slut..." She closes her eyes tight.

Emerald smiles, and beckons Sonic over, "There's one left... Wanna be the one to give it to her Sonic?"

Sonic jumps to his feet, happy to oblige. He walks over and pets her ass with a purr.

Amy blushes, but looks back at him.

He swats her ass lightly with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpers.

Emerald sets Amy on her feet, and leans on the arm of the couch with her legs spread. Slowly she pulls Amy's face down between them, and looks up at Sonic, "I've got this end... I don't think the other end needs any more foreplay if you wanna help yourself."

Sonic smiles and nods eagerly, moving the rope wide so he has access to her pussy.

Amy blushes hard as she views Emerald's pussy up close.

Emerald pets her head, "It's there if you want a taste, but mainly focus on what he's about to shove in you." She looks up as Mercury brings her her own chilidog so she can finish her dinner.

Amy nods, looking back at Sonic.

Sonic purrs, his member already throbbing as he slowly pushes it inside her. Amy whimpers, moaning as she blushes hard.

Mercury smiles, and heads back to the table. Meanwhile Emerald sets he plate on the back of the couch, and pets Amy's quills as she eats with her free hand.

Amy moans as sonic starts thrusting, and she gives Emerald's pussy a lick.

Emerald smiles, and rubs one of Amy's ears between her fingers, "Mmm..." Amy purrs, and licks more as Sonic thrusts harder.

Emerald swallows, and pets Amy's head a little harder, kneading her fingers in her quills, "Ah... Good girl Amy... Nobody here cares if you're a slut... We all love that side of you."

Amy Purrs and licks her clit. Emerald grins, and wolfs down the last of her dog so she can hold Amy's head with both hands.

Amy purrs as she is banged hard by her lover, and licks Emerald's clit happily.

Mercury smirks as he fixes himself another Chilidog. "Never a camera around when you need it... Oh wait, I forgot about the security system.

Amy blushes more, remembering the security system.

Sonic simply chuckles, and thrusts harder.

Amy moans, leaking precum.

Emerald is getting a bit wet herself, blushing as she spreads her lower lips wider for Amy, "Yeah, lick me you little slut..."

Amy obliges happily, lapping up Emerald's tender folds.

Emerald leans back, and smiles wide. Then she looks over at Sonic, "I can share her... Can you...?"

Sonic perks and nods.

"Sharing is caring," Mercury chuckles.

"You're feeling him if you're sharing me..." She pants in warning.

Emerald tugs on her quills, "Oh really? Because last I checked my body was mine to do with as I please. You've wanted him between your legs for ages, so just come find me when you want some sisterly love."

Amy smirks. "Oh, I will..."

Emerald grins too, and pushes her crotch into Amy's face, "Now put that mouth to some better use."

... **(END LEMON!)**

Knuckles sits on the doorstep of his new house with his eyes closed, guarding those who slept inside like he would with the Master Emerald.

Inside the others are fast asleep. Ruby is in Yang's bunk, snuggled with her while Blake sleeps below. Weiss sleeps under what is supposed to be Ruby's bunk overhead.

Penny is in sleep mode against the wall with Omega while Oopleck lays in a nearby bed with white-blue pinstripe pajamas.

On the other wall, Rouge hangs from the ceiling with her wings wrapped around her like a blanket, and Shadow leans on the wall underneath her with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was the only one in the room that was actually awake, but he didn't need much sleep anyways.

Blake is the first to stir, then rise. She wipes her eyes before quietly slipping out of bed. She nods to Shadow as she pulls a brush from Weiss' bag to tame her bedhead.

Shadow nods without opening his eyes, acknowledging her.

Blake sighs, and jumps as Oobleck abruptly sit up in bed, "Good morning girls!"

Yang, and Ruby are startled awake, and fall off either their bunk while Weiss bolts upright. Weiss blinks a few times to let her eyes adjust while the sisters pick themselves up from the floor. Blake just sighs while Zwei bolts over to sniff Shadow.

Rouge opens her eyes. "Seriously?"

Oobleck dashes off, and in an instant returns fully dressed. Penny raises her head, and frowns, "Everyone is already awake... I need to recalibrate my motion sensors."

"NEGATIVE. YOU NEED TO ADJUST FOR OOBLECK. HE IS THE ALARM CLOCK." Omega powers on.

Ruby groans as she pulls off her blindfold, "Wow... I had the weirdest dream about Jaune, and his team last night."

Yang smirks, "I don't know if that's a good thing, he seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Phyrrha after the dance."

"Wasn't kind of dream," Ruby grumps. "Nora took us all to candyland, and Ren made pancakes."

Yang looks down at herself, "Is that why there's drool soaking my shirt?"

Knuckles opens the door, peering in. "Good morning."

Yang smiles up at him, "Hey short stuff, we're gonna head out for a bath before we start for the day."

Blake raises an eyebrow, "There's a bath?"

Yang nods, "Yeah, there's a hot spring not too far from here, very nice for a bath. You just gotta miss a real shower with soap after a week."

"Way ahead of you," Weiss says, pulling bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash from her backpack."

"Don't get lost." Knuckles nods. "You know where it is, right?"

She nods, and kneels at the door to pull him into a one-armed hug, "Yeah I've been there a time air two... Which you would know if you were peeking." She raises a playful eyebrow at him with a crooked smirk.

He blushes hard. "And betray our friendship? I'm not Rouge."

Rouge pouts. "One time! One time and you never let me forget it!"

Yang looks over, "Oh? I smell a story here..."

"One you're not hearing." Rouge smirks.

"From _you_," Yang giggles, putting her cheek on top of Knuckles' head. "But later, okay? Maybe over breakfast?"

"Not over breakfast. In private." Knuckles blushes, shaking his head.

"Gotcha," she says with a wink, and walks out with her team.

Penny looks down at herself, and holds out he arms, "I wonder how it would feel to bathe. I only need to be sprayed down to get rid of dirt, and since I don't sweat I can't stink naturally so soap is not required."

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CANNOT BATHE, IF YOU ARE WATERPROOF." Omega points out.

"I am," she assures him. "But I just never have since I never needed to."

"It's like me eating and sleeping. It is more a pleasure than a necessity." Shadow states.

Penny nods, and smiles, "Okay then!"

She stands, and then pauses. She turns to Omega, and looks him over. Then she stretches up on her toes, kissing the silver strip of metal going down his chest before moving out the door to hurry after the others.

Omega is still for a moment before moving his hand up to where she kissed him, touching it curiously.

Oobleck smiles, "Love... No matter what universe you reside it defies all logic, and reason. Yet it shapes who we are as individuals."

"SEARCHING TERM: LOVE." Omega drones.

"Simplified it's a heightened form of affection," Oobleck explains. "Most commonly used when in pursuit of a mate, or lifelong companion. But there are many kinds of love, like the love for ones parents is as radically different for the love that one has for their friends, just as that love is just as different for the love when would have for a pet, and all these are even more different than the love one would search for he in a husband, or bride."

"TERM: STORED IN MEMORY. CREATING EMOTIONAL FOLDER FOR LOVE."

Oobleck ruffles through his backpack, and pulls out a few items; a bag of coffee beans, a filter for a coffee machine, and a strange little gadget the size of a fist. "Does anyone know where I can get some water please?"

Knuckles frowns. "...That spring. I can get some water for you in the jungle, if you can't wait."

Oobleck pulls a canteen out of his backpack, ad shakes it, "Nevermind, thank you." He pours water into a part of his gadget, and puts in the filter. Then he pours a bit of the coffee beans into it, and the room fills with the sounds of grinding. Oobleck sets the gadget on top of his thermos, and waits until it quiets.

"Nothing like freshly brewed," he smiles, and puts the gadget away as he sips his thermos.

Shadow gets up. "I suppose I will cook breakfast." He walks over to where Weiss had put the food, and grabs some breakfast stuffs.

Roughly fifteen minutes later the girls come back looking refreshed, and pick up their usual clothes to change. Once geared, and armed they rejoin everyone for breakfast.

"So," Yang says around a mouthful of toast. "How do we find the emeralds?"

"They give off a very particular Chaos Energy that I can feel." Shadow states.

Weiss raises two fingers, "So we should be able to sense them as well?"

"You should. I have doubts about the others." Shadow says simply, snacking on a piece of bacon.

Ruby pouts while Yang shrugs, and Blake raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Knuckles told me where you four were in regards to Chaos manipulation." Shadow states. "As far as I can tell, you are the only one with acute Chaos senses." He looks at Weiss.

Weiss nods, "Yes, it just seems to come naturally to me."

Yang tosses an orange slice in the air, and catches it in her mouth, "So... We need to find three emeralds, but only two people here can sense them."

"It's not difficult, just time consuming." Shadow states.

Penny raises a hand, "I could patch into the global satellite systems, and use their sensors. I could whittle down the area of the other three Chaos Emeralds to maybe a few miles in diameter, that's how I found the GUN base. I had been scanning for Dust readings then."

"GUN is not the best in finding the Chaos Emeralds. We've been trying to collect all seven for years now." Rouge smiles. "And all we have is the one Shadow got for himself."

"I know," Penny says. "I've done the calculations. But if I can use the satellites to get a general area we know where to send Shadow, and Weiss with teams to get them."

Ruby scratches her head, "Hey, where's Silver, and Blaze? Could either of them help us?"

Knuckles looks around before sighing. "Probably wanted to see the Master Emerald and got lost... I'll be right back." He turns and walks out the door.

Blake sighs, and leans with her elbows on the table, "So when should we begin?"

"I suppose when Silver and Blaze come back." Rouge shrugs.

Zwei puts his front paws into Rouge's lap, and sniffs at her before trying to lick her face. Rouge giggles and pets Zwei.

Knuckles walks in with Silver and Blaze, Silver looking a bit ashamed of himself. Blake raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"We got lost in the forest... sorry..." Silver rubs his neck.

"You'd only have yourselves to be sorry to if you missed breakfast," Blake says calmly.

"Yeah, so no worries," Yang says as she uses a foot to sweep a pair of chairs out for them.

They sit down, and eat quickly.

Ruby looks between them, "Can either of you sense Chaos Emeralds?"

Blaze nods. "I can."

Yang smiles, "So we can make three teams to get the emeralds! So who's going with who?"

Shadow states, "I will take Blake and Rouge. Anyone else want to come?"

Penny raises a hand, "May I ask why you chose Blake instead of Omega?"

"I know you want to go with Omega." He says simply.

Penny blinks, "I hadn't expected to go on a mission, I thought I would be coordinating." She smiles, "So Omega, and I shall accompany Weiss."

Yang puts Silver in a headlock, "Guess that means Ruby, and I are following you two."

Silver yelps, gasping for air. "Y-yeah..."

Yang releases him, and glances at Knuckles, "...Or...you know, since the other teams only have three members each... One person could stay to help Knuckles hold down the fort?"

Penny tilts her head, "If you're volunteering I don't think that would be a good idea. Your skills are much needed in the field... Perhaps Silver?"

"I like that idea. Yang can stay here." Knuckles nods.

Yang smirks, and looks down at Silver, "Think you can be tough enough for both of us?" Then she sweatdrops at how blue he is in the face, and drops him.

Silver gasps, and nods weakly.

Blake smirks, "I hope we return to find you two decent."

Knuckles scowls at her, blushing.

Shadow pulls put his Emerald. "I'll warp all teams to their starting location."

"Please do," Yang says, her cheeks burning as she gives Blake a scowl of her own.

He warps everyone away except for Yang and Knuckles.

Yang blinks, "Um... Oops..."

"Well.. I guess they're gone." Knuckles blinks.

Yang gulps, and holds up the red Chaos Emerald, "But... I forgot to give them this..."


	14. Emerald Extreme!

The group arrives on top of a skyscraper in Metal City.

Ruby looks around in wonder, "Whoa... Flying cars... So awesome!"

Blake crosses her arms, "I'm starting to think that Remnant, and Mobius have the same level of technology advancement. It just shows in different areas."

Binary code scrolls across Penny's eyes quickly, "You have very good intuition Shadow, sensors indicate an Emerald should be right here in the city."

Weiss claps her hands together, "So which team will we be dropping off first?"

"Ours." Blaze states. "This city is familiar..."

Ruby hugs Blake, and Weiss, "Wish us luck." Then she steps away so Shadow can warp the others.

Shadow warps everyone but Ruby, Blaze, and Silver away.

Silver looks around. "Hard to believe what this place becomes..."

Ruby blinks, "What do you mean?"

"This is our home." Blaze states.

Ruby looks around, and steps to the edge of the roof to look over, "Nice place."

"Not 500 years from now." Silver says sadly.

Ruby turns to him, and then crouches to look him in the eye, "Hey, it's not going to happen. That's why we're here."

Silver sighs, rubbing his head. "It feels like Blaze and I have done this at least five times... but our world is still desolate, just a different reason..."

Ruby tilts her head, "And how many times was my team around to help?"

"You guys are new." Blaze says.

Ruby smiles, "Then there's a chance, so let's get that Chaos Emerald."

Blaze nods, and closes her eyes, feeling out with her Chaos Field.

Ruby looks around, and looks up as thunder rolls. With a sigh she puts up her hood, "Weird how we just had breakfast, and now minutes later we're scouring a city at night, probably in the rain here in a bit."

"Wait, I remember something..." Blaze frowns. "In the history books about this place... Street gangs?"

"Sounds like Torchwick's MO," Ruby says. "When I first met him he tried to rob a Dust shop with some thugs from a nightclub."

"No... these were a famous one, from this city... Rogues... of something." Blaze frowns.

Ruby scratches her head, "Rogues... Huh, I might have heard something in passing from the GUN people... It's on the tip of my tongue, tastes like it starts with a B..."

"Babylon Rogues?" Silver tilts his head.

Ruby snaps her fingers, "That's them! They're supposed to run this territory right?" She looks around as is expecting them to spring at any moment.

"No, but they will most likely have the Chaos Emerald. Which means we need to do some shopping." Blaze starts walking, jumping to the next rooftop.

Ruby bolts after her in a flurry of Rose petals, "So you do know where to look right?"

"They enjoy being on the main road, and stealing from the people." She says. "We need to be on even terms as them. So, we need the vehicles they use."

Ruby thinks, "Um... Extreme Gear right? I can do that!" She remembers how during her food fight with team JNPR she had ridden a lunch tray across a table, shouldn't be too different.

Silver frowns. "But... that means you two need proper clothes and I would need some goggles..."

"Like I said, clothes shopping." Blaze says simply, smiling.

Ruby clings to her cloak, "I am not giving this up."

"No one's telling you want you can and can't have." Blaze smiles softly.

She sighs in relief, "Okay! So where are we going?"

"Down there?" Silver points to an Extreme Gear store.

Ruby looks, and then smiles as she hops off the building, flips, and lands across the street from the shop in a crouch. Silver and Blaze jump after her, Silver catching both of them and landing next to her. Ruby admires the greenish glow of his powers, "Nice..."

"Thanks." He smiles.

They walk into the shop, looking around. Ruby stares, looking around the place curiously. All kinds of Extreme Gear is displayed, though only three types: Boards, Skates, and Bikes. Ruby eyes the skates, "Ooooo, maybe I should look into a pair of these..."

"Skates consume the least air, but they are the least protective." Silver explains. "Boards are balanced, and Bikes are defensive, but consume the most air."

Ruby scratches her cheek with a finger, "Is it too expensive for us to buy both?"

Blaze blinks. "Shoot, I forgot about money..."

Silver smiles. "Buy what you two want. You can pay me back with the rings you collect out there."

Blaze perks, and kisses his cheek. "Thanks Silver."

He blushes softly. "You're welcome."

"Aw, you two are so cute," Ruby says with a smile. "I gotta admit, you two would make a great couple."

They both tense and blush, looking away from each other.

Ruby giggles, and gasps. Her eyes twinkle as she walks over to a black board outlined in red on the sides. It looks sharp, and angular in a long diamond shape at the front, the back expanding for the rear air jets.

"It's so beautiful," she sniffles, wiping a tear from her eye.

Blaze looks at the description of the board. "Blood Rose, Power Type. Trick Ranks give less Air, but Power usage gives more Air."

Ruby stares at it, "Power type... Uh, what's that mean?"

"It means when you break obstacles, you gain Air." Silver explains.

Ruby pulls out her scythe, but doesn't unfold it, "Easy enough if I use this, speed is more my forte."

"Well if your prefer Speed, here's a Speed Board." Silver motions to a similar one, but it's red with black on the sides. "Crimson Rose, Trick Ranks give less Air, but Grinding gives more Air."

Ruby glances between the two boards, "That's a weird coincidence... Two boards with names like my Sweetheart here." She holds up her weapons before putting it on the back of her hips.

"Maybe they were made with you in mind...?" Silver blinks.

Ruby crosses her arms, "But who would do that, and why?" She picks up the Speed Type board with a tilt of her head, "This thing feels about as right to me as Crescent Rose... Weird..."

Silver shrugs, and looks for a board of his own as Blaze does the same.

Ruby remembers the comment about proper clothes, and looks herself over. "Running this combat skirt wouldn't be a problem. Air-surfing... Things could get a bit breezy."

Blaze giggles. "Yeah. The shop next door is for Extreme Gear clothes, if you want to leave your board here. We'll buy it for you."

"Thanks," Ruby says, bolting out of the shop much like Soinc might. Only the Blue Blur doesn't leave flower petals in his wake.

Blaze picks some skates, labelled "Advantage S", while Silver goes for a board labelled "Accelerator". They pay for all three boards before walking next door.

Ruby has found a nice dress, one she admires in the mirror while in her stockings, and boots.

"This is almost just like the one I wore to the school dance," she tells them. "So much better without stupid heels on."

"You sure you want to wear a dress on Extreme Gear? Isn't that what you're avoiding?" Silver smiles.

"I found some other stuff, and I got shorts on under this." She slips on knee-pads, elbow pads, red fingerless gloves, and her boots before throwing on her cloak. "Ready!"

Blaze smiles. "Go ahead and pay Silver. I'll look around for something for me."

Silver nods and grabs a pair of goggles for himself, paying for his and Ruby's stuff.

Ruby pulls her Scroll out of her bag of old clothes, and after a moment she puts on her belt so she can put her gun on the back of her hips. She offers her Scroll to Silver, "How about when she comes out you take a picture of us three on this? I bet using your powers will make it look like someone else took the picture."

He smiles and puts his goggles around his neck. "Sure!"

She smiles, and looks herself over in a mirror, "Not bad..."

Blaze walks out wearing a purple racing suit with yellow designs on it, and her gloves and shoes.

Silver blushes. "Very... sexy Blaze."

"Thanks Silver." She smiles.

"Picture time," Ruby sings, putting an arm over Silver while holding the other out for Blaze. She passes her Scroll to Silver, ready to wink at the camera while sticking out her tongue.

The three gather together, Silver levitating the Scroll as they smile. He takes the picture happily.

Ruby looks at it with a giggle, "This is /so/ becoming my new background." She puts the Scroll away in a pocket on her belt, and picks up her board. "Now, we got thieves to catch!"

Blaze and Silver nod.

"Do you want to get in some practice first?" Silver offers.

Ruby nods, "Yeah, it's bound to get their attention anyhow."

Blaze straps on her skates like shoes before standing on them. "Alright, let's head to the main street. It's a good circuit."

Ruby snaps a salute, and pauses to grab herself a pair of goggles with a smile before headed out.

Silver pays for it quickly before following the girls.

Ruby tosses her board in the air, jumps on, and takes off like she's been riding one all her life. "WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Silver tosses his too, jumping on it and putting on his goggles. "Wait up!"

Blaze chuckles, and takes a running start before jumping, activating the skates.

Ruby weaves effortlessly through traffic, leaving a red trail next to the white, and purple trails of her teammates. She occasionally grinds on dividers, and bridge cables to keep up her Air, but other than that she just rides with glee.

"This is so much fun," she shouts to them. "If I ever get back to Remnant, I'm taking Extreme Gear with me!"

"Be careful, someone may weaponize it!" Silver warns.

"Probably for the best," Ruby calls. "Outside of the four main kingdoms, Remnant is overrun with Grimm. Villages are sparse, and tend to vanish overnight. If being able to move like this gives people a chance to survive..."

"It also makes people like Torchwick bring mass Faunus in without vehicles." Blaze points out.

Ruby thinks as she swerves around a hovering car, "I guess there's a few downsides... But if we ever get the portal to open both ways then it's going to happen anyways, right? Best the good guys get the toys first."

"Hopefully you can find a manufacturer of good machines to make them, then!" Silver smiles.

Ruby shrugs, "I don't know any personally I think."

"Perhaps the person that made Penny would be willing." Blaze suggests.

"Maybe, but I don't know him," Ruby says. "All I know is that he worked with General Ironwood to build her."

"Ironwood?" Both Silver and Blaze tilt their heads.

Ruby nods, "He's a general from the kingdom of Atlas on Remnant, they're our world's strongest military power."

Silver frowns. "Like GUN?"

"Pretty much," Ruby says. "But I've met Ironwood, and I like him. He's certainly more friendly than Commander Towers."

Blaze slams a fiery fist into a prop car on the side, a sight for Power users. "Interesting."

Ruby slows down to keep pace with them, "Ironwood strikes me as the Take Action kind of guy, and he trains his own academy of Huntsmen. Each of the four kingdoms has one, in Vale we train at Beacon."

"Interesting." Silver smiles. He takes an Accelerator ramp and starts flying.

Ruby watches him go, "Think we've practiced enough? Time to find the Babylon Rogues."

"They'll find us." Blaze says. "I would think they'd want that weapon of yours."

Ruby looks horrified, "No way!"

"And our Gear. And maybe Silver's bracelets." Blaze adds.

Ruby sighs, "So we use all that to draw them out? Any ideas?"

"Do tricks and pretend we're not after them. Essentially, have fun." Silver lands with a smile.

Ruby smiles, and pours on the speed, leaving petals in her wake like a trail. Blaze smiles and smashes more cars as Silver hits another Accelerator ramp. Ruby shouts as they hit a huge makeshift ramp, "Wheeeeeee!"

Silver and Blaze hit it too, and they do tricks before landing on the other side, a garage with a mag-lift to the other side.

"This will replenish our air!" Blaze calls.

Ruby does a trick of her own, spinning behind the rear thrusters with the board between her feet like a drill before yanking it back under her feet. Then she glides to the garage, hopping off her board with a smile.

Blaze cuts off her skates as Silver hops off his board.

"So, how do you like Extreme Gear racing?" Silver smiles.

"I love it," Ruby squeals fangirlishly, to which Silver chuckles.

Blaze turns serious. "I feel the Chaos Emerald. It's coming this way. Looks like my suspicions were correct.

Ruby turns serious too, "Should we wait for it?"

"I think we should head for the starting line." Silver hops onto his gear.

Ruby raises an eyebrow, "We're gonna race them?"

"They're gonna steal something. We gotta be able to catch them." Blaze hits the mag-lift, spiraling up the tower to the garage on the other side, the starting point.

"Or we could stop them first," Ruby mutters as she follows.

"I'll try." Silver smiles to her.

She smiles at him, and hugs her weapon to her chest along with her board.

They land on the other side, and catch up to Blaze.

Ruby sighs, looking around for the Rogues.

Suddenly, the Mobians shoot by, grabbing Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Ruby looks stunned, and ready to cry... Then she gets mad, jumping on her gear to ride after them.

"Warned you!" Blaze dashes forward, kicking on her skates as Silver follows. Ruby growls, and pours on speed with a look of determination. The leader of the group, a green hawk, looks back with a sneer. "You call that speed?" They shoot forward faster.

"Oh you haven't _seen_ speed yet," she growls, and pours on as much speed as she can with her Semblance. But she misjudges it, and ends up shooting right past them between Jet, and Wave. She takes a moment to find her balance before glaring back at them.

Wave snickers at her. "It's just a little Overlander girl! We should probably take it easy on her."

Jet smirks. "Sure..." The two boost at her, charging quickly.

Ruby spins as she flips backwards, and in a flurry of rose petals she clips them both in the sides of the heads with her board. She makes a grab for her weapon, but it's a few inches out of reach. She growls in frustration as she falls a few yards behind, having to grind on a rail to refill her Air.

Both stumble with a yelp, glaring back at her. "She's got skill for an Overlander." Jet growls.

She glances back to see where Sliver, and Blaze are, then turns her attention back to Jet, "Just give me back my gun before I hurt you!"

Jet blinks and looks back at Storm, who was carrying the folded weapon.

"Storm you idiot!" Wave rolls her eyes and sighs.

Ruby zeros her eyes in on it, and then looks back to Jet. What she'd mistaken for Crescent Rose among the rose petals is actually a case of some kind, probably with the Chaos Emerald inside.

Jet spots her looking at it before smirking. "Oh, so you want this too? Too bad! Storm, Wave!"

The two nod and cross streams, spinning and creating a huge tornado.

Ruby hops off her board, "Silver, catch!" She kicks her board back at them, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she bolt forwards, spinning to make a tornado of her own to cancel theirs out.

They blink and do a few more before boosting to catch up to their boss.

Ruby grins, and then catches her board back, jumping on to dart after them, "Give me back Crescent Rose!"

"Come and get it! Storm calls back, waving her weapon around.

She glares at him, and holds up a hand at him, "Blossom Dance!"

Nothing happens.

Storm blinks before snorting, and boosting.

Ruby sweatdrops, "No freaking Chaos Emerald... right..." She groans, and pours on the speed. Then she hits a small ramp, going high before knocking him in the back of the head with the bottom of her board.

Storm yelps, and drops her precious item.

Ruby snatches it up, cuddling it with a sigh. Then she looks up with a smirk, "Hey Booger Bird, guess what?!"

Jet glances back before his eyes widen. "Storm! You numbskull!"

Ruby unfolds her weapon into a scythe, and slashes Storm's board in half between his feet. As he tumbles on the track at high speed she points the gun behind her, and fires, using the extra boost of speed to shoot forwards like a bullet herself. Then she uses the back of her scythe to knock Wave off her board, and send her Air Gear flying off the track.

"Just you, and me now," Ruby says, folding her scythe into a gun.

Jet frowns before smirking. "Fine with me!"

She folds her gun away, and puts it on the back of her hips, as she keeps pace with him, but stays a safe distance to the side.

Jet flips over the roof of a police car, landing on a grind rail.

Ruby follows effortlessly, "You know I was going to ask nicely for that Chaos Emerald, maybe even strike a deal... But I really, /really/ don't like thieves, and crooks."

"Yeah? Well I'm both. And the fastest on an Extreme Gear!" As soon as the rail stops, he plants a tornado, making it impossible for her to dodge.

Ruby whips out her gun, firing at the base of it a few times to disperse it, and then uses the released wind to catch some serious air, flying high over him. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah." Jet smirks. His bracelet glows, and suddenly there's no gravity for Ruby.

Ruby flails, and then groans. She fires her gun to launch herself at him, ramming into him.

He flips, using the zero gravity to his benefit, before grabbing everything in the field and launching forward, creating havoc as he shoots far away.

Ruby gawks, "How is he doing that?!"

Silver frowns. "I don't know. But I'll catch him!" He lifts himself and objects too, using them to launch himself after Jet.

Ruby gulps as she swims in the air, "Help..."

Blaze skates up and grabs Ruby's ankle, pulling her out of the field.

Ruby lands hard on her front, and picks up her board, "What did you do with the other two?"

"Tied them up." Blaze states. "I'll wait with them, see if Jet comes back for another lap."

Ruby smirks, "If he does, hit him hard. We're not leaving without that Emerald." She turns the way they came, "Maybe I should head back the other way, see if I can catch him off-guard."

"It's a one way street. Only I can go back, unless you want to switch boards." She motions to her skates.

Ruby looks down, and shakes her head, "No... Maybe I can work up enough speed to catch up with Silver, and keep Jet distracted until you spring your trap." She checks her board for damage before she takes off running after Silver, and then hops on her board to fly after him.

Blaze nods. "Be careful, okay?"

Ruby waves, and pours on speed, spotting Silver in the distance withing seconds. She dodges around police cars, and grinds on a rail, coming up right beside him.

Silver nods to her. "He's a slippery bird."

"Don't let up," Ruby says, shooting at Jet in an attempt to trip him up.

Jet blocks them with his board, slipping into a shortcut path.

Ruby swerves to follow him, dragging Silver along when he almost overshoots it, "Come on, we can't let him get away!"

Silver nods, and takes an Accelerator Ramp, flying after Jet.

Ruby grinds a rail, and doing a trick as she fires a shot at Jet's board.

Jet boosts to avoid it, scowling.

"You're not getting away," she shouts.

"You think you can stop me? Ha!" Jet sneers.

"Nope," she smirks. "I know we can!"

Jet smirks. "Then stop me!" He pulls out two giant fans from nowhere, taking an Accelerator Ramp.

Ruby's jaw drops, and she gives Silver an exasperated look, "Why can't you just grab him? Or at least take the Emerald, you've got telekinesis!"

"Because he's moving around too much! I can't concentrate on him." He scowls.

Ruby thinks, and then shrugs, "Fair enough."

Silver sighs, and boosts after Jet.

They get to the garage ramp, and Jet flips onto the top path, taking another ramp.

Ruby looks up, and follows, "Where's he going?" Inwardly he hopes Blaze is ready for him.

"It's a shortcut." Silver calls. "You need to do a great trick to get up there. Or..." He does a trick before using his psychokinesis to land on the other side.

Ruby takes a breath, and whirls on top of her board, rose petals dancing around her. It kicks up a tornado that sends her up onto the ramp, and she lays on her back until the board is almost on the ground. When it gets there she flips back to her feet, dashing after Jet.

Jet scowls back at them. "You two are really annoying!"

"Just give up the Chaos Emerald, and we'll quit ruffling your feathers," she calls back to him.

"This is the property of the Babylon Rogues!" Jet growls back.

Silver smirks, spotting Blaze ahead. "Not for long..."

Ruby smirks, and unfolds her scythe, flourishing it to keep his attention.

Jet blinks, looking at the scythe.

Blaze starts charging a huge fireball between her hands, focusing.

Ruby flourishes more, showing off a bit as she dances on her board. Then she smirks as she props the scythe on her shoulder, and point a finger at him like a gun, "...Bang, gotcha."

Blaze becomes engulfed in flames as she fires the fireball, launching it at Jet.

Jet senses something is off, and looks forward, yelping.

Ruby skids to a stop, grabbing Silver as the ball of flames explodes in the track in front of Jet, throwing him far from his board. Ruby then smirks as she sets Silver down, and zips over to Jet, turning him onto his back.

She shifts her weapon to gun mode, and presses it to his chest, "Crescent Rose here is a fifty-Caliber sniper rifle. Now, if you want my finger off the trigger it'll cost one Chaos Emerald."

Jet growls, dropping the case. Ruby picks it up, and then knocks him out with the heavy muzzle of her rifle. Then she giggles as she turns to her friends with the case in her hand.

"We did it! We won, we got the emerald, and it was so epic! Wait until I tell Yang-WAH!"

She yells as she sees Blaze's top smoldering on her, holes growing slowly larger. Ruby dashes over, and covers her hands with her cloak before trying to beat out the embers in a frenzy.

Blaze blinks, startled. She looks down and yelps, her eyes widening. "Ah! My clothes!"

Ruby manages to put the flames out, and groans as she shields Blaze from Silver's gaze. Then after a long debate she takes off her hood, and gives it to Blaze. "Here, wear this while I go get our clothes."

She tries opening the case, but it has some kind of intricate lock on it. "Huh... Okay, while I go do that you wanna try getting this thing open Silver?"

Silver nods, trying hard to not look at Blaze.

Ruby sighs, "So it didn't go perfectly smooth... At least we got the emerald."

And with that she dashes off.


	15. Weiss-Cold Reality, A Game of Wit!

Moments after dropping off Ruby, Silver, and Blaze in Metal City, the team appears in the frozen tundra with snow falling lightly.

Weiss shudders, and squats to keep the wind off her legs, "Maybe I should follow Ruby's example, and start wearing leggings... Or a parka right about now would be nice."

Penny looks around, "This is yet another location near the emeralds... Sensors suggest a high concentration of energy roughly two miles south."

Blake rubs her arms gently, "Okay... So I assume we're leaving Weiss' team here."

Weiss gapes, "You cannot be serious!"

"AFFIRMATIVE, HERE IS A GOOD PLACE. MY OPERATING SYSTEMS WILL RUN MUCH MORE BETTER FOR MUCH LONGER." Omega nods.

Penny nods, and puts a hand on her arm, "I promise I'll take a look at your cooling systems once we get back to the island. It should solve your overheating problem."

Weiss looks horrified, "And what about my _freezing_ problem?!"

Blake raises an eyebrow, "I thought you grew up in Atlas?"

"I did, but I don't remember it being _this_ cold there!"

"Well, it's a good time to reminisce." Shadow states, warping himself, Rouge, and Blake away.

Weiss's eyelid twitches, "...ASSHOLE!"

Penny looks up at Omega, "I'm sorry to ask this of you, since it seems to be a regular chore now, but perhaps you could carry Weiss? Your frame is still quite warm to the touch, so it should help her dodge frostbite."

"AFFIRMATIVE." He nods.

Weiss steps up to him, and touches his chest. "Wow, you really are warm, like you're your own space heater!" She climbs on to his shoulder with his help, and closes her eyes with focus.

"Hm... Yes, Penny was right. The emerald is two miles south," Weiss reports.

Penny blinks a few times, "...Weather conditions are optimal for flying Omega."

"AFFIRMATIVE." He shoots southward, floating Above the ground.

Penny runs after them, using her swords to grapple her way along cliff faces until they get to a cave in the bottom of a valley.

Weiss looks around, the floor almost completely ice. "Well, it's definitely in there..."

"WHILE I DON'T PERSONALLY RECOMMEND IT, YOU MAY OPEN MY CANOPY AND SIT INSIDE IN CASE OF CAVE INS." Omega drones to Weiss.

Weiss blinks at him, "Pardon?"

"YOU MAY RIDE IN MY HULL. I DO NOT DESIRE SUCH AN ARRANGEMENT, HOWEVER IT WOULD BE SAFER."

Weiss glances down at him, and notices Penny's shoulders stiffen a bit as she walks the ice in front of them.

"...Thank you Omega, but I assure you I am quite safe," Weiss says.

"VERY WELL." He starts treading carefully.

They walk for a while, and up ahead they find a pair of metal door coated with frost. Penny walks up to it, and looks it over carefully.

"No offensive security defenses," she says. "Yet heavily fortified... I think it's a vault." She wipes away some frost to get a better look at it.

Omega scans it as well. "I sense a scanner on the right side of the door."

Penny walks over, and defrosts it with her breath.

Omega clanks over, scanning it. "...IT IS EGGMAN TECH. I MAY BE ABLE TO INTERFACE WITH IT."

Weiss shrugs, "Worth a shot... Be careful."

Omega nods. "STAND BY PENNY JUST IN CASE. WHEN INTERFACED, MY BODY IS LOCKED IN CASE I HAVE TO FIGHT A VIRUS."

Weiss nods, and hops off, skating to Penny across the smooth ice.

Omega plugs a finger into the panel, and his eyes deactivate. "LOGGING IN..."

Penny gently takes Weiss' hand, and Weiss gently squeezes it in an attempt to ease her concern.

"HELLO. YOU HAVE ACTIVATED THE UNLOCK PROCEDURE. IN ORDER TO UNLOCK THIS VAULT, YOU WILL NEED TO SUCCESSFULLY ANSWER THE PROPER NUMBER OF QUESTIONS." The panel activates.

Omega detaches from it, his eyes turning back on.

Penny sighs in relief while Weiss rubs her neck, "Security questions... Great... Couldn't just be a simple password, or lock combination..."

"ROUGE SAYS SHADOW AND I ARE EXCELLENT WITH RIDDLES. I AM INCLINED TO TRY MY HAND AT THESE, IF YOU TWO DESIRE TO HELP." Omega suggests.

Weiss blinks, "Riddles? Not things like his favorite color, or his place of birth?" She smiles, and crosses her arms, "This just became much simpler."

Omega nods. "EGGMAN WILL NOT ENTRUST HIS ROBOTS WITH SUCH THINGS. SO, HE GIVES SIMPLE LOCKS NAME PASSCODES, AND ADVANCED ONES RIDDLES."

Weiss looks rather smug as she approaches the vault, "Then let's get started."

"RIDDLE 1: WHAT GOES UP WHEN RAIN COMES DOWN?" The panel asks.

"An umbrella," Weiss replies simply.

"CORRECT. RIDDLE 2: IF I DRINK I DIE, IF I EAT I AM FINE. WHAT AM I?"

"Fire," Weiss says as she smiles wider.

"CORRECT. RIDDLE 3: EGGMAN GETS IN THE SHOWER, BUT HIS MUSTACHE ISN'T WET WHEN HE STEPS OUT. WHY?"

Weiss blinks, "...I'm surprised that riddle is in this machine."

"IT IS BECAUSE HE DID NOT TURN THE SHOWER ON." Omega drones.

"CORRECT. RIDDLE FOUR: HOW CAN YOU THROW A CHAOS EMERALD 20 METERS AND STILL HAVE IT RETURN TO YOU WITHOUT IT HITTING ANYTHING?"

Weiss crosses her arms, "You throw it straight up, obviously."

"CORRECT."

"Wow, you two are good at this," Penny says.

"RIDDLE 5: WHAT QUESTION CAN YOU NEVER ANSWER "YES" TO?"

Weiss rubs her chin, and then snaps her fingers, "Are you asleep?"

"CORRECT. RIDDLE 6: WHAT IS AT THE END OF A RAINBOW?"

"The letter W," Weiss answers smugly.

Omega nods. "FOUR MORE QUESTIONS TO GO."

"RIDDLE 7: WHAT FORCE AND STRENGTH CANNOT BREAK THROUGH, WITH A GENTLE TOUCH I CAN DO. AND MANY ON THE STREET WOULD STAND WERE I NOT A FRIEND AT HAND."

Weiss smiles, appreciating the poetry before answering, "A key."

"CORRECT."

Omega nods. "ALMOST DONE."

"RIDDLE 8: A HILL FULL, A HOLE FULL, YOU CANNOT CATCH A BOWL FULL."

Weiss scratches her head, "A fog, and/or mist."

"CORRECT. RIDDLE 9: JUST ONE COLOR BUT NOT ONE SIZE, STUCK TO THE BOTTOM YET EASILY FLIES. PRESENT IN THE SUN, BUT NOT IN THE RAIN. DOING NO HARM, AND FEELING NO PAIN."

"A shadow," Weiss replies simply.

"CORRECT. RIDDLE 10: BEHIND MARBLE WALLS WHITE AS MILK, AND SATIN CURTAINS SOFT AS SILK, IN A FOUNTAIN CRYSTAL CLEAR A GOLDEN APPLE DOES APPEAR. NO DOORS, OR WINDOWS TO THIS STRONGHOLD, YET THIEVES BREAK IN THEN STEAL THE GOLD."

Weiss is about to answer, but notices a frown on Penny's face. Weiss whispers the answer in her ear, and Penny shouts, "An Egg!"

"CORRECT. DOOR OPENING." The panel turns off as the door starts opening.

Weiss smiles, and strides in, picking up a purple Chaos Emerald. "Mission accomplished."

Omega walks in, looking around. "SCANNING FOR ANOMALIES."

Penny follows suit, and jumps, "A silent alarm! Eggman rigged this place to signal back to him if it ever opened!"

Weiss curses, and runs back to Omega, "Then let's put some distance between us, and this vault. I'll need some extra time to draw power to teleport the three of us."

Omega grabs her with a nod. "AFFIRMATIVE. COME PENNY." He grabs Penny's hand, and rockets out of the room.

Once they get outside they see a ship overhead, swooping down. The side door opens, and Neo jumps out of the side of the ship. Partway down she opens her umbrella, and floats to the ground like a Mary Popins knockoff.

Penny frowns, "Her?"

Omega's eyes brighten more. "WEISS, GET OFF."

Weiss does, and Neo stares at Omega. Her irises are white for a moment, and she takes a step back. Then her eyes turn chocolate brown as she smirks at him.

"NO LONGER AFRAID? I WILL CHANGE THAT." Omega turns his hands into swords like he did training with Penny.

She blinks, and one of her eyes turns pink as she pulls a sword out of her umbrella. At the same time she opes it, holding it like a shield. She takes a bow, flourishing her sword as if offering him the first move.

He graciously accepts, shooting at her and slashing quickly.

She shatters like glass on contact, and suddenly she's behind him. With a slash of her sword she severs a hydraulic in his right leg before dancing away out of reach.

Omega makes an indistinct noise before pivoting at the waist and switching to gatling guns, unloading a barrage at her.

A barrage she blocks with her umbrella with graceful ease.

Omega switches to laser hands, firing two red lasers at her.

She dashes forwards, the lasers missing her shoulders by mere inches. She blinks again when she gets up in his face, this time one eye brown with the other white as her expression becomes a murderous smile.

She flicks a wrist, and a black pad slides out into her palm from a device up her sleeve. She slams her hand into Omega's face, firing an EMP charge through his body, frying his systems.

This time, the audible sound of an organic scream is clearly heard, though muffled by the deactivating Omega as he pitches to the ground. Neo stands on him with that same smile, and raises her sword, driving into his chest while twisting. Penny has had enough, and slams both feet into Neo from behind with a flying drop-kick.

Weiss rubs over, ignoring the cold as the gem glows in her hand. When she's close she shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Neo watches them leave as her eyes turn back to brown, and she sheathes her sword. Then she signals for the ship to come pick her up. The ship lands for Neo, and she straps herself into a seat for it to start flying. Meanwhile she turns on a communicator that creates a hologram of Eggman in front of her which she smiles at with brown eyes.

Eggman smiles. "How did it go, Neo?"

She smiles as one eye turns white, and she rolls up her sleeve to show the EMP tagger he made for her. She kisses it with a wink, and the recomposes herself.

"Very good. Did you get both, or just my faulty machine?" Eggman asks. She gives him a regretful look, and taps the EMP Tagger with a finger.

"It's alright. Next time." He smiles softly.

Neo waves delicately, and blows him a kiss.

He chuckles and cuts the connection.

...

"C'mon Tough Guy," yang teases as she paces a circle with Knuckles, fists raised. "And don't tell me you don't hit girls, I know better."

Knuckles smiles gently before throwing a punch at her stomach. Yang dodges sideways before punching at his head, Gauntlets out. Knuckles tosses a hand up, deflecting it as he pivots and slams a foot into her stomach.

She lets out an "Oomph" as she staggers back a step, and then punches rapidly at him from a distance.

Knuckles does a rolling dodge easily, chucking a fist-sized rock at her.

She punches right through it as she charges him, and bends her knees, going low as she slams an uppercut into his jaw.

As he flies up, He knees her in the jaw.

Yang grunts as she flies back onto her shoulders, and rolls with it back to her feet. She smirks as she shakes off her hands, and retakes her stance with a smile. "What do you say Knux, you like this better than a warm hug?" She giggles, and winks.

"I'll say it's up there." He smirks before charging at her.

Yang pretends like she's gonna punch, but instead catches him, letting them roll on the ground until he's on top of her with her arms wrapped around him.

He laughs amusedly, smiling at her.

She laughs right along with him, and nuzzles her cheek against his while threading her fingers through his dreads. He purrs softly, peering into her eyes.

She traces a thumb over his chin, and her heart picks up a bit as she looks back into his eyes...

"Hey Knuckles," she mutters.

"Hey." He smiles softly.

She swallows, "Just... _how_ slow are you wanting to go...?"

He smiles softly. "Now would be a good time for this..." He leans in slowly, moving his mouth to hers.

Yang slowly closes her eyes, her lips puckering slightly...

Weiss, Penny, and Omega warp in, Omega's body slamming into the ground with a loud bang.

Yang jumps with a blush, shoving Knuckles off her with an expression of a kid caught their hand in a cookie jar. Nobody is paying them any attention though. Weiss is too busy watching Penny who is opening Omega's frame to check his damage.

Knuckles hides his blush with a concerned look. "What happened?!"

"Neo," Weiss says. "She tagged Omega with something, now-"

"EMP," Penny reports. "His circuits were built, or upgraded well enough to withstand most the damage, but..." She taps a chip that has a huge hole in it. "She destroyed his CPU... I don't have much time!"

"Time for Wha-WHOA!" Yang stares in shock as Penny stands, and removes her dress. She has no bra, and simple white panties on underneath.

Knuckles' eyes go wide before he turns away embarrassedly.

Penny reaches into Omega's frame, and pulls a wire free. Then her own stomach opens, and she connects it inside her. His insides light up as she replenishes his power with her own, and she carefully removes his CPU chip.

Omega's fingers twitch, as if feeling a phantom pain even though he was offline.

Penny gulps, and her chest opens too, a rack unfolding out of her "rack." On it among the many circuits are two large chips. Penny looks between them, and winces with a yelp as she pulls one free.

Knuckles frowns. "What are those?"

"My processing units," she says. "I have a separate one for my combat functions." She holds up the chip in her fingers before inserting it into Omega's circuit board.

"Wouldn't that mean that you're giving up your regular emotions?" Knuckles frowns.

Penny shakes her head, "No, but until I can replace it I am no longer combat ready."

Omega's circuit board goes back into his body, and it closes.

Penny sighs in relief as she closes up her own body, and bends over Omega to look him in the eyes.

Omega's panels close, and his eyes slowly flicker to life. "BOOTING UP..."

Penny slowly smiles, and looks at the hole in his chest, "We need to patch that."

"I got Duct Tape inside," Yang offers.

Omega's eyes brighten, and he turns his head a little to look at her. "CPU CARD CHANGED... I FEEL... SCARED?"

Penny rubs his shoulder, "You nearly went offline permanently. I replaced your damaged CPU card with my battle processor... I suppose it had an imprint of my emotional matrix."

"I wonder how Neo knew where to aim for that," Yang says as she returns from the house with duct tape.

"Omega frightened her," Weiss says simply. "If it were me I would have done my research, and looked for weaknesses."

Omega slowly looks Penny over. "YOU LOOK... BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS? NEW EMOTIONS ARE LOADING, UNSURE OF WORDS..."

Penny looks down at herself, and blushes as she grabs her dress, holding it to her chest, "Sorry! I can't acess my inner workings through my clothes..."

"DOES NOT COMPUTE. WHY DO YOU REQUIRE CLOTHES IF IT INTERFERES WITH MAINTENANCE?" Omega tilts his head.

"Because she was built to look human, which means nudity is not fitting." Knuckles says.

"Exactly," Penny says with a nervous smile.

"BUT NO ARE NOT CURRENTLY AMONG HUMANS. I BELIEVE YOU LOOK BETTER LIKE THIS." Omega takes her hands softly.

"Perv." Knuckles mutters.

Yang giggles behind her hand, and slowly Penny lowers her dress.

"Well, you two have fun. Here Weiss." Knuckles grabs the tape from Yang and tosses it to Weiss, turning and walking into the house quickly.

Omega slowly moves one hand, tracing it on Penny's bare shoulder seemingly admiringly.

Yang giggles, and Weiss glances between the two couples. "Um... We got the Chaos Emerald... If anybody cares," Weiss says, holding up the purple emerald.

Knuckles holds his hand out the door to catch it.

"Yeah right," Weiss says, and Yang follows Knuckles to the house.

"What's up?" Yang smiles as she takes his hand.

"I'm not watching two robots, one a naked female robot, make out." He deadpans, pulling her into the house.

Weiss raises an eyebrow, glances over to where Penny is touching her cheek to Omega's hand, and then hurries to follow Yang.

Omega moves his finger down Penny's shoulder. "WE ARE... TWO OF A KIND..."

Penny nods, and watches his hand, "Yes... We are." She looks back up at him with a smile, and and stands up to hug him.

Omega sits up to allow her to do so, wrapping his arms around her.

She nuzzles her cheek into his frame, and gently kisses where his mouth should be.

Omega presses his silver strip into her mouth, simulating deepening the kiss as he softly runs his fingers down her bare back.

She smiles, and rubs his chest with a hand, "Without my battle processor I'll be relying on you for safety... I can't even slap someone without triggering a reboot, and diagnostics check."

"AFFIRMATIVE. I WILL PROTECT YOU." He vows solemnly.

Penny smiles, and sighs as she snuggles into him.

Meanwhile inside the house Yang had been unable to resist a peek. She turns to the others with a grin, "In a weird way they /are/ a cute couple."

Knuckles breathes through his nose. "If they start trying to procreate on my lawn, I'm going to the shrine."

Yang smacks him up the back of the head, "Hey, relax, they don't have the right instincts for that... I don't think."

"Omega might if he's around Rouge as much as I know he is." Knuckles deadpans, rubbing his head.

Weiss looks concerned, "...Maybe we should make a break for the shrine while we have the chance."

"Seconded. Yang, stay or go?" Knuckles grabs the Chaos Emerald.

"Go," Yang says.

Knuckles warps them away.

Omega leans back a little, and curiously pokes Penny's left breast.

Penny squeaks, and hops off of him, "Um... That's a bit more contact than I find comfortable..." She bends over, picking up her dress.

"I... understand..." He slowly stands and turns away. He spots the tape and grabs it. "I... apologize." He pauses. "My... voice..." he moves a hand to his speakers. "It's... no longer monotonous?"

Penny smiles sympathetically as she puts her clothes back on, "Probably my fault... Here, let me." She walks over, reaching for the tape.

He hands it to her without a word, looking at her.

She rips off a patch of tape, and covers the hole in his chest, putting a few extra layers just in case. "It's a crude patch, but it should hold."

"Affirmative. I... apologize if what I did to you was rude in some way." He says.

"No," she soothes. "It just... It was unfamiliar to me, and... a bit early."

"Affirmative. I will wait for the right time." He nods. She smiles, and hugs him as best she can as he hugs her back gently.

Things are certainly starting to look up.


	16. Pick a Vault, any Vault!

Shadow warps in with Blake and Rouge. "I hope you're great with stealth." He states.

Blake raises an eyebrow, and quietly looks around at her surroundings. They were inside a large vault room, security everywhere. Blake frowns, and whispers, "Where are we?"

"The newly rebuilt Prison Island. The Chaos Emerald is in one of the vaults." Rouge smiles and puts on her scanner.

Blake raises an eyebrow, "Prison Island? Rebuilt?"

"Yeah. Because we helped Eggman blow it up." Shadow states simply.

Blake blinks at him, and then returns to observing her surroundings, "Nobody's perfect."

"Well, are we splitting up, or staying together?" Rouge tugs on her gloves.

Blake pulls her sword off her back, "Shadow, you're the one in charge here."

Shadow pulls out an earpiece, and gives it to Blake. "Split up. And don't trigger any alarms."

Blake nods, and slips the earpiece onto on of her kitty ears. She blinks, "Oh... Forgot my bow today..."

"No one will see." Rouge giggles.

Blake rolls her eyes, and nimbly runs up a wall, flipping over a railing onto a catwalk. She swivels her ears around, careful to listen for any guards. Shadow and Rouge nod to each other before dashing away, Rouge taking flight.

Blake is careful looking around corners, and scaling walls. She shuts her eyes as she clings to the bottom of a catwalk, and reaches out with her Aura in an attempt to sense the Chaos Emerald. The walls of the safes are too thick for her to feel it, but maybe of she were against the cell doors...

Blake sighs, and flips down a floor, reaching in with her Aura to check them one by one for the Emerald. She searches for a few minutes, before she suddenly feels an Aura call back. Blake blinks, and then puts a finger to her earpiece, "I think I found it. Rouge, can you get to my position? I don't know how to crack a safe."

"Gotcha, I'm on my way."

Blake holds her position, and waits for the others. She stays alert for any guards, and keeps both hands on her sword.

Rouge lands. "This safe?"

Blake nods, keeping a lookout while letting Rouge work her magic. Rouge types into the computer before hopping up and kicking the glass where a GUN symbol was, and using her sharp boot tips to drill through the delicate circuitry was. She kicks the safe door off from the inside, smirking. "There."

Blake turns, impressed, and then her jaw drops at what's inside. A blond boy with long jeans shorts, and an open white collared shirt. He has red armor on his arms, and finally... A monkey's tail.

"Blake!" He smiles, dodging around Rouge.

"Sun-?!" That's all she has time to say before he picks her up in a hug, and kisses her. She tenses with wide eyes, and looks utterly gobsmacked as he sets her down.

"Sorry," he says with a blush as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I just promised myself I'd do that if I found you."

"I... See," she says slowly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Aw, I have no idea who he is, but he looks cute with her!" Rouge giggles.

Sun glances at Rouge, and jerks a thumb at her, "Who's this?"

"Rouge," Blake says. "She's with me."

Sun turns, offering Rouge a hand, "Sun, nice to meet you."

"You too. So... Cat Faunus too?" She shakes his hand, glancing at his tail.

"Monkey," he says. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Blake shakes herself out of her stupor, and puts a finger back to her earpiece, "False alarm Shadow, but we found another Faunus, another Huntsman in training."

_"Affirmative. Is he friend or foe?"_

"Friend," Blake replies.

_"Can he help us find the Chaos Emerald?"_

"Doubtful-HEY!" She frowns at Sun as he jumps to the next level, "Sun!"

Sun waves, "I'll catch up, gotta grab my stuff!" Then he takes off running, and Blake sighs in frustration.

_"Follow him, if he sets off an alarm, I will kill him myself,"_ Shadow warns.

"He's far from professional, but he's stealthy," Blake replies. "I first met him when he stowed away on a ship to Vale, a trip that would have taken a few on the since he came from Minstrel."

"Still, this is higher security that GUN. If he trips an alarm, we're screwed." Shadow states.

Suddenly alarms start blaring, red lights illuminating the room as they flash. Blake growls, "SUN!"

"Wasn't me, I swear," he shouts as he runs back the other way. He stops in front of a vault, and looks at the number. "Hey Rouge, do me a favor, and crack this one?"

Rouge sighs, and does so, opening it. Inside is a table, and on it is a red staff that Sun picks up, "Awesome, they didn't even unload it."

Blake jumps up to them, "Not the time! We need to find that Chaos Emerald!"

"Relax, I'm on it," Sun says. "I found an office, and grabbed their records from yesterday, they hadn't gotten around to filing them yet I guess."

He pulls a folded piece of paper out of a pocket, and passes it to Blake with a flick of his fingers. She looks it over, and nods, "The emerald is in vault F-88B. If we split up we can find it faster."

Sun snaps a two fingered salute before taking off.

Rouge nods and flies away.

Blake bolts in the one direction nobody else took, and jumps a few levels using her gun as a grapple. She looks at some of the vault numbers, and smiles as she radios the others, "I'm close, maybe about a dozen doors down."

She darts off in the direction she needs to go, "Everyone should converge on my position. We'll need Shadow to get us out, and Rouge to open... The..."

She stops dead, the door to the vault is already open, and stepping out from the vault with a cyan emerald in his grip is Adam Taurus.

"Confirmed, on our way." Shadow and Rouge say.

Blake starts to panic, and says quickly, "Adam! Adam's here, and he has the emerald!"

Adam turns towards her, and then raises an arm to protect his face as a banana soars over Blake's head at him. When he puts his arm down he finds both of Sun's feet in his face, slamming him into the ground. Sun snatches the Chaos Emerald out of Adam's hand with his tail, and flips off of him.

Adam rolls into a kneel, growling at Sun while Blake backs away from the two. Sun stares into Adam's mask, and says firmly. "Leave. Her. Alone."

Shadow warps in as Rouge lands next to him.

"Adam." Shadow states, and Adam turns his head towards Shadow slightly, but then turns his attention back to Sun who holds the cyan emerald in his tail. Adam dashes for Sun who tosses the emerald up, and blocks a flurry of rapid sword slashes with his staff.

Adam tries to sweep out Sun's legs, but Sun dodges with a backflip, readjusting his grip on his staff so he can swing it like a baseball bat. Adam slams his head into the blow, blocking with his horns as he whirls, ramming an elbow into Sun.

Sun stumbles, and whips his staff out to the side, catching the emerald on it before it can fall the many floors to the ground floor. "Think fast!" He tosses it up again, and bats it through the air to Blake who catches it.

Adam whirls, but is distracted when Sun flips at him, his staff coming apart into four pistols connected in pairs like nunchucks. Adam is forced to focus on Sun again as their duel dissolves into melee deflections, and barely dodged point-blank gunshots on both their parts.

Shadow holds his hand out for the Chaos Emerald. Blake passes it to him, "Sun! Let's go!"

Sun jumps back, ducking under a gunshot as he hangs his gun-chucks from his hips. He makes a handsign, and two energy-made firms of him appear on either side of him. The two charge Adam, each being destroyed on contact with a single attack. However it's enough time for Sun to jump off a wall, run across a rail, and roll over to the group with a smile.

When Adam turns to them with a scowl Sun just flips him off.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow calls, warping them away.

Adam watches the spot where they had been moments ago, and then calmly sheathes his sword. "...Another time then."

...

The four land on Angel Island, Shadow straightening. "Mission accomplished."

Sun looks around, "Whoa, nice place-"

SLAP!

Sun reels back, touching his cheek as he looks at Blake in confusion. She just crosses her arms with a firm look. Sun smiles apologetically, "Let me guess... The kiss?"

She just turns, and walks away. Sun watches her in confusion, and then looks down at Rouge, "Was it something I said?"

"No, I think it was the kiss." She giggles.

Sun sighs, "I just got caught up in the moment... I really thought I'd never see her again. That's why I hopped through with... Ah crap, Neptune!"

"The guy Weiss likes?" Rouge blinks.

"So the portal is still open." Shadow muses.

Sun nods, "Yeah, it was weird. A huge part of the Vale streets just /exploded/ one day. If you looked into the hole you could see Grimm trying to rush through, but as soon as they got within a few feet of the entrance they just vanish into thin air. Same thing with anything going into the hole from above."

Sun rubs his neck, and puts his free hand in his pocket, "The whole thing got Quarantined off, and specialists are looking it over. It didn't take too long to figure out what happened, and when Oobleck didn't contact Ozpin... Well... Search parties to Mount Glen where Team RWBY had been sent didn't even recover remains, just an abandoned camp site, and a hole in the street. Didn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"So they know Team RWBY and the others are here?" Shadow asks.

"They know they went through the portal," Sun replies. "Beyond that they didn't know squat. So one night I snuck through the quarantine with Neptune, hopped in, and the next thing I know I'm dizzy on a beach staring down a couple of assault rifles."

"Sounds right." Rouge nods. "Right now it seems to be a one way portal."

Shadow holds up his two Chaos Emeralds. "I have an idea... but I cannot do it until we know more."

Sun sighs, "I just hope Neptune is alright... We must have gotten separated. Or maybe that that freaky-eyed bastard got him too."

"If he's as good at fighting as you, he'll be fine. Unless he attacked the GUN soldiers." Rouge frowns.

Sun shakes his head, "Doubt it, Neptune is a pretty cool dude. Not many guys I know can pull off blue hair."

"A few can." Rouge giggles.

Sun raises an eyebrow, and a few moments later the last team appears a few feet away in a pile. Ruby on bottom, Silver on her, and Blaze on top. Sun snickers, and then busts up laughing at them.

Blaze throws a fireball in his face without even looking at him.

Sun barely dodges with a very bendy backflip, and comes back up with his fists raised.

"Mission accomplished," Ruby groans as she holds up a golden Chaos Emerald.

"Our team as well." Omega nods.

Sun looks around, "O...kay...? When is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Ruby blinks at him, "Sun?!"

Knuckles, Yang, and Weiss warp in.

"What's happening?" Knuckles frowns.

Sun shrugs, "Everybody finished their mission it looks like."

"And you are?" Knuckles tilts his head.

Yang blinks, "Hey Sun! When did you get here?"

"Been on this planet for about a day," he replies, crossing his arms.

Weiss gulps, "Um... And what about...?"

Sun nods, "Yeah, Neptune is somewhere around here too."

"And how was it on the other side?" Knuckles asks.

Sun raises an eyebrow, "Other side of what?"

"The portal." Knuckles says.

"Oh, everyone is on edge, wondering if the portal is gonna grow big enough to swallow the whole world," Sun replies smoothly.

"That's what I'd worry about." Shadow nods, until Rouge elbows his stomach.

Sun furrows his eyebrows, "Wait... It could actually happen?"

"Unless the portal is surrounded by a frame." Shadow nods.

Sun gulps, and Yang claps him on the back. "Don't worry Sun, I know a guy working on anchoring the portal down on this end. When that happens we'll just go through to the other side so he can build the frame there."

Shadow nods. "That reminds me, since we're all here. Who can imagine and describe where you came from in great detail?"

Naturally Weiss raises her hand.

"Omega." Shadow states.

Omega walks over, and Shadow touches Omega's frame with his hand. Omega turns on his absorbing shield.

"Weiss, touch Omega and think of Beacon. Describe it." Shadow states.

Weiss walks over, and does as he says. "It's a beautiful place, looking much like a castle. There are dorms for us, classrooms, and a training arena inside the main building. There's a rather spacious cafeteria, and the whole school sits on a cliff that overlooks all of Vale."

A hologram of Beacon comes from Omega's eyes.

"Is this it?" Shadow asks.

Yang's jaw drops, "Uh... Yeah."

Shadow states, "If this works, I can bring one person over. I suggest telling everyone what is happening, and getting everyone more clothes and ammo. Therefore, I need someone who everyone will believe, and can carry a lot."

Weiss sighs, "Sounds like I have to do everything. As a lady from wealth my words carry much weight, and I can easily arrange transport for more supplies."

Ruby frowns, "Wait, what's going on?"

Weiss facepalms, "Well obviously Shadow is going to attempt a Chaos Control back to Remnant. Erratic as the connection is, it's still solid enough for that... In theory."

Yang furrows her eyebrows, "Sounds dangerous."

Blake, who had rejoined them quietly, raises an eyebrow at Shadow as she crosses her arms, "I'm not sure this is a good idea. If the White Fang hears about this then more of them will cross over."

"Hence why it is a two person mission. We will inform the most levelheaded individual, and it will only be us returning." Shadow states. "This is a stealth inform. We will not be involving any transport. Like I said, the person who can carry the most yet this individual will believe."

Ruby scratches her head, "Um... But Shadow, we don't have Mobians where we're from... How are you going to handle that?"

"Myself, and a person of Remnant." Shadow states.

"I believe he is saying that someone Professor Ozpin will trust." Omega says. "That person will go with Shadow, and help him bring supplies and more of your clothes back."

Weiss taps the hologram on the clock tower, "That's his office, right there."

"Oh," Blake says in understanding. "You're planning for only Ozpin to meet Shadow... Smart, he's the only one I can think of that wouldn't attack, or threaten Shadow on sight."

Shadow nods. "So Weiss, you volunteer to help me carry everything?" He holds up his two Chaos Emeralds.

Weiss blinks, and twiddled her thumbs, "Well... No, if we're meeting Ozpin you won't need me there. Any Huntsman will do."

Yang steps up, "Alright then, let's get going Shads."

Knuckles blinks, and frowns silently.

Shadow nods. "Before we go, record a video of everyone here from Remnant. Everyone that is present they should be able to confirm, and tell us if there is anyone left to find besides Neptune. It will also help prove you all are alive, and we are not setting any traps."

"Got it," Yang says, pulling out her Scroll. Then she glances at Knuckles, and walks over, kneeling in front of him. "Hey, don't worry so much," she says soothingly, running a hand over his cheek. "I'm just going to be a few hours at most, and I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

He nods slowly before smiling. "If you're not back in two days, I'm coming after you. Got it?"

She winks, and straightens, "Try not to get creamed while I'm gone, m'kay?"

"Easy peasy." He smirks back.

Silver looks around. "Um... where _has_ Dr. Oobleck gone, anyways?"

"He asked me to inform everyone he's gone undercover at Station Square," Penny reports. "He'll be impersonating a hobo until further notice."

Everyone sweatdrops and trips anime style.

"But we need him!" Blaze scowls. "Thirty seconds, max!"

Penny tilts her head, "Why?"

"He's a Professor, if he's not here, how can we vouch for him?" Blaze sighs.

"Ozpin will understand once we explain everything," Yang says. "Duty always comes first to a Huntsman."

"Alright then. Take the video." Shadow states.

Yang starts recording, and sweeps over the group, "Okay everyone, say hi to Beacon!"

The Mobians step off to the side so the people of Remnant can all wave and say hi.

Yang turns the camera to herself with a wave, and gives Shadow a questioning look.

Shadow nods. "That should do it. Let's go."

Yang shuts off her Scroll, and takes Shadow by the hand.

Shadow looks at the image Weiss provided. "Imagine that spot by the fountain."

Yang frowns, "Huh? Why?"

"We both need to imagine the same spot, or the Chaos Control will fail and we will become separated, if not completely destroyed due to dimension hopping. We need to be precise." Shadow states.

Yang gulps, "Uh... Okay, but you do know I can't use Chaos Control right? I just absorb the energy."

"I will be the one using Chaos Control. I just need your knowledge and memory of that exact spot so we don't die to the dimensional barriers." Shadow says simply.

"Way to be positive," Yang says, shutting her eyes while picturing the fountain in her mind as vividly as she can in her mind.

Shadow stares at the spot, remembering every detail as the Chaos Emeralds glow. "Chaos... Control!" With that, the two warp away.

Ruby whimpers in worry, and Blake rubs her shoulder to comfort her. They'll be alright... She hopes.

...

"WHA!"

SPLASH!

Yang sputters as she sits up in the shallow water of the Beacon Academy fountain.

"You alright?" A white glove with a red and black wristguard and a gold bracelet offers her a hand.

She takes it, "Yeah, thank Sha- SHADOW?!" She blinks up at him, and her jaw drops.

A tanned male with sharp black hair and red highlights stares back at her, his crimson eyes serious. "Who else?" He states, his Faunus hedgehog ears twitching in annoyance.

"You tell me," she says, jumping out, and pulling out her Scroll. She turns on the setting for a selfie, thanking the maker of these things they're waterproof, and then hands it to Shadow so he can see his own image in the screen.

Shadow's eyes widen. "WHAT the _FUCK?!_"

His hair, which was actually Hedgehog Faunus quills styled like his hair, and his gloves and skates were the only things that were the same about him. He wore a black hoodie with red highlights on his wrists and hood (which also had spikes resembling his backspikes), white fur on the inverse side (shown around his collar), and white T-shirt underneath which paired with the white fur to resemble his chestfur. He wore black sports pants with red strips on the ankles (the bottoms were tucked into his hoverskates), and a black utility belt with a crimson belt buckle resembling a Spin Dash. He also had a little black hedgehog tail sticking out of his pants.

He hurriedly looks himself over, before slapping his cheeks to see if it was real. "...Fuck."

"Yeah," Yang agrees, taking her Scroll back. "Well... I guess now you blend. That makes stuff easier." She looks down, picking up the two Chaos Emeralds, and what looks like a light assault rifle that she looks over with interest. "Where did this come from?"

"This..." Shadow frowns, grabbing it. "It looks like my old Shadow Pistol..." He runs his hand over it before flicking it upwards. The long barrel flips up, orange energy coming from it and becoming a sword. "Impressive... But does that mean...?" He holds up his hand, and creates an orb of Chaos Energy. "Thank goodness."

Yang taps the pistol, "Interesting, it's made of the same alloy we use to make our weapons. Strong enough to resist Dust, or Chaos attacks, yet lightweight." She looks around, "Weird... Where is everybody? Is it time for classes?"

Shadow frowns. "Well, we made it at least." He grabs his green Chaos Emerald, and puts it in one of his utility pockets as he turns his weapon back into gun mode before flicking it again, deactivating it and turning it into a tiny pistol which he holsters on his left side. "We should look for Ozpin. You know the way?"

"Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang tenses reflexively, and looks over her shoulder. Then she smiles, "I think I know the easiest way, and it just found us."

Glunda Goodwitch walks towards them, holding her usual riding crop loosely at her side. Normally she's very firm, but now she looks shocked to see Yang, so much so she all but overlooks Shadow. Yang gestures to her, "Shadow, this is the combat instructor Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin's assistant too."

Shadow looks her over before nodding. "Nice to meet you. We need to see Professor Ozpin. It concerns everyone that has disappeared."

Glynda frowns at him, "And you are...?"

"Shadow," Yang says quickly. "Please? It's kind of an emergency."

"Of course, follow me," Glynda says, leading them to the main school building.

While not really looking around, he memorizes every detail he could as they walk.

Goodwitch takes them to an elevator, and they ride it to the top floor. When they get there they step out into Ozpin's clock tower office, and see the professor himself reading a holographic screen.

Shadow walks up to Professor Ozpin. "Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Proffessor will be perfectly fine," Ozpin says as he looks up. Yang waves from the elevator, and Ozpin blinks, standing with an amazed look on his face. He picks up his cane, and looks at Shadow questioningly.

"I am Shadow." He bows. "I come from the dimension your students were warped to. It is a world called Mobius, where there are anthropomorphic animals as well as humans that walk upon it. I am one of these animals, though here I am apparently a Faunus since my kind does not exist here. I am here in hopes of telling you of your students, and the wellness of everyone that has entered the portal, as well as apologizing for any worry the portal has caused."

Ozpin blinks, "...That was rather straightforward."

Yang pulls out her Scroll, and shows Ozpin the video she took. He frowns thoughtfully, and asks, "Where is Doctor Oobleck?"

"He is keeping an eye on Roman Torchwick, and the spawn rate of the Grimm which are making Station Square a wasteland." Shadow says. "Roman has made an alliance with our version of I suppose a supervillain, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Eggman, if you want a short name." Shadow says. "Roman is also amassing a Faunus army, and adding to it our version of Faunus, Hybrids."

"I see," Ozpin says. "Perhaps we should sit down."

Ozpin retakes his seat as Glynd levitates two more over with her riding crop. Yang sits in one, folding her hands in her lap as Ozpin sips his coffee with a thoughtful expression.

Shadow sits respectfully. "I have been leaving out that we do not have Dust in our world. We have Chaos. Those with Auras can access the Chaos Field, therefore making everyone from Remnant lethal. Chaos can be manipulated to control space and time a little, or it can be used offensively. Hybrids have a low chance at having an Aura, or in our world a Chaos Field, as Humans in our world cannot use the Chaos Energy. Mobians, which are the animals, are the ones with Chaos Affinity, which manifests similarly as Semblance, though do not always require Chaos Energy to use." He pulls out his Chaos Emerald, setting it on the table. "Apparently, Chaos is more stable than Dust. But Dust is more readily available."

Ozpin eyes the Chaos Emerald, and hovers a hand over it, "May I?"

Shadow nods, granting permission.

Ozpin picks it up, and narrows his eyes at it as he stares into its facets. Shadow suddenly feels a distortion in the energy around him as Ozpin makes the Emerald flash, and then return to normal.

Yang tilts her head, and then gapes when she sees all the power cells Tails made for her gauntlets arranged on the desk in a neat row. "What the-?!" She inspects her empty gauntlets with shock

"Apologies," Ozpin says, offering the Emerald back to Shadow. "I needed to test the limits of this Chaos energy."

Shadow nods, impressed. "So the Dust in the air allows Chaos moves..."

"No," Ozpin replies. "There is no Dust in the air here. Dust is a natural propellant of Aura, which we residents of Remnant generate with our very souls. Think of Dust as explosive powder, and everyone as a lit match."

"So in my world, Chaos is fuel and we are the users. Here, it is the opposite." Shadow says thoughtfully.

Ozpin nods, "Precisely, though I imagine from what you've said every Mobian generates a little energy, not enough to perform special abilities in most cases, but enough to get the flow going." Ozpin's expression grows grave, "Unfortunately this means that potentially every student under your feet is capable of greater power than a Chaos User."

Yang winces, remembering the broadcasted Deul between Shadow, and Adam. "And everyone on Remnant."

"No," Ozpin disagrees. "You see, aura manipulation is a very fine art. While it is true that everyone has an Aura, there exist a great number that simply have no talent for using it. Hence the training academies, so that those with the drive to use the power properly can be tested, and our world's greatest defenders made into warriors."

Yang smiles, feeling a bit proud from his words, and sitting up straighter.

Shadow nods. "But also the outcasts that join the White Fang as well. They are being taught how to use Chaos Control, the manipulation of time/space, if they join the White Fang on Mobius. We need to get everyone that came from here back here, where they will not be able to manipulate Chaos without an Emerald."

Ozpin ponders this, "Perhaps you are right. I assume you have some sort of plan?"

"The portal pops you out at random on our end," Yang replies. "But we're anchoring it down, then coming over to stabalize things on this end."

Ozpin nods, "General Ironwood has his men at the portal site." He glances up when Glynda rolls her eyes, and Ozpin continues, "I shall inform him of this Developement so when the time comes he will not arrest any of you. In the meantime, is there anything else I can provide?"

"We need to be discreet." Shadow says. "I know you two will not say a thing, but I want to be sure. We need Dust rounds for the weapons of Team RWBY, and some of their belongings. We also need to find out where Roman is getting his resources here, as well as try and stop the Grimm from coming over."

"We have a supply of Dust here for weapons, though you seem to be doing some upgrades," Ozpin says, gesturing to the casings on his desk all lined up. "As for Roman's supplies, there has only been a single breach of the portal's quarantine since it opened, and while Roman seemed intent of stealing ever speck of Dust in Vale not so long ago he is not getting any supplies from here.

"The Grimm we can do, the tunnel leading to the other side of the portal can be easily sealed off... But I'm afraid it will do little good."

Shadow nods. "Every little bit helps though. Oh, we also need to contact the builder of Penny. She gave up her battle CPU to save my partner."

"I will tell Ironwood," Ozpin says. "And Shadow... Please allow me to be the first to apologize for what my world has brought on yours, because it can never be undone."

"It may not become undone. But I refuse to let it stay how it is." Shadow states.

Ozpin smiles, "...It is my belief that power is never given to those that deserve it, but in your case... It's the closest I've seen." Ozpin stands with his cane, "I'll start preparations right away. Do you think I should dispatch another team of Huntsmen to accompany you back to Mobius? You'll have a better chance of catching Torchwick unawares."

"Perhaps. Going through the portal will be more trouble than it's worth, though." Shadow says.

"You could teleport them over," Yang points out. "Ruby, and Weiss can use Chaos Control just fine."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow, "Chaos Control?"

"It's what they call the teleportation ability," Yang explains.

"Hm," Ozpin looks up at the gears overhead, and shrugs with a smile. "Catchy."

Shadow nods. "But every time I perform it across dimensions the more likely something will go wrong."

Ozpin rubs his chin, "Well then, when the portal is secure on your end then I shall send another team through. Do you have any idea when that might be?"

"Who has been shown to be capable fighters, and can work with Team RWBY?" Shadow stands.

Ozpin pulls up two team profiles on the surface of his desk which as it turns out is one screen. The profiles rise on holographic screens of their own.

"This first is Team CVFY," he says, pronouncing it like Coffee. "Lead by Cocoa, they are some of the most promising students I have."

Yang points at a bunny-eared Faunus, "That's Velvet, and we totally covered for them in planning the school dance."

Ozpin chuckles, "Yes, they were on a mission that had more Grimm than expected. But naturally all my students are more than a match for Grimm, in most cases."

"And the second team?" Shadow asks.

Ozpin turns to the second profile, "Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc they're first-year students like Team RWBY, and have a history with that team during the initiation for my school."

He picks up a tablet sized Scroll, selects a video file, and then shows Shadow the two teams battling a Giant Nevermore, and a Deathstalker. Then he selects another file of Ren taking down two King Taijitsu, and finally of Phyrra vs Team CRDL.

Shadow tilts his head, comparing the two teams. "Which team has better chemistry with Team RWBY?"

"Probably JNPR," Yang says. "Just try to limit Nora's sugar intake."

Shadow nods. "Team JNPR then."

Ozpin nods, and types on his Scroll, "Would you care to meet them in person?"

Shadow nods. "It would help. Yang, stay here."

"No worries," Yang yawns.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow, "I was calling them to my office, you don't want them to see Yang?"

Shadow shakes his head. "Again, for security. They have to believe everyone is on the other side, otherwise word may spread that there is a way back."

Ozpin sets his tablet down, "And how will your presence here prove contrary?"

"I am a Faunus interested in attempting to find strong teams to repel the Grimm from the tunnel. I would like to test any team that thinks they can do so." Shadow says simply.

Ozpin smiles, and writes out a note, "Here is their room number, classes will be over for the day in fifteen minutes."

Shadow nods. "Thank you." He accepts the note and grabs his Chaos Emerald, walking to the elevator.


	17. Set the Stage For

Jaune stretches as his team follows him down the hall towards their room, the sun setting beyond the windows in the hall. Nora happily skips along beside Ren, and in front of them Phyrrha follows Jaune with a smile.

"Today is a good day," Jaune says with a yawn.

"You did win your first duel today in combat class," Ren agrees.

Nora declares, "This calls for a party!"

Phyrrha giggles, "I agree. Ren has the pancakes covered?"

Ren gives a thumbs-up, and Nora starts planning out loud for a night-long party celebration. Normally someone would stop her short, but with this being a milestone in Jaune's progress nobody thinks it could hurt to go a little crazy for the night.

"Are you team JNPR?"They stop, and stare at Shadow who stands beside the doorway. Jaune blinks, and says, "Uh... Yeah, why?"

Shadow bows. "I am one of the people trying to prevent the Grimm from going into the portal that makes them disappear. I heard from Professor Ozpin that your sister team, Team RWBY, disappeared into the portal. I figure that means your team would like to help get them back?"

"Do not make promises you cannot keep," Ren says seriously. "If you had methods for doing that, why come to us instead of the authorities?"

"Pretty shady," Nora agrees as she prances over to look at Shadow's face close-up with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"This came from the portal today." Shadow pulls his Chaos Emerald from his pocket. "It reacts to my Aura."

Nora stares at it, "Ooooo, shiny!"

"May I?" Phyrrha steps forward with a hand out, Palm up. Shadow nods, and hands it to her.

Phyrrha takes it carefully, and it glows in her hands. She says slowly, "It is very similar to Dust... But much, much more... Powerful..."

Jaune blinks, "Meaning...?"

"Meaning Team RWBY might very well still be alive," Ren says.

Nora smiles, "Really?!"

Jaune scratches his head, "Those Grimm... If someone clears them out then the scientists looking over the portal could work on it from both sides."

Phyrrha looks out the window, "It's getting late though... Hunting Grimm at night is terribly risky."

"And with that many of them we will want backup," Ren adds.

Nora thinks hard, but Jaune makes the call, "Alright then, first thing tomorrow we're headed to Mount Glenn to take care of things. We'll find a team to come with us for backup."

"It'll have to be someone skilled," Ren says.

"Someone strong," Nora agrees.

"A team perhaps willing to cut class," Phyrrha adds.

Jaune smirks, "...I know just the team. Ever since the incident at the Forests of Everfall, Cardin hasn't been as much of a jerk. His team is good, and he owes me one for the Ursa Major."

Shadow holds his hand out for the Emerald. "Only Ozpin knows what's going on. Please do not tell anyone unless they are going to help. The White Fang is watching."

Phyrrha glances at the Emerald, and then back up at him like she's unsure if she should give it back. "Who are you exactly? And frankly, why should we trust you?"

"I need to know if I can trust you before you can know who I am. But for now, you may call me a special agent." Shadow states.

Phyrrha frowns, and opens her mouth, but it's Jaune that speaks up. "Sorry," he says. "But that's not good enough. For all we know you're leading us into a trap. No offense, but since you're Faunus for all we know you're with the White Fang."

Phyrrha smiles at him from behind, and Ren crosses his arms saying, "As much as we want our friends back we're not about to walk blindly into something like this."

"Very well." Shadow says simply. "I will tell you more in private. It is unsafe out here."

"Hold it!" Nora whips her grenade launcher off her back, and presses it to Shadow's chest, "You're the one making students disappear, aren't you?!" The rest of her team blinks in surprise, and more than one set of hands twitches like they want to reach for their own weapons.

Shadow smirks. "No. The people disappearing wandered into the portal. Do you really want to compare dicks with a secret agent?" He unholsters his tiny pistol and aims it at her.

She smiles, "Mine's bigger than yours Buster, and it gets way bigger..."

Phyrrha steps around Jaune, "She does present a valid point, Mister Secret Agent. Shortly after Team RWBY vanished so did three students visiting from Haven, and then two of our friends vanished as well."

"Also," Ren says. "It's you versus the four of us, and whatever fully-trained Huntsmen in the staff our fighting attracts. It's in your best interest to just walk away."

"Sun and Neptune. Yes, I know. If you think you can give me five minutes in private, I can try to give you a simplified version of what is happening." Shadow states. He points to their dorm. "If you still want to kill me once I'm done talking, by all means. But if you attack me right now, you're going to cause a situation."

The four of them instantly look offended, and Sun shouts, "Kill you?!"

Ren shakes his head, "Whoever you are you have the wrong idea about Huntsmen. We protect, we don't execute."

"I can still break your legs though," Nora says cheerfully.

Phyrrha sighs, "...Maybe we should hear him out at the very least."

Shadow nods and holsters his pistol. "That would be nice."

Phyrrha opens the door, keeping a tight grip on the Chaos Emerald. Nora keeps Magnhild trained on Shadow while the other two boys follow, Ren locking the door behind them.

Shadow looks around. "How long were you going to let that bug be there?"

Nora squeals, and waves her launcher around, making her comrades dive for cover, "A bug?! Where?! Kill it!"

Shadow chuckles and reaches up to the ceiling, grabbing a tiny black dot and showing it to them: a tiny camera and microphone.

Jaune blinks at it, "Uh... How long has that been there?"

Ren frowns, "That proves nothing for your case. If you are some kind of secret agent you could have easily planted that."

Shadow crushes it. "Well, now no one can spy on you anymore." He looks at them. "I am actually from the other side. I'm sure you don't believe me, so here." He reaches into his utility belt, and pulls out a picture of himself, Rouge, and Omega, showing it to them.

Jaune frowns at it, "What is this, a cartoon?"

"Looks more like a video game," Nora says.

Shadow chuckles. "On my world, we are called Mobians. We have special powers like your Aura. Humans on our planet don't have Auras... except for those that came through the portal."

Phyrrha frowns, "That doesn't sound very believable..."

"Because you come from a world where everyone can, with the right training." Shadow sighs. "Do you know the criminal Roman Torchwick?"

"Yeah, he's all over the news," Jaune says. "The police are still looking for him though."

"They won't have much luck. He's on my world with half the White Fang, and all the Grimm that are disappearing here are ending up over there." Shadow scowls.

"An interesting story," Ren says. "But we still need better proof."

"How's this?" He rolls up his wristguard, revealing his watch. He plays the footage of Adam beating him up.

The team watches intently, especially Nora who has pulled popcorn out of nowhere. "I like the part where he knocks you on your-"

Ren clears his throat, "It is... Impressive to say the least..."

Jaune rubs his neck, "Pretty hard to fake that."

Phyrrha looks down at the Emerald in her hands, and then offers it back to Shadow.

Shadow accepts it. "Team RWBY is fine. I want your help clearing out the Grimm so they'll stop coming, just as I had originally said. Once that way has been blocked to prevent anyone from coming through that way, we will try to stabilize the portal so you can come over, and Team RWBY can come back. I want a team they will trust, and that is you guys."

Jaune smirks, "Well... Alright then. So you've seen Sun, and Neptune?"

"We have Sun. We have not found Neptune, but we know he is in our world." Shadow nods.

"What about the other three," Phyrrha asks. "Sun, and Neptune were from Mistral, but they were from Haven. I think their names were... Mercury, Emerald, and... I forget the last one, she rarely talked to anyone."

Shadow frowns. "I never heard of them. But it's entirely possible they're hiding in Station Square."

They all looks at him in confusion.

"That would be the city where all the Grimm are going." Shadow states.

Jaune shudders, "Imagine if that portal hadn't appeared, and all those Grimm poured right into Vale..."

"I'm sure you guys and Team RWBY would've handled it." Shadow says simply.

Nora smiles, and Phyrrha holds her hand out for Shadow to shake, "We won't let you down."

Shadow shakes Phyrrha's hand with a nod. "Once we build a portal on our side, I hope your team will be the first through to help Team RWBY."

Ren raises an eyebrow, "You mentioned Professor Ozpin was involved in all this? Then rest assured we will be."

Shadow chuckles. "Good. I take my leave now. If you ever need to contact me, talk to Ozpin. I will check in every once in a while." He heads for the door, pocketing the Chaos Emerald.

...

In the home of Sonic the Hedgehog, Emerald sets up plates of French Toast on the table, and dusts off her hands. She calls into the next room, "Breakfast!"

Sonic yawns and staggers in, pulling up a seat. He looks at Emerald with a tired smile. "Thanks for the meal!"

Amy walks in happily, only wearing her panties as she sits next to Sonic. Emerald smirks at them both, setting them up was the least she could do for them setting up her, and Mercury with living arrangements for the time being. "Looking good Amy, you should stick with that look."

"You should stick with that one too." Amy giggles, motioning to the scant apron that was the only article of clothing Emerald currently wore.

"I kind of have to since you tossed my other clothes," Emerald replies with a bit of an edge to her voice. "And while I might not care, there are laws against walking the streets naked, or close enough to it, for humans."

Amy giggles nervously. "Sorry... but those were dirty rags! I'll get you better ones, I promise."

Emerald picks up a fork, and points it at her with narrowed eyes, "Please do."

Sonic chuckles at the two, eating happily. Mercury walks in with a blanket tied around him like a toga, and scratches his head as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"Good morning." Amy waves to him cheerfully.

Mercury waves back sleepily, and sits at the table. Emerald joins them, and smiles. After a minute she asks, "So, and plans for today?"

"Shopping for you two's clothes." Amy smiles.

"Nada." Sonic shrugs.

Mercury slowly cuts his toast, "Maybe order a pizza..."

Emerald pulls a remote control for the TV out of her breasts, and flicks on the TV to the news. "Well we still have a deal that needs to be kept Mercury, remember?"

Sonic smiles. "Yeah."

Mercury yawns again, "Can it wait until later when I'm sure I won't wait up with breakfast sticking to half my face."

Emerald shrugs, "Sorry, no coffee."

"Yeah, I tend to get hyper..." Sonic shrugs.

"You don't say," Emerald quips.

Mercury starts to yawn again, but what he sees on the TV makes him snap his mouth shut with wide eyes. "Uh... Guys?"

On the TV is Torchwick walking up to a podium, the stage flanked on either side by a Paladin. Cameras flash, and Roman waves to the crowd with a friendly smile.

"Oh what now?!" Sonic growls.

Roman taps the mic, "Is this thing on?" He smiles when he gets some laughter in response, and then clears his throat.

"People of Station Square, and of Mobius as a whole! I called you here today because it is my wish to put those skeptical of the White Fang at ease." He points at a camera, "Particularly the one, and only Sonic the Hedgehog, who as good as threatened to come after my head not so long ago."

"Sure, twist my words." Sonic rolls his eyes.

Roman waves a dismissive hand as the reporters try to talk all at once, "But you know what? I can't blame him! I'm actually hoping he might show up within the next few minutes to say his piece in all this, but moving on..."

Roman puts on a earpiece with a mic near his mouth, and paces the stage while talking into it, "I mean he's spent his life protecting the likes of all of you from giant monsters, and robots. Then I drop in with monsters on my tail, and as you can see... Robots." He gestures to one of the mechs, and shrugs. "Anyone would be suspicious."

"I'm only suspicious of the words Eggman and reformed." Sonic deadpans.

Roman rests both his hands on his cane, and smiles at the camera, "So to show that I mean no ill will, I've put together a demonstration of these mechs, as I will be dispatching them to defend this city starting today."

Both the paladins stand tall as their pilots make them slam one fist into a hand. Those present jump, and Roman continues, "These machines are called Paladins, the latest in cutting edge military technology from my homeworld of Remnant. The White Fang was fortunate enough to get our hands on a few dozen, and now we have the perfect chance to put them to good use."

He stops on the front, and center of the stage. "We have allowed a single Grimm known as a Deathstalker infiltrate a part of the city that frankly can't get any more ruined. My friends in the White Fang are keeping it corralled there for the time being so what do you say we go tell them it's time to take a hike?"

A White Fang banner behind the stage moves aside, revealing an unmanned paladin that Roman himself climbs into, and powers up.

Sonic frowns and stands.

Emerald frowns at him, "Where are you going?" She glances back at the screen as Roman, and the two other Paladins lead the way down the street, the reporters hurrying after them.

"Nowhere yet... in a minute though, that may change." Sonic frowns.

The camera follows the mechs a bit longer until they come to a wide clearing of rubble where White Fang Faunus are keeping a Deathstalker busy. They abandon it though as Roman gestures with a metal arm for the other two paladins to stand back, and closes his cockpit. Then he charges the creature, the robot surprisingly fast for its size.

Amy blinks, impressed. "They're almost as fast as Omega!"

The Paladin leaps, slamming into the ground right in front of the Deathstalker. Before it can react Roman uses the mech to grab it just behind the stinger, and bay the face between its jaws. The giant scorpion writhes, trying to figure out what's going on as Roman lifts it over the paladin, and throws it. The Deathstalker lands on its back, and as it tries to right itself Roman morphs the arms of the Paladin into dual cannons, releasing a barrage of Dust blasts on the creature.

When the smoke clears the Deathstalker is in pieces, slowly disintegrating. Then Roman turns back to reporters, and opens the cockpit. "Ladies, and Gentleman, this is my gift to you. When the world is ready to accept I am not the enemy then I will personally see to it that any city threatened by Grimm has a force ready to defend it."

Sonic frowns. "I wonder what GUN thinks about this..."

Roman stands in the cockpit, and tips his hat, "I hope your authorities see fit to work with me... You as well Sonic. That is all for now, and best of luck to all of you."

Then the live feed ends, and the news goes back to the Anchors who start on other stories. Emerald mutes it though, looking at Sonic with a puzzled look, "What do you think he could be up to?"

"He's trying to lure everyone into a false sense of security." Sonic frowns. "Too bad no one else will listen to me."

Emerald puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you've got friends who will right? We just gotta get the truth out there about him, even if it's just a rumor, and there will be people that believe it." She looks at Amy with a flat look, "Which we would help with as soon as we have some _clothes..._"

Amy sighs and stands, "Alright, I get the hint!" She walks to the living room, grabbing her dress and putting it on.

Emerald hugs her, "Thanks Amy, and... Well, maybe there'll be something waiting for you when you get home." She giggles suggestively, slipping a hand down the front of her shirt.

Amy blushes softly, smiling and giggling. "I can't wait." She grabs her purse and walks out the door.

Mercury takes their dishes to the sink, and starts washing. "So Sonic... What are you going to do about Tochwick?"

"Debating on going over there, but I don't have any ammo on him." Sonic shrugs. "I need something, or he's just gonna try and piss me off."

"You have him meeting with those crime bosses coming up," Emerald reminds him. "And you could warn him about how you've grown up smashing big robots all your life, bigger ones in fact. I'm just spitballing though."

Mercury furrows his eyebrows, "In a way Roman is calling you out... Did you really threaten him like he said?"

"I told him if he threatens my friends, he'll be sorry. Or something like that." Sonic states.

Emerald raises an eyebrow, "Well... Maybe you should see if all this is legitimate then. Poke around some, see if there's any holes in his facade we can tear open."

Mercury dries his hands off, "Emerald, and I do it all the time when someone tries to scam us on the streets. Pretend you're thinking about being his buddy, and all the while look for a weak spot."

"Do what he does to me. Got it." He nods and heads for the door. "If you break anything, make sure Amy doesn't notice, okay?"

"No shit," they say together with a shudder.

"And if it looks like it's mine... please don't break it." Sonic chuckles, closing the door behind him before rocketing away.

...

Roman Torchwick steps out of the warehouse where a fraction of the Paladins are kept for maintenance. He looks over a holographic screen projected from a watch that lets him monitor where every Paladin is. Eggman has stressed to him how expensive these mechs are to make, and to be careful not to lose them.

"So, how much better are these guys than Eggman's robots?" Sonic skids to a halt.

Roman glances at him, and sighs, "He says they're a definite upgrade. Look, the Press is gone now so if you've come to threaten, or warn me can it wait? I'm rather busy for the next three hours."

"Hey, you're the one trying to make me look like a menace on the news. I'm just trying to protect my friends." Sonic shrugs.

"I thought I said those reporters that I understood why you said what you did," Roman says, looking away from his screen to look Sonic in the eye. "I wasn't trying to paint you as a bad guy, just the hero that takes his job /very/ seriously."

He starts walking again, "Now I have people that I need to look after too, that means reassigning guard shifts to implement the Paladins, inspecting the new shipment of food that came in to make sure nobody is trying to poison us or something, and taking a new inventory of our weapons supplies."

He tosses his burnt-out cigar away, "This city is quickly becoming like any on Remnant. People everywhere are carrying weapons, wearing armor is a new fashion trend, and I have my people breaking up fights between resident humans with Faunus almost hourly."

"What's it like on Remnant?" Sonic asks curiously.

"Imagine cities being the only safe place because everything outside the city walls wants to eat you," Torchwick replies as he types on the screen. "And that's only if they're set up with the right natural defenses, like mountain ranges keeping most of the larger Grimm away. Everyone that /can/ fight learns how to out of necessity."

Torchwick starts walking with his cane hooked on his arm, and reads the screen, "And even then, the real monsters are inside the cities themselves. At the end of the day mankind is its own worst enemy. Only four kingdoms have ever withstood time long enough to truly seem impervious to Grimm; Atlas, Minstral, Vacuo, and Vale."

"Which one did you live in?" Sonic asks innocently.

"None," Roman replies. "Lately I was working in Vale, but I travel between them on business." He raises an eyebrow at Sonic, "Why?"

"Just wondering what you did before you came here. Maybe you were a banker that got tired of using a calculator." He shrugs.

Roman chuckles once, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Does it really matter? As far as I'm concerned I've got the big toys everybody needs, and the know how to use, and sell them."

He puts his screen away as he walks up to the truck, "My offer to lend a hand still stands, if you're interested in working with me. Even with Paladins there's slack you'd be a big help with."

"Nah, I'm better at smashing robots than driving them." Sonic shrugs. "If you ever need someone to help test their durability or something though."

Roman laughs, "No you seem fine on your own, if anything we could use a Peacekeeper around here with your speed, really help keep fights down."

Roman opens the truck door, and pulls out a brown duffle bag. Then he tosses it to Sonic.

Sonic catches it, blinking. "If I open this and it blows up, the cane is being broken in half." He slowly opens it.

Inside is a pair of pistols holstered in an X on the back of a belt, leather leg armor, some metal armor for one's arms, and some weaponized greaves with ammo that looks like it goes around the ankles.

"Found some spare stuff in our supplies the other day," Roman says. "If you really want to help people then you can't protect them all the time. They need to learn to fight for themselves."

He climbs in the truck, and fishes a key out of his pocket, "Consider it a gift on good faith Sonic." He leans out the window, "We might have been enemies once, but against Grimm we're all allies."

Sonic tilts his head at the weapons, but waves to Roman as he runs away.

Roman heaves a sigh of relief, and puts a cigar in his teeth as he drives down the street.

...

Shadow walks into Ozpin's office. "Alright, they're in."

Ozpin smiles, "I'm glad to hear it, Yang has been going stir-crazy." He gestures to where Yang is flopped sideways across her chair, trying to touch her fingers to the floor while keeping her feet planted.

He chuckles. "Before we go back to Mobius however, I feel the need to get a few weapons. More Grimm and White Fang means normal weapons with Dust rounds aren't going to cut it much longer."

Ozpin nods, "Ammunition is on its way here now. Professor Oobleck, and Weiss Schnee can instruct you in methods for implementing it. Not just ammunition cartridges, but even in the very clothes you wear. Some even fuse it into their very bodies, though these methods require fly rest discipline to control the power."

Shadow nods. "Yang, would you mind helping me find weapons?"

Yang hops up to her feet, "Yes!"

"Good." Shadow turns to the elevator. "Let's go. And try to not draw attention to yourself so you're not seen."

Yang groans, "I hate this..." But she follows him obediently. They go down the elevator, going to town.

Yang folds her hands behind her head, "Don't expect anything fancy though Shadow, most Huntsmen forge their own customized weapons."

"I at least want to learn how to make various kinds so I can craft some myself." He says simply.

Yang shrugs, "Then I guess we're better off getting materials, and us teaching you back on Mobius. The school probably has a bunch stockpiled."

Shadow nods slowly. "Very well. Then I will get a large Dust crystal for Rouge."

Yang smirks, "Maybe get a wedding ring while you're at it?"

"Okay. I'm sure your wedding ring for him will catch him offguard." Shadow smirks.

Yang shakes her head, "Nope, Knuckles wants to take things slow. We would have had our first kiss when Weiss's team clget back from their mission..."

She sighs sadly, and then looks at Shadow, "Take it from me, while Remnant may not have gods of destruction every other week, it's still plenty dangerous. Life is short... So don't hesitate to accept what means most while you can."

"The problem is, I will outlive what means most to me." Shadow states, walking into the Dust store.

Yang shrugs, and follows him, scanning the shelves with her eyes, "Well there's a saying here, that's it's better to have loved, and lost than to have never have loved at all... Don't you think Rouge would be happier when she eventually passes on, knowing she lived the best she could with you instead of regretting that she didn't?"

"I have loved and lost. It was the worst day of my life." Shadow mutters, looking at the gems.

Yang blinks, "Oh... I'm sorry... But... Would you rather have never loved her?"

"No. I would rather I took the bullet instead. I could have survived it." Shadow closes his eyes.

Yang puts a hand on his shoulder, "Shadow... You loved her, and even though you lost her aren't you glad you loved her?"

Shadow says nothing before opening his eyes. "Yes. I just wish she could have seen Mobius again." He grabs the largest blue Dust crystal on display, walking up to the register.

Yang smiles, and whispers in his ear as the balding old man at the counter rings them up, "...Then don't wait, you'll regret it even more."

"Hmph." Shadow states, done talking. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold ring. "What's the exchange rate of gold?"

Yang blinks, "Uh... Pretty high."

The old man stares at it, and swallows, "Um... I'm sorry... I don't have enough Lien for change..."

"I see." Shadow puts it away, and pulls out a bronze ring. "Better?"

The man nods with a smile, "Uh-huh." He puts the ring under the counter, and after pushing a few buttons he pulls out what looks like a credit card from the register, offering it to Shadow.

Curiously Yang runs her Scroll over it, and looks at the screen, "Change is... 734.25 Lien, wow." She blinks in surprise.

Shadow blinks. "Okay, I suppose this will help with buying supplies here."

Yang nods, "Yeah, it will. Must be some high quality bronze."

Shadow nods. "It's made from Chaos Energy, so it's pretty pure."

Yang scratches her head, "Though I don't see what we need it for, at least not yet. The school has supplies for building, and loading weapons. I suppose we could get some medical stuff since Processor Ozpin is getting Penny's chip replaced."

Shadow nods. "It may be useful since our base is Angel Island now."

Yang steps outside with a stretch, and spots a pharmacy. "I'll get what my friends need, you grab what works best for Mobians... Hard to believe Knuckles has been on that island his whole life, and never once gotten sick."

"That he's told you of." Shadow walks past her, looking for supplies.

Yang raises an eyebrow, "Well to be fair I never asked, but I think getting sick on that island with no medicine around is something he would have mentioned after a week with me." She picks up a shopping basket, and heads off to collect first aid basics.

"Pride is a trait all Mobians males share." Shadow murmurs, grabbing his own basket. After a half hour they have everything they need.

"This should last us for a good while," Yang says as she holds up both bulging shopping bags.

Shadow nods, carrying his bags. "Let's head back."

Yang nods, and clears her throat, "So... Since we're here... I have this motorcycle..."

Shadow smirks. "And you want to take it for a spin?"

"Yeah, and I kinda wanna take it back with us," she admits.

"We'll see how much is coming back with us. The reason why I allowed only one person to come with me is because the more I'm teleporting, the harder it is." Shadow says.

Yang scratches her head, "Just spitballing here, but what if I get a bunch of energy first, and you draw it off me like you would a Chaos Emerald?"

"Because I'm still drawing from a living source." Shadow responds.

"...You lost me," she says with a sweatdrop.

"Chaos Energy is living. I can only use so much from a single Chaos Emerald before it rejects its user's commands." Shadow explains. "That is why crossing dimensions usually requires two. But we have only used two with two people."

Yang scratches her chin thoughtfully, "But I would be giving you energy, energy my body shouldn't have in the first place, right?"

"Indeed. But that would be like Silver drawing off my energy. He may drain too much energy from me faster than I can replenish it from the Chaos Emerald."

Yang winces, "Which means... Death?"

"Or near death, yes." Shadow nods. "If it was someone I don't care much for, like Adam, I would do it in a heartbeat though."

Yang stares at Shadow, "…Really? Ar you going to try to kill him?"

"Not yet. However, if he keeps being a nuisance, I will destroy him like I did my father." Shadow says simply, walking into the elevator.

Yang stops dead in her tracks, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Shadow smirks at her, saying nothing. "It will be a story for all of you, if you want to hear it."

Yang nods, and they ride the elevator up to the office. Ozpin is looking in two hovering carts of Dust Crystals, and metals. Off to his side is General Ironwood in his usual white suit. Yang stiffens when he sees him, but the general rests his eyes on her dark companion.

"Shadow, is it?" Ironwood walks over, a small briefcase barely large enough to hold a book in his hand.

"No, the Easter Bunny." Shadow deadpans. All the same, he straightens and give the man a professional salute.

Ironwood frowns, not in a mood fro humor. He returns the salute, "General Ironwood of Atlas, I understand you've come into possession of an experimental war machine of mine?"

"Indeed. She has a crush on my war machine." Shadow states.

Ironwood rubs his chin, "...Not surprising, her creator gave her emotions to better make the perfect guardian synthetic android. She can feel compassion for those she protects, and that same compassion for life prevents her from resorting to lethal methods as a first resort." He offers Shadow the briefcase, "Here is a battle processor for her. I trust once the portal is stabilized you will allow her to return to the Atlasian military."

"I will allow her to return, but it is her choice if she wants to." Shadow accepts the briefcase.

Ironwood nods, and folds his hands behind his back as he steps away. Ozpin turns to Shadow, and says, "Everything you requested is here."

Yang pouts, "...Too much stuff to grab my motorcycle?"

"Can your motorcycle fold up like Extreme Gear?" Shadow asks.

"No," she sighs, slumping her shoulders.

"Then next trip." Shadow says.

Yang shrugs, taking both carts by the handles, "Well let's get this show on the road then."

Shadow nods, and pulls out his Chaos Emerald. "Give me your Chaos Emerald."

"Right pocket," Yang says over her shoulder.

Shadow sighs and walks up to her, reaching into her right rear pocket.

She blushes, "Front pocket!" She kicks up a foot that barely misses his crotch.

Shadow had blocked it easily with his hand however. "There fanboys, Yang got her ass touched by a tall dark and handsome man." He deadpans, reaching into her right front pocket.

Yang glares at him, "Why you cheeky little..."

"Cheeky taller than you at the moment, you mean." Shadow corrects, pulling the Chaos Emerald from her pocket. "Alright, think of the field we came from."

She sighs, and pushes thoughts of clocking this jerk from her mind as she focuses on Angel Island, and the house they built.

Shadow debates warping by grabbing onto her breasts, but decides that the fanboys have enough. He places his hand on her shoulder and closes his eyes, focusing before shouting, "Chaos Control!"


	18. Guardians Rising

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry for the wait, my attention was drawn into other areas, and would have returned here sooner if Reality hadn't stepped in. You'd think life would lube us up at least before screwing us over, right? Anyhow, I'm back, and glad for it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy opens the door and walks in with some bags. "I'm back!"

Sonic, Emerald, and Mercury look at her from the couch.

Emerald smiles, "Hey Amy, find anything good?"

"Looking at what clothes you wore before, I think so! I just hope they fit." Amy smiles and hands the two humans bags.

Mercury ditches the toga, and puts on a pair of black pants with a matching T shirt. He smiles as he puts on a grey coat with black sleeves, and studded black boots.

"My favorite colors," he smiles at Amy. "How'd you know?"

"They were the colors you wore before." Amy giggles. "Does it fit okay?"

"Like a glove," he nods, and looks in the bag to see if there's anything he missed.

Emerald pulls out a white tube-top, and jeans short-shorts so short they might as well be panties. She holds them up with a raised eyebrow at Amy, "Is this payback for something?"

Amy giggles. "The jeans are. The tube top is just in case the green top doesn't fit."

Emerald sighs as she puts on a lacy Neon Green thong, and then the shorts, "Better than nothing, so what did I do to offend?"

"The twenty spanks." Amy pouts. "And the threatening for new clothes."

"Hey, the spanking was me getting even," Emerald says as she slips the tube top on. "And there's a difference between threatening you, and badgering you. You want to hear a threat? If I end up with a wardrobe malfunction because of you then you'll be asking for twenty spanks with what I have in mind."

"Yeah, no. If you get a wardrobe malfunction, I will point out you just asked for clothes."

Emerald frowns, "Oh I see, this is how you thank me so getting you going steady with the man of your dreams? Some friend you are."

"Don't try and guilt trip me. I got you clothes." Amy giggles. "So how do they fit?"

Emerald does a few stretches, "Well I can move in them alright, which is all that really matters... Could be a bit warmer though."

Suddenly, the shirt makes a tearing noise, and it snaps off and slams into Sonic's face as her breasts bounce free.

"Gah! Shit!" Sonic yelps, his hands flying to his face.

Emerald feels a vein throb in her forehead as she gives Amy a dirty look.

Amy had recorded the entire event on her phone, giggling. "Silly Sonic. Try the other top instead. It's a bit bigger, so it'll fit better."

As Emerald picks it up Mercury eyes the brown duffle bag Sonic had tossed in the corner earlier. "Hey Sonic, what's in that? Did you find evidence to put Roman away or something?"

Emerald rolls her eyes as she slips on the light green tube top, her perky nipples poking through the fabric as she laces up her new boots. "Get real Mercury, we're not that lucky."

"No. Roman gave me these." Sonic opens the bag, and pulls out the weapons. "Amy and I can defend ourselves, maybe you two want them?"

Emerald raises an eyebrow as she takes the guns to look over. Mercury takes the greaves with a smirk, "Sweet, what's this do?"

He gives it a shake, and a round in the grease goes off, shooting it right out of his hand to lodge in the dining room wall. Both the humans stare at it, and then Mercury rubs the back of his neck with a shrug, "...Oops?" Then his eyes go down to where the blast had made a hole in the floor.

Sonic frowns. "You're not touching those in my house again. Take it outside."

Mercury holds up his hands in surrender, "I swear on my mother's grave I'll fix it."

"Now you can shoot with your feet," Emerald deadpans. She looks over the guns, keeping her finger off the trigger. He thumb hits a switch, and from the bottom unfolds a two-part scythe blade. She smiles at it, and presses the switch again, making the scythe fold up into a sword.

"Don't cut yourself!" Amy smiles.

Emerald smirks, swinging them both down while hitting the switch, making them fully retract into guns before twirling them on her fingers by the trigger guards. "Oh I could get used to this," she laughs.

"Hey check me out!" Mercury has on the metal armor from the bag, and wears the greaves on his legs, turning in a slow circle. Emerald rolls her eyes as she goes to the back, strapping on the leather leggings.

"Looking sexy." Amy giggles, looking Emerald up and down.

Emerald puts on the belt, and holsters the guns on the back of her hips. "Oh I see Amy... You were trying to dress me up as your personal eye-candy, Hm?" Emerald smirks slyly at Amy.

"If I was dressing you up as my eye candy, I would've given you jeans that cover your legs and not your hips, and not given you the top." Amy giggles, wagging her tail.

Emerald leans over, and pulls Amy by the ear into a hug, "Well thank you anyways. The time we've spent here has been some of the best I can ever remember... First impressions aside."

Amy smiles and hugs her back. "You're welcome. I hope you stay for a bit longer, even when you find a job."

Emerald runs a hand under Amy's dress around the base of her tail, "Well... Guns, street experience... Hey Merc, how does Bounty Hunting sound?"

Mercury smirks, "Sounds like a plan! Maybe once we expose Torchwick there'll be a price on his head... We could always start there."

Amy giggles and wags her tail softly, rubbing Emerald's nipples through her top.

"If there's a bounty on my friends though, don't you dare." Sonic warns.

Merc puts his hands on his hips, "Oh we would, we'd just help you break them out afterwards. Everyone wins!"

Emerald looks up as she slips her hand into the back of Amy's panties, "But back to Torchwick, a couple of guns aren't going to make much difference with those Paladins at the borders."

"I can take care of the robots. The problem is Torchwick bitching about it on the news." Sonic shrugs.

Amy purrs and reaches between Emerald's legs, tugging her jean fabric aside until her thong is exposed, which she pulls aside as well, revealing Emerald's pussy lips.

"Then we find something he can't retort against," Emerald says, turning her attention back to Amy. "Even if we have to set him up."

Mercury facepalms, "From what we've seen of his style, even those crime bosses he's meeting with will probably be useless. He'd turn them all in just to promote himself, probably even act as their judge just for flare."

Emerald starts pulling the dress off of Amy, "So we know he's bad, but we just need others to think he is too. Even if we have to frame him for something..."

Amy purrs and tugs Emerald's top down, her breasts springing free. She then starts licking Emerald's areolas as she rubs her pussy with a finger.

"Like what?" Sonic frowns, glancing at the two girls.

Emerald flinches, closing one eye, "He was a criminal at one point right? What kind of criminal?" She runs her fingers through Amy's quills, and gives her behind a gentle swat playfully.

Amy giggles and unbuttons Emerald's jean short shorts, tugging them down, their tightness yanking her thong with them. She then pets Emerald's pussy with a purr.

"I dunno, he didn't say." Sonic shrugs.

Emerald moans, and pushes Amy off of her across the couch. Then she crawls over, spreading Amy's legs, "My turn Pinkie."

Mercury walks around with his hands behind his head like nothing is happening, "Well that train of thought went off the rails... Maybe... If we framed him for something... Or maybe got Eggman to do something in some way that got Torchwick involved in it..."

Amy giggles and pulls off her panties, exposing her pussy.

Sonic smiles. "I can bug Eggman, make him angry and make him send some robots at me."

Mercury glances over as Emerald slowly licks Amy's pussy, and he says, "Not good enough, we need something big, something that can't be brushed off, or turned around against us."

Amy moans softly, tugging on Emerald's waist.

Sonic frowns. "I can ask my friends. They're taking care of some people from Remnant, maybe they can help."

Emerald lets her have it, and Mercury frowns thoughtfully. Then Mercury asks, "Have you told anyone about Emerald, and I?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Nah. I didn't see a reason to. Why?"

Amy purrs and licks Emerald's pussy.

"Probably best it stays that way," Mercury reasons. "As it is we have no affiliations with you... Never hurt to have a few extra cards up your sleeve."

Emerald rubs Amy's bottom with a moan, "You taste like licking sugar..."

Sonic nods. "You two know how to use weapons, right? You won't kill anyone on accident?"

"So do you..." Amy purrs softly, spreading Emerald's pussy lips wide and licking her harder.

Mercury glances over as Emerald whines in pleasure. "Relax Sonic, we get it... I'm gonna head to the police station, see if I can get us started on the Bounty Hunter thing. Think those two can keep each other occupied until one of us gets back?"

"I know they will." Sonic chuckles.

Mercury picks up the now empty duffle bag, packs a few tin-foil wrapped hot dogs for lunch, and then snaps a two-fingered salute as he heads out the door.

Sonic smiles and watches the girls for a few minutes before pouting and heading out as well.

...

"Ruby, for the last time, no," Yang says firmly.

"Aw, but it's red," Ruby whines, eyeing her Chaos Emerald. "Mine's gold, it matches you!"

Yang holds the red Emerald to her chest, "Knuckles said this one puts out the most power so it's unstable. If anyone is used to handling unstable energy it's me."

Ruby pouts again, looking down at her gold Chaos Emerald. Mean while Blake looks at her Cyan Emerald, and Weiss examines her purple one. They share a look, and then swap without a word.

Shadow finishes cataloging the supplies as Tails comes from around the house. "Alright, the generator's up and running! It's using the waterfall in the forest for Power for now, but you can easily switch to solar or Chaos Energy if you need to.'

"Thanks Tails." Knuckles smiles.

"Yes, thank you," Penny agrees. "And thank you for showing me how to repair it if it malfunctions. It's nice to know I can be useful until I can get a replacement battle processor."

Tails nods happily. "You're welcome! Anyways, I'd better get back to work on finding Remnant signals!"

Penny nods, "Well it was nice to meet you Miles Prower. We're lucky to have you as a friend."

"Please, call me Tails." Tails smiles. "If you ever need a tune-up or anything, come find me!" He spins his tails before jumping, flying away.

Penny waves to him, and turns to Shadow, "Can I help in any way?"

Shadow shakes his head. "Just finished. You may help me give the girls their things if you want."

Penny snaps a salute, and moves to do as he wishes. Meanwhile Ruby sits on a nearby crate, pouting at her gold Emerald. She asks Shadow, "You know what's weird?"

"I know many things that are weird. But by all means, give me another thing that is weird." Shadow states, setting her pile of things, mainly clothes and her teddy bear, next to her.

Ruby puts her Emerald in a pocket, and picks up the teddy bear, "We have four Chaos Emeralds on this island now... Unless Tails left his, which makes five."

Shadow shakes his head. "I had one, and Knuckles had one. Then we got three more. If Tails has one, that is six. Which leaves Adam with the seventh."

Ruby shrugs, "Same difference! My point is these Chaos Emeralds are really important in the fate of the world, now most of them are collected here... Yet not once have we seen Sonic since he brought Rouge back. He's supposed to be the Big Cheese hero, you'd think he'd be smack in the middle of this, right?"

Shadow frowns. "Which means he's busy with something... or Amy has him tied up again."

Ruby puts her elbows on her knees, and rests her chin in her hands, "Well assuming she doesn't, don't you think it's strange? What could he be so busy with?"

"Probably trying to spy on Eggman or something." Shadow shrugs.

"I wish." Sonic skids to a halt.

Ruby smiles, and hope to her feet, "Speak of the daredevil, hey Sonic!"

"Yo Ruby!" Sonic smiles. "You know Roman Torchwick, right?"

She gives him a look of sheer "DUH," and deadpans, "Is my gun red?"

"It's more crimson and black, but anyways." Sonic flashes her a smile. "What was he back in Remnant?"

Ruby blinks, "He was a thief, a good one too. He'd stolen almost all the Dust in the market all throughout the kingdom of Vale. It was actually that same Dust the blew us here. Why do you ask?"

"You keep up with the news, right? He's so... deceitful!" Sonic scowls. "I wanna take him down, I know he deserves it, but I can't go after him when he's all nice and innocent."

"Why not? Isn't that what we're doing?" She looks over her shoulder to Shadow for confirmation.

Shadow nods, and Sonic crosses his arms, "Well yeah, but I'm the big hero. He's got the news all reeled in, so if I go after him, he'll just use it to prove how bad I am and make him seem more like an angel!"

"No worries Sonic. We'll take care of him for you." Knuckles says simply.

Ruby smirks, "We just collected three Chaos Emeralds, and got another Huntsman on our side." She jerks a thumb over to Sun who is lounging on the roof of their house in the sunlight. "Plus Knuckles trained us in Chaos Powers, look!"

Ruby pats the Emerald in her pocket, and holds up a hand up towards the sky, "Blossom Dance!"

Sonic blinks as a Chaos Wind comes down, hitting nothing as rose petals swirl through it. "That looks like my Sonic Wind."

"It pretty much is," Ruby says as she cuts off the attack. "So basically we're prepared to go whoop Torchwick's butt."

"It's hardly that simple," Weiss says as she walks over with a regal tone of voice. "If we just go in guns blazing, and swords flashig then we'll be branded as terrorists most likely. So first we're going to beat him at his own game."

Yang puts her hands on her hips, "And it was totally my idea how."

"How are you gonna do that?" Sonic tilts his head.

Blake joins them with a smirk, "Roman likes making his fancy speeches... Fortunately we have our own expert on fancy... Everything really."

Weiss smiles smugly, and shines her nails on a sleeve, "With a little help from Omega, and Penny we'll release our own statement to the public, and expose Torchwick for who he really is."

"And here's the best part," Yang says. "We decided that since we're from his world too we could declare ourselves another faction in this whole thing, especially since Angel Island is its own political power." She glances at Knuckles, "I was thinking since Huntsmen was maybe a little too aggressive for people here on Mobius... Maybe we could call ourselves Guardians."

Knuckles smiles. "Wanna join?"

Sonic smiles. "I'd love to... but I think I'll wait. If I'm in it from the start, Roman may use me to suggest that you guys are just trying to stop his peace or whatever. If i join later though, that could get some good attention for you."

Weiss is pacing with two finger pressed to each temple, her lips moving slightly as she mentally composes her speech. Ruby watches her for a few seconds, and then nods to Sonic, "Alright then. Oh, we do need your help with something though."

Blake leans up against a crate, "One of our Huntsman friends, Neptune, came through the portal. He has blue hair, a red coat, and a rifle that fires energy blasts. If you see him could you send him our way?"

"Oh, need help finding him? Be right back!" He smiles and shoots away.

Weiss pauses, and looks where Sonic had once been standing. Then she turns her head to Shadow, "There's... No way he could actually find him in about... Five minutes, right?"

"No way." Shadow waves his hand dismissively as he pulls his cellphone out of his pocket, aiming it at her and setting it to record. "Probably more like ten minutes."

Weiss swallows, and watches the countdown on Shadow's phone intently.

Weiss still looks doubtful, and then frowns at Shadow, "Shadow, I'm not ready yet. I'm going to have Omega record the speech, and then if it needs editing then we'll do that before releasing it on the air."

"I'm not recording the speech." He says simply.

Suddenly, a blue streak goes by. Ten seconds later, a huge wind picks up, and Weiss's dress flairs high, revealing white and blue striped panties and a frilly white bra.

"WHA-?!" Weiss quickly pushes her clothes back in order, and then stares at Shadow, "...You didn't."

Shadow says nothing, typing on his phone for a second before Ruby gets a text message.

Ruby blinks, and opens her Scroll to see what came in.

Shadow had sent her the video, HD footage of Sonic's almost patented skirt lifting wind.

Ruby blushes, and Weiss looks mortified. In a fit of frustration Weiss draws her sword on Shadow, but instead of striking at him directly she spins on the spot. Her sword lights up as a claymore formed of Wind Dust, and the size of a bus appears. Then with a lash of her sword Weiss brings it down on Shadow.

Shadow doesn't move, aiming his phone at both Weiss and Ruby this time.

Knuckles glances to the left. "Yang, hold onto your top."

Yang raises an eyebrow, but holds on to her top tightly.

Suddenly, Sonic shoots by again, faster than he did last round. But, there appears to be a white cone around him, which shatters as he passes by them, a loud boom resounding.

Said boom blasts hurricane speed wind at everyone, which knocks the claymore out of its path and making it fall in the forest somewhere. The boom also rips Ruby's, Weiss's, and Penny's dresses off with its force, revealing Ruby's pink panties under black stockings and a black lace bra before the wind tears off both Ruby's and Weiss's bras, and Penny's and Weiss's panties, all of the torn articles of clothing launching into the forest along with Blake's bow.

Rouge yelps as the boom also forces her breasts from her breastplate before catching in her wings, sending her flying into Silver and Blaze.

Yang blinks a few times as the girls, except Penny, try to cover themselves. Then Yang raises an eyebrow at Knuckles, "That /had/ to be on purpose."

"For Sonic, definitely. Shadow just knows him about as well as Tails, and knew to take advantage of it." Knuckles chuckles, brushing his dreadlocks back down.

Penny looks down at herself as the other girls scramble for their extra clothes. "Oh... I don't exactly have spare clothes, but Omega did say he prefers me without them." She rubs one of her high stockings thoughtfully.

Yang looks around, "Ah crap, where are the Chaos Emeralds?!"

Knuckles sighs. "Sonic, you idiot."

Omega looks Penny up and down slowly, before slowly petting her shoulder again.

Penny smiles up at her boyfriend as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake change into the outfits they wore in the episode "Painting the Town." Yang looks them over, and then with a shrug heads into the house to change her outfit.

Weiss looks pissed, but tries to keep herself composed as she refocuses on making her speech. Ruby looks mortified while Blake shoots Shadow an accusing look.

Shadow simply shrugs and stops recording, putting his phone away.

Omega gently picks up Penny, placing her on his shoulder. "While I do prefer you like this, I still value your decision in wearing cloth. Let us find them, and the Chaos Emeralds."

Penny kisses the top of his head, and crosses her ankles as she looks around for the emeralds.

"Oh Knuckles," Yang calls, stepping out of the house in her alternate outfit.

Knuckles turns to Yang, and his jaw drops.

She smirks at him, and crouches while beckoning him over with a finger.

He numbly walks over, looking her over.

She giggles, touches her lips to his forehead, "Mwah!"

Knuckles blushes softly, but smiles.

"You like this outfit better?" She raises an eyebrow as she hugs him.

"I like the other top better... but now you have a skirt." He wags his tail softly.

"Pervert," she mutters, kissing his nose.

He chuckles embarrassedly. "Sorry..."

Yang giggles, and sits on the steps in front of the house she decides to try something new, and rolls her tongue quietly in an attempt to mimic purring.

Knuckles smiles at her. "Keep trying." He hugs her close.

She shrugs, "I'm working on it."

Weiss stomps a foot with her face flushed, "If we're quite done with nonsense then I'm ready to make the first draft of our announcement!"

"Good luck, Omega and Penny went after the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge huffs, still trying to fit her breasts back into her breastplate without taking off her outfit.

Blake raises an eyebrow at Rouge, "Need a hand?"

Rouge nods with a scowl. "Damn things wanna breathe, apparently."

Blake kneels in front of Rouge, and puts one hand on her shoulder while pulling on the breastplate wih her free hand.

It was a rather amusing sight, which Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Sun watched with interest.

Blake manages to hold it away from Rouge long enough for her to slip her breasts back in with relative ease. "Perhaps you should consider a different costume," Blake suggests as she stands back up.

Rouge nods. "Yeah... maybe Shadow would appreciate the change in wardrobe?" She winks at Shadow with a giggle.

Weiss storms around while the others banter, clearly on edge.

Sonic skids to a halt. "Uh... I have good news and bad news."

Weiss stops, and barks at him, "WHAT?!"

Sonic holds his hands up. "Whoa, hostile. Anyways, I didn't find any articles of clothing, limbs, hair, or empty Dust shells anywhere, so he's alive at least. Buuuut I didn't find him. Which means he's been found by someone, and is living with them."

Weiss narrows her eyes, and lifts her sword slightly like she's considering skewering him, "Why I oughta..."

"I already did," Ruby says, waving her Scroll with a smug grin. She turns to Shadow as she lounges on a Dust crate, "Thanks for giving me Amy's number by the way."

Shadow nods.

"What did I do?!" Sonic pouts.

"You stripped us all down," Blake says flatly, jerking a thumb to the still exposed Penny as she returns with Omega.

Ruby sticks her tongue out at Sonic, "Serves you right pervert!"

Sonic blushes and pouts more. "Darn, got caught..."

"I can salvage some of the clothes." Omega says, holding up the Chaos Emeralds. "However, The Chaos Emeralds were what we could find."

Yang smirks, "Better go take your punishment like a man, get it over with."

Weiss touches her sword to his nose, "And if this is ever repeated you will sorely regret it..."

Sonic simply smiles innocently before shooting away.

Weiss doesn't look convinced, but sheathes her sword. "Alright... Now for the right effect we're going to need to send the right image, so we need a powerful setting to show Torchwick we can still come after him by force if need be. But at the same time we can't show all the cards in our hand..."

Shadow nods. "I will stay hidden for now. Adam's offer for a GUN soldier still stands. I will face him again."

Omega says, "Penny will stay hidden as well. She is vulnerable."

Knuckles stands. "I will show myself. I am the leader of this after all."

Ruby blinks, "You are?"

"It's his island," Blake points out. "I guess that makes you a General since you're still our team leader."

Ruby smirks, "General Ruby Rose..."

Weiss clears her throat, "The Chaos Emeralds should definitely stay hidden... Now for a background, the Master Emerald would be a powerful symbol for us..."

Knuckles nods slowly. "Alright. But no one touches it but me. Got it?"

They all nod, and Blake asks, "So are you bringing it back above ground, or are we going below?"

"I will raise it. Get ready to do the take though, if we leave it exposed for too long, Eggman may try a grab for it." Knuckles reaches into his cuff, and pulls out a green Emerald, smaller than the green Chaos Emerald but much brighter.

Weiss talks quickly to them, "We'll stand on the stairs, me in front. Ruby's behind me, Yang on her left, Blake on her right. Knuckles will stand high enough on the steps he can be seen with the Master Emerald as a backdrop. Everyone try to look stoic. Omega, ready to record?

Omega nods. "Affirmative." His eyes zoom in a little as he sets up his arms and legs to make himself stable.

Knuckles talks to the miniature gem. "Master Emerald, raise up your altar." The gem glows even brighter, and the ground shakes, opening up as the altar starts raising.

Ruby stares in open wonder while the others look just slightly less wowed. When it's fully above ground they hurry into position.

"Ready when you are," Weiss says to Omega.

"Recording in three... two..." Omega drones, turning silent and letting the time count down before recording.

Weiss smiles at the camera, "Greetings to the people of Mobius world-wide. My name is Weiss Schnee, citizen of the planet of Remnant. Yes, myself, and the three ladies behind me are all of Remnant just like the man you know as Roman Torchwick is."

She pauses for a breath, and continues, "We have seen what he has offered you, and witnessed it first-hand. It is with great regret that I inform you that Roman Torchwick is a fraud, a liar, and a manipulative thief.

"The Paladins he has were the latest additions to the mitary power from our planet's kingdom of Atlas, and Roman had stolen several dozen of them with the intentions of supplying them to the White Fang. On Remnant the White Fang is a terrorist organization, bent on putting humans under their heel. In short, Roman Torchwick has effectively taken the city of Station Square hostage."

Her face takes on a more serious expression, and she says, "To the Guardian Unit of Nations, commonly known as GUN, we thank you for taking us in, and sheltering us while we regained our bearings. Now it is our turn to return the favor by protecting you. With Angel Island as our Homefront, we will fight to protect his world from the dangers of ours... As the newly formed Guardian faction."

She sets her mouth in a firm line, "And finally to you, Roman Torchwick, we deliver this offer. If you truly have any care for the people under your watch, surrender yourself at once. We Guardians will hand custody of your confinement to GUN as they hold the facilities needed to hold a man as dangerous as you. If you do not surrender, then put bluntly we shall come for you, and take you to GUN ourselves. The choice is yours."

She makes a cutting motion over her neck at Omega, "And cut!"

Omega stops the recording, and plays it back.

Weiss looks around, "Can anyone think of any way this could backfire on us?"

"Mentioning GUN as an ally. Roman could use that the same as my being on the video." Shadow says. "We cut ties from them to keep them uninvolved."

Weiss raises a finger, "I never said they were our ally, I just expressed gratitude to them, and basically acknowledged them as the authorities since this is their world after all."

Mar 18Shadow nods. "Then I saw nothing."

Mar 18Weiss smiles, "Excellent! Then we just wait for the optimal time when the most people will see it, then air the video."

Yang looks back at the shrine, "Better put that thing away now."

Mar 18Knuckles nods and pulls out the miniature Master Emerald. "Master Emerald, hide the shrine."

The ground shakes, and the altar sinks into the ground.

Mar 18Ruby bus her hands together, "So what now?"

"Now... I suppose we wait," Blake says.

...

Mercury whistles a happy little tune as he walks the street back to Sonic's apartment. He chuckles as he shakes the little canister of rings in his hand, tossing it up, and catching it.

"Yo, Mercury!" Sonic slows to a walk next to him with a smile.

Mercury smiles down at him, "Hey man! You would not believe my luck! I look over some wanted posters at the station, and this purse-snatcher on one of the posters is across the street at a donut shop."

"Heh, nice!" Sonic smirks and pats his back.

Mercury shrugs, "Would have normally ignored it, but on the poster it said this guy pulls girls into an alley, and waves a gun in their face before taking their stuff. I figure any guy that can afford a gun, or bullets isn't starving, and if he's yanking girls in dark corners it was only a matter of time before he started raping them."

He passes Sonic the rings, "I was happy to take him in, especially for 250 rings. What's that get us with you, and Amy?"

"A lot of food." Sonic smiles, looking over the rings and making sure none of them were counterfeit.

Mercury pumps a fist, and looks around, "...Uh... Where... Oh don't tell me he got lost!" Mercury sighs, and stops.

Sonic blinks. "Who?" He looks around.

"A dude I met," Mercury says. "I saw him trying to find someone outside a dance club around 6 tonight, and told him to come with me since... Well... He's clearly not from around here. Oh there he is!"

About two blocks down, Neptune comes around a corner, and stops for breath under a streetlight with his hands on his knees. Mercury whistles sharply between two fingers for his attention, and Neptune starts jogging towards them.

Sonic's jaw drops. "...Is that...?"

Mercury waves as Neptune runs up panting. He waves weakly to Sonic, looking ready to pass out, "Hey man..."

Mercury raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

Neptune shakes his head, "Not everyone... Can jump across streets... Like you dude... Some... Wait on traffic..."

"You're Neptune?" Sonic tilts his head.

Neptune furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "...Yeah... Why?"

Sonic slaps his forehead. "I try to find you, and I can't. I don't try, and you just show up. Weiss is worried sick about you."

Neptune looks down at the ground, "Yeah..."

"Hold up!" Mercury raises both hands. "My Girlfrind Drama Sense is tingling, so let's get inside first where it's warm, there's food, and we're less likely to have some dumbass try to rob us."

"Oh, right... Um, Neptune, are you shy around girls?" Sonic walks up to the door, grabbing the doorknob.

Neptune shakes his head, "No, I'm cool."

"How about girls that are partially, or completely undressed?" Sonic smirks.

Neptune blinks, "Uh... That's rhetorical, right?"

"Nope," Mercury smirks. "It's probably not."

Neptune swallows, "Well... I guess I'm cool with it."

Mercury bobs his head to the door, "Want me to go give them a heads-up?"

"Hm... Right as we're coming through the door." Sonic winks, opening the door.

Mercury calls, "Hey girls, we're home! We got money, and some company!" He steps inside with a smile, smiling wider when he sees Emerald asleep on the couch wearing just her panties, and the gun belt.

Sonic smiles and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture from the door before zipping up and snapping another picture.

"Eek!" Amy yelps from upstairs. "Hang on, I'm indecent!"

Neptune looks around, "Whoa, nice place..."

"Thanks. So the hot girl with the multicolored hair in her panties is Emerald. The sexy pink hedgehog upstairs is Amy." Sonic smiles.

Amy giggles as she comes downstairs. "Hi! Who are you?"

"Neptune," he replies with a charming smile. "Thanks for putting me up for the night... You guys know Weiss?" He can't help glancing at Emerald though he's making a clear effort no to.

Sonic nods. "She's on Angel Island with her team and Sun."

Neptune sighs in relief, "So he's okay... Glad to hear it. He just dragged me out of bed, and said we were going through the portal..." Neptune looks down at his feet with a guilty look.

Amy blinks. "...Why?"

"He wanted to find Blake... and... well, I needed to find Weiss..." Neptune sits in a chair in the dining room with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound like a wanting to find your love sigh..." Amy frowns.

Neptune cringes, "If i tell you guys something... can it stay between us? She needs to hear it from me is all..."

Sonic nods. "Sure!"

Neptune turns in his chair to face them, "...I found someone new... I thought the portal was a Black Hole basically, and I found someone new because I thought Weiss was dead."

Sonic frowns. "Wow... she was gone for what, two weeks tops?"

"Through a rip in space, and time," Neptune says. "In outer space a Black Hole drags in matter, and literally squeezes it all down to the width of a spaghetti noodle... I had nightmares about that until... until I moved on. I only went anywhere near the portal to stop Sun, I didn't want to lose my best friend... Now that I'm here..." He looks down, and hangs his head.

Mercury raises an eyebrow, "Hey Amy, mind if we use the cameras in this place to make a reality show? I smell ratings!"

Neptune ignores him, and continues, "I didn't really know Weiss that well, and to be honest I still don't. We were just really starting to get to know each other when she left on her mission."

"Well, she apparently crushed on you hard." Amy points out.

Neptune winces visibly, "I know... I know, and I don't want to hurt her... But I really moved on, and... I don't know how to tell her without completely crushing her..."

Mercury raises an eyebrow, "Why not just get back with Weiss? I mean unless your new girl tosses herself into the portal in a suicide attempt you're not going to see her again, Weiss wouldn't have to know."

"That's just as bad." Sonic frowns.

Mercury shrugs, "Lesser of two evils though, right?"

Neptune shakes his head, "But I can't do that! When I say I moved on I mean it... I don't want to pull up old feelings just to make myself feel better..."

"Well, you can tell her tomorrow. But... break it to her gently, please. She threatened to kill me today, so I think she may actually kill you." Sonic warns.

Neptune gulps, "...How do I tell her though? I mean she'll be really happy to see me right, so..."

"Whatever you do, don't say anything along the lines of still being friends," Emerald mutters sleepily. "It's basically the same as seeing if she's a fallback plan if your new relationship doesn't work."

"Good evening, sleepy." Amy smiles, scooting over and kissing her between her breasts,

Emerald puts a hand to Amy's face, and playfully pushes her away with a smile. "Your boyfriend is right there Amy, he's going to get jealous at some point."

"A little, I guess. I think he's happier if I make out with you when he can see though." She giggles.

Emerald stretches, and opens her eyes to look up at Sonic, "No comment Blue Balls?"

"Other than stop calling me Blue Balls or Amy and I will make you enjoy them." Sonic smirks.

Amy giggles evilly, nodding in agreement. "And maybe if you don't."

Emerald sits up on her elbows, "We can leave any time we want you know, I'm not a sex toy."

Amy snickers. "Sorry... but he's so good, I want you to enjoy him too!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Emerald says. "I'd rather not have Hybrid kids" She blinks, and then looks at mercury, "No offense."

"Non taken," Mercury says with an easygoing smile.

"What if he puts on a condom?" Amy pouts.

Emerald shrugs, "Those can still break."

"I guess..." Amy sighs.

Emerald takes her hand gently, "Hey, don't take it personally. I've just heardso many stories, and seen so many lives ruined because a girl got pregnant. You, and I have our fun, just be glad you got a guy you can keep all to yourself."

Amy smiles softly, and nuzzles her gently. "True..."

"Which reminds me," Emerald says with a smirk, pulling Amy's cell phone out from between couch cushions under her. "You got a text a little while ago."

Amy blinks and grabs her phone, flipping it open. She reads the text, her face slowly becoming serious.

"Aaaand that's my cue to go to bed. Good night!" Sonic zips upstairs, closing and locking his bedroom door.

"SOOOONIIIIIC!"

Emerald smirks, "There are special ways to punish a boyfriend, ways he can't protect against..."

"Like no sex for a week?" Amy scowls.

"And making him sleep on the couch while you, and I share his bedroom," Emerald says slyly with a grin.

Amy purrs. "I like that idea."

Neptune quietly confides in Mercury, "Women are scary creatures."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Mercury agrees.

Emerald hops off the couch, and draws her guns, "Ready to go hunt ourselves a blue rat?"

Amy yanks her hammer out of nowhere with a smirk. "Oh yeah."

Emerald whispers something in Amy's ear before headed out the front door, darting around the building.

Amy giggles evilly, watching Emerald leave while just wearing her belt and panties before walking up to Sonic's door, and knocking on it hard. "Sonic! Come out here and get your medicine!"

"I'm fine in here!" Sonic calls back.

Behind the building Emerald unfolds her guns into scythes. She holds the trigger of one, and swings it hard, the blade flying upwards to the second floor. The blade catches on the window to Sonic's room, and then retracts, hauling her up like a grappling hook.

Emerald grunts as she uses her momentum to bury her second blade in the brick above his window, and winks at him as she perches on the edge of the window with her legs spread wide open. Folding her first gun up, and then holstering it she slips the window open.

Sonic's eyes are wide. "Wha?! I thought you said you weren't going outside naked!"

"I'm not _completely_ naked," Emerald says as she slips into the room, putting her other gun away. She shakes her behind gently at him with a wink as she unlocks the bedroom door, and opens it.

Sonic gulps as he's tackled to the ground. Emerald stands over them, and dusts off her hands, "Never try to outsmart a master thief Sonic." She pulls Amy off of him, and pushes him out the room.

Then she calls down the stairs, "If we see him sleeping anywhere but on the couch you're all in for it!" Then she closed the door, locks it, and then goes around the room to lock the windows too.

Sonic groans. "Still worth it..."

Inside the bedroom Emerald turns a heated sexual look on Amy before picking her up. "Now... we make him jealous." She tosses Amy onto the bed, and pins her. "So I'm going make you scream loud enough to wake the neighbors..."

"Not if I make you do it first!" Amy purrs and grabs the fabric on Emerald's crotch, yanking off her panties.

Emerald winces, and then pouts, "I was going to let you keep those..."

Amy giggles. "Sorry!"

Emerald smirks, "No you're not..."

Amy giggles more before grabbing Emerald's breasts and fondling them.

Emerald moans, and kisses her Deeply as the start of a long passionate evening...


	19. Truth and Dreams

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry again for the extended wait. I got distracted by stuffs, and haven't had much time for editing. On that note let's give a big hand to my co-author Jolt T.R.H for helping me pick up my editing again. With his help I should get posts out for Sister Mine as well as Remnant on Mobius so expect regularly weekly posts. At least until all the chapters for one story is finished, then i'll start posting daily so keep an eye on your email alerts!**

**Yours truly,**

**HTK Wolfe**

* * *

On Angel Island, Yang sits on the edge with her legs hanging over the millions of feet drop to the ocean below, watching the sunrise with a smile.

"You're up early." Knuckles walks up, sitting next to her.

Yang looks over at him with a smile, "Yeah, well... Sun snores."

He chuckles and watches the sunrise with her. "Ready to kill some Grimm?"

"Always," she says, putting an arm around him with a happy sigh.

He smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "What do you want for breakfast? I can make you something before the others wake up."

She shrugs, her hand around him rubbing his thigh, "...Knuckles?"

"Hm?" He smiles softly to her.

"...Do you love me?"

His smile freezes. He blushes and looks away for a minute before turning back, looking serious. "I... yes, I do."

Yang is silent, and reaches over with her free hand. Slowly she turns his head back up towards his, and closes her eyes. Carefully she leans in with her head tilted, and a faint blush on her cheeks.

Knuckles blushes too and gently places his hand on the back of her head as he closes his eyes, and softly pulls her in, pressing his lips to hers.

Yang lets out a tiny moan as she holds him close, kissing him back tenderly.

Knuckles purrs softly and pulls her in tighter as he deepens the kiss.

Yang pulls him into her lap, kneading her fingers into his dreads as she slowly probes her tongue past his lips.

He allows her to as he pets her hair, being careful not to tug.

She moans adorably as their lips dance passionately, and she feels the world slip away as she just enjoys the moment.

At last, Knuckles pulls away so they could breath, panting hard. "...Wow."

She cracks her eyes open halfway, her cheeks alight with a satisfying pink. "I love you too," she confides sweetly to him.

He chuckles softly, hugging her tight.

She nuzzles his head as she lies on her back with a content sigh.

He lays on her with a purr, making sure his contact with her wasn't sexual in any way.

She gently strokes his head, "Does this mean I can finally kiss you in front of the others?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, but I doubt that's gonna stop you, is it?" He purrs, his tail wagging.

"I can be reasonable," she sighs. "I won't overdo it."

"That's all I ask." He kisses her softly.

She giggles, and rolls to her side so she can get to her feet, "Wanna go start breakfast Short Stuff?"

Knuckles stands with a nod. "Anything in particular you want?"

She thinks, and then raises an eyebrow, "Waffles?"

"Chicken and waffles?" Knuckles offers, taking her hand.

She wraps her fingers around his mitt with a smile, "Oh yeah... Mmm, got any honey?" She licks her lips as they start walking.

"The freshest." Knuckles smiles happily.

When they get back they see the others stirring. Blake is loading extra clips with Weiss's help. Sun is chilling out in a tree watching Blake, and Ruby is jamming out quietly to her headset.

Knuckles smiles softly. "I'll get the food ready. Why don't you set the table?"

Yang nods, giving his hand a squeeze before walking off.

Over by the house Penny is typing away at a keyboard folded out of Omega's back. "...Complete, I've optimized your signal output, and routed your memory through your homing tracer. Now you can patch into GUN satellites with a stronger signal with 100% certainty they won't break the signal before the video is completely relayed."

"Affirmative. Thank you Penny." Omega nods.

Penny folds his back closed, and then skips around to his front to hug him with a smile.

Weiss sighs, "You know Penny, I do have a spare outfit, and I could loan it to you..."

Penny shakes her head, "Preferences aside, you need clothes more than I do, especially since I won't be leaving the island for a long while."

Omega hugs Penny close. "Perhaps I can make us milkshakes to cheer you up?"

Penny smiles, "I would like that."

Sun watches them interact, and then sighs as he peels a banana, staring at Blake's back.

Shadow sits in the branch next to him, in his normal resting stance. "You could ask her out, you know."

"Easy for you to say," Sun mutters. "You're not the one she slapped."

"You startled her. She is a cat Faunus. Cats tend to lash out when captured and surprised." Shadow states.

Sun frowns, "Well a bowl of warm milk isn't exactly going to do me any good."

"Of course not. Most cats are lactose intolerant."

Sun throws the banana peel at Shadow, "You're being offensive Shadow. Blake's not some pet cat, she's a girl! Entirely different species..."

"Blake, are you lactose intolerant? Sun wants to take you out on a date to an ice cream parlor if you're not." Shadow calls to Blake.

Blake shoots them both a cold look, and then goes back to her work. Sun groans, and crosses his arms, "Thanks a lot Shadow... Look, stop acting like you know her, because you don't... Not like I do."

"Well then, you should know how to ask her out." Shadow says simply. "Did you try asking Yang for help?"

"No," Sun sighs. "I'll... I'll think of something..."

"Very well. You should know that she was very concerned for you before we knew you were here and alive." Shadow drops from the tree onto his feet.

Sun sighs as he leans against the tree trunk, thinking. Meanwhile below Ruby pauses in her antics to look at her Scroll. Then she snickers, "Hey guys, Amy just texted me, she's got Sonic sleeping on the couch because of yesterday."

Rouge giggles. "Serves him right."

Ruby looks back at her text, "And... Looks like Tails found a concentration of Grimm a few hundred miles north of a place called Soleanna. Sonic says it's an open invitation party, and he's got a surprise for us."

"We'll go after breakfast. Speaking of, breakfast is ready!" Knuckles says.

Ruby zips over with an expression one might expect from a puppy as she holds out an empty plate. The others that /do/ eat line up a bit more dignified.

Knuckles gives everyone hearty amounts of chicken and waffles, placing gravy, butter, syrup, and honey at the table.

Yang winks at him, "Wanna share a chair?"

Knuckles smiles softly. "You know, why not?"

Yang pumps a fist, and sits with enough room between her and the table for Knuckles to sit in her lap.

Knuckles sits in her lap with a gentle smile, ignoring everyone as he pours gravy on his chicken.

Ruby chews her chicken, swallows, and asks, "Hey Knuckles, does it ever bother you that... You know... Your girlfriend is bigger than you?"

Knuckles shrugs, taking a bite of his chicken. "Not really."

Ruby smiles, "Just making sure."

Sun has managed to get himself a seat next to Blake, and there's a tense quiet between them. He tries clearing his throat into a fist, but Blake just continues to eat while ignoring him. He presses his lips together in thought, and then an idea dawns on him.

"Hey, Blake?" She doesn't even glance at him, but Sun continues, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that. Yeah I was pretty sure might get killed in there, but still... I'd like to make it up to you."

There's a pregnant silence between the two of them, and Sun carries on, "So... I was wanting to treat you to something. We could do ice cream like Shadow said when he was fooling around earlier."

Blake looks at Sun out of the corner of her eye, a single eyebrow raised. Sun gulps quietly, and says, "Or... We could... I dunno, do you like sushi? I bet I could find a nice place..."

Blake's ears twitch a bit at the word Sushi, and a silence falls between them. Sun turns his attention back to his meal, throwing in the towel with a sigh.

"Okay," Blake says simply, and Sun blinks in surprise. Then he smiles as he digs in, Blake grinning a little herself.

Shadow nods in approval, cutting his waffles.

Ruby looks around the table, and slumps a bit as she nibbles at her chicken.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Silver smiles to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby smiles weakly, "I just realized I'm the only one here that's still single..."

"Blaze and I are both single too. You're not alone." He smiles to her.

Ruby snorts, "Still sticking to that story?"

"We're best friends. Things would get awkward if we were anything more..." Silver rubs his arm.

Ruby sighs, and uses a fork to play with her waffle.

"Don't worry sis," Yang says. "I'm sure everything will work out. A relationship isn't a status symbol, it just happens."

"I never in a million years would have expected this to happen." Knuckles smiles softly. "It will happen to you."

Ruby sighs, and quickly finishes her meal so she can leave the table. Weiss watches her go with a concerned look, and stands to follow her.

Rouge grabs her shoulder. "Give her a minute. She could use it."

Weiss sighs, and sits down to finish her breakfast, "You're probably right... She needs to clear her head before the mission, so we should delay a little."

Knuckles nods. "So it will be Team RWBY and I heading over there. Anyone else?"

Blake shakes her head, "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to leave the island Knuckles, if there's an attack you know how best to defend it."

Sun sighs, "Never thought I could miss the sound of someone's voice so much." His smile fades when Blake gives him a flat look, and Sun mimes zipping his mouth shut, tossing the key over his shoulder.

Yang nuzzles the top of her boyfriend's head, "I'll pound a dozen extra Grimm for you if that makes you feel better."

"It would, but I'm coming." Knuckles says determinedly. "I can protect the Master Emerald with my miniature."

Sun raises an eyebrow, "Uh... Like an action figure? A tiny you?" He snickers at the mental image, and the remaining members of Team RWBY smile in amusement.

"My miniature Master Emerald." Knuckles pulls out the small green gem he used to control the Master Emerald before. "Similar to the Chaos Emeralds having regular and miniatures, so does the Master Emerald. Unlike the Chaos Emeralds though, I can use it anywhere."

"Speaking of which," Yang says with a frown. "Maybe we should try not to use them on the mission, they're like our hidden ace up our sleeves right?"

Weiss rubs her chin thoughtfully, "Well perhaps not hidden, since we took one from Eggman's vault in Ice Cap he has to be suspicious we're gathering them."

"But he really has no way to know for sure how many we have," Blake reasons.

Weiss shakes her head, "If I were in his plus-sized shoes I would plan as if I expected my enemies to have all of them except Adam's. He might not be able to resist trying to take them from us."

Yang rests her neck on Knuckles' head, and suggests, "So we leave most of them here, take only one or two of them on the mission today?"

"We'll take the one Adam saw, and one more." Knuckles says, petting Yang's legs under his. "For emergencies."

Weiss sets her cyan Emerald on the table, and Yang pulls hers out thoughtfully. "Hm... Knuckles, you said that all the emeralds had their own properties right? Like ours is the most unstable? What about theirs?"

Knuckles points to Weiss's. "That one has the power of ice and wind. It tends to release the least energy, but you can use it the longest."

Blake pulls out her purple one, "And mine?"

"Darkness and space manipulation. It gradually increases the Dark Chaos you use, and can increase dark emotions. But, it grants you the ability to manipulate objects, like Silver's psychokinesis, or Dark moves, like Chaos Blast." Knuckles says.

Blake looks down at it uncertainly, "I see... And Ruby's golden one?"

"It manifests light, and Light Chaos Energy. It also controls the element of Earth." Knuckles finishes his meal.

Sun sips his water, "So... Adam, the guy I threw a banana at on Prison Island, he's got one? What color was it?"

Yang turns her head to rest her cheek on Knuckles's head, "Um... White I think."

Knuckles nods. "His controls wind and air. So be careful with your breathing, he may try to rip air away before you can breath it."

Sun winces, "Ouch... He didn't do that when I fought him, maybe he doesn't know?"

"Doesn't mean he didn't learn between now and then." Shadow says simply. "If he shows up, I will deal with him. As an agent of GUN."

Weiss crosses her arms, and tilts her head as she eyes Shadow, "You realize you've put yourself between a rock, and a hard place, right?"

Shadow shrugs. "I have learned from my mistake. He will not win again." He reaches into his quills, and pulls out his new Shadow Pistol. "Especially now that I have this."

"A fancy gun does not a Hunter... Erm... Guardian make," Weiss says, and sighs. "That's going to take some getting use to... Adam has experience handling Dust users, and from what Blake says about him I'm willing to bet he has the drive to quickly master Chaos Abilities."

"He cannot handle them as efficiently as I can, however. I was created to withstand the strain of Chaos Energy. I cannot atrophy using it." Shadow states.

Sun clears out an ear with his little finger, "You can't what?"

"Over time, your bodies will entropy or break down. That is what aging is. I however, cannot due to my link to the Chaos Force, which replaces my dying cells with stem cells. So, I cannot die from age, and I heal a lot faster than you will." Shadow explains.

Sun blinks, "...Okay."

Penny tilts her head in puzzlement as she pulls a few Dust crystals from the crate in the corner of the room. Then she gets a bowl, and starts grinding them together into powder.

Omega tilts his head from the other room, watching her. "What are you doing?"

She looks up from her work, "Replenishing my power core. My systems generate an Aura, but I need Dust to keep it flowing."

A compartment in the back of her hips opens, and a set of four claws releases a cylinder the size of a soup can. Penny retrieves it with a hand, unscrews it, and pours the mixture of Dust into it.

"Do you require assistance?" Omega stands and walks over.

"Not really," she says as she screws the lid back on. Then she pauses, and looks over her shoulder at him. "Well... If you wouldn't mind."

She offers him the power cell, and puts her free hand on the counter in front of her, "Just make sure the part that's not flat is facing into the opening... And please be gentle." The claws that held the power cell originally flex slowly.

Omega nods and accepts the power cell, turning the flat end away from the opening and slowly making it touch the claws.

They close around it gently, and slowly withdraw it into the opening, the compartment sliding shut. The green in Penny's eyes brightens a bit, and she blushes, "Thank you... Um... Would you like to help me refill the spare one?"

"I would love to." Omega nods.

Penny fetches the Dust crystals she needs, and then starts crushing them in a bowl again. She bends over the counter slightly as the compartment in her hips opens again, offering an empty power cell. This one however is slightly warmer than the last, and a bit dingy from use.

"I see you use this one more. Why?" Omega repeats the process, not seemingly interested of the view he was getting of her ass and vagina.

"Well my body houses two of them," she explains. "When one is running low I cycle them out. But my spare was empty when I came through the portal, and recharging you took a lot of energy."

She offers him the Dust to refill the power cell, and eyes it, "This one is nearly worn out... I think I can use it one more time, then Father will want to replace it."

Omega nods silently, filling the power cell.

Penny puts her hand on his wrist, "Don't worry Omega, I saw how Tails built the electrical system for this house. These power cells last me a few weeks each so I have absolute confidence he has plenty of time to finish the portal. Even if he's delayed..."

"If he is delayed, I will give you one of mine." Omega says, replacing the power cell before placing his hand on hers. "Mine can be replaced easily."

Penny withdraws the cell into her body, and straightens up, "That's very sweet of you, but I don't see it coming to that."

Yang raises an eyebrow with a smirk as Penny kisses Omega, and then looks down at her own boyfriend, "Hey Knuckles, do most guys fantasize about their girlfriends walking around naked like that?"

Knuckles nearly chokes on his coffee, coughing as he blushes hard.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yang giggles, hugging him. "Weiss, what's the date again?"

Weiss checks her scroll, "Uh... February 2nd."

Yang's smile grows, and you can practically see the wheels turning in her head, "Hm..."

Knuckles blinks, still blushing hard. "Erm... if everyone going is ready, let's get on that mission!"

"Right..." Yang lets him go. "Weiss, mind if I ask you a favor...?"

...

Emerald, and Mercury step out of the apartment with the others. Neptune rubs his neck, "So le me get this straight... Sonic is going to carry me thousands of miles to fight Grimm?"

"He _is_ the fastest thing alive," Emerald says with a smirk.

"You guys enjoy yourselves," Mercury adds. "We three are just going to stop by the station to browse the Wanted posters, and them go shopping with Amy. The girls want to see if there's anything your friends on Angel Island might need to make their home more... Homey."

"And maybe get some new underwear," Emerald says with a wink to Amy.

Amy giggles with a nod.

Neptune sighs, "Well... I suppose if I can handle Yang's motorcycle driving when it's raining cars then I can handle a three-foot supersonic hedgehog." He looks down at Sonic curiously, "So... How exactly are we doing this?"

"That's what she said," Mercury quips with a smirk, innocently looking at his fingertips.

"Well, if you don't mind my carrying you like a damsel in distress, then like that." Sonic smiles, holding up his arms.

Neptune sighs, and lowers his goggles over his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"Also what she said," Mercury snickers into a fist.

Sonic smiles. "See you guys later!" He grabs Neptune, and dashes away.

Emerald, and Mercury share a nod. Then Emerald offers Amy a hand with a smile, "Now then... Let's get going."

...

In a flash of light Knuckles, and Shadow manage to warp their little group to the northern edge of Soleanna. Once they get their legs back underneath them, Ruby says, "I like that so much better when I'm doing the Chaos Control."

"Because you are in control." Shadow says simply. "I will stay hidden. Let me know if you see Adam."

"Roger," Weiss groans, holding her stomach. "Could we maybe take the train back?"

"It will only take you back to Mystic Ruins." Knuckles adjusts his Shovel Claws.

"Fine by me," Blake comments.

"Then go ahead, walk ten miles to the bridge connecting to the Island." Knuckles starts walking.

"Only ten?" Yang raises an eyebrow, and stretches as she follows her boyfriend. Ruby whips out her weapon in gun mode while Blake, and Weiss draw swords.

"Up and through a mountain, but yes." Knuckles nods.

Ruby shrugs as she looks around, "A nice walk through the jungle doesn't sound so bad... How far away are the Grimm again?"

"We're wandering into their territory any second." Knuckles starts taking a fighting stance as he walks.

Blake frowns, "This close to the city?"

"The ones that are sticking close to the train wreck." Knuckles motions to the quarantine area.

Ruby frowns, "So not all of the train crashed with me... That explains how Torchwick has so much Dust."

Weiss sighs, "You're just now figuring that out?"

Knuckles motions for silence when he hears a growl.

Blake flattens her ears against her head, peering into the bushes. She spots a pair of glowing red eyes, and morphs her sword into a gun, blasting right between them.

Knuckles nods when the Beowulf yelps.

The girls fall into battle stances as more snarls come from the forest, and Beowulves pour out by the dozens. A loud shriek sounds overhead as a massive Nevermore flies overhead for the city.

"Alright, destroy the Grimm. Try to keep the buildings intact though, and conserve ammo if possible just in case the White Fang shows up." Knuckles says.

They nod, and Yang points at the giant crow overhead, "We need to take that out right away, the Beowulves are easy stuff."

Knuckles nods. "How hard can you throw?"

Yang takes his hand, "Hard." She lifts him in the air, grabs his foot, and then throws him at the Nevermore before punching off the head of a Beowulf.

Knuckles roars and punches its face in, riding its carcass into an Ursa.

Yang whistles at him through her little fingers, and shoots him two thumbs-up. Then she blocks a slash from an Ursa as Weiss stabs it in the back, and punches another over Weiss' shoulder.

Ruby is whirling with her scythe, cutting down every single Grimm that gets within reach. Blake grunts as she kills her fifth Beowulf, and eighth Ursa, "They just keep coming!"

Knuckles slashes a Beowulf with a Shovel Claw. "Good, it means we don't need to look for them."

Weiss waves her sword, and a line of Gliff circles appear at the edge of the clearing. They flash multiple colors in rapid sequence before exploding, sending dozens of Grimm into the air. Then her sword lights up gold, and she sends a beam of energy into the ground at Knuckles' feet. A Gliff resembling a clock face appears around him, and the hands whirl faster under him as time slows down from his perspective. At the same time his body takes on a golden outline.

Knuckles smirks and shoots forward, slamming Ursai and Beowulfs away with a single punch for each of them before jumping and slamming the ground, creating an earthquake.

The shockwaves he makes in result sends Grimm back by the Dozen, and Blake shoots forward as she loads a clip of Fire Dust rounds into her sword. She uses her semblance repeatedly, creating half a dozen fire clones of herself in various fighting poses that decimate Grimm.

Yang is bobbing, and weaving between Grimm like she's in some deadly boxing battle Royale, and demolishing monsters with ease. Weiss has retreated to Ruby who has her surge pointed at the edge of the woods. Weiss makes a series of White Gliffs in front of the Scythe, and Ruby blasts her weapon repeatedly.

When the shots collide with a Grimm it freezes in a giant lotus-shaped ice formation, and somewhat stems the tide of monsters coming at them so the whole group isn't overwhelmed.

Knuckles smiles. "Keep on coming, Grimm! We're not even close to done with you!" He ducks under an Ursa's slash, uppercutting its head off.

A King Taijitu snakes out of the forest, rearing up to strike at Knuckles. Suddenly two blasts of blue energy blast clean through its head from inside its mouth.

Behind the group Neptune lowers his rifle, "Seriously Blue, what kind of jerk is late to his own party? Especially when he's the fastest thing alive?"

"We're not late, the guests are fashionably early." Sonic smiles.

Weiss stares, and smiles widely, "Neptune!"

"My roommate found him, apparently. That's why I couldn't." Sonic smiles.

Neptune runs up a boulder, blasting an Ursa off the top of it before he morphs his gun into a Naginata. He leaps off the Boulder with a flip, whirling while expertly spinning his weapon. Pretty soon he's surrounded by dissolving Grimm corpses.

Sonic runs under a Nevermore, running in a circle and trapping it in a cyclone.

The giant bird squawks, and struggles to get free without success. Then it flaps its wings, hovering in the middle of the cyclone, and looking straight down at the blurred blue ring at the base of the cyclone. It shrieks, and rears back its wings.

Blake shouts, "Watch out Sonic!"

The Nevermore points its wings down with a mighty flap, sending feathers shooting into Sonic's running path like massive darts from an automatic gun.

Sonic smiles and stops on a dime, being picked up by his cyclone abd dodging the attack easily. "Mega Sonic Wind!" He calls, his attack turning into A full Chaos storm.

Ruby pauses to gawk as the Nevermore is literally ripped to shreds.

Sonic smiles at her reaction. "Hey Ruby, what's your top speed?"

She blinks, "Um... Never clicked myself before... Maybe a hundred or so? GUN would know better." She pauses her thought process just in time to buy an Ursa.

Sonic nods. "Pretty good... run with me." He zips away.

Ruby frowns, but chases after him. Blake lands beside Knuckles, and says, "You said my emerald could move things?"

Knuckles nods. "That's it's natural ability. Just concentrate on what you want to do to an object."

Sonic makes his path pass Grimm so Ruby could slash them, and whenever there were two or more he used a Homing Attack on them.

Blake concentrates, then thrusts out a hand. A purple aura encases rocks from the ground, and throws them up into a few dozen Grimm like a massive shotgun blast.

Knuckles nods. "Be careful with your usage though. It will drain your Aura."

Blake frowns, "Really? I can barely feel it."

Weiss creates a wind claymore, cutting down a few dozen Grimm, "Well the Chaos Emeralds are their own source of energy after all..."

"Just watch your usage. If you start to feel tired, stop." Knuckles warns.

Blake nods, and Neptune pants, "There's no end to these things!"

Weiss skids back after blocking a Boarbatusk with a Gliff, and skewring it in the gut, "I have a plan… But it's incredibly risky…"

"I like it already!" Sonic skids to a halt.

Weiss whispers in his ear, "Once we're sure she has one of the Chaos Emeralds, I need you to frame one of the Grimm for pulling out some of her hair, just a lock."

Sonic nods, and Weiss calls, "Who has the Emeralds?!" Blake, and Yang raise their hands for an instant as they fight.

Sonic zips next to Yang, and taunts an Ursa with a smirk.

The monster snarls, and lunges with wide jaws.

"Yang, duck!" Sonic dives sideways.

Yang looks behind her just in time to roll out of the way. She gives Sonic an angry look, "What the heck?! Are you trying to get me... Eaten...?" She stars at the Ursa as it picks some of her hair out of its teeth.

Yang bows her head as she stands. A Beowulf lunges at her, and she punches it in the snout, blasting a hole clean through its body from its head to under its tail. When she raises her head again...

Yang. Looks. PISSED!

Sonic very quickly makes himself scarce.

Yang raises he arms, and slams them downwards as a bright yellow aura explodes from her. Weiss quickly rallies everyone else to her, and with a quick thrust of her sword into the ground she shields everyone in ice as Yang declares World War 3 on the Grimm outside.

Knuckles smiles gently, watching his girlfriend go to town on the Grimm. "Smash them all, Yang!"

The words are barely out of his mouth when a Boarbatusk is bashed into their ice shelter, and Yang slams it into the ice repeatedly until the head busts open.

Neptune gulps, "...I'm so glad she's on our side..."

Knuckles chuckles. "As long as you're not in her way."

The battle rages on for a few minutes, and then... Silence...

Weiss melts the ice, and they see most of the battlefield burned to a crisp, and Yang stands panting right in the middle of it. Energy slowly fades from her hair as she faces the others with red eyes.

Sonic whistles. "Wow... I wonder how much of that the press recorded."

"Viewer discretion heavily advised for graphic content," Weiss quips. Neptune laughs, but stops when Weiss hugs him tightly.

Knuckles walks over to Yang with a smile. "Good job."

She smiles as she stumbles a little, "Oh... I feel like i could sleep forever..."

"Does this help?" He smiles and sweeps her off her feet, carrying her bridal style before kissing her cheek.

She yelps in surprise, and then giggles as she puts her arms around him.

"Better?" He smiles.

"Much," she replies with a smile.

Ruby grabs Sonic's hand, "You have got to teach me that tornado move!"

"Sure! Once you can tie me in a footrace, you'll have enough speed to do it." Sonic smiles.

"race you to Angel Island!"

"Kay bye!" Sonic fades away, a trail of dust indicating his direction.

Ruby isn't too far behind him leaving her own trail of rose petals in the wind.

Blake sighs and turns to the others, "since all the monsters are dead I vote for the train going back this time..."

Yang shrugs, "suit yourself I don't mind teleporting."

"Especially with me carrying you?" Knuckles smiles.

"Mm-hm!" She nuzzles him with her cheek.

He chuckles and leans in, kissing her lips.

She kisses him back tenderly with a moan. Blake discreetly watches them with a thoughtful look, and Weiss pointedly ignores them as she wraps her arms back around Neptune's middle. Neptune hugs her back gently, rubbing her back with a guilty expression.

"He didn't show." Shadow steps from the shadows of a tree. "Let's head back to the Island."

Blake nods, "Yes, we'll meet you there."

Yang waves to them with one hand, and nuzzles her boyfriend again.

Knuckles smiles and places his hand on her pocket holding her Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He warps them and Shadow back to the Island.

Blake, Neptune, and Weiss head back for the city as a group. It doesn't take them long to reach the train station, and board a train to the Mystic Ruins.

Blake sits across from them on the train, and Weiss takes Neptune's hand with a smile. Neptune looks at his feet for a bit, and slowly pulls his hand out of hers.

"Weiss... We need to talk..."


	20. Sailing Ships

_**Dear readers,**_

_**The following chapter is purely shipping with almost no plot weight. Enjoy!**_

Sonic skids to a halt, turning back.

Three full seconds later Ruby skids to a stop baseball style next to him. She frowns up at him, and pokes him in the chest, "You were going easy on me..."

"Horrendously easy on you." He smirks.

Ruby gets to her feet, dusting herself off with a sigh. "I gotta get faster... But how?"

Sonic smiles. "Less wind resistance. Do you have an Extreme Gear outfit?"

"Yeah!" She takes out her Scroll, and shows him the picture she took with Blaze, and Silver.

Sonic tilts his head. "You really like that cape, don't you?"

Ruby touches it fondly, "It was a gift from my mom. I don't remember a lot about her, but I remember she had a white hood just like this."

Sonic smiles softly. "Well, I think it's dragging you back a little. We need to make it more aerodynamic, but I assume you don't want to alter it or take it off?"

She shakes her head, "Mm-mm!"

Sonic scratches his head. "Hm... this is gonna be hard, then..."

Ruby shrugs, "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Oh, hey Penny!"

She waves to Penny who still wears nothing but shoes, and her black stockings. Penny waves back as she walks away from the woods, and towards them.

Sonic blinks. "Er... why is she still naked?"

"Omega said he liked seeing her this way," Ruby explains.

Penny frowns as she stops in front of them, "I'm having trouble locating my boyfriend... Have you two seen Omega?"

Ruby shakes her head, "We just got back."

"We can look for him, though." Sonic offers.

Penny smiles, "Thank you very much!"

Yang waves from the foot of the house steps, and calls, "Hey Sonic, what took you so long?"

"We took the scenic route!" Sonic smiles.

Yang smirks, and glances around before jogging over to him. She whispers, "Hey, sorry to bug you, but you think you can do me a favor? There's an old temple down in the jungles, and I need to know if it's got any traps inside it... If there are, you think you could shut them down for me?"

Sonic smiles. "Sure, it'll help me help Ruby Get faster." He turns to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, you know how to parkour?"

She nods, "Of course!"

Yang rubs her neck, "Um... Actually Sonic, could it just be you? I kinda need Ruby here for a while."

Sonic blinks. "Oh... okay. Well, try to think of a way to up your speed, okay?"

Ruby gives him a thumbs-up, "Sure thing! Wanna give me your number so we can stay in touch?"

"Sure!" Sonic smiles and gives it to her.

They swap numbers, and once Sonic is gone Ruby turns to Yang, "So what's up?"

Yang keeps her voice as quiet as possible, "Listen... Mercury, and Emerald are here."

Ruby blinks, and whispers back, "From Haven?"

Yang nods, "But nobody knows they're from Remnant, and they wanna keep it that way until we take Torchwick down at least. Then they'll tell when the time is right."

Ruby frowns, "How do you know this?"

"Blake texted me," Yang replies. "Mercury found Neptune, and told him before they went to Sonic, and Neptune told us. Just... Play along, okay?"

Ruby nods with a smile, and Yang hugs her.

Sonic skids to a halt, looking at the ruins. "Hm, ancient. I wonder if this one has lamps." Sonic zips in, disabling traps easily by evading them with his speed.

Meanwhile back on the island Penny is humming to herself as she wipes down her body with a wet sponge in front of the kitchen sink. So far she has only cleansed her limbs, part of her hoping Omega will show up.

The door opens, and Omega clanks in, closing the door behind him.

Penny smiles, and turns as she starts wiping jungle dirt off her chest. "Salutations Omega!"

"Hello. I apologize for my absence." Omega clanks up.

"It's alright," she says, taking her time as she washes down her breasts. "Can I ask where you were?"

He offers to take the washcloth. "I was trying out my combat systems with the CPU unit you installed. I seem a bit more conservative with my weapon choices, but I feel it will suffice in protecting you."

She gives him the sponge, and leans back on the counter with her hips extended outwards slightly. "Given your arsenal I wonder how you can possibly be conservative."

He pets her shoulders soothingly with the sponge. "Shotguns instead of machine guns."

Penny frowns, "…How is that more conservative?"

"I use less shots." Omega responds.

She nods, and says, "I already cleaned my limbs... Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Negative. Other than spend the day with you." He says, slowly moving down and sponges her breasts.

She smiles, "I see… In that case I have made plans for us... a date here on the island."

Omega nods. "I am excited already." He doesn't linger on her breasts, scrubbing her stomach.

Penny nods, and shuts her eyes as she allows him to clean her as best he can.

He keeps going, working down her body. He pauses just before her pelvis, however. "Query... what is this slit between your legs?" He gently pokes her lower folds curiously. "It was hidden with that fabric you wore over it."

Penny gulps, "Oh... I do not have a nervous system like normal girls, my father didn't want me to feel pain if I were hurt in battle. So I don't feel pleasure there like they normally would... Still, he built me to resemble a girl in every way."

She puts her hand on his, "So to answer your question it is a vagina, a part of the body meant to perform in ridding the body of waste, and... Reproduction... For me if I consume food then what my body cannot process into spare energy is ejected there, and from my rectum respectively."

Omega takes a moment to process this. "Thank you." He runs the sponge over it, cleaning it.

Penny gulps again, "Even if I can't feel it like a normal girl... Knowing you're touching me there..." She blushes with a quiet moan.

Omega pauses. "Are you uncomfortable with this? I can move to a different spot..."

She shakes her head slowly, "No you're... you're fine..."

He stays still for a moment before slowly continuing, rubbing her pussy with the sponge.

She narrows her eyes to slits so thin they look like they're closed, and smiles gently. "Should I turn over?"

Omega nods, pulling the sponge away.

Penny turns over, and lays her front half on the counter top while looking over her shoulder at him.

He once again starts at her shoulders, gently working his way down.

She giggles, "I think I lie it when you work on my body... Especially my inner workings. I had a rather intimate thrill when you helped with my power cells."

"I am having fun during these times as well." He says, almost happily, and he washes her back.

She smiles wider, "Then... Perhaps we could share our schematics, and perform regular maintenance on each other?"

"I would like that a lot." He nods.

She props herself up on her elbows, "There is a data port for a USB cable on the back of my head, just under my hairline if you have the right cable."

Omega pauses and rests the sponge on her back before pulling a usb cable from his wrist and feeling the back of her head for the port.

She pulls up the back of her hair, and the smallest bit of skin slides away to reveal the data port.

Omega gently plugs his wire into her head.

she shivers, and binary code scrolls across both their eyes as they exchange the information.

Once they're done, Omega pulls out the wire.

Penny smiles with a sigh, and lays her head on the counter while swaying her hips in a motion for him to continue.

He grabs the sponge and continues, washing her lower back.

Penny giggles, enjoying the moment as he looks over her shoulder at Omega again, and wishing she had the proper nerves to feel what he's doing to her.

He moves down to her ass, washing it thoroughly before stopping. "You are clean."

She stands up straight, and kisses him with a sneaky smile, "I have a surprise for you… Could you meet me by the forest path in five minutes?" Omega tilts his head, and nods. Penny pecks him with her lips, and skips off happily. Omega stands, and waits for a few minutes before heading to the forest path.

Penny is waiting, and without a word she takes his hand to lead him down the trail.

He allows himself to be led. "What was the importance of the wait?"

She replies, "I wanted to make sure your surprise hadn't been bothered."

She leads him to a small mossy clearing by a pond, and drops his hand. She hops away from him, stopping by a tree. She reaches for it, and her hand sinks through the holographic tree, making it vanish. She picks up a small pyramid, the projector obviously, and sitting there on the stump is a wooden crate.

"I couldn't find wrapping paper," she says apologetically. "But Tails said this would work just as well."

Omega steps up to the crate curiously, lifting the lid.

Inside is a device he doesn't recognize right away. Penny pushes her fingertips together nerously, "Um... It's a milkshake machine... I hear you like them so... I made you that."

"I love it." He picks it up.

She smiles again, and hugs him tightly, "…I love you Omega."

He gently hugs her. "I... love you too."

She sighs happily as she rubs her hand gently on his chest.

"I shall make us milkshakes, if you desire." He offers.

she nods, "Chocolate?"

Omega nods. "Chocolate."

Penny cheers, "Yes! I think there's stuff for it back at the house, I'll be back!" She jogs off into the woods.

Omega watches her leave before setting the milkshake machine on the stump and plugging it into an outlet on his body.

Penny comes back a few minutes later carrying chocolate ice cream, and a gallon of milk.

Omega accepts them, and starts making milkshakes.

Penny watches with interest, showing him how to set the thickness.

Omega finishes making the milkshakes, and pours it into two tall glasses with straws.

Penny takes one, and sips it happily.

Omega takes the other, and a slot opens on his silver strip, which he inserts the straw.

Penny sighs in contentment, "So this is what a date is like..."

"It is very nice." Omega sits down, and gently tugs her into his lap.

She nods, and cuddles up to him.

He wraps an arm around her waist, hugging her close.

"I wish we could stay this way forever," she sighs.

"I agree." He finishes his milkshake, and rocks her a little.

Penny giggles, and shuts her eyes slowly.

Omega stops rocking, and sets his glass aside, hugging her with both arms.

She rubs his arm, "Oh Omega..."

Omega rests his chest against her back, petting her leg with one arm.

Penny opens her eyes, and frowns slightly, "Omega...?"

"Yes Penny?" He asks.

"I was looking over your schematics," Penny says. "The compartment in your head..."

"What about it?" Omega asks.

"What purpose does it serve?"

"It houses my internal organic power source." Omega responds.

Penny blinks, "What is it exactly?"

"A Chao." He responds. "A small animal that is kept as a pet usually."

Penny blinks at him, and processes this. "Oh... Is it being hurt?"

"Negative. It is what allows me to enjoy milkshakes." Omega says.

She smiles again, "Oh! Well that explains it."

Omega nods. "That reminds me... I also have something to give you."

"Hm?" She tilts her head curiously.

A panel opens in his chest, and he pulls out a CPU board.

Penny frowns, "Omega, you need that chip."

"Mine is still installed. When Shadow went to Remnant, he brought this back. This is yours." Omega says.

Penny blinks, and examines it closely. "…Interesting. This is certainly father's handiwork, but it's an upgraded version of the one I put in you." With a smie he opens her chest, and folds out her main circuit board.

"Allow me." He offers his hand.

She nods, and turns towards him with he hands in her lap.

He takes the chip, and gingerly plugs it into the rack in her rack.

She smiles up at him as she slowly closes herself up, and stands, "Now I'm combat ready once again! …I will need to find clothes..."

Omega nods softly. "You will take them off in private with me however... right?"

Penny kisses him, "Sometimes, or else it wouldn't be special."

"Affirmative." Omega says, seemingly disappointingly.

She giggles, "You're silly!"

"You are the term sexy." Omega replies, hugging her softly.

Penny cuddles into his chest, nuzzling him with a grin.

...

Sun relaxes on the roof of the house, cleaning one of his pistols. Out loud he whistles a merry tune, and stares up at the clouds. In his mind he remembers the night of the dance at Beacon.

"Ah," he sighs. "Seeing Blake smile was worth the tie..."

Shadow warps in with more groceries, setting them down.

Sun looks down, an calls, "Need a hand with those?"

"If you don't mind." Shadow responds.

Sun puts his guns away, and hops down. He holds the front door open for Shadow, and then he helps him sort out the groceries, "The girls are sure taking their sweet time…"

"Indeed. Perhaps they went clothes shopping." Shadow starts putting the groceries away.

Sun picks up an apple, and casually tosses it up and down. "So... Ever thought about asking Rouge out?"

"Once." Shadow puts the last of the groceries away.

"And…?" Sun raises an eyebrow, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Then I killed my father, and never thought about it again." Shadow says, turning and walking into the living room.

Sun is too busy choking to make a retort.

Shadow sighs and warps over, throwing a kick into Sun's stomach.

Sun spits out the apple bite, and rubs his stomach while giving Shadow a sour look. "Gee, thanks!"

"You're welcome." Shadow says.

Once Sun has his breath back he says, "Look dude... Take if from someone who knows, you're making a huge mistake with Rouge. If you don't bust a move she'll eventually give up on you, and you're gonna be kicking yourself when she finds someone new."

Shadow sighs. "Am I even worth it to her? Am I worth being more than I friend?"

"Would she be trying if you weren't?" Sun shrugs with raised eyebrows, "Kind of a no-brainier Shadow. Just one date, see how things go from there, that's why folks date in the first place."

Shadow slowly nods. "Very well."

Sun's smile is short-lived as Weiss chooses that moment to burst through the front door, and bolt for the bedroom.

Shadow blinks slowly. "...Is there a Grimm on your tail?"

Weiss doesn't answer, just slams the door behind her. Blake, and Ruby step inside too looking like they just got back from a funeral. Sun blinks, and the penny drops, "…Oh...Neptune?"

Blake nods, and Ruby goes to the pantry to rummage around. Blake just sits at the table with her elbows resting on it, hands folded as she looks thoughtfully at its surface.

Shadow tilts his head. "...Something tells me it didn't go well."

Sun sighs, "Neptune had everyone here written off as dead... So he got a new girlfriend, tried to move on..."

"He did," Blake sighs. "He tried to be gentle about it... Told her they couldn't be an item anymore..."

"They were an item in the first place?" Shadow tilts his head.

"Kind of," Blake replies. "Weiss was really into him."

Shadow shrugs. "Well... I can't cheer her up. I guess we'll leave her alone."

While he has his back turned Ruby heads for the bedroom with a plate of cookies.

Rouge opens the front door and walks in, pausing. "What's going on?"

"Lots,and lots of drama," Sun replies.

Rouge glances at the closed door. "Neptune shattered Weiss's fragile heart?"

"Yup," Sun sighs.

"Go heal her, Ruby." Rouge smiles. "I'll start dinner."

Ruby is already halfway though the bedroom door where Weiss is hugging a pillow, sobbing into it. Ruby makes sure the door is closed before walking over to the bed. Weiss looks up at Ruby miserably as Ruby sets the plate of cookies on the bed beside her.

"I hate this game of emotions we play," Weiss confesses with a broken heart.

Ruby its next to Weiss, an pulls the heiress into her lap with a hug. "Stay strong Weiss," Ruby soothes. "We'll get through this together."

"Shut up, don't touch me," Weiss sobs into Ruby's shoulder while she holds the younger girl lose.

Rouge giggles softly, moving to the fridge.

Blake twitches her ears too, having heard it all. She looks up at Sun who is distracting himself by juggling an apple, orange, and banana.

Rouge pulls out some tomatoes and cheese. "Hm, who wants pizza?"

Blake raises a hand, and so does does Sun who keeps up his juggling act with one hand.

"Then we'll make the best pizza Weiss will ever have!" Rouge smiles and opens the freezer, pulling out sausage and bacon. "Shadow, you cook the meat. Blake, can you make the tomato sauce?"

Blake nods, and stands. She pauses beside Sun, and when he turns his head to ask her what's up he kisses him, making him drop his fruit.

Shadow chuckles, getting a pan and starting to fry up the bacon.

Sun blinks as Blake pulls away. "Um... Why…?"

Blake folds her ears back with a blush, "…We could lose someone at any moment...I don't want any regrets..."

Sun smiles, and hugs her warmly. Blake shuts her eyes, nuzzling his neck gently a purr.

Shadow watches them before glancing at Rouge. He shifts a little before stating, "Rouge?"

"Hm?" Rouge searches for flour.

"Once everyone is fed... would you like to see a movie?"

Rouge pauses. "That sounds suspiciously like a date."

"Because it is." Shadow can't help but hold his breath worriedly.

Sun gives him a reassuring smile over Blake's shoulder.

Rouge smiles back at Shadow. "Very well then Mr. Ultimate, I will allow you to take me out."

Shadow silently sighs with relief. "Okay then." He turns back to his pan.

Sun sighs in relief, helping Blake prepare the sauce with a sense of flare.

Rouge starts making the dough. "I'm thinking of a bacon sausage extra cheese pizza, any other toppings you guys want?"

Nobody has any objections. Yang walks in with a big smile, "Hey guys, what's up?!"

"Neptune broke up with Weiss, so while Ruby comforts her we're making a bacon sausage extra cheese pizza." Rouge smiles.

Knuckles steps in. "I hope she'll feel better soon."

Blake looks up, "So where is Neptune?"

Knuckles blinks. "I don't know."

Yang sniffs the air, and licks her lips, "Well wherever he is he's missing out on some awesome pizza."

Sun sighs, "I'll go find him." He gives Blake a one-armed hug before jogging out the door. Rouge starts tossing the dough into the air.

Yang watches her, and then giggles to herself with a sly grin.

Rouge glances at her. "What? Never seen a big-boobed bat toss a pizza before?" She winks.

"Nope, never in my life," Yang confesses. "But I was picturing Shadow coming up behind you to get a feel, we all know he wants to."

Rouge giggles. "He won't do that in public. He might stare and drool a little if my top falls down though."

Yang laughs at the mental image, and wipes her eye with the palm of her hand. She smirks at Knuckles, "What about you Tough Guy?"

"I am trying to ignore this conversation, and failing." Knuckles states, deciding to help Shadow with the bacon.

Yang frowns, "Coward..."

"He is smart." Shadow replies.

"That was a total cop-out," Yang whines.

"So true," Blake comments.

Shadow shrugs and finishes frying the bacon, using the bacon grease to start frying the sausage.

Knuckles chops up the bacon as Rouge adds more flour to her dough, tossing it again.

Blake calls over, "Sauce is done!"

The call distracts Rouge, and she looks over. She yelps when she's beaned with the dough, flour dusting her face and upper body as she starts coughing.

Yang laughs out loud, holding her gut.

Rouge giggles too, grabbing the dough. Her head to her stomach was covered in flour as she throws the dough at Yang.

Yang ducks, falling out of her chair in the process, "Ooooooohhh trust me, you do /not? want to get into a food fight with me!"

Shadow warps and catches the dough. "Careful. We don't need this dirty." He tosses it back to Rouge.

The throw was a lot stronger than he intended, slamming into Rouge's ready hands. She yelps as she is engulfed in a dust cloud. When the cloud clears, she was completely white and coughing... except for her now exposed and jiggling breasts.

Yang whistles sexily, "And cue a drooling Shadow!"

Shadow stares at Rouge, wagging his tail a little.

Rouge recovers and smirks at him. "Now that wasn't nice..."

Blake washes her hands in the sink, "Please give me time to get out of the line of fire."

Rouge smirks and tosses flour at Shadow.

Shadow warps out of the way, getting Knuckles instead.

"Oops..." Rouge gulps.

Knuckles growls and grabs flour, throwing it back at Rouge.

Rouge yelps as it splashes onto her breasts. "Ew, I think it went down my top!"

"Ten Lien says Rouge ends up naked before this is over," Yang whispers to Blake who shakes her hand in agreement.

Rouge grabs more flour with a smirk and throws it at Knuckles, who dodges. She keeps throwing it as he keeps dodging, until he stops and punches it, exploding a flour cloud into the air.

"Smokescreen," Yang notes quietly, and steps back so she's well out of the fight in the far corner of the room. Blake steps over to join her.

Shadow sighs and throws flour at both Mobians, both sputtering and coughing.

"Gah, I know some is in my uniform this time!" Rouge scowls, looking down her catsuit.

Shadow smirks and throws flour in her face while she's distracted.

Rouge yelps and coughs, letting go of her catsuit to get the flour off her face, accidentally letting it lower to her waist, where it stops falling.

Yang giggles, "Hey Blake, let me borrow your Emerald for a minute." When she has the Emerald in her hand she focuses on Rouge, and suddenly Rouge's outfit yanks down around her ankles.

Rouge had apparently decided to not wear panties today.

Rouge yelps, her eyes widening as she freezes.

Shadow's eyes widen as well, eyeing her bare lower half.

Yang smirks, and passes the Emerald back to a gobsmacked Blake. Then Yang uses the distraction to sneak over, grab a handful of flour, and toss it at Knuckles.

Knuckles yelps, recovering before glaring at Yang with a smirk. He throws an entire fistful at her.

Yang shields her face with her arms, and then jumps at him in an attempt at a tackle into the flour-covered floor.

He holds out a hand to stop her in her track, his hand slamming into her chest. However, he misjudged her power and still gets tackled, yelping as they both go down, his hand hooking into her top.

Yang can tell where this is going, and gives him a stern look, "Don't. Move. This is my favorite outfit so try not to destroy it."

Knuckles nods, gulping as he blushes.

Yang carefully unhooks his hands from her outfit, but then smiles as she holds his mit to her breast so he can squeeze them if he so chooses. "Not quite yet short stuff, just hold it a little longer, then you'll love what I've got rolling around in my head."

He blushes, and gives her breast a gentle squeeze. "O-okay...?"

Yang giggles with a blush of her own, and kisses him as she rolls over onto her back. Blake smirks, and then raises an eyebrow as she looks over at the other couple in the room.

Shadow brushes flour off of Rouge's body, Rouge blushing a little but purring and wagging her tail gently. "So, what do you think?" She smiles and winks at him, posing a little.

"Hmph." Shadow says, blushing a little as he brushes flour off her breasts.

Blake purrs quietly, and uses the Emerald in her hand to push Shadow into Rouge, face first.

"Oomph!" Shadow yelps as they both go to the ground, Shadow's face landing in Rouge's supple breasts as Rouge's legs fly into the air, her catsuit launching off.

Blake smiles like the Cheshire Cat, and stows the Chaos Emerald away in her pocket before leaning on the wall. She flicks one ear towards the bedroom as the door opens, and Weiss steps out.

Weiss' face goes from Snow White to Ruby Red in an instant at the scene in front of her, "...Wh...what...?"

"This is probably exactly what it looks like." Knuckles says simply, still blushing and fondling Yang's breast through her shirt.

Weiss blinks a few times, slowly steps back into the bedroom, and creaks the door shut without a word.

Rouge is blushing hard, but she purrs softly. "Er... enjoying the view, Shadow?"

Shadow hurriedly gets off of her, blushing hard. "Sorry... someone pushed me."

"Sure..." Rouge giggles, sitting up.

Yang sighs, "Well that was fun... But I think we still have pizza that needs making." She stands, and tries to dust what flour off herself that she can.

Rouge giggles. "Yeah... Shadow, I hope you don't burn the sausage!"

Shadow quickly moves over to the pan. "Nope."

Blake glances at the front door, "Sun, and Neptune are still gone..."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Yang says. "If I was in Neptune's shoes I'd keep my distance for a while. I'll take them some food later."

Rouge goes back to the dough, getting back to tossing it.

Shadow watches her silently, his tail wagging softly.

Yang grins, "I wonder if any of the Chaos Emerald let you read minds."

"If one did, I'm not telling you which one." Knuckles replies.

Yang bends over, and presses her breasts into the back of his head as she hugs him, "I was joking Knuckles... Though if you were serious I might be able to change your mind..."

He tenses a little, blushing. "Now I need to make sure you never find out. You'd be really scary with that kind of power."

Rouge places the dough on the pan once it's stretched and ready. "Alright Blake, let's see that sauce."

Yang snickers, and Blake rolls her eyes at the innuendo as she brings the big mixing bowl of sauce over to Rouge.

Rouge pours it on the dough before adding lots of cheese. "Is your sausage ready, Shadow?"

Shadow simply sighs at that innuendo and brings over the sausage and bacon.

Yang shakes her head in amusement, and with a cheeky grin she decides to try tickling her boyfriend.

Knuckles yelps and squirms. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Yang licks her lips impishly, and she hauls him into her lap as she sits in a chair. Then she starts to tickle him furiously. "Ah! Yang! Stop right now!" Knuckles shouts, trying to make her leg go without bopping her face.

"Oh you could try being nicer," Yang giggles, hugging him close with one arm. She keeps tickling him with her free hand while nuzzling the top of his head.

He scowls and reaches down, tickling her thighs.

"KYAH!" Yang jerks so violently she drops him to the floor.

He smirks and jumps onto her, tickling her hard.

She squirms , her chair toppling over as she tussles with Knuckles, "How are you doing that without fingers?!"

"I have fingers. I just wear boxing gloves." Knuckles smirks, tickling her stomach.

Yang bucks, and wiggles under him, "S-stop! Gonna hit you, I swear!"

"If I do, we're done tickle fighting." He smiles, but stops tickling her.

She laughs with a sigh, and pokes his nose, "Point to you this time."

He chuckles and leans in, kissing her lovingly.

She shuts her eyes, and kisses him back with a smile, running her fingers through his dreads.

Once the kiss is over, Knuckles smiles at her. "Hey Yang, if you will pretty much kill anyone who takes off some of your hair... what do you do about hair that comes off by itself, like with a hairbrush?"

Yang chuckles nervously, "Well... Um... Who's got the what now?"

"That explains the mane," Blake mutters. Then out loud she asks, "You use your fingers, don't you?"

Yang gulps, "...Pretty much..."

"Well, what happens when you accidentally pull out some hair?" Knuckles tilts his head.

"Not like I can break my own hands," she mutters. "Still pisses me off..."

"Maybe if you kept your hair better, it won't come out as often." He smiles and pets her hair.

The air in the room suddenly feels very heavy as she gives him a cold stare right in the eye, "You saying there's something wrong with my hair?"

He pales, and gulps. "N-no... I'm saying if you used a hairbrush, your hair would look even nicer!"

She slowly blinks at him, "..."

In the bedroom Ruby, and Weiss jump when they hear a loud crashing sound. Ruby bravely opens the bedroom door to see Yang dusting off her hands, and a suspiciously Mobian sized hole in the ceiling.

"And there's the first argument." Shadow finishes decorating the pizza before putting it in the oven.

"I guess that saying about happy wives meaning happy lives applies to girlfriends too," Blake comments, and peers up through the hole. "I think I still see him... That little speck up there? Rouge you might want to move."

Rouge quickly moves away as Knuckles crashes through the ceiling and hits the ground hard, moaning.

Yang picks up a bucket in the corner of the room, "If anyone needs me I'll be washing flour out of my hair." Then she steps out of the house without looking at Knuckles.

Knuckles whimpers quietly, twitching.

Ruby scratches her head in confusion, and then deadpans with a blank face, "He insulted her hair, didn't he? Has to have something to do with her hair, if he'd pulled any out he'd be more... Broke."

"He asked if she could try combing it so her hair would look nicer." Shadow states.

Ruby raises her eyebrows, "And he's still conscious? Wow... She really must love him."

Knuckles groans, getting to his feet and walking slowly after her.

"And he must be really stupid." Shadow deadpans.

"And this is news to you?" Blake sweatdrops at Shadow.

"Be nice," Weiss says as she steps out. "He's our host after all... Let's leave them to their spat for the time being."


	21. Sailing Ships (Part 2)

Yang strides down the forest path until she gets to the hotspring, pausing to get some soaps they'd stashed in a pile of smooth stones. Then she starts undressing, starting with her gauntlets.

"Yang? Wait a second." Knuckles walks up the path after her.

Yang pauses, looking at his reflection in the smooth pour of water going into the hotspring.

"I... I'm sorry Yang..." He apologizes sincerely. "I know your hair is important to you... I just wanted to do something nice, like help with your hair..."

She closes her eyes, and then turns with a half smile, "Yeah... Sorry for the uppercut. I guess we all got stuff like that. I mean I got a better chance talking you into pawning the Master Emerald than anyone does of messing with my hair."

"Oh, I doubt that." Knuckles smirks.

"Don't push it," she says as she kneels, and pulls him into a hug.

He smiles and hugs her back.

She nuzzles him then stands, "Now can I be alone for a bit? I really do want a bath, but I'm not ready for you to see me naked yet."

He blushes a little. "O-of course. I'll save you some pizza."

She pecks him on the lips, "Thanks Sweety."

He smiles and hugs her tight before turning and walking back to the house.

On his way back he spots Neptune walking around the area where the shrine usually is, Sun next to him using a rock like a Hackie Sack.

"There you are." Knuckles tilts his head.

Neptune looks up, "Oh... Hey." Sun is too absorbed with his distraction to notice them.

"I can get you both some pizza... but you shouldn't come inside." Knuckles says.

Neptune bows his head, "I know... I just couldn't do that to her, try reconnecting like that. Then what about when I see Velvet again? Blake said you guys were working on the portal."

Knuckles nods. "Still, it could be a while. I suppose Shadow could try warping you with him when he goes over there again."

Neptune nods, "I'd appreciate it... Before Velvet decides to move on thinking I'm dead too."

Knuckles nods. "You need to keep quiet about being able to go there and back though. And be quiet about what's here. I'm pretty sure Weiss will know it's your fault if someone discovers a pathway between the worlds, or that we exist."

"Kinda late for that," Sun says, catching his rock. "Shadow told me that our pals in Team JNPR already know, but they're keeping quiet."

"And you need to be like team JNPR." Knuckles says.

Neptune nods, "Yeah... I got it, no worries."

"Good." Knuckles nods and opens the door, walking inside.

Weiss seems to be her normal composed self again, sweeping up the wasted flour. Ruby is crouched in front of the oven, staring intently at the pizza.

Blake looks up from a book, "You're back Knuckles, did everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah, she forgave me. Remind me to never talk about her hair again, would you?"

"I don't think you need much reminding," Blake says with a glance up at the hole in the ceiling.

"I suppose." He smiles.

Rouge bends over, checking the pizza. "Almost done!"

Shadow eyes her bare ass, wagging his tail.

As Blake walks past Shadow she lightly chops his head with the spine of her book, "A lady always appreciates a gentleman."

Shadow growls at her, rubbing his head.

She just keeps walking like nothing happened, and reads her book. Then just as Weiss is walking past Shadow to dump the bad flour out the door, Ruby lets out a shout that makes Weiss jump, and dump the dustpan on Shadow by mistake.

Shadow exhales from his nose. "Hello karma."

Weiss sighs, "Honest mistake, hold on this might be a bit cold."

She sets Shadow in front of the open door, and twirls a finger in a circle making a small Gliff between them. A blizzard wind blows from it over Shadow, but Weiss tries to minimize the snowflakes as it blows Shadow clean.

Shadow stays still, temperature never having really been a problem with him.

Weiss traces an X in the air, banishing the Gliff, "There you go."

Ruby blinks, "How'd you do that without your sword, the Chaos Emerald?"

"You're half right," Weiss says as she gets the broom to sweep the mess of flour out the door this time. "On Remnant using Dust in its raw form is an ancient practice, but we've seen Professor Goodwitch do it all the time. I wasn't trying to show off just now, just keeping in practice."

Shadow tilts his head. "You can do that with the Chaos Energy in the air?"

Weiss nods, "Yes, but nothing too extraordinary, there's only so much energy in one place at a given time. Though here on Angel Island it's especially potent." She looks over her shoulder, "So Ruby, what were you so excited about before I turned Shadow into a recolor?"

Ruby perks, "Oh yeah, pizza's done!" She opens the oven, and in her excitement forgets all about oven-mitts. Weiss drops the broom when Ruby squeals in pain, recoiling while favoring her hands.

"Careful you dunce," Weiss says, hurrying over to examine her hands. She sighs, "Nothing serious, but it could have been. Try to think more!"

"Sorry," Ruby mutters with an expression that can only be described as a whipped puppy. Weiss stares at Ruby's hands, and seconds later snowflakes form to circle their joined hands. Ruby's pained expression fades, and she smiles as she watches the snowflakes dance.

Shadow tilts his head, watching Weiss work.

Rouge grabs the pizza, which amazingly didn't flip or hit the ground. She sets it on an insulated mat, patting her gloves with a smile.

Ruby sighs, "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss opens her mouth, looking like she's going to make another snide comment, but hesitates. "...You're welcome." Then she lets go of Ruby's hands so she can offer Rouge the pizza cutter.

Rouge accepts it with a smile, bending over and cutting the pizza into equal slices.

"Put some clothes on for crying out loud," Weiss snaps. "We get it, you have assets men find attractive, but save it for closed doors okay?"

Rouge blushes. "Hey, I'm not the one that wanted to be naked! Talk to Blake and Yang why don't you? I can't find my suit!"

"Yang smuggled it out when she went to the bath," Blake says.

Rouge scowls, crossing her arms under her breasts and lifting them a little. "I don't have any other outfits dearie. Unless you have any clothes you think will fit me, this is my new look." She blushes hard. "Even... to the movies later with Shadow..."

"Which I will not tolerate," Weiss says as she take ahold of Rouge's ear, and heads for the front door. "We're going to get your outfit back from Yang."

Ruby rubs her numb hands together, "Don't most Mobians go without clothes anyhow? Like Sonic, Shadow, and Silver?"

"If they have the fur to cover it." Shadow replies. "Most females have evolved to have less fur so they are more attractive to mates. Thus, most Mobian females have to wear clothes since their fur will no longer hide their private parts."

Rouge blushes, squirming against Weiss. "Hey! I'm not letting other guys see me! I can see Neptune and Sun out there!"

Weiss freezes in place, and frowns, "...Point taken..."

Penny comes up from the basement, and smiles, "I might have a solution."

Rouge turns to her, tilting her head. "Penny? Weren't you outside with Omega?"

Penny nods, "But we made an escape tunnel down this way. Also Tails helped me create my own workshop."

"What does that have to do with me getting clothes? You aren't wearing any..." Rouge frowns.

Penny smiles, and the air shimmers around her before her dress appears, "You're right, I'm not, but you couldn't tell even if you bumped into me on the street."

Rouge's eyes widen. "How'd... wha?"

Penny holds out her left arm, "Microscopic hologram projectors, they blend perfectly with the skin. And since bending light is the basis of a force-field we can even make the images tangible."

Weiss crosses her arms, releasing Rouge's ear, "Okay, I'm somewhat impressed."

"Just a small catch," Penny says, and pulls the end of a sleeve so hard it tears, then the entire sleeve dissolves into pixels. "The projectors are still in the prototype phase so the tangible projections aren't very strong, and if the projection breaks it requires one to two minutes to reboot."

Rouge frowns. "So... if they shut down I'm naked again?"

"Yes, but if any part of your outfit is damaged only that section will vanish." Her sleeve materializes, and she continues, "Even then it's only for a little while."

"Yeah, two minutes max." Rouge frowns. She sighs. "I'll try it though. I don't want to go out there naked. Does it feel like you're wearing anything?"

"Nope, your clothes are made of light after all." She heads back down, and comes up with a small vial, "Here let me. Oh, and try not to get wet either, they might be water-resistant, but they can still wash away."

Rouge gulps. "Great... well, I suppose I've done much more daring things than this..."

Penny pokes a finger in the vial, and then starts tapping points on Rouge. The front base of her neck, below her wings, a few in a diamond shape on her belly, several points on her legs, including between them.

"You've seen a net? Well think of the projectors as where the string meets on the net to make an X. The projectors need to interface with each other to best decide how to project the light around your body for the illusions."

"Okay... do I decide how they appear on me?" Rouge frowns.

"I do at the moment," Penny says, and Rouge's normal outfit appears on her. "Give me time, and I can make a device that will let you customize your appearance."

Rouge nods, looking at her outfit and seeing if there were any spots that weren't covered.

Penny walks around to do her own inspection, "Can you do me a favor though? Before you shower next wipe them off with a damp cloth please, I want to save as many of them as I can."

Rouge nods. "This... is so weird..."

Penny smiles, "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm naked... but I'm clothed... I swear if any pixels go into my vagina..." She growls.

"Then it'll simply appear that you have a cameltoe," Penny responds easily. "Just like if you weren't wearing panties. You won't feel anything I swear."

Rouge blushes and looks down, expecting to see it.

Penny holds up the vial, "Maybe I can minimize that chance by putting projectors more tightly bunched in that region, if you don't mind?"

Rouge shudders. "I don't think I want projectors down there... can they record stuff?"

"No," Penny replies. "And suit yourself. You may want some around your nipples though or you might end up with a few bumps on your outfit like you weren't wearing a bra."

She blushes. "That was what the breastplate was for... okay, put more there... my breasts are pretty perky, I think I'll need them..."

Penny just puts one about an inch beneath each nipple, "There you go! Are you sure you don't want me to fix your lower half?"

Rouge sighs. "I think you should... my outfit is supposed to be only slightly revealing."

Penny kneels, "Hm... Four, no five should be enough. Sorry if my touches seem embarrassing." She dips her finger back into the vial, and then touches a finger to Rouge's pubic mound.

She blushes and moans softly.

"The next four are tricky,"Penny says. "They go on your thighs, but in such a way they won't rub off when you walk. Two in front, two in back."

Rouge blushes more. "Which means... I gotta spread my legs?"

"A little yeah," Penny says. "The projectors can't conceal what they can't see."

Rouge nods slowly and sits, spreading her legs wide. She glares at the other girls. "Not a word of this to anyone."

Blake just shrugs while the other two watch enraptured almost as Penny applies the projectors.

"All done," Penny announces.

Rouge stands, looking at her outfit. "Not bad... It looks just like my old one..."

Ruby gulps, "Interesting..."

"It's so embarrassing... but invigorating... I feel free..." Rouge stretches her wings.

"Free from what?" Yang comes in rubbing a towel draped over her shoulders on her head.

"Nothing." Rouge says. She glares at Yang. "Where's my suit?"

"Someplace... Wait, aren't you wearing it?"

"It's a hologram." Rouge scowls.

Yang frowns in disappointment, "Dammit..."

Rouge walks up to her, scowling more. "Now, what did you do with my suit?"

"It... may, or may not have gotten blown off the island..." Yang says innocently.

Rouge scowls more. "Just wait until tomorrow. Who knows, maybe all your clothes will get blown off the island too."

Yang waves a hand, "Oh relax, I'll take you shopping for whatever you want."

"I will not relax." Rouge's ears twitch annoyedly.

Yang is about to reply when she spots the pizza, "...Argue later, dinner now!"

Rouge scowls. "I should deny you any pizza."

"Trust me, if you wanna keep what's left of a roof over your head you won't," Yang says cheerfully as she starts passing out plates of pizza.

Rouge hisses, but Shadow stops her. "Chill. I'm not defending you if you threaten to cut her hair."

Yang raises an eyebrow in their direction as she brings them pizza, "Huh? You say something Shadow?"

"Rouge would like you to try out the hologram thing for Knuckles as long as she has to. A dare, if you will." Shadow says simply, tugging Rouge to the table.

Yang rubs her chin as she looks Rouge over, "...Depends, how far off is Valentine's Day? Kinda have plans on that front."

"Only two days away." Rouge tilts her head.

Yang smirks, "Perfect, then I'll start wearing them three days from now."

"I'll keep record of how long I'm in them, then." Rouge states, serving the pizza.

Yang sits at the table with her own dinner, "So where's Sonic?"

"He's looking for Amy, I think." Knuckles responds, taking a bite of his pizza.

"There's a twist," Ruby says with a giggle.

...

Mercury sighs, "Remind me, why am I carrying the bags again?" He holds up the shopping bags hanging from his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, Emerald and I need our hands to pay for everything!" Amy giggles.

Emerald walks over with her hands behind her back, "Hey Amy, I got us a little treat..."

Amy turns to her. "Oh boy! What is it?"

"Well it's part for now, and part for later." Emerald says, revealing two plastic bags. "The first is just some Chinese takeouts since it's about time to eat, and the other is... Well, can you keep a secret?"

Amy giggles. "Of course!"

Emerald grins, and whispers, "Well I walked into this gourmet chocolate shop to have a look around, and the prices were so ridiculous you'd think that they were robbing the customers... So I beat them to it."

She opens a bag showing off a wide assortment of chocolates.  
Amy giggles. "Emerald, stealing is wrong..."

Emerald ties the bag shut, and puts a finger to her lips with a wink. "So shall we head for the food court?"

Mercury checks his watch, "Getting kinda late don't you think?"

Amy looks at his watch and gasps. "Uh-oh! We'd better get back!"

As they leave the mall Mercury says, "You know, a car would be a nice investment..."

Amy giggles. "You should get Extreme Gear! A lot faster and cooler than a car!"

Emerald nods, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"After our next job, you two spent everything I earned on this little shopping spree," Mercury says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Amy forgot her purse," Emerald replies. "You know that."

Amy giggles. "Sorry... I'll pay you back, I promise."

Mercury smiles gently, "Ah... Alright, fair enough. It's not that long a walk with these anyways."

They arrive at the apartment, and Emerald starts putting food on the table while Mercury drops his bags on the couch.

Amy runs off, coming back with her purse. "Let's see..."

"Sonic used fifty rings for this week's groceries," Mercury says. "I'll cash a check for 200 at the bank tomorrow, and start an account."

Amy nods. "So then... two hundred rings?" She fishes out a ten Star Ring bottle.

Mercury smiles as he takes it, "Thanks Amy... You know, I'm glad we met you. Hard to find nice folks."

She giggles. "Yeah... Especially Overlanders... they're so self-absorbed sometimes..."

"Thanks," he deadpans, but his smile tells her that he's not offended really.

Amy giggles. "Just telling it like it is."

Emerald hugs Amy from behind, "Never had a friend like you... I'll be sad to see you go, everyone leaves eventually."

Amy blinks startled. "Why... would you say something like that?"

Emerald lets her go, and turns her to face her, "Nothing lasts forever Amy, I'm just being realistic. I just know in my bones there's going to be a day where we won't get to see each other again."  
She brushes her hand over Amy's head, "When that day comes, we'll pack our bags, and head out into the world."

"At least when it happens we'll have some excellent memories to take with us," Mercury says as he fills a bowl with some rice.

Amy smiles gently. "Still... it's not nice to think about that..."

Emerald gives her a sad smile, "I know, but it helps me numb for when it comes time to say goodbye."

Amy sighs and hugs her softly.

Emerald hugs her back, and rubs her shoulders, "I'll never forget you Amy..."

"I'll never forget you either..." She wags her tail softly.

In the dining room Mercury pretends to sniffle, and wipe a tear from his eye. "Me without my camera... Oh wait!" He whips it out of his pocket, and aims it at them, "Say cheese!"

Amy giggles and wags her tail a little.

Emerald turns so they're both facing the camera, and winks at the camera. As Mercury pushes the button Emerald sticks out her tongue while nuzzling Amy.

Amy giggles and sneakily reaches up, grabbing Emerald's top and yanking it down, her breasts springing free.

Emerald rolls her eyes, and Mercury looks regretful. "Aw, that rack is just out of the shot! If only I'd zoomed out more."

"Shut up," Emerald says playfully, smothering Amy in her boobs. "Let's just eat, Sonic better hope he get home before it gets cold."

Amy giggles and grabs the food, sitting on the couch.

Emerald joins her, and Mercury sits between them with an arm around them both. Then he snaps a foot in a kick, kicking the TV remote into the air where Emerald snatches it. "Here," she says, passing it to Amy.

Amy catches it with a giggle, switching to an action movie before pushing the remote between Emerald's breasts teasingly.

Emerald rolls her eyes, "What's with you, and my breasts? You can't keep your hands off them!"

Amy giggles. "I love them!" She kisses them softly before taking a bite of her food.

Emerald smiles, and starts on her meal. "So what movie is this anyways?"

"It's called Robocop. I think it's the newest version." Amy smiles.

Mercury moans urgently through a full mouth, and then swallows, "Saw the first two of the original saga, part of the third. Impressive for the special effects of their time."

Amy smiles. "This is the reboot then."

Mercury shrugs, "Oh well, let's see how badly they raped the legacy. Remakes almost never work out."

Amy giggles. "He's so brave..."

"For a brain, and a spine piloting a titanium body," Mercury says.

"Kind of like Omega..." Amy giggles softly.

Across the bottom of the screen rolls an emergency news bulletin telling viewers to switch to a certain channel for an announcement from Station Square.

Amy pouts. "Aw, just when he's about to become Robocop..." She grabs the remote from Emerald's boobs and flips the channel over to the news.

"As many of you are aware," the anchor says. "This new group calling themselves The Guardians has accused the "Good Samaritan" Roman Torchwick of crimes on the planet of Remnant, and demanded his surrender to the Guardian Unit of Nations. We come to you now, having received his reply which we shall play shortly."

"So not a Live speech this time," Mercury says.

"Bet he doesn't want to get shot live on the news." Amy says with a scowl.

Roman appears on the screen, and hangs his cane on the podium with a smile. "To the people of the world, or those of you that watch the news at any rate, thanks for watching. Word has probably spread by now of the accusations against me, of how I'm a thief, con artist, and other stories probably being made up by the public as we speak. Well, here is my response to these allegations..."

He takes off his hat slowly, and his expression turns somber, "...They are true."

Amy blinks. "He's... coming clean?"

Roman steps around to the front of the podium, "I know this news is shocking to many of you... Yes, back on Remnant I was a thief, of of the best. But here's a news flash, to the people here in Station Square this is old news."

His expression changes to one of determination, "I knew that there was always a chance my past might be tried to use against me, so I've never tried to hide it. Instead, I own my sins, I am a thief... But that was back on Remnant."

He gestures around him, "Here, on Mobius, I could have done anything with my resources, but what did I do? I gave it all away. I made a friend in Doctor Ivo Robotnik to build what I had, and then gave it to the people. Why? Because simply... Grimm."

He paces the stage now, "Wars on Remnant are scarce because we've all grown up with one fact. You can be a king, a beggar, a whore, or a thief... But when it all comes down to it we all want to live. So yes, I've stolen much, but when I came here I gave more than I could ever take!"

His expression is bordering on angry as he looks into the camera, "I've given you people a fighting chance! A chance to survive while the Creatures of Grimm multiply across your world like a cancer! So to the Guardians, and the GUN, I will let the people decide my answer!"

He beckons off to the side, and Neo steps onstage with a smile. Roman says, "A poll was taken the minute the Guardians made their broadcast. Neo..."

Neo pulls a scroll of paper out of her jacket, and unrolls it for the cameras. On it is the words, "Should Roman Torchwick be arrested?" Underneath is a green 13%, and a big red 87%.

Torchwick nods, and turns to the cameras, "So there is my answer Mobius. Guardians, looks like you're on your own now since GUN no longer has authority to arrest me. If you want me you'll have to get your hands dirty yourselves. Or are you just like the politicians across Mobius that have refused to even attempt to help the people of Station Square?"

Amy scowls. "Why that dirty..."

"He's not wrong," Mercury says.

"That doesn't put him in the right," Emerald growls.

Roman puts his hat back on, "So while you make up your minds Guardians, I've got some protecting of my own to do. Ladies, gentlemen..." He picks up his cane, and walks off the stage with Neo.

"How long before a response to his response?" Amy tilts her head.

"No idea," Mercury says. "Since this was a recording instead of live I'm willing to bet he's expecting an attack, the extra time for him to build up defenses."

"Well, he's smart." Amy crosses her arms. "He knows the Guardians are a threat."

Emerald punches a fist into her hand, "I want so badly to be the one to break that jerk's nose..."

Mercury rubs his chin, "Hm... You know... We might get our shot. He's expecting the Guardians, but the last thing he might expect from anyone is a pair of bounty hunters. At the very least we can be in the city for emergency backup."

Amy stands, determined. "I'm coming too!"

Emerald puts a hand firmly on her shoulder, "No, you're too closely connected to Sonic. You'll be spotted in an instant, and who knows what Torchwick might do to you if he thinks Sonic is gunning for him by you being there."

Amy pouts and sits down again. "I wanna smash his face in..."

Mercury ruffles her quills, "Well if Emerald, and I capture him we could delay turning him over long enough for him to have an accident or two..."

Amy smirks. "That's a good idea..."

Emerald kisses Amy, and winks, "We'll head out first thing in the morning."

"Now in more urgent news," Mercury says. "...Think we should split Sonic's share? The dude barely eats anything but chilidogs anyhow."

Amy giggles. "That's why I grind vegetables into the chili so he gets his nutrients."

Emerald rubs her back, "You'd make a great wife."

She blushes and giggles happily. "I hope so!"

On Angel Island, the next morning, Penny holographically shows them Torchwick's press conference.

Knuckles growls, "So we have permission to deck him now, right?"

"He as good as rolled out the red carpet," Weiss confirms. "He just confessed to carrying out crimes on Remnant, and if GUN won't oppose us then he can't say we're enforcing law outside our jurisdiction."

"Good." Knuckles cracks his namesakes determinedly. "Alright, same group as before. Let's ready up!"

"We should wait," Blake says. "At daybreak they'll be most relaxed. After a whole night of jumping at shadows, and possibly fighting Grimm they'll be prime targets."

"Very well. But we should still prepare." Knuckles nods.

Penny walks up to him, "Just tell me what you need, I'll see to t while the rest of you get your sleep."

Knuckles nods. "Thanks."

"Well, since we're not going on the mission, I think Shadow and I will stay out late." Rouge grabs Shadow's hand, and almost drags him out the door happily.

Ruby watches them go, and Weiss turns to Knuckles, "Excuse me... I need to ask a favor."

Knuckles blinks and nods. "What is it?"

Weiss takes as breath, "Shadow is planning to take Neptune back to Remnant right? Before they go I want a word with Neptune. Just... Not quite yet..."

Knuckles blinks, but nods. "I'll make sure."

"Thank you," Weiss says, and spots Ruby getting crumbs all over her face as she stuffs her mouth full of cookies. Weiss sighs, and pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe away the crumbs. "You're hopeless Ruby."

"At least she doesn't chow down on Chili Dogs. Then she'd be a female Sonic." Knuckles chuckles. "With Shadow's colors."

Ruby swallows her treat, "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss smiles at her, and then heads over to the Dust to see what they might need. Meanwhile Blake whispers to Knuckles, "Call me crazy... But the way Weiss acts around Ruby is different... It feels different."

Knuckles nods. "It's like... Shadow and Rouge."

Blake frowns, "You know... They used to hate each other, or rather Weiss couldn't stand Ruby for a time while Ruby was a bit scared of Weiss. Even during our initiation to Beacon they could barely tolerate one another, which took a Deathstalker, and a giant Nevermore trying to kill us."

Knuckles smiles. "Sounds like Rouge and Shadow when Shadow was first brought out from stasis. Shadow was a lot colder than he is now, he barely dealt with Rouge. But after the Metal Sonic fiasco, they started working closer."

Blake shrugs, "Not sure what happened with Ruby, and Weiss exactly. Just one day after classes Weiss started making an effort to be nicer until it came more naturally... Now she's being downright... gentle..."

Knuckles smiles. "Well, whatever the reason, it will help them be even better partners."

Blake raises an eyebrow, "Partners? Why do I sense a double meaning...?"

Knuckles tilts his head. "Double meaning?"

Blake crosses her arms, "For a moment you implied that Weiss, and Ruby..."

"They're partners, aren't they? Like you and Yang." Knuckles blinks.

"Oh, I thought you had implied a different kind of partner, as in _you_ and Yang."

He blushes a little. "I see... well... it's not like we're gonna stop them if they swing that way, are we?"

"No," Blake replies.

Knuckles yawns. "Well, I'd better see what we need before bed."


	22. Sailing Ships, Part 3

Rouge has her arms wrapped around Shadow's left arm as they walk the streets of Westopolis.

Penny's little holographic outfit has her on edge knowing any part of it might come off. She feels naked outside like this, and while the tangibility of the clothes protects her from the slight night breeze they really don't keep her very warm.

Rouge quickly turns her head away as she sneezes into an elbow.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Shadow glances at her.

She shakes her head, "I'll live, I just hope we don't spend the whole date outside."

"I offered to warp us straight to the theater. You're the one that wanted to window shop." Shadow states.

"Right," she sighs, drooping her ears. She'd been hoping to spot something real to wear on the way there, but all the shops are closed.

_At least there aren't many people out this late..._

Shadow pretends not to notice as the arrive at the theater. "Do you want anything to eat? I know we had dinner, but we can get popcorn." He browses the selection of movies.

Rouge nods, "Popcorn sounds nice, maybe some nachos too. Don't worry I'll pay for my share."

"This is a date. I will pay." Shadow says. "Which movie would you like? Avengers Age of Ultron, or something else?"

Rouge shrugs, "I'm not too choosy really."

Shadow shrugs and gets them two tickets for Age of Ultron. "Military discount please." He flashes his GUN ID.

Rouge rolls her eyes slightly, but just heads over to get them a large thing of popcorn, and her nachos. "Shadow, you want anything?"

"We're sharing the popcorn, right? Get a large cola." Shadow walks over.

Rouge gets him his soda, and then offers him one of her nachos.

He smiles and accepts some as they sit.

Rouge is grateful for the warm food, and enjoys the movie in silence. She smiles, laying her head down on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow smiles softly before hesitantly moving his arm, wrapping it around her.

Rouge closes her eyes with a purr, and tilts her head back to slowly plant a kiss on his cheek.

He blushes softly, wagging his tail. "Are... you comfortable in the chair?"

She smirks, "Well... If you're offering a warmer seat then I could use it for sure..."

He blushes a little more. "Sure..."

She stands, and freezes when she feels a slight breeze on her behind. "Um... Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"...I think... Um..." She turns her back to him, her ears folded as she looks behind her. From over the top of her wings she can see a huge hole in her disguise, exposing her rear to him along with the bottom half of her lady folds.

Shadow's jaw drops as his eyes widen. "D-damn..."

She covers herself with her hands, "Remind me to kill Penny when we get back..." She looks around, but luckily there's only a few other people in the theater, all of which are closer to the screen.

Shadow looks at her chair. "I thought the fabric was too rough... though I was asking more because you said it was like wearing nothing."

Rouge's ears are flat against her head, "Oh... C-can I sit in your lap still...?"

He tenses. "...Sure. If you want to, I can't stop you."

"Sure you can," she mutters as she sits sideways in his lap, and leans against him.

He takes one more look at her seat before shifting so he was more comfortable for her.

She's pretty sure her cheeks are going to be permanently tinted pink before this is over. Then a thought crosses her mind, "...How are we going to get out of here without people seeing?"

"...Wait until everyone leaves, then warp away?" Shadow suggests.

She blinks, and then facepalms, "Of course..."

Shadow chuckles before hesitantly tugging her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Forgot I could do that?"

"Well if you didn't have such thick fur, and you were in my position would you be thinking perfectly straight?"

"I would remember I have Chaos Powers." He smirks.

She pouts at him with an annoyed look.

He chuckles at her expression. "Can you even see the screen turned sideways like that?"

She nods, and returns her attention to the movie with one hand on his chest.

He slowly places a hand on hers as he goes back to the movie.

She glances down at his hand, and smiles. They stay that way until the movie ends, and then Rouge watches everyone like a hawk to make sure they're the only ones there before standing.

Shadow is once again greeted with a view of her ass and bottom lady folds. He blushes and tries not to stare this time.

She clears her throat, "So... Where to now?"

"Um... well, do you still own that bar? Maybe we can spend the night there. There isn't much we can do out here with that hole in your clothes." Shadow says.

"Sounds like a plan," she says, taking his hand.

Shadow stands, pulling out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He warps them to the entrance.

Rouge squeaks, and presses her back to the wall with a glare at Shadow after she glances up, and down the street.

Shadow looks around too. "You have the key. Right? You never let me warp directly inside."

"I would think this one time I wouldn't mind," she growls through her teeth. "Don't you?!"

Shadow shrugs. "If you rearranged the furniture..." He grabs her, and warps inside.

Luckily she had not, and sighs in relief once they're alone. She heads over behind the bar, and picks up two bottles, "Want a drink?"

Shadow shrugs. "You know I can't get drunk."

"Doesn't mean you can't taste it still," Rouge says, gently waving a wine bottle with a smirk.

Shadow stares at her before sighing, holding his hand out for a glass.

She chuckles before setting a pair of wine glasses on the counter, "Since it's a special occasion we could do a tasting of what I have around here, see if we can find something you like."

She taps her chin, and puts the wine away, pulling out a bottle of Honey Mead, "This is rather good..." She fills his glass halfway, and hands it to him.

Shadow swirls it around before taking a sip.

Rouge fills her own glass, "You know in the tundra they have rescue dogs that are trained to find people in the snow. Saint Bernards that have little barrels of beer attached to their collars. Wanna know why?"

"Because the beer warms them up." Shadow replies, taking another sip.

"Kinda," Rouge says. "When somebody is freezing to death their body bunches their body heat around their organs, which is why frostbite always takes the fingers, and toes first. Alcohol spreads that heat out evenly over the body, but as you might imagine that easily kills someone. So if a rescue team isn't close behind the dog..."

"Then the alcohol will kill them." Shadow finishes his wine.

Rouge nods, "Yup, so basically it makes the body want to be room temperature. Which in this outfit isn't much of a change." She winks as she takes a long drink of her mead.

Shadow smirks. "You're just telling me this because it's cold outside, aren't you?"

"Nope," she says. "Just random small talk while I start celebrating early." As she refills her glass she says, "You, and Sonic have handled worse things than Torchwick on your own. Now you've got a team of elite fighters after him on your side. Pretty sure I got a bottle of champagne around here if you wanna pop it open."

"If it's celebratory, hold onto it. It's not time for that yet." Shadow says simply.

Rouge puffs out pouty lips, and be then gestures towards him, "Aw lighten up, give me one reason you won't win tomorrow. Don't even say a hangover, you said yourself you can't get drunk."

"A Chaos Neutralizer would be painful." He says simply, holding his glass out for more wine.

She pours more mead into his glass, "That would work on them too genius."

"You said one reason I won't win. You never specified if it would work on them too." He smirks.

"Smartass," Rouge says with a smirk. "But if it works on them just like it does on you then it really can't be counted as something that will make you lose, so HA!"

"You could get caught in the crossfire, and I could lose you." His voice is sober as looks at the ground seriously.

Rouge blinks slowly, and sets down her glass, "...And if I promised not to go? I probably won't be needed with your little small army of Guardian friends."

"But you could die the day after that. You could die at any moment. And in that moment... it will be too late to save you." He turns away, his eyes closing.

Rouge grabs one of his quills, and pulls him backwards onto the bar, looking him in the eye. "If I pulled the ring on a grenade, and shoved it in your mouth would you survive?"

Shadow blinks slowly. "Depends on my reaction time."

She frowns at him, "Just because you don't age doesn't mean you're really immortal Shadow. You can be taken from me as well so get off your God Complex already, and start living."

"You're right." Shadow nods slowly. He then suddenly pulls her in, kissing her.

Rouge gives a short moan in surprise, and then a longer quoted one as she slides her eyes shut. She runs her hands through his quills as she deepens the kiss.

_About damn time Handsome..._

He places a hand lovingly on her neck to support her as he dips her down as if they were in the middle of a dance, kissing her passionately.

Rouge smiles as he pulls her over the bar in the process, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her wings around his shoulders.

He finally breaks the kiss, smirking. "My My, you're really red. Are you drunk already?"

"Mead isn't very strong," she purrs. "So I have my full wits about me still." She puts one hand to her chest, and with a wink rips the hologram impersonating her chestplate, letting her breasts display completely before him in all their soft, warm glory.

He purrs happily, drinking the view of them in. He sits her on a barstool, and pulls a glove off before running his bare hand on her warm supple breasts, enjoying their velvet-furred softness.  
Rouge purrs, and kisses his forehead as she pulls his face in between her breasts, "I've waited a long time for this Shadow..."

"Now that I think about it... I think I have too..." He purrs, enjoying her soft warm breast fur in his face. He pulls off his other glove, petting the sides of her breasts.

She wags her tail, and kneads her fingers in his chest fur with a smile. She takes a playful nip at his ear, and giggles.

He smiles gently at her, tracing his fingers down her body to break the holographic clothes.  
She purrs louder, and when her top tries to reform it fails because Shadow's face is in the way. She giggles, and opens her knees for him as she rubs his lower back.

He purrs and grabs one of his gloves, using it to brush the projectors off her front to completely expose her breasts, stomach, and soon her vagina.

Rouge leans back on the counter, spreading her legs wide with a smile so he gets an excellent look a her lady parts.

He pauses and eyes them with a gentle smile, purring. "All your teasing of this..." He runs a finger gently around them with a purr, admiring her flower.

Rouge tilts her head back, "Could've been your sooner, it's your own fault..."

"You know me though." Shadow spreads her pussy lips with two fingers, admiring her pink insides.

She flinches slightly, and shivers, "Yeah, too stubborn to die..."

"Something like that." He lets go and rubs her pussy lips with a purr, using his free hand to brush off the rest of the projectors on her body, leaving her in her gloves and boots.

Rouge moans erotically, and swings her legs gently as she curls her toes inside her boots.

Shadow wags his tail, and runs a finger between her lower lips.

Rouge gasps, "Stop teasing you fucking ass..."

He smirks. "You've teased me as long as I can remember. It's my turn." He pulls away and places his hands on her breasts, fondling them.

She groans in protest, but arches her back into his touch while licking her lips.

He smiles and grabs her right hand, placing it on his crotch as he runs a finger on her nipple.

Rouge chuckles as she rubs his crotch gently, trying to work up an erection.

He wags his tail, feeling his member becoming attracted to her attention as he wraps his lips around her other nipple, sucking it gently.

"Ooo," Rouge coos as she stroked his head, and rubs his crotch a little bit harder. "Come on Shadow..."

He purrs. "You need to work for my jewels..." He plays with her other breast as he licks her nipple.

She groans, "Shadow... I can stop right now if you're going to be a pest..."

Shadow huffs and pulls away, sitting down and making his member appear.

Rouge stares at it, and swallows slowly, "...On the other hand..."

She walks over, and goes to her knees as she takes his cock in her hand. Then after a moment's thought she takes off her gloves before gently grasping his length, stroking it with a lick of her lips.

He moans softly as he feels her hands seemingly expertly caress his member, convincing it to lengthen.

She purrs while she watches it grow, and leans in, licking his tip.

"R-Rouge?!" He moans and seems to melt a little, leaning on the bar table for support.

She just shuts her eyes, and continues to lick the head of his cock in slow, deliberate laps of her tongue. Her cheeks are red while she strokes it, and after a minute or two she puts her lips around the end of his cock.

Shadow moans, wagging his tail softly. "You're... suspiciously good at this..."

She rolls her tongue around the head of his cock, and gradually starts sinking her head onto it while staring up at him, gauging his reaction.

His eyes roll into the back of his head as he places a gentle hand on her head, moaning as his tail beats against the bar stool.

She smiles, and slowly bobs her head back and forth on his rod. Putting her hands on his thighs she gradually picks up speed, and moans as she sucks on him.

Shadow starts panting and drooling. "Rouge..." He moans softly.

She gags for an instant when his cock hits the back of her throat, but then she takes a breath before depth roaring him hungrily.

Shadow yelps and accidentally falls off the stool, hitting the ground hard.

Rouge coughs from the fall yanking him free of her throat. She rubs her neck with a wince, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... How about you?" He whimpers and sits up, rubbing his back.

"I'll live," she replies, and smiles. Then she crawls on top of him to straddle his thighs.

He smiles with a purr, his member throbbing in anticipation. "Is... this your first time?"

She shakes her head, "Believe it or not I had a life before I met you." She scoots up, and starts rubbing her pussy on his shaft slowly.

He moans softly. "That explains how you know what you're doing..."

She giggles, leaning forwards to kiss him while rubbing her throbbing clit right on his shaft. She moans, and raises her hips, reaching down to spread her pussy lips.

He purrs and grabs her ass, giving her cheeks a squeeze as he helps her slowly lower onto his throbbing dick.

"Ah, ah..." She moans as she feels him enter her, and her tail wags between his thighs as her wings flutter. She smiles, and looks down at him as she ever so slowly starts to bounce on his hips.

He moans softly. "Rouge... this is my first time..."

Rouge raises an eyebrow, "Oh my... Well... I always say a virgin should be on top for their first time..."

"But this feels good..." He purrs, nuzzling her hanging breasts.

She just giggles at him, and then hugs his face into her breasts as she turns them over.

He wags his tail, content where he is, but he slowly starts thrusting.

Rouge holds his head as she starts to pant, and slowly kisses him with a moan.

He kisses her back passionately, squishing her breasts with his hands as he slowly gets used to being inside her and thrusting harder.

Rouge moans louder, wrapping her wings over his back again, "Aaaah... Mmm, Shadow..."

"Am I... doing okay?" He pants, kneading her breasts in his hands.

She nods, "Yeah, just please don't stop."

He purrs and thrusts faster, leaning in and licking her neck lovingly.

Rouge tilts her head back, panting open-mouthed as she pants at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

Shadow purrs, planting his face in her breasts as he goes harder and faster, leaking a bead of precum.

Rouge can't feel him leaking, but she realizes he's getting close from the way his cock throbs inside her. After a moment's hesitation she clings to him so he can't pull out.

Shadow pants. "Rouge... you sure...?"

She nods, and gently bites his neck with a deep sultry moan.

Shadow nods, panting and slowly reaching into his hair, pulling out his green Chaos Emerald. It casts an alluring green glow on them as he places it firmly on the ground, staring deep into her eyes.

She moans erotically as she kisses him, her tongue questing in his mouth. She grips his chest fur with both hands, and her wings rub his back while she locks her legs around his hips.

He pants and leaks more precum, thrusting harder and faster as the Emerald's glow brightens.

"Shadow," she pants, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. The way she says his name is almost a cross between a plea, and a promise as she grips him tightly with her inner muscles.

His hips keep going faster and faster until they start blurring out.

Rouge positively screams in climax as her orgasmic juices squirt all over his hips, and the floor behind him.

He purrs, proud he made her do so as he keeps going.

Her eyes are wide, and she puts an arm around his neck as she holds on to him for dear life, "Sh-Shadow!"

"Rouge..." he pants happily, starting to squirm.

His unrelenting pace sends her into a multiple orgasm, and she curls her fingers into his back like claws. "Ah! Shadow! Can't- OH FUCK!"

Her eyes lose their focus, and she drools a little as she struggles to hold on to anything resembling rational thought, a battle she's losing severely.

He closes his eyes tight, trying to hold it in as long as he can, before he yelps and cums inside her.

Rouge feels like she's going to melt, the heat from him fucking her so quickly combined with his hot seed shooting up inside her... It leaves her gasping for breath like a landed fish, and about as limp too judging from his her limbs flop to the ground, including her wings.

He pants happily, thrusting as he spurts blast after blast of semen into her.

Rouge jerks a bit every time he fills her, but other than that she's unresponsive to his actions. At the height of it all she even blacks out, and it shows in the blank look in her eyes.

He flops on top of her, panting happily and kissing her cheek.

After a few minutes she gets her wits about her again... Slightly.

"Fucking... Liar," she pants. "No way... First time..."

"It was." He tilts his head.

She chuckles weakly, and raises herself up to her elbows. With a sigh through her nose she kisses his forehead, "You'll never get me to believe that."

"I can't help it if you can barely handle Ultimate power." He purrs softly.

She smacks him, but even by normal standards it has all the force of a tattered flyswatter. "You..."

He smiles and stands, picking her up lovingly and taking her to her private room, laying her in her bed before getting in with her.

Rouge purrs as she folds in her wings, and snuggles in close to him, "Shadow?"

"Hm?" He purrs quietly.

"Thank you."


	23. Sunrise Assault

Penny is whistling Mozart to herself as she prepares breakfast for everyone. Today it's waffles the size of the plates with eggs, and bacon. The clock says it's about 2 in the morning so she heads to the bedroom to wake everyone up.

She's not surprised to see Yang in bed with Knuckles, but she does blink at Weiss in Ruby's bed.

Omega clanks in silently. "Greetings Penny. I see you got your outfit working."

Penny nods, and pats her arm, "Solving the issue of losing the projectors was easier than I originally thought, I just embedded the projectors into the surface of my skin."

He nods. "Will you be heading into battle today, then?"

She nods, "The chip you gave me was clearly upgraded, but from internal analysis I can't find a difference from my last one. I'm looking forward to seeing how it functions in battle."

Omega nods. "Me too."

Blake rises from her bunk, and knocks on Sun's above her. He jerks up, "Yeah?!" Blake just pats his hand as she starts brushing her hair.

Yang moans in protest, hugging Knuckles closer while muttering, "Five more minutes..."

Knuckles purrs in response, burying his face in her breasts and wagging his tail.

Sun hops to the floor, "Hm? I smell bacon."

Yang sits upright abruptly, "Good morning!"

Knuckles yelps as he's launched off of her, having the presence of mind to sleepily land on his feet.

Ruby groans as she sits up, "Wha...?" She blinks slowly twice, and looks down to see Weiss hugging her sleepily around the middle.

Silver yawns and moves from his bed. "What year is it?"

"2015," Penny replies. "And it's 2 in the morning, time for breakfast! Can't fight on an empty stomach!"

"Two in the morning?" Silver moans and lays back down, rolling over.

Penny walks over, and picks him up by his armpits, "The attack is at Dawn, remember? I made waffles, eggs, and bacon."

"I thought it was Team RWBY and Knuckles." He pouts.

"They might need backup," Penny says. "Omega, and I are going too as support team while you help Knuckles protect the island in our absence."

"Fine..." He pouts. "Blaze?"

"Already up." Blaze pulls on her purple jacket.

Weiss finally stirs, and opens her eyes to see Ruby grinning down at her. Weiss frowns, "...What are you doing in my bed?"

"Actually you're in mine," Ruby says with a sweatdrop. Weiss sits up, looks around, and then jumps out of the bed with a squeak.

"Sorry!" Weiss blushes as she runs her hands through her hair, "I didn't mean to, I just got up in the middle of the night, and must have gotten in the wrong bed..."

Ruby giggles, "It's fine... Kinda cute actually." Weiss blushes harder, and darts out of the room.

Shadow warps in, looking around. "Good, I got here early."

Yang tilts her head, "Where's Rouge?"

"And you realized you appeared right into the the bedroom, you Peeping Tom," Ruby deadpans.

"She's at home, asleep, and may wake up with a headache. And this bedroom is coed." He points to Silver and Knuckles.

"We might have asked them to leave while we ladies were getting ready," Blake points out. "Be lucky we weren't getting dressed."

"Knuckles doesn't look like he's moving." He motions to Knuckles, who still stands where he landed, asleep on his feet.

Yang snaps her fingers under her boyfriend's nose.

Knuckles snorts, jolting awake and snapping into a fighting stance automatically.

Yang smiles as she gives him a Good Morning kiss with a giggle.

Knuckles relaxes and smiles at her, yawning. "Good morning."

"There's bacon," she whispers in his ear.

He smiles at her. "Yum."

They head into the dining room to eat in their pajamas, and discuss the battle plan.

"If Roman knows we're after him then we can expect another clash between Shadow, and Adam," Weiss says. "He might even have to deal with the Faunus that were put through Chaos Training."

Blake shakes her head, "Adam will want a fair fight with Shadow, and tell the others to back off."

"I don't disagree," Weiss replies. "But what if they don't listen?"

"I will assist Shadow then." Omega responds.

"Me too," Penny says. "Professor Oobleck is in the city, he'll help us handle the infantry."

"Which leaves Team RWBY to get past Torchwick's personal henchmen," Ruby smirks.

Weiss shudders, "That Bane guy... Back on Remnant I thought I had him, but he... I almost died..."

Ruby pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, Bane, and Neo can't take on all of us at once."

"Question," Yang says with a raise of her hand. "What's to stop Torchwick from making a break for it?"

"Nothing." Knuckles frowns.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sun looks around with a frown. "Neptune, and I can hang back, keep an eye out in case he tries anything."

Knuckles nods. "Alright, sounds good."

Yang punches a fist into her hand, and glances at Knuckles, "So... You'll be okay here?"

He shrugs. "I need to be here if anyone needs to teleport back. I can hold the fort."

She hugs him gently, and says, "I'll bring you dinner, how's that sound?"

He smiles. "Sounds great."

"What would you like?"

"How about burgers and fries?" He smiles.

"Deal," she says with a kiss on his head.

He purrs softly, smiling at her.

Ruby smiles, "Then let's get started..."

...

Shadow warps into town with Omega and Penny an hour later, levelling his Shadow Pistol at the first Paladin he sees.

Penny looks around with a frown, "Where's Oobleck? I thought he'd be in this part of town..."

"He'll be here once he hears the signal." Shadow aims for the nearest Paladin's head before pulling the trigger, getting a precise headshot.

The shot startles the pilot as the bullet bounces around the cockpit. It abruptly slams a blaster into the side of a building before falling onto its back.

The patrol of soldiers with it take defensive stances, and one talks fast into a radio, "We're under attack! Sector 4!"

Shadow smirks and switches the ammo in his gun. "Nonlethal. We're disabling, not killing."

"Roger," Penny says, and her back opens, pulling out her swords as she launches herself through the air at the soldiers. A few try to shoot her down, but she slams into the ground in front of them first.

A few she sends flying off with a flick of her swords, but the one right in front of her freezes in place. She lashes out with a fist, punching right through his gun, and smashing his chest with a few audible cracks of breaking bones.

Omega nods and shoots forward, raising his arms out to the sides as he barrels through them like a tank through walls, slamming everyone in his path away or into the ground.

Penny grabs two of her swords, turning them into guns which she uses to pepper shots at the last remaining soldier of this squad. Most the shots go wide like what you would expect from a stormtrooper, but all at once she concentrates her fire on the base of a streetlight which then collapses on the fleeing Faunus.

Penny turns to Shadow, "Enemy disabled." Her attitude is very different now, more sharp, and firm. Plus one big thing that's hard not to notice is that her neon green eyes have turned the same shade of red as Shadow's.

Shadow nods. "Next squad."

Suddenly the cockpit of the Paladin bursts open, and Shadow feels the familiar presence of Chaos Energy as a Faunus leaps from the machine. Judging from the claws, and stripes on his arms he's probably part tiger.

Shadow simply turns his gun into storage mode and holsters it on his hip as he walks towards the Faunus. "Let's see what Adam taught you."

The Faunus steps into the light, and Shadow can see large gems embedded in his armor; one on his chest, and one on either shoulder. Fake Chaos Emeralds, he can tell since they're all white. He slams his fists together, and his body becomes coated with white lightning before he charges Shadow with claws extended.

Shadow dances around the claws expertly to the left, slamming his left fist into the shoulder crystal and cracking it.

The Faunus jerks as the gem explodes, sending him through a shop window when the energy becomes too much to control.

Suddenly Shadow feels claws rip at his stomach, and fangs bury in his right shoulder just shy of his neck. He can't see his attacker, but he can feel the breath on his neck, and hear the snarling in a chest behind him.

Shadow hisses and reaches behind him, grabbing hold of the attacker before activating his skates and shooting backwards, slamming into a lamppost repeatedly until the intruder let go, and the lamppost broke.

A female shimmers into visibility, a dark skinned woman with a long black feline tail. She bares her fangs at Shadow, and lets out a panther's battle cry before lunging at him from all fours.

Shadow watches her come before rearing back, and slamming his fist right into her face.

She yowls, and as she hits the ground he sees two fake Chaos Emeralds embedded into the armor plate on the back of her shoulders.

Shadow grabs the armor plate, and rips it right off, tossing it to Penny.

Penny crushes the fake emeralds to dust as two more Faunus warp in down the street. Neither have hoods, and as they get closer their animal features become more visible.

One has porcupine quills going up his arms, through his hair, and down his back while the other sports the hard shell of an armadillo in those same places.

Shadow tilts his head. "So are you two smarter than these ones?" He grabs the still conscious panther Faunus and throws her at them.

They flip over her in unison, and the quills on the porcupine Faunus glow before a flurry of Chaos Spears fly at Shadow from the tips like a hundred bees. Meanwhile the armadillo rolls into a ball coated with white energy, and hurls at Shadow in a Homing Attack.

Shadow turns see through like a ghost, the attacks phasing right through him, before he shoots at the porcupine Faunus, jumping at the last possible second and slamming a knee into the Faunus's jaw, sending him flying.

Behind Shadow the armadillo curves through the air, slamming Shadow in the back as the porcupine tumbles on the pavement, and back to his feet. The armadillo rolls over, and jumps to his feet as the two take stances against Shadow.

Suddenly from above thinks strands of extremely sticky webbing grab Shadow, haulin him in the air. Hanging from a streetlight is a young girl in her younger teens with four extra arms, and set of mandibles. She clicks them as she giggles, and then spits more webs into Shadow's face.

Shadow hisses and warps out of the web before landing and smirking, giving the girl the finger. His position made him hide the armadillo Faunus from the spider Faunus.

She sticks her tongue out at him as the porcupine slams into Shadow from the side, and tosses him in the air. The girl spits web at Shadow again, teleporting to various positions on building around the street until he hangs splayed in a perfect spider's web.

Down below on the street three more Faunus war in; one lanky boy with a rat's long tail, one muscular man with a mask made to accommodate natural rhino horns growing in his face, and the last a woman Shadow might have mistaken for a Faunus version of Rouge were it not for her black tomboy-cut hair.

Shadow simply smirks. "Thanks for the bed!"

The girl warps onto the web, and as she talks her mandibles click together. "Adam said you were tough, that we should bring you to him... Not so tough now, Huh?"

Shadow's hand shoots from the web, wrapping around her neck and bringing her face to face with him. "Oh no. Still plenty tough." He smirks deviously before aiming her face at the rat Faunus and whacking the back of her head with his head.

She coughs as she reflexively shoots a glob of webbing into her comrade's face, making him hit the pavement hard.

He rips himself free of the web before tossing her into the porcupine Faunus's spiky arm, turning to the rhino Faunus and cracking his knuckles.

The rhino stomps a foot before grabbing a nearby car, and lifting it over his head. Before he gets a chance to throw it the bat Faunus takes a breath, and lets of a hypersonic shriek at Shadow that leaves his ears ringing, along with many a shop windows cracked. The Armadillo had just barely gotten out of the line of fire when Shadow broke free.

Shadow growls. "I've had enough." He drops to a knee and starts Spin Charging, glowing lights swirling around him as he starts gathering Chaos Energy.

The bat, and the armadillo back off, and try to escape on foot in opposite directions as the Rhino throws the car at Shadow.

Shadow stops charging and lands on his feet, the lights still flying around him. "There's no time to play games." He growls. He sidesteps the car before yelling, releasing the energy and attacking all of the remaining Faunus from all sides with a potent Lightspeed Attack.

In mere seconds they lie unconscious on the ground.

"Hmph. Amateurs." Shadow lands and brushes off his arms before stalking forward.

Above on either side of the street he spots Team RWBY bolting over rooftops to get towards City Hall. Up ahead three Paladins are charging straight for him.

"Mind your heads!" Behind Shadow, Doctor Oobleck pulls out his thermos, and it extends into a combination of a staff, and a club with a stream of fire spurting from the drinking end. Zwei jumps into the air, and Oobleck slams him like a baseball, turning the dog into a fireball that easily takes out the middle Paladin.

While the other two mechs look down to see Zwei smiling at them in his canine way, Oobleck charges ahead, taking them both out with a barrage of streaming fireballs the size of Homing Attacks.

Shadow shoots forward and jumps over the robots, looking for an open area.

He hears a scream from the girls, and spots Adam taking Blake away from the team. When they try to pursue a massive blast of wind forces them away.

Blake struggles in his grip until they get to the top of a hotel, probably the tallest building in the city, and then he sets her on her feet. She grabs for her weapon, but he drops his sword, grabbing both her wrists in his grip.

"Blake..."

She pauses, his tone isn't angry like she had expected since she deserted the White Fang. His tone is gentle, so unlike the Adam she knew. She looks him in the eye as best she can through his mask, "You're... Not angry?" He slowly releases her, and she takes a step back. "But... Adam... I thought-"

"That I wanted you dead?" He crosses his arms, and she nods. He sighs quietly, "No Blake... When you left I told the White Fang you had died on that train. Why do you think you were never pursued by our Strikers?"

She blinks, and relaxes a bit when she realizes he's telling the truth. "Adam..."

"Are you happy Blake?"

She looks down where her friends are hurrying up the side of the building, and then back up at him with a nod. Adam bends down, picking up his sword as he says, "Torchwick's office in the town hall is a decoy, his real headquarters is in the heart of this hotel."

Blake furrows her eyebrows, "You're betraying him? The White Fang?"

He looks her dead in the eye, "The day the White Fang decided they needed the help of humans they betrayed me. If Faunus are going to earn our respect we need to do it on our own. Now go..." He looks down, spotting Shadow on the street, "I have a promise to keep. Chaos Control!"

Just as Blake's teammates arrive on the roof Adam teleports down to the street to face Shadow.

Shadow unholsters his weapon, turning it into sword mode. "I am now Here as GUN's best soldier." He stops walking and stares at Adam.

Adam taps his chest then points at Shadow, "You're wounded... I sensed a storm of Chaos Energy a little while ago so I'm guessing my Chaos Troops got to you first. I ordered them not to engage you, so if you're not at full strength I'll allow you to postpone our rematch if you want."

Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald and concentrates, his wounds healing. Once he's fully healed, he puts his gem away. "I've waited too long to postpone this." He says simply. "And now, we prove whose cause is just."

"Then before you start a war you'd better know what you're fighting for," Adam says, gripping his sword. "So Shadow the Hedgehog... Why do you fight?"

"I made a promise to someone before I came to Mobius. I promised her to give everyone a chance to be happy. If Roman is going to give freedom to Faunus at the cost of Mobians and Overlanders alike, then I will fight for Mobians and Overlanders, as well as Hybrids. I will fight for my friends, my family, and all those who cannot or will not fight for themselves. I fight to give everyone that chance to be happy." He takes a swordsman's stance.

"Hmph," Adam cracks his neck. "So similar, yet so different. Humans had their chance to be civil, to treat us fairly. If they won't respect us as equals then they will tear us as the monsters they think we are."

Adam releases his grip on his sword handle, and fires a Chaos Spear at Shadow faster than someone can pull a trigger.

"Barely here a year, and yet you claim humans have treated you badly. Has it occurred to you perhaps you're just acting up?" Shadow deflects the Chaos Spear without blinking, slowly stepping forward.

"You don't know anything about me, or what the White Fang has been through, so don't you dare try to lecture me," Adam growls.

"Yeah? You don't know a thing about me." Shadow throws a harsh Chaos Spear. "You don't know what I've been through." He throws a Chaos Lance. "And you sure as he'll have no right to talk like your cause is better than the lives of everyone!" Shadow roars, hurling a huge orb of Chaos Energy.

Adam slices the first two attacks in half with quick strikes, and teleports past the last one to lock blades with Shadow. "My cause is the lives of everyone. Humans with suffer like we have so they'll never repeat their crimes against us. If I have to spend the rest of my life as Judge, Jury, and Executioner then so be it..."

He lights up red for a moment, and fires off a pulse of energy that sends Shadow sliding back, shattering windows, and bricks in his wake. Adam smirks, "I haven't quite gotten a hang of the Chaos Blast yet, but what I can do with it is still pretty effective."

Shadow warps, and slams Adam into the ground, pinning him there with a growl. "If every person blamed the world for the atrocities done to them, everyone would be dead by now. I vowed to give everyone a second chance. And guess what? I killed my father. Killing you would be simple." He places his palm on Adam's forehead. "I would only have to apply enough pressure right here." He gives Adam a scare by pressing Adam's head down hard before warping him ten feet in the air. "But there is good in everyone. Even those consumed by hate." He retained his fighting stance.

Adam lands in a crouch, and glares at Shadow, utterly unfazed. He charges Shadow, slashing fluidly so that even someone as skilled as Shadow has trouble keeping up. Suddenly with a clever flick of his wrist he disarms Shadow, pulls the trigger on his sheath, and uses the recoil to slam Shadow with the rifle butt into a car so hard it flips over.

"Is this really your best?" Adam puts his sword on his shoulder, "I came to fight, but if this is the true extent of your strength then perhaps you're ready to die after all."

Shadow snickers before chuckling, which turns into a roar of laughter as the inhibitor rings on his wrists glow and fly off with a ping. When he opens his eyes again, his pupils are gone as his fur gains a red aura. "I wasn't even trying the first time."

"I should hope not," Adam says, sheathing his sword as he starts pushing Aura out of his body.

Shadow fades out, and Adam suddenly starts getting hit from all sides. He's hit with a hundred blows like a jackhammer before he's sent flying through a few buildings.

Adam gasps for breath, and when he tries to move the multitude of broken bones makes him cry out in agony. Normally his Aura protects him while healing smaller injuries, but just now he had nearly emptied himself of Aura, leaving him vulnerable.

"I miscalculated," he whispers, and draws on the Chaos Emerald in his pocket in an attempt to replenish his Aura.

Shadow warps up and slams his palm into Adam's chest, forcing Chaos Energy into Adam painfully, his Chaos Energy unchecked and powerful compared to the safe energy of the Emerald as he starts overloading Adam. "You claimed that we both stared into the abyss, and I blinked." Shadow states eerily calmly.

Adam spasms, and energy crackles around his form. Through his teeth he growls, "You still have mercy for enemies... So yes!"

"Ah, but here's the thing... I didn't blink. I rolled my head back, closed my eyes, and laughed." He lifts Adam up before slamming him down again, pumping even more destructive Chaos Energy into him. "You seem to have mercy confused with pity. I pity you, and your belief that persecuting people will make you any better than the people- that are on Remnant I add- that belittled your kind. I pitied my father, and his need to enslave humanity. I pity Ivo who, despite his little victories, insists to pursue a blue fool. I pity Roman, and his belief that he is safe from his fate. I. Pity. You."

"I... don't need... pity," Adam growls, but it's weak because he's barely holding on to consciousness. "I'm never going to stop... You'll have to kill me... I'm ready..."

He reaches up, and pulls off his mask so Shadow can see the burn scars around his eyes, blood-red irises glaring at him, "I've been ready since I watched my family burn at the hands of humans."

"You can't die. You're just like me, an experiment with something to prove. I know that look in your eyes, I see them every day in my mirror. No. You will live. Because it is more of a hell to live than to die. Destined to fight. To prove yourself. That feeling will never go away, simply be pushed aside by realization. Realization that those who ruined your life will always haunt you. Until you let go of it, put it behind you. And never turn back." Shadow let's go of him, and turning away.

Adam gets to his hands, and knees, panting hard as he puts his mask back on. Using his Chaos Emerald to stay awake he musters the strength for one last Chaos Control, and vanishes.

Shadow huffs and grabs his inhibitor rings, twisting them back on, before turning and walking to Penny and Omega. "You recorded that?"

Penny nods, "Yup! And we've been helping Oobleck keep the rest of the White Fang quelled. But with their defenses falling like this it's leaving the city open to Grimm."

"We'll figure that out in a minute. For now, we need to get Roman."

"Team RWBY can handle it," she says. "It's their part of the mission. Besides, if Grimm attack while we have our backs turned not only will it get people hurt, but it will look bad on the Guardians."

Shadow nods. "Then we'll start taking out Grimm."

"Mind if I join?" Sonic skids to a halt.

Penny blinks, "What? When did you get here?" She hears a Beowulf howling in the distance, and screams from much closer by.

"Just now, surfing on that Nevermore." he points to an injured Nevermore falling from the sky.

Penny's eyes turn red again as she aims her swords at it, morphs them into guns, and continuously shoots it until it's dust... which is before it even hits the ground.

Sonic blinks. "Whoa... overkill much?"

Penny grins, "No kill like it!" Then she blinks as her eyes turn green, and she looks down at her weapons, "...Interesting..."

"You have become a more proficient fighter." Omega tilts his head.

"Not quite the word I was looking for," she mutters. "More... Aggressive..."

"Well, at least you and Omega make a good team now." Shadow states. "Let's get to pest control!"

Penny frowns at Shadow, "Are you implying we weren't a good team before?"

"You held back more than Omega." He says, grabbing his gun.

Penny narrows her eyes as they turn red again, "I'll show you holding back!" Without thinking she levels two of her guns right at his head.

Sonic backs up. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up!"

Shadow simply stares at her. "Do you really want to try this?"

In response he takes two shots to the face that knocks him into a building. She looks sideways as a Boarbatusk charges in a spin-attack. Penny just raises a foot, and so as it down on the pig, pinning it by its neck while she shoots it repeatedly in the head.

Shadow simply sighs and warps out of the building, blasting a Beowulf.

Oobleck puts up a wall of fire on the edge of town, "That won't hold for long. Omega, when can we expect that backup from GUN? Someone will have to protect the people here if the White Fang isn't."

"I shall contact them." He responds.

"What?! I thought you did!" Oobleck facepalms, and gives Shadow a flat look, "Is it always like this?"

"No, We were expecting them to already be here." Shadow states.

...

Team RWBY make their way into the hotel building from the roof after Yang rips the access door off its hinges.

"Be careful," Ruby says to her teammates. "A lot of Mobians support Roman now, they'll try to stop us... Just try not to hurt them too badly."

The other three nod as they head into the stairway. Yang takes the front followed by Blake, Weiss, then Ruby.

"Who goes there?!" Faunus charge in with guns at the ready.

Blake dashes ahead with her Afterimage ability, and pins him to a wall by the throat, deftly knocking him out with a punch to the forehead.

"Jimmy?" Another Faunus runs in, pulling the trigger when he spots Blake.

Blake stabs her sword up the barrel of his gun as he fires, making the weapon explode in his face before kneeing him in the crotch.

"So much for stealth," Weiss groans.

Blake lifts the still conscious Faunus by the front of his shirt, "Where's Roman?"

"I'm not talking!" He growls.

Yang grabs him by the balls, squeezing as she twists. She glares into his eyes, "Last time we're gonna ask... Where is Roman Torchwick? We know he's in the building."

"R-room 421!" He yelps.

Yang smiles sweetly, and then knocks him out with a headbutt.

"This building has twelve floors," Weiss says. "So we have to go down eight more to get to Roman."

"Tally ho!" Ruby jumps over the railing of the stairs to drop down. Weiss makes a wild grab to catch her, but misses. Yang jumps after Ruby followed by Blake, and finally Weiss rolls her eyes before jumping too.

Faunus guard the stairs, and look in surprise as four girls grind past them. A few seconds later, they yell and run after the girls, firing at them.

Weiss uses Dust to make a shield above them to block shots, and a larger one below them for them to land on. Ruby smiles when she sees they've arrived at the right floor, and hop over the railing to the doorway out of the stairwell.

Ruby tosses the door open to the hotel hallways as Yang, and Blake return fire above, and below. Weiss dissolves her shields as they hurry into the halls.

Ruby aims her rifle at the door to the stairway as they shut it, and Weiss makes a few white Glyphs in front of the muzzle. A few shots later the door is sealed shut behind a dozen feet of ice.

"Let's move," Blake says as they hurry down the hall, and turn a corner.

In their path is five Faunus soldiers in modified Paladin armor, fitted to be more armor than robots. They aim their weapons at the girls.

Blake dashes back around the corner while Yang yanks her other teammates out of sight. "Oh sweet honey iced tea!"

"Surrender!" One of the soldiers bark.

"Bite me!" Yang snaps back at them.

Blake touches the Chaos Emerald in her coat, tucked away safely in an inside pocket. "Looks like I'm up first..." She loads a multi-type Dust clip into her sword, sheathes it, and adjusts her hair to make sure her ears are in plain view before stepping out into sight with her hands raised.

They lower their weapons. "Civilian, why are you on this floor?" The leader states, walking up to her.

Blake opens her mouth, but flashes past him, leaving an afterimage made of fire that explodes in his face. Next she stops, stepping back with an afterimage made of stone that she uses as a shield as she draws on the power of the Chaos Emerald to throw two of the soldiers back with telekinesis.

"Drop your weapons!" The remaining soldiers start firing.

Blake uses her new powers to levitate the stone shield as she charges one of the soldiers. She throws herself at him, wrapping all four limbs in tight hug before using her Semblance again, this time with an afterimage made of ice that binds him. Then she leaps at the only one she hasn't attacked yet, drawing her weapons to slash his to pieces.

He yelps, and runs away quickly.

She flashes after him, slamming the back of her sheath into the back of his head. Then she looks up at the one bound in ice as the other three members of her team peek around the corner.

The one in ice remains calm, watching them.

Yang snaps a two-fingered salute at him,and then punches him hard enough to knock him out as they walk past.

"We just need to find room 421," Ruby says as she looks at the door next to them, 483.

Down the hall, they hear a commotion.

Ruby sneaks ahead to investigate, poking half her face around a corner.

More soldiers in Paladin armor fire their guns, but in the opposite direction. Someone else they didn't like was there.

Ruby frowns, poking her head out a little more to see who they're shooting at.

She spots two people she didn't expect to see, the friends of Cinder.

She spots Tails and Amy, fighting back.

Ruby smirks, whipping out her sniper rifle to start shooting the soldiers from behind.

Tails spots her, and motions for her to hide again.

Ruby frowns, but does as directed, signalling for the others of Team RWBY to hang back too.

Tails throws an EMP bomb, destroying the Paladin armors.

Ruby smirks as they then jog out to join them. "Hey Tails," Yang says. "When did you get here?"

"I found Amy shopping, and some of these guys took her groceries." Tails frowns. "So... we came here and found a bunch of illegal tech."

"Roman Torchwick is in the building," Weiss says quickly. "Room 421."

"Need help?" Amy smacks her hammer into her palm.

"It's an open party," Yang jokes, bopping the side of a fist lightly on Tails' head.

Amy nods with a smile. "Good, I want to give him some hell for Sonic."

""Maybe we should spread out," Ruby says. "With the emeralds we should still have enough power in teams of three to divide, and conquer."

"Alright, who's coming with us?" Amy asks.

Yang steps forward with a hand raised, "Yo!"

"Lead on, then." Tails smiles, recharging his plasma gun.

Yang hugs her sister before the two team split up. Yang takes point, convinced she can take a hit better than the rest of them.

Tails and Amy follow Yang, readying their weapons.

Yang glances around, and jogs ahead, skidding to a stop to glance around another corner.

Amy and Tails stop behind her.

The hallway is clear, and Yang glances at a nearby door, "...436, we're getting closer now..."

Tails nods. "Should be two more hallways."

Yang steps out, running ahead with a determined expression, and balling her fists so hard the knuckles crack.

Tails keeps pace, Amy watching their backs.

Yang charges around the next corner, fists raised.

BLAM!

She jerks, and staggers to the wall on her left. There stands bane, but with new armor. He also has a rifle, and a sword in an X across his back. In his hand is a smoking pistol with three more on his hips, two to each side. Yang clutches the wound in her gut, having been caught by surprise as bane draws a second pistol, aiming the way she came from.

Amy scowls, and pitches her hammer at his head from around the corner.

He drops one pistol, drawing his sword. It has Chainsaw teeth on the edges that whirl with the trademark noise of a chainsaw as he slashes the hammer aside. Then he fires two shots into the corner, hoping to hit something with the armor-piercing rounds that punch right through the wall.

Tails blocks it with his cannon, patching up Yang with a small medical kit.

"Where is the Schnee," he says, approaching with the sword leveled at Yang.

Tails ignores him, making sure she's not bleeding anymore.

He presses his pistol to Tails' head, "Answer me... Where is Weiss Schnee?"

He sighs. "Do you mind? I'm treating a patient."

Bane jerks the gun down, shooting Tails in the leg.

At least, he thought he did.

At the last second, Tails had moved aside, pushing Yang away before uppercutting Bane in the jaw with a charged plasma punch.

Bane slam against the wall, and snarls right along with his sword as he slashes to cut Tails in half at the waist.

But, years with Sonic made him one of the fastest Mobians around. He weaves around the sword, blasting the blade as he passes and breaking it in half, before sweeping Bane with his namesakes. "Yang, go ahead! I'll catch up!"

Yang braces herself on the wall, and stands as she makes her way down the hall, one hand to the gauze pad on her middle, "Where's Amy?"

"She ran ahead. Go!" Tails turns to Bane.

Bane grabs a pistol on his hip as Yang staggers off, not even bothering to draw it he blasts at Tails through the holster before rolling backwards to his feet.

Tails presses a button on his cannon, and the bullet is blocked by an energy shield.

Bane growls, and snatches a grenade off his leg, pulling the pin. Then he tosses it into the hallway while snatching his rifle off his back. he sprays the shield with bullets, with a chuckle, knowing at any moment the grenade will make the hallway collapse on Tails, trapping him if nothing else.

Tails smirks, and whirls his tails, the back of his shield opening as he shoots back. He twirls, and smacks the grenade back at Bane before recreating his shield fully around him.

Bane deftly shoots the grenade moments before it can go off, rendering it useless. "You fight well... For a cub."

"This cub has seen more wars than you ever will." Tails says simply, clenching his free fist and making a second plasma cannon appear.

Bane cracks his neck, "You sound like an idiot when you don't know what you're talking about. I've seen Robotnik's records, the skirmishes you shared with him... You. Are. Nothing!"

He slams a fist into the shield separating them, and the entire thing wavers under his strength, "You have no idea what Remnant is like. When the very world under your feet is your enemy. Death from above, below, and all around..."

He punches time, and time again, and finally when he drops his rifle then slams both fists into it at the same time the energy shield shatters in sparks. bane just kicks his rifle back into his hands, and says, "Tell me little fox, when was the last time you were forced to kill?"

"Two years ago. And you're going to regret reminding me." Tails' eyes turn to jade, his cannons charging up.

Bane deftly puts a bullet up each blaster, shattering the focusing lenses inside the barrels, and making the fizzles with bolts of energy cascading unstably around his hands.

"Yet you think you can preach to me about war," Bane's grip tightens on his rifle. "You know nothing. For a Faunus our entire life is a war. War against the Grimm, war against humans who seek us out for persecution, war against each other... But no more."

Bane lowers the rifle before putting it on his back again, "This planet, this world, we have a new chance. These humans will fear us... And they will respect us as we guard the only safe havens of this world."

"Sorry, but that's Sonic's job." Deftly, Tails jabs Bane with his fizzling cannons. "And if I have to die to make sure he's the hero, and not some criminal... then it's worth it to me." He growls before pulling the triggers. The now unstable energy hits Bane with full force, the energy forcing all the Dust and explosives on Bane to explode as Tails jumps away, yet still getting caught in the explosion.

Bane is sent flying through a wall on the opposite end of the hall, and chuckles quietly as his vision starts to fade into black. "…You'll understand some day when you're an adult..."

Tails picks himself off the ground, shaking off soot from his fur. "Maybe... or maybe I won't have to." He tosses his broken cannons aside, stumbling after Yang and Amy.

Yang is still holding her gut when they get to the door they need, but she doesn't let it stop her. She tries the door... locked.

Amy sighs. "Why can't it ever be simple?" She rears back, and slams the door with her hammer.

The door falls to the floor in splinters. Inside the room most of the hotel furniture has been replaced with more office like decor. A couch off to the side, a desk facing the door with heavy blinds behind it, and behind the desk sits Roman.

"Did you ever think to knock a little softer?" He raises his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Of course. But then you'd never answer, now would you?" Amy answers sweetly.

Roman shrugs, "I might not... But I've made some new friends who might have." He raises his hands palm up, and even in the dim light it's easy to see the cuffs on his wrists.

Amy tilts her head, tightening her grip on her hammer.

"Took you long enough to get here," Mercury says on her right. He, and Emerald flank the door on either side with easy going smiles.

"Like I said, new friends," Roman sighs as he stands. Emerald keeps one gun trained on him as he steps around to join them. "Well... Let's get this over with..."

Amy looks at Mercury and Emerald with a smile.

Emerald hugs Amy with one arm a moment, and Mercury moves to support Yang.

"How did you two get in here," she asks them.

"We impersonated room service," Emerald replies cheekily. She keeps one gun pressed to Roman's back while Mercury carries his cane in the hand not supporting Yang.

"I'm glad you two showed up. Why are you here, though?" Amy asks.

"Didn't you hear us talk to Sonic about grabbing him?" Emerald raises an eyebrow at Amy.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot in all the excitement." She giggles.

Emerald rolls her eyes as they head for the elevator. Roman hums quietly to himself, and Mercury asks Amy, "So... Who else is in the building?"

"Tails was gonna catch up... he got caught fighting a guy with a chainsaw..." She glances back.

"Oh so Bane is going to have a fox scarf?" Roman grins at Amy.

"You had better hope not," Emerald says firmly. "Just imagine what Sonic would do to you if something happened to one of his friends because of you." That wipes the smirk quickly off Roman's face.

Tails then rounds the corner, rubbing burn marks out of his fur.

Mercery sighs in relief,and Emerald eyes his namesakes. "You must be Tails," she concludes.

"That's me." He nods, smiling when he spots Amy.

Mercury waves, "Nice to meet you kid, Sonic really thinks the world of you."

Roman sighs, "Do you have to do this now? Isn't this the part where I get in the back of the police van for prison?" He slowly smirks again, "Assuming there are any..."

"Police van? Nah, it's straight to a swat van." Tails says simply. "Yang, how are you holding up?"

"I feel like punching the first person who tries to make a joke about me being holy," Yang mutters.

"Oh don't worry about that my dear," Roman says smoothly. "We're all going to be too dead here in a few minutes here for you to care much."

"Why, did you plan on nuking the place?" Tails frowns concernedly.

"No my fine fluffy friend... I don't have to," Roman replies in a dark menacing tone that is now all business. "You think because you've killed a few, even few million Grimm you understand them?"

He leans down to look the two Mobians in the eye, "They're a fucking cancer, and this planet is the new host. No matter how many you kill, or how hard you fight you'll never be rid of them. Wanna know why? Because as long as there is negativity they'll breed like ants. It's their bread, butter, and heroine... And guess who just laid out the buffet table by attacking this city."

Roman smirks with a chuckle, "Congrats, all of you on a spectacular fuck-up... I bet you've attracted every creature of Grimm in the country."

Tails shakes his head with a sigh. "You are without a doubt the dumbest supervillain I've ever met."

Roman shrugs, "Hey, I just did what I could to keep the city safe. You're the ones who had to come stir the shit pot, and get the hate train chugging."

"You need to read up on Chaos Theory, and watch Sonic more. Hate is strong, but Sonic is stronger." Tails smirks, leading them to the exit. "He is the 'hog of miracles."

Suddenly the exit implodes inwards by a massive Ursa trying to slash at them. It snarls as its bulk keeps it from using the hallway effectively, but seems hell-bent on shredding them.

Tails reacts instantly, curling up and Spin Dashing it hard, knocking it away from the exit.

It staggers back a few steps before roaring at them. Mercury smirks as he runs past Tails, "Dibs!"

"Guys, go. We'll handle this." Tails calls.

Emerald sighs as she drags Roman by the elbow out into an alley, "Amy this way!"

Amy follows, supporting Yang. "You got him, right?"

"Yeah Ginger here isn't going anywhere."

"Good. Let's put him away. If he's right, we need to get ready for a fight to find everyone." Amy clenched her hammer tighter.

"Put me away where? The city is doomed now," Roman deadpans as Emerald hides behind a dumpster with him

"Penny, do you copy?" Tails pulls out a communicator from his tail, ignoring Roman.

Through the communicator is just the rapid gunfire plus an occasionally sound of a sword slash.

"Penny? Do you copy?" Tails repeats.

"Shut the hell up Tails, I'm busy," is the curt reply over the communicator.

"You're gonna get busier. Tell your team to move to my position. We've got Roman." Tails frowns.

"Tell them yourself-WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

There's the shout of a Grimm that sounds strangely off like a scream almost, and then it's cut brutally short.

"That needs to be fixed..." Tails mutters before adjusting his frequency. "Omega, do you read me?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega responds.

Tails repeats what he told Penny, and Omega drones, "AFFIRMATIVE, WE WILL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES. OMEGA OUT."

Emerald reloads her pistols, "What's the word Fluffy?"

"They'll be here soon. In the meantime, hold on to Roman." Tails puts the communicator away and rolls up his glove a little, pushing a hidden button on his wrist. A care package lands next to him, his plane flying remotely around and firing at Nevermores as he opens it. "Need more ammo?"

"I'm good for now," Emerald replies,only having used a few rounds on the guards getting into the hotel.

Mercury snaps his fingers, "I'll take some though."

Tails hands him some more Dust rounds before pulling out four new plasma cannons, putting two away in his tails for later use. He stores the remaining Dust rounds in his tails as well before closing it and locking it. "You got a great kick, right?" He looks at Mercury.

A Beowulf pokes his head into the alley just in time for Mercury to kick right through it.

"Good, kick this into the next group of Grimm you see." He motions to the empty care package.

Mercury puts it up on its side, and and takes a few steps back. A Nevermore lands in the streets, and he dashes forward, slamming both feet into it.

The crate shoots into the Nevermore, and explodes on contact with the force of ten Dust Grenades.

Mercury shields his eyes with a smile, "Nice..."

Tails smiles. "Thanks. We can't let them use the box for anything, so might as well make it explode." He makes his arm cannons disappear, going into strategy mode. "Alright, protect Roman, but don't lose him."

"I got that covered," Emerald says from behind them.

"Alright, protect Emerald." Tails nods.

Mercury snaps a salute, and backflips to his partner. Suddenly the street in front of them is awash with fire, and rinsing bodies of toasted Grimm.

Tails yelps in surprise. "What in the world?!"

When the flame clears most the street is in ruins, and Oobleck as walking down the street with a determined expression. His thermos has extended into its staff form, and fire steadily pours from the end of it. He pushes his glasses up on his nose as Grim charge him.

"Not today," he says firmly, whirling his staff around him. Before long he's surrounded by a flaming vortex that he slams down on the creatures, melting most the street in the process.

Omega clanks up, Shadow and Rouge on his shoulders aiming their guns.

A Creeper jumps on Omega's free shoulder from a rooftop, snapping at Rouge.

Rouge pistol-whips it off with a snarl before Omega blows it up with a shotgun blast.

A deep screeching sounds as a Deathstalker from down the street spots them, and snaps its pincers menacingly. Then it charges them with a roar, flanked on either side by an Ursa Major.

Shadow and Rouge hop off Omega's shoulders as he changes his hands into high-powered lasers. "PENNY, I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE. "

Abruptly a large green laser with the girth of a semi truck blasts through a building to the side of the Grimm, obliterating them along with a few other buildings.

Shadow growls, "Once this is all over, I'm having Tails adjust that combat chip."

Suddenly a King Taijistu bears down on them, striking quickly in an attempt to snap up Shadow. It's remarkably quick for a monster so large.

"Go to hell." Shadow fires two Chaos Spears into its eyes before tossing a few grenades in its mouth. "And stay there." He growls as it blows up

"Heads up!" As the body starts to collapse Sun runs up its back, Neptune riding on Sun's back as the monkey Faunus leaps onto the corner of building. Neptune gets off then, drawing his gun as he kneels taking up a sniper position as he turns on a communicator in his ear.

"Shadow we got a huge problem," Neptune says as he starts taking shots. Behind him Sun has out his Gunchucks, and protects Neptune from Grimm that try to get at them on the roof. Neptune continues, "We got thousands of Grimm headed for the city, and there's no sign of ny end to them. Plus the White Fang is on the run, taking most the citizens with them thankfully, but that leaves the city perimeter wide open to attack from any side."

"They're feeding off our negative emotions and energy." Shadow frowns. "We need to lighten up if we want to lower their numbers."

"Easier said than done, Smiley." Rouge states, kicking an Ursa's head in.

"Where's Sonic when you need him?!" Tails complains.

Neptune blows the head off a Beowulf a few blocks away, "We won't keep their attention much longer though, with the citizens evacuating the Grimm will be drawn to their negativity as well as the White Fang's. Luckily they're evacuating by boat, and those cut off from the coast are getting out through some teleporters in the Chao Gardens. Pretty soon we'll be the only ones in the city."

"What's up with Team RWBY," Sun asks as he kicks a Creeper off the roof.

Tails frowns. "We lost contact with them. Yang, do you think you know where they are?"

Yang, who has been listening to the whole thing with her Scroll to her ear, briskly replies, "I think they're still pinned down at the hotel. I can't get to them, that gut shot from earlier is already slowing me down too much."

"I thought you were invulnerable or something," Sun says.

"I wasn't expecting it so I didn't have time to use my Semblance," Yang grumbles.

Neptune looks down the sights of his rifle across the town, "…I see them, it's pretty bad though. We can't get to them with Oobleck thinning the Grimm from the north, Penny in the south, and Shadow's unit in the west. Good thing all that's east is the coast or we'd already be overrun."

Neptune lowers his rifle, "Most the city is lost, maybe we should pulls back to RWBY's position?"

"No," Yang says. "What if there are civilians that couldn't get to the coast that the White Fang missed? We have to hold the city for as long as we can."

"What we need is a burst of negative emotions in a single location to draw all the Grimm to that area. Then we use that as a distraction to get everyone, and pull out." Rouge suggests.

Shadow frowns. "That's Chaos Shadow." He looks at his inhibitor rings thoughtfully.

Sun taps Neptune on the shoulder, pointing at the horizon. From over the ocean flies a ln airship,roughly the size of a private jet with two turbines, one Neptune looks at it down the scope of his gun. "…Can't be..."

Over their communicators comes a new soldierlike voice. "Unidentified transponders this is Bad Wolf 3 of the Atlasian air fleet, please respond."

Yang's features brighten, "…Oh please don't be messing with me... This is Yang Xiao Long of Beacon Academy! Welcome to the party boys!"

The voice replies calmly, "Acknowledged, who is in charge down there?"

"That would be Shadow," Yang responds, and punches a blast at a Creeper.

"This is Shadow." Shadow states. "What is your status and mission, Bad Wolf 3?"

"We were sent to perform recon when the eggheads back home managed to focus energy from the portal into a beam," the soldier replies. "It let them send stuff too large for the portal itself, so General Ironwood dispatched a small until to fly through, and set up the new anchor relays for the fleet to come through, and set up a Forward Operating Base here on this side. We have the relays here, but we were separated from our escort. When we picked up Scroll comm channels as well as a homing device we came to investigate."

Yang grins as she turns to Tails, "That means they got the stuff to bring down Remnant's biggest military power on this place!"

"Yeah but we got a problem," Bad Wolf 3 says. "There are four relays we need to set up around the city roughly a few blocks apart. There's too many Nevermore in the area to enter airspace, and we don't have the forces to protect all the relays while they synch, and activate."

"We can do it." Shadow states. "I will come up and take the relays, and we will set them up. All we need is instructions, and a lot of distractions."

There is a brief pause, and then a reply, "Affirmative. We'll land by the beach for you to retrieve them."

"No need. Just fly as close to my coordinates as you can when possible." Shadow reloads his gun.

"Acknowledged, where are you?"

Neptune aims his rifle up, and fires once, "Both of you head for my position, blue flare."

Shadow states, "Everyone in on this mission, regroup at the blue flare. Shadow out." He nods to Rouge and Omega, and Shadow warps them to Neptune's location.

Neptune turns to Shadow, "While you're doing this I'll back Omega and Rouge from up here. We gotta keep the western Grimm subdued, and that ship is sure to have at least some reinforcements."

Shadow nods. "I will take the fastest people with me to set up the relays. Hopefully Ruby's team saw the flare and is coming over."

"Doubtful," Sun says as he points off to the northwest. "They're pinned by Grimm right now,their best bet is for the Atlas forces to thin the Grimm for us, so you better plant those relays quick... You got this Shadow?"

Shadow frowns. "It'll be harder by myself, but I'll manage."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Sonic skids to a halt.

"Good timing. We're setting up relays so we can make the portal two-way." Shadow states.

"Sweet! I'll help then." Sonic smirks.

Neptune scowls at Sonic, "Where were you, taking a nap?" Neptune goes back to sniping Grimm no longer being demolished by Team Dark, pausing only to reload his gun. "Emerald, Mercury,Tails, and Yang are still sitting on Roman by the north side of the city, looks like they're using an alleyway to bottleneck Grimm Oobleck hasn't picked off."

Shadow frowns. "We need to drop off Roman." He looks up in thought, before smirking evilly. "Say, Roman is a criminal in Remnant. Wouldn't Bad Wolf 3 be pleasantly surprised if we dropped him off with them?"

"I think he's better left where he is for now," Neptune comments. "He's not going anywhere anytime soon, and the others are safe in their little alcove. We can hand him over once the Grimm are dealt with."

"We need all hands on deck. Roman needs to be put someplace where he won't escape." Shadow states.

Neptune looks to the coast, "White Fang is nearly cleared out, Airship maybe five minutes out. Where the heck are you wanting to put him?"

Shadow is silent for a minute before raising his communicator. "Oobleck, are you still with the GUN soldiers?"

"Sadly no," Oobleck replies. "Most of them have fallen to Grimm, the survivors are holed up in building making crossfire from the windows."

Shadow frowns. "And Towers?"

"He is nowhere to be seen I'm afraid," Oobleck replies. "Pardon the pun, but things are looking rather grim if you can't resolve your mission quickly. Just focus on your task, we will handle our own."

Shadow growls and cuts off the communicator. "Fine. It's you and me Sonic."

Sonic smiles. "Wouldn't want it any differently."


	24. Sunrise Assault, Part 2

The airship banks, and swerves as it dodges the giant crow of a Nevermore, who is clearly the more agile flier. A side door opens in the airship, and a soldier dives out, performing a tuck and roll on the gravel roof while the pilot of the ship turns to boost back towards the sea, the Nevermore in hot pursuit.

The soldier wears a high tech armor that only exposes his mouth, and looks up at Shadow from across the rooftop. Running over he loosens the straps on the bag strapped to his back,and snaps a salute. "Sergeant Barnes of Atlas!"

Shadow flashes a quick salute. "At ease, sergeant. Are those the relays?"

Barnes nods, and kneels as he pulls the bag open. Out he pulls what looks like a bulky metal triangle. The bag holds four of them, and the sergeant's assault rifle which he slings across his shoulder.

"There are five of these," Barnes explains. "The pilot of Bad Wolf is going to set up over by the coast one of them, and hold the position there." He waves a hand over his forearm, and a holographic screen appears in front of him with a map of the city. He taps the map in five places, making a red dot on contact. When he's done it looks like a neat square with one dot in the center.

"One drop point is on this roof fortunately," Barnes says setting the triangle on the edge of the roof, and twists a dial in the center. Bolts anchor it in place as a spike like antennae shoots upwards. With a nod he turns to Shadow, "These are delicate, and have to be exactly placed for this to work. Once the relays are in place I'll activate them remotely."

Shadow nods. "Then Sonic and I will place two each."

Sun jerks a thumb at the hedgehogs, "These guys go supersonic speed, I've seen it."

"Then I suggest you handle the farthest ones," Barnes says, pointing out the two in question.

Neptune tilts his head, "One of those is up by RWBY, Shadow could see if he can clear the way some. I bet the GUN forces can hold their ground long enough or Oobleck to help Sonic hold the other."

"That just leaves the center one," Barnes notes.

"We could help."

They look up to see Silver levitate down with Blaze.

Neptune looks up with a frown, "I thought you were helping Knuckles guard Angel Island."

"He says he's got it, he sensed something bigger happening here than what you guys expected." Blaze states.

Sun smirks, "He sure called that one. Bet he'll be pissed when he hears Yang got shot."

"Yang got shot?" Silver blinks.

"Armor piercing round to the gut," Yang says over the communicators. Neptune had put his on Speaker mode to let everyone in on the plan. "I just didn't see it coming..."

Blaze frowns. "Is it bleeding, or did Tails patch it?"

"I'm patched, the medics can look me over when they get here so get with the plan."

Sun looks over at the two time travelers, "You two are bigger guns than Rouge, and Omega. Why not let them handle the relay while you two help with the Grimm?"

Blaze states, "I will handle the middle relay, I am just a bit slower than Sonic. Silver can help with the Grimm."

"You sure?" Silver frowns.

Blaze nods.

Barnes loads up his rifle, "Best of luck to you then... I just got word that there were Paladins abandoned on the beach so expect some backup from there."

Silver nods.

Shadow grabs Silver's shoulder and growls, "I expect you to not be stupid, got that?"

Silver smirks. "You too."

"Too late for that." Sonic smirks and grabs a relay, putting it on his back.

...

A good portion of the northern side of town by Oobleck is covered with fire damage now, though he's careful to leave many of the buildings still standing.

Some GUN soldiers holed up in a building keep Grimm at bay, preventing them from coming inside.

Oobleck leaps onto the rooftop, and rains fireballs down on the Grimm with explosive precision before leaping to the next rooftop.

"We can't hold much longer," Oobleck says into the communicator hooked in his ear. "The northern front has maybe thirty minutes of fight left, and the soldiers say it would be too late for GUN reinforcements."

"More like Towers is trying to see what we're really made of," Weiss grumbles in reply. "Or hope we get wiped out. Either way he wins."

"I wonder how well he took the news of the relays," Blake muses, followed by a few gunshots.

Sonic shoots by, razor wind blasting away Grimm.

Oobleck snatches his hat as it's blown off his head, and smiles. "Fastest thing alive indeed... Find a high point to deploy the relay, we'll keep the monsters occupied down here."

"Gotcha!" His voices says, getting further away.

Oobleck lights up the night with more fire, revealing a tilted radio tower a few blocks off. Unfortunately it's swarming with smaller Nevermore about the size of Sonic himself, a few dozen of them at least.

He blasts through them all, smirking.

"Please tell me you're in position," Neptune says over the communicator. "We have a problem in the south. It's Penny, I think she's exhausting her power source."

Sonic skids to a halts and plants the relay. "Yep!"

The bolts anchor into the tower, and the spike extends out. Now it's up to the others.

...

Shadow skates through hordes of Grimm, his gun firing nonstop as he fires Chaos Spears as fast as he can make them. "I'm almost in position." He states.

"That's you headed for the Hotel right," Neptune says in his ear. "Think you can clear some Grimm for RWBY to get their way free? They can help move Roman deeper in the city while you defend the relay."

"Very well." Shadow focuses his negative energy, drawing every Grimm nearby to him.

Almost as one every Grimm within a few blocks turn their heads towards him, and starts swarming in from all sides.

He pulls out his Chaos Emerald, closing his eyes and drawing on it. He then shouts, "Chaos... BLAST!"

The wave of energy rolling off him like a one obliterates buildings, and vaporizes Grimm on contact. From a window in the hotel Ruby snaps Shadow a saute before talking into a Scroll. "I can back you up from here Shadow. Weiss, Blake go help Yang."

"No way" Weiss says firmly. "I'm staying here to watch your back."

"Get a room you two," Blake says with a smirk as she jumps out the window, and dashes down the street."

Shadow warps up to the tallest building and plants the relay, turning it on.

For a moment red lightning crackles up it, and then it hums softly.

"Just one left," Barnes says on his communicator. "Good work!"

...

"Hmph. Too easy. Ruby, Weiss, we're going to get Yang with Blake." Shadow states over the communicator.

"That's stupid," Weiss says. "If something happens to the relay we're all done for. I think it's best we hold our positions for now."

"I am the source of most of the negative energy left. Staying here would be a bad idea. If you want to stay, very well. I am going to assist Penny." Shadow states, shooting away.

"Oh you insufferable space-rat!" Weiss stomps a foot indignantly. "We need someone by the relay!"

"I got the sniper rifle, you go," Ruby says to her.

"But... You..."

"I'll be fine Weiss," She smiles, and after a moment Weiss nods. Then using Glyph circles she hops her way across the street to the relay.

...

Penny fires a barrage of blasts around at the street buildings, making them collapse on Grimm with calculated ease. Her eyes flicker for a moment then she kicks in her second Dust battery.

"Penny, recharge your batteries. I will cover you." Shadow skids to a halt, reloading his Shadow Pistol.

"No, I can do this," he growls as she launches herself through the air,half her guns turning to swords. She weaves a delicate dance almost mixing swordplay with gunfire in combat of every range. Randomly sniping Grimm off rooftops, cutting them down at short range, and turning every Grimm in between into swiss cheese.

"Your abilities aren't in question." Shadow states. "I am ordering you to rest. Do you want to break down? Omega wouldn't want that."

She falters at the mention of Omega... It's all the hesitation needed for an Ursa to slash her, tearing the front of her open with a claw swipe.

Shadow blasts open the Ursa, catching her and warping to Neptune's location.

Neptune curses a Penny's eyes drift shut. "Dammit... Rouge Move your tail, Penny's down so the city is minutes from being overrun!"

Omega stares at Penny for a minute before looking at the Grimm incoming. "Negative. We will hold the city."

Sun steps up beside him, and spins his chucks once, "Right behind you big guy."

Barnes nods, "The Grimm are thin enough here I can watch them myself. Shadow feel free to reenter the fray. Rouge what's your status?"

"I'm helping the soldiers at the beach hold their location." Rouge responds.

"WHAT?! Then where's the center relay?!"

"Geez, calm down. I'm almost there." Blaze states over the communicator.

Barnes sighs, "Fantastic... Let me know once it's set up."

"Keep your pants on. This is nothing compared to the future." Blaze lands in the center of the city in the largest possible building she can, and sets up the relay. "Done."

Barnes brings up his holographic display, "Good, they're all functional... DAMMIT!"

Neptune looks over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"That Chaos Bast short circuited one of the relays into a reboot. It's functional, but now the clearance codes need to be entered manually. I'll need a few minutes to find them in my index..."

"You hear that Sonic?" Shadow states.

"Yep, gonna go clean up your mess!" Sonic says cheerfully.

Shadow growls annoyedly.

Barnes speaks up, "Sonic I got your code, to access the mainframe trace two fingers through the air by the base. Your code is ML12RV."

"Alright!" Sonic skids to a halt, and traces two fingers in the air at the base. He puts in the code when the password menu shows up. "Did it!"

"Good, now is the center spire turning? If not then do so manually,and get clear."

"It is, I'm up, over, and gone!" Sonic shoots away.

"Good! Miss Schnee you're next!"A brief pause, "…The code is CMC3BBBFF!"

"Got it... And done," Weiss a calls back quickly. "What's the status on the Grimm?"

"Up to our armpits so no change," Neptune replies,and curses when his gun clicks empty.

Omega opens a compartment, and offers Neptune more ammo.

Neptune takes it with a nod, and reloads quickly. Barnes perks up, "Okay Blaze, Your code is C70760S!"

"It's in." Blaze states, jumping off the roof and starting to fly back.

Barnes kneels by his own relay, "…Code is in. Is everyone clear of the relays?"

"Ruby, Yang, are you clear of the relays?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah, light 'em up," Yang replies.

Barnes nods, hits the final button.

Immediately blue lightning sparks up the relays in unison, and expands into a field of energy a yard apart from the center spike. The energy intensifies, and even the Grimm pause to watch curiously as the relays send arcs of blue lightning over buildings to one another. As they all stare on the energy changes from blue to green, then yellow, red, pink, purple, and then repeats one a pattern growing more rapidly by the second.

"Power fluctuations stable," Barnes says. "Beginning rupture procedure!"

The center relay fires a beam into the sky, and the clouds overhead circle into it until there is a massive thunderhead over Station Square. By now the colors of the beams are changing so rapidly they've blended into white light, and thin walls of energy form like a pyramid with the four outer relays at the corners, and the thunderhead at the peak. The air across the city tingles, and then the massive pyramid of energy glows bright enough to illuminate the city even in this moonless night.

Barnes smiles, "Procedure complete, systems holding... Contact confirmed! This is Sergeant Barnes requesting immediate reinforcements! Class B Grimm infestation!"

Shadow recognizes the voice that comes back over the communicator. "Acknowledged Sergeant," General Ironwood says stiffly. "Airships scrambling now, ETA three minutes."

"General, when you come over, do not engage the multicolored animals. That is what we normally look like." Shadow states. "Also... Penny needs a tune up."

"Ah, Agent Shadow," Ironwood has a smile in his voice. "I'll have technicians dispatched. How did the upgrade perform in your opinion?"

"I feel that while it was useful in this situation, her personality in armed mode needs to be toned down to her civilian mode. She had trouble following orders, and thought with her guns instead." Shadow states.

"Hm... I'll pass your opinions on to the technicians. What's the weapon's functional status at the moment?"

He looks at Penny. "...Major damage on her torso, but not critical. Also, her main battery may be on meltdown due to over taxation."

"Don't worry about a detonation," Ironwood assure him. "I've been assured that in the case of a power failure her subroutines will minimize her Aura output to that of a person in a coma. There is no danger of it igniting the Dust in her power cores if there is a leak."

"Okay then. We are en-route to the beach." Shadow states.

From within the pyramid a blurry shape emerged from the thunderhead, and solidifies the moment it passes through the wall of energy. It's a military airship slightly larger than the one Barnes flew in on. Miniguns on the front mow Grimm as it drops robot drones from behind, armed with assault rifles.

Then another ship emerges... and another, and another. Soon a dozen of them are in the sky, taking down the flying Nevermore while their dropped drones work to clear the streets.

Shadow whistles. "Wow, Eggman would be jealous." He raises his communicator. "Everyone, regroup at the beach. Help the injured."

...

Within a half hour they're on the beach, and the medics are looking them over. Yang has been patched more professionally with medical gauze, tape, and bandages covering the entry/exit wounds on her gut. Roman watches them all with a smile, "You, and your friends will never cease to amaze me Red."

"Hmph!" Ruby just crosses her arms with a frown.

Barnes has set up a holographic projector with a layout of the city, and gestures some green dots, "The drones are pushing their way through the Grimm. It's slow, but General Ironwood has asked me to urge your team to rest Shadow. The Huntsmen are being kept as reserves should something happen."

"Guardians," Yang mutters under her breath.

"Those of you who need rest, rest." Shadow states. "Those who don't, get lunch prepared."

Oobleck steps up, and sits on a crate by the map. As he sips from his thermos he pauses as he eyes the two guarding Roman. "Miss Emerald! Mercury, when did you two get here?"

The both of them freeze, and the rest of the Remnant Huntsmen start to glance at each other uncomfortably.

"They've been bunking with me." Sonic tilts his head. "Why?"

Oobleck adjusts his glasses, "Oh... So... They didn't tell you?"

Emerald sighs as she facepalms, "We heard about what happened to Team RWBY... If we got found out we wanted you guys to have plausible deniability at least..."

Sonic blinks. "Is that bad?"

Mercury groans, "Sonic... We're from Remnant. What Emerald is saying is we never told you because if GUN found us we wanted you to be able to honestly say you didn't know anything."

"Oh... so you're from Remnant. Kinda figured that, what with the bright hair." He shrugs.

Emerald touches her rainbow hair, "But how? I used every color dye I could get my hands on, how did you know the green was my natural color?"

"The roots." He zips over and lifts her hair, showing the hair closer to her head to be their natural color. "I blow your hair around all the time entering and leaving the house, I tend to remember the smaller details rather than the larger ones."

Emerald sighs, "So much for deniability then..."

Ruby taps her fingers together, "So... You're not mad…?"

"Why would I be mad? I got to meet two great people." He smirks.

Emerald taps her chin, "Really? I thought you would have been more mad when you realized Mercury intentionally blew a hole in your floor."

Mercury cringes, "…Had to throw me under the bus, didn't you?"

Emerald smirks, "Yes, I really did."

"Okay, I was kinda pissed at the floor thing. But, all things considered, I've done more damage to Tails' stuff on accident." Sonic chuckles. "Besides, you said you'd pay it off. Right?"

Mercury nods, "Yeah, thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

Barnes clears his throat, "Well... Back to the situation, with the help of our backup now the tide of Grimm is choking down a bit. They're killing drones as fast a we can kill them but the airships give an advantage. I give it fifteen minutes tops before Ironwood himself comes through with the Salvation, possibly Huntsmen reinforcements."

Weiss jerks, "Salvation? The Atlassian flagship of the air fleet? For a Grimm extermination?"

"It's a lot of Grimm." Sonic points out.

Weiss facepalms, "Okay... Granted you aren't from Remnant but I would think the same naval principals apply. Allow me to clarify…"

She clears her throat while Ruby whips out a little sign that says "Shhhh, Lecture."

Weiss gives her a raised eyebrow before saying, "The Flagship of any fleet is the head of it where the highest commanders are stationed during a conflict. Naturally this means it's the most heavily armored, and heavily armed. They also tend to be the largest ship, and seeing how my family holds the contract for building it I can safely say that the Salvation is the mightiest ship in the entire air fleet."

Yang shrugs, "Like he said, it's a lot of Grimm."

Weiss groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "The air fleet of Atlas is more than capable of dealing with an infestation like this with only a few Battleships, three at most. So that begs the question of why is Ironwood bringing the most fearsome ship the entire world of Remnant has to offer? Not to mention the escort of other ships that will probably come with it."

"Be...cause Eggman and Roman together, and since Roman is here Eggman is an even bigger threat?" Sonic tries.

Blake scowls, "No... It's posturing. When Ironwood first came to Vale to help with the Vytal Festival Tournament he brought a small fleet of ships with him to deal with the White Fang. This will be the first government display of force on Mobius, he's deliberately going overkill to send a message to the people of Mobius."

"And that message is that Remnant is not to be trifled with," Weiss says with a cross of her arms. "That paired with how GUN is overwhelmed in this battle will make the citizens of Mobius believe they'll need the Remnant military just to survive."

"And they're not wrong," Oobleck sighs. "Grimm will slowly infect the whole planet as they have on Remnant, like a cancer for which there is no absolute cure."

"Told you so," Roman says a he lights a cigar, earning him a smack up the back of the head from Emerald.

"So why exactly can't we just take everyone on Mobius and take them to Remnant, and lure all the Grimm back over? Like a giant reset?" Sonic tilts his head.

"Other than the supreme bitching politicians would have?" Roman rolls his eyes, "Sonic they'd wrap a project like that in red tape for decades merely for the budget. Even then it might take centuries for Mobius to be totally cleansed. By then who knows what kind of trouble will have ravaged Remnant with the wars the presence of Mobians turned Faunus would reap."

"He's got a point," Mercury admits. "I guess the simple answer is Mobius will never be rid of Grimm."

"I'm not accepting that." Sonic scowls, and dashes away.

"Tails, it would be a good idea to start working on the Typhoon again..." Amy looks at Tails.

Tails frowns. "I'd... need to work with General Ironwood in order to expand the design.

Ruby glances over where Sonic dashed off, "…You think he'll be alright?"

"He's a complete dolt," Weiss says with her hands on her hips. "If there was a way to get rid of the Grimm for good we would have found it after the first few thousand years!"

"Except principles work different here than on Remnant." Shadow points out. "Ours is based on Order and Chaos, especially Chaos. And Chaos never repeats itself."

Yang stares out at the sea, "…That would be a neat trick... Making all the Grimm vanish... I mean, who would need Huntsmen anymore? What would be the point?"

"It would allow Hunstmen to become protectors. Just because Grimm would disappear wouldn't mean danger would vanish with it." Tails replies.

Yang sighs, "But without Grimm we wouldn't be nearly as strong. Our training puts us at odds with them on our first day of training at Beacon, and even Ruby has been killing them long before that."

Oobleck stands, "My dear girl... Even without Grimm we still have our drive to do what we do. Without Them it is true that Huntsmen would become little more than glorified police... But don't you feel that would be worth it, to save all those lives?"

Yang hugs herself, "Why? So we can just sit around in our glory? Look important while doing nothing? That's just... It's not right, that would take away our sense of purpose... Take away our reason for being Huntsmen..."

Blake appraises Yang out of the corner of her eye, "…You're thinking about Knuckles, aren't you?"

"…He probably never had a real challenge come looking for him on that island before Grimm showed up," Yang mutters. "Call it selfish, or weird but I'm grateful we have the Grimm to kill... Doing that has made us into who we are."

"Real challenge? Without Grimm, this world was challenging enough, dearie." Rouge states. "Most of us were enemies long before we were friends. Did you know that Eggman almost wiped out the world? Multiple times?"

"But that's different," Yang shouts as she gets to her feet. "Eggman is a fat bumbling idiot who's just good with machines! None of you take him truly serious, and one day that will probably be what destroys Mobius! Grimm are different, they slaughter, they..."

Yang fumbles for words, and then points firmly at the city behind them, "When was the last time you had to go this far because of Eggman?!"

"When Perfect Chaos attacked?" Tails frowns.

"When the Black Arms invaded?" Shadow crosses his arms.

"When Iblis will rule Mobius?" Silver adds.

"When he turned my home Mobotropolis into a desolate world known as Robotropolis? When he additionally nuked my secondary home Knothole? When he destroyed my backup back-up home New Mobotropolis?" Sonic states, skidding to a halt, glaring. "We treat him like a joke, because otherwise his oppression would consume us. He has taken so much from us... friends, family, even our closest loved ones..." He pauses, wiping tears from his eyes. "Without us, this world would be his. And I will be damned long before I let Grimm do the same." He hisses that last statement, his eyes turning to jade.

Yang returns his look, "Well if you think this is all going to wrap up like a nice little fairly till then you're wrong. That's childish thinking!"

"Not to mention a boring end to a story," Roman mutters, and shuts his trap when Emerald clicks the safety off one of her guns.

"You know what else is childish thinking? Refusing to go all the way for what you believe in." Sonic returns, "I have made it this far, because I believe. I believe in me. I believe in my friends. You can't wait for fate to choose you, you grab fate and make it happen."

All of the Mobians nod determinedly.

Yang stares at him, and then jumps a bit when Ruby puts a hand on her shoulder. The younger girl smiles at her and says, "Remember my first conversation with Blake during our first night at Beacon? She said the same thing you are... Remember what I said?"

Yang nods, "You said that's why we're here... to make it better."

Ruby steps away towards the waves where the faintest bit of light is turning the sky from black to a lighter blue on the horizon. "Yup... And maybe we'll never beat the Grimm. I've always known that. Maybe one day Eggman will go too far… But that's why we're here." Ruby turns to face them with a smile, "We fight because we have what Grimm don't... We have hope. That's what makes us fight, hope that one day even if we're not around to see it that we will win."

Yang smiles as her posture relaxes, "…When did you grow up Ruby?"

"I told you I drink milk," Ruby giggles.

"See?! Milk helps you grow!" Sonic smirks triumphantly at Tails.

"Grow up Sonic." Tails rolls his eyes, but smiles.

Behind them the thunderhead rumbles as a large airship with four wings emerges from the portal. Two wings set in front, two in the back yet the thing seems to float on air as it releases dozens of smaller infantry airships.

Omega watches interestedly. "That is a lot of guns..."

Sun smiles, "So the Salvation rears its head."

Weiss shakes her head slowly, "That's not the Salvation..."

Within the pyramid a larger ship starts to materialize, a dark grey in hue, and easily dwarfs the ship that came out before it. It too has four wings, but the front wings rest more towards the middle with an extension in the front looking much like the muzzle of a very large cannon. All in all it resembles the older brother of the Egg Carrier after a few years of steroids.

Weiss nods slowly, "…That's the Salvation."

"JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH FIREPOWER IT WOULD REQUIRE TO TAKE IT DOWN..." Omega says, sounding almost dreamily.

"More than either of our worlds has to offer," Emerald says. "But don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that because of the ship... I'm saying that because of the man commanding it."

Suddenly the Salvation starts a barrage on the outskirts of the city, firing lasers that explode on contact in some fields akin to a Chaos Blast each. From the portal more Battleships emerge, and release troop dropships that hover around the city in a defensive perimeter.

All except one ship which floats its way down to the beach, and lands far enough away as to not kick sand up at those camped there.

Shadow watches it, turning to face it.

When the side door opens out steps...

"Professor Ozpin!" Weiss jumps as the headmaster of Beacon steps out onto the sand, and approaches with a smile.

"It is good to see you all again," he says with a nod to Oobleck.

Shadow bows respectfully. "Welcome to Mobius, Professor."

Ozpin bows in reply, "Glad to be here Shadow. And might I say, I never thought it possible to be more intimidating when one loses some of their stature." He smiles in a good-natured way as he takes a seat on a nearby crate.

Shadow chuckles. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Ozpin then observes the Mobians, "You are a peculiar looking group of creatures... I came hoping to find you as even more interesting acquaintances. I do hope I'm proven right."

"I hope you left your physics cap at home, you won't be needing it." Sonic smirks.

Ozpin chuckles once, "Such laws were meant to be bent... Now rest easy my friends. We have the situation well in hand, and the Huntsmen I brought with me will have our chance to display our skills soon enough. Shadow, if it's not a bother might I borrow your Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow nods and pulls it from his hair, handing it over.

Ozpin takes it with a pensive look. "Grimm aren't fond of the ocean unless specially tailored to thrive in water. Therefore you have little to fear from the water here... How've there are an abundance of Grimm who prefer to live beneath ground. I suspect before long those Grimm will find their way into the sewer networks of this city... I'm afraid the battle for Station Square is lost."

He stands with a frown, "But you have my word we will do what we can to thin the number of Grimm before their eventual retreat. For every one of them that falls is a life saved elsewhere."

Shadow nods. "We need to quarantine the city."

"Actually we need to raze it," Ozpin corrects. "With the portal set up here Ironwood plans to turn this city into his base of operations on Mobius. So long as the city stands Grimm can still be lurking about. We can set up subterranean defenses after the fact, and Ironwood can build on top of them."

"Very well." Shadow nods. "But we need to do one final sweep to make sure all civilians have evacuated "

"Naturally," Ozpin agrees. "Just leave it to us..."

Shadow nods. "Please tell me you're taking Roman."

"I'm certain Ironwood can spare a ship to come pick him up," Ozpin assures him.

"Good. His snarky attitude bugs me more than Sonic does, and if he opens his mouth again, I will be holding his heart before he utters a syllable." Only now does everyone note Shadow's conscious effort to not respond to Roman whenever he spoke.

"I would have fixed it earlier," Mercury shrugs. "But I couldn't find any duct tape."

"You should've asked." Tails pulls some out from his tail and offers it to Mercury.

Without hesitation he tapes Roman's mouth shut, earning him dirty look which he graciously accepts with a smile.

Shadow relaxes slightly. "I want him deported and in a cell as soon as possible."

Barnes escorts Roman to the airship Ozpin arrived in.

"WHEEE!" Something falls out of the sky, and into the water with a splash as another ship banks to land nearby.

Omega automatically trains his guns at the splash.

Nora pops up out of the water, and trudges free of the surf with a giggle. "Hey everyone!"

Ozpin chuckles, "Ah yes. Teams JNPR, and CVFY volunteered to come through once the portal was stabilized."

The airship opens, and Shadow recognizes the JNPR team that steps out. The other four Huntsmen in training he hasn't met face to face, but recognizes them from the footage he saw in Ozpin's office.

Shadow walks up to them. "Team JNPR. Nice to see you again. Believe me now?"

"We did before you left," Jaune says with a smile.

"Neptune!" A girl sporting rabbit ears on her head, and and speaking with a slightly Aussie accent dashes past them to throw her arms around Neptune.

Neptune blinks in surprise a he catches her, "Velvet?"

She nods as she lays her head on his shoulder, "When you vanished I got so worried... I found out the next day where you'd gone..."

Neptune just strokes her head slowly, and casts a quick glance at Weiss. The heiress however is actually smiling a little at them before turning to greet her old friends from Beacon.

Another girl in Team CFVY steps up to look down at Sonic over her sunglasses. She looks like a hipster almost with her scarf, beret hat, and scarf. Her outfit is mostly dark colors with a handbag with bullets on the strap hanging from her shoulder. With a smirk she leans towards the blue hedgehog, "Well what have we here? A blue porcupine in shoes? Or are you a hedgehog? I can never tell the difference."

"Hedgehog. Finally, someone asks correctly!" Sonic huffs.

She offers a fist for him to bump, "Nice. I'm Cocoa. These are my teammates Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Velvet." She nods to each of them in turn.

"Hi all!" Sonic waves.

Yatsuhashii gives a martial artist's bow while Fox just nods in his direction. Cocoa shrugs, Don't take it personal, they don't talk much."

"That's fine, Half my friends talk too much and the other half don't talk at all." He chuckles.

Fox turns towards the city, balling his fists. The blades reaching back over his arms from his brass knuckles glint as his arm muscles stiffen.

"Looks like it's almost our turn," Cocoa says as she straightens up. "Fox is blind so he sees through Aura. Wherever there's a lack of it, there's a Grimm."

"Like Daredevil?" Tails tilts his head.

"Who?" Cocoa tilts her head at him.

"Comic book hero," Mercury explains. "Blind guy that sees with sound like sonar."

Cocoa shrugs, "Eh... Something like that I guess."

"Cool..." Tails smiles.

Ozpin puts a communicator in his ear, and passes more around to JNPR and CVFY. "Nearly time to begin."

Blake furrows her eyebrows, "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Ozpin stares into the emerald with a smile, "Well to put it bluntly Miss Belladonna... We're going to kick some ass."


	25. Sunrise Assault, Part 3

Ozpin looks over the map of Station Square, and a change comes over him to a military man almost. A headmaster for an academy for warriors he's no doubt seen his fair share of combat.

He traces a finger along the sewer lines, "None of these lines leave the city so there is no way to tell for certain where the Grimm will emerge. Therefore we shall cover all bases. General Ironwood has commanded all captured Paladins to the perimeter to protect the city from Grimm approaching by surface, and air. Therefore we are effectively on our own."

He outlines certain parts of the map, dividing the city in three. "Teams will spread out to monitor these sectors. Team JNPR will handle Sector 1 to the northeast, aided by Professor Port. Team CVFY will handle Sector 2 in the southeast, aided by Glynda. I will make my way towards the center relay, and those with Shadow's unit will stay to defend the beachhead should Grimm emerge in Sector 3."

He turns his attention to Shadow, "Please do not deviate from this. If any of us are injured we will need to return here for medical attention as a fallback point. Spare whom you can gifted with speed, or flight to run recon throughout the city, but otherwise please keep this point firmly defended."

Shadow nods. "Very well. Sonic, you heard him. Go for a run."

Sonic salutes and speeds away.

"Watch his back, Tails." Shadow states.

Tails nods and flies after him.

"Silver, Blaze, you got the skies?"

Silver nods. "Sure. Let's go, Blaze."

Blaze nods and allows herself to be levitated by Silver, the two flying away.

Ozpin turns to Team RWBY, "Once you are rested Sector 3 will be your responsibility with Doctor Oobleck." As Team RWBY nods in reply Ozpin addresses the groups as a whole. "Now you have your assignments, good luck."

They nod, and take off to their assigned missions.

...

Nevermores screech, and start dive bombing.

Luckily the airships now watching the sky mow them down quickly, taking care to avoid the flying Mobians.

On the ground, Boarbotusks attack everything they see, destroying trees and wildlife.

"Noraaaaa SMASH!" The hyperactive huntress drops from building top, smashing one flat with her hammer, and then rearing it back like a baseball bat. "Whack!" She bats one into another, sending them both down the street.

The other Boarbotusks turn to her, and curl into balls, whirring and charging at her.

She smiles at them before sitting on her hammer like a witch on a broom, and pulling the trigger on the handle of her hammer. At the last possible second she launches herself upwards with a giggle.

An Ursa jumps up, and swats her back down with a roar.

She hits the ground with a, "Oomph!"

Ren leaps over her, spraying the ursa with shots from his automatics, and then jumping into the Grimm with an Aura empowered corkscrew kick that blasts it apart at the stomach.

A Death Stalker's tail shoots at Ren as it crawls out from under a bunch of boulders.

Ren dodges sideways, spinning rapidly for the blades on his guns to cut repeatedly into the joint holding the stinger to the tail.

It screeches, and attacks him with its claws.

Ren does a few backflips to get out of range, and sprays shots at its eyes as he backpedals quickly.

It barely notices, slashing at him with its claws more aggressively.

From above Jaune drops onto the Deathstalker, stabbing his sword into an eye before leaping off. Moments later Pyrrha takes his place, holding onto the sword as she fires downwards into the monster's head repeatedly with her rifle.

It screeches, and slams her off with its tail.

She goes flying, and Nora whirls behind it, transforming Magnhild into a grenade launcher as she fires a round after round into the underside of the base of its tail.

It screeches even louder, a Boarbatusk bowling Nora over as the Deathstalker slashes at Ren.

Ren is sent sprawling this time, and cringes as a few fireballs fly over him into the massive Deathstalker. Professor Port steps closer, his blunderbuss axe to his shoulder as he blasts the smaller Grimm in no time, facing down the largest calmly as he switches to holding the gun like the axe it is.

From behind him, the black head of a King Taijitu raises into view, tensing before shooting forward, fangs gleaming.

Without even bothering to look Port swings his axe back, cutting the giant snake at the jaw so the upper, and lower halves of the body lay far apart on the street. JNPR backs off as Port then raises his axe to the Deathstalker. "Now then... Have at thee!"

With a grunt he charges forward, axe low to the ground, and gripped in two hands.

The Deathstalker screeches and charges as well, swinging its claws dangerously.

Port slashes with the axe, knocking the claws wide open from himself with swing like baseball, toying with the massive scorpion almost.

The other head of the King Taijitu strikes, chomping into Professor Poet's blunderaxe.

Port grunts, and fires his blunderaxe once, sending it up into the brain of the giant snake with the recoil.

"Professor!" Jaune hurls his shield to the professor, and Port catches it with a smile under his bushy moustache, turning to face the massive Grimm

The King Taijitu, enraged but severely crippled, uses the last of its strength to slam onto Port as it dies.

Port grunts, and shoves the snake off himself with a groan as the body begins to dissolve. Then he rolls to his feet, charging the scorpion. At the last moment he slides, collapsing Jaune's shield back into a scabbard, and stabbing it into the creature's mouth before hitting the switch for it to return to shield mode. The result sends a long wide crack up through its head, killing it instantly.

Ursas and Beowulves pour out of nowhere, trying to swarm the team and professor.

Port picks up his axe from where it dissolved out of the snake, and with team JNPR they form a ring, attacking outwards as the Grimm get close.

An Ursa Major roars and charges them, tackling Nora and Ren.

Jaune flips his reclaimed sword in his hand, stabbing the beast in the neck while Nora kicks it off them, into the oncoming Grimm, and Ren flips to his feet with a barrage of shots.

Pyrrha is reloading her rifle, and uses her semblance of polarity to sweep a car down the street, "This is Team JNPR, high concentration of Grimm, we may need backup."

"We're on our way!" Sonic responds.

Ozpin makes a note of this from his position by the center relay, and nods. "Scouts, where are the Grimm emerging?"

"No clue." Sonic shrugs.

"It appears they spawn in the parks and dark areas." Blaze reports.

Ozpin links, "Spawn? Are you telling me that you're witnessing their creation?"

"I'm seeing Grimm leave these areas, but not going into them." She says simply. "After what I heard about them being created by negative emotions, I assumed they were made like that."

"I see," Ozpin says. "Try to get a closer look, they might be just coming up through the ground."

"Okay. Silver, let's go down." Blaze says.

Silver nods and goes down.

Ozpin waits with a grim look on his face for their report. If it's as he fears...

Silver and Blaze land, looking around. Blaze walks into an alley, using her fire powers to see.

Her eyes widen as a Beowulf is created right in front of her. She quickly lobs fire at it, destroying it. "They're being created!"

Ozpin cringes as his heart sinks. "New objective. CVFY rendezvous with JNPR, get them to safety. Shadow expect aerial pickup, once that's completed send all able bodied fighters to retrieve the relays. We have five minutes at most before Ironwood has to give the order to raze Station Square into a crater."

"I will collect all of the relays." Shadow states. He turns to everyone with him. "Prepare to be picked up by helicopter. If I don't get back in time, leave without me."

"We don't have helicopters anymore," Weiss deadpans. "And you can teleport."

"Which reminds me," Ozpin says as he raises the green Chaos Emerald in his grip. "Perhaps I can buy some extra time... Chaos Control!"

Ozpin stamps his cane, and a wave of white energy rolls over the entire city starting where he stands. The Grimm are frozen in place while the Huntsmen, Mobians, and military forces are able to move freely.

"You know what I mean, and exactly." Shadow warps away.

"Good luck..." Rouge murmurs after he's gone.

Ozpin focuses on his breathing, cringing every time a new Grimm from outside the city touches the bubble, and is instantly time frozen as well. "Shadow hurry... I can't keep this up for more than a few more minutes..."

Shadow warps to the first relay and deactivates it, pulling it out of the ground. "I hope there's no need for a password to remove these, because I removed it."

"No," Barnes says over the comms. "I'm shutting them down remotely now, once the portal opened they were perfectly synched."

Shadow nods. "Very well." He warps to the second one and deactivates it, yanking it out and placing it on his back.

The machines collapse back into triangles as he collects them, and in the street below he spots Goodwitch parting the Grimm like Moses with the Red Sea as she leads Team CFVY to JNPR.

He whistles. "Damn she's strong." He warps to the third one and puts it away, then to the fourth one.

Glynda speaks into her comm, "Huntsmen gathered, we're headed to the beach Ozpin."

"Good," Ozpin groans. "Shadow... When you collect the fifth relay last might I ask for a pickup?"

"I will be there." Shadow puts away the fourth one and warps to the fifth. "Just don't collapse." He puts away the fifth, and warps to Ozpin.

Ozpin drops the time barrier as soon as Glynda says they've reached the beach, and then Ozpin stumbles bit. Wiping away a bit of sweat on a sleeve he offers Shadow the hand holding the Chaos Emerald. "Good timing... To the Salvation my friend, there's a tarmac on the top."

Shadow nods and places his hand on Ozpin's knee, warping them to the Salvation.

Ozpin leans on his cane a little, "Thank you... Here, take this emerald, and get the rest on board." He hands the Chaos Emerald to Shadow.

Shadow nods, and warps to the beach.

There he sees Glynda effortlessly engaging the Grimm, if not outright blasting them with her Dust attacks to kill them in swarms, telekinetically throwing rubble to smash, and spear them. And she does not look happy about it. Spinning her riding crop to gather rubble into a wall to them push over onto the Grimm she mutters, "Why is it that whenever everyone makes a mess I'm the one that has to clean it up?"

Shadow states, "Everyone, come with me. We're leaving."

RWBY gather around him, most the soldiers already taking off on an airship nearby.

"Chaos Control!" He calls, warping them onto the ship.

Yang sighs, "Guess that's over..."

Blake shakes her head, "No, the Paladin pilots still need to get out of range. Team CFVY volunteered to help them rally, and punch through the Grimm before the Salvation bombards the city."

Ruby nods, "Right, Sonic can help them. Or Silver."

"Or both. They're still out on patrol with Tails and Blaze." Shadow says.

Weiss furrows her eyebrows, "Didn't they hear what Ozpin said about Ironwood razing the city?"

"Probably." Shadow nods.

"Then get them clear," Weiss says in exasperation.

"If they aren't here, there's a good reason." Shadow states.

Weiss crosses her arms in a huff, "Ridiculous..."

He looks around and blinks. "Where's Faker's family?"

Yang gives him a confused look, "Say what?"

"Where's Amy and the two that live with him?" Shadow frowns.

Emerald taps his shoulder, "We rode with the guards to make sure Roman got to his cell... And don't call us his family please, because that... Would be weird."

"You live with him. In his house." Shadow says simply, turning to her. "Did Amy ride with you?"

Emerald rolls her eyes, and Mercury nods. "She did, and she was right behind us a second ago..."

Shadow frowns. "Amy?" He looks around.

Emerald puts her hands on her hips with a sigh, "Great... If she got lost on a warship this size..." With a roll of her eyes she walks off, "I'll go find her."

…

A Goliath eats some leaves off a tree using its trunk, warily watching Beowulves lurking about.

In the city in the distance several of the mechs that guard the city are starting to abandon their posts, gathering at one corner of the city, and blasting a path through the swarms.

The Goliath backs away sensibly, turning and walking away from the people with weapons.

Drones take the front lines in a circular formation around the Paladins. They handle individual targets while the Paladins fire at clusters in every direction. As a until the collection of military force starts to storm its way through the hoards trying to overwhelm them.)

Ursas roar and charge at the Paladins.

They're blasted apart quite quickly.

The Goliath backpedals in distaste, feeling the remains splatter on him and trumpeting in annoyance.

"That's a big Grimm," one of the soldiers says wearily.

"Don't shoot it," a veteran officer says. "The Goliaths avoid humans when they can, it's how they live to get so big. It won't attack unless provoked!"

The Goliath eyes the Paladins warily, moving away.

"General we're 2 minutes from reaching range edge of the bombardment," the veteran in charge reports.

"Acknowledged," Ironwood says, and gives the order to start razing the city. The Salvation starts aiming its cannons at the coast, and releasing a rapid volley of blasts that demolish the structures they hit. It's a savage sweep of exploding laser fire running over the city, a spectacular show of military force.

The Goliath watches the carnage before it starts quivering. It trumpets angrily before savagely charging at the Paladins.

Most of them see it coming, and then turn fire on it. But the concussive blasts of their shots seem almost an annoyance to it.

It bellows louder and flicks its head, its tusks coming off and flying at the Paladins like boomerangs.

"Eject!" The cockpits of the mechs pop open, and the pilots jump free. However those who had been closest to the behemoth don't make it in time.

The Goliath catches its tusks and trumpets loudly in triumph.

Ironwood curses as he sees this from the Salvation.

"This doesn't make sense," Ozpin muses in a serious tone. "The Goliaths are as docile as Grimm get, they survive by traveling in herds avoiding civilization in general. They're overwhelmingly powerful to conventional military too..."

"Our units weren't outfitted with the heavy artillery to deal with them," Ironwood says with clenched fists.

Ozpin turns to Glynda, "Those troops still down there, and the bombardment cannot be stopped as it is. Take Team CFVY to retrieve them."

"Of course," Glynda says without question as she turns on her heel, and bolts from the bridge.

The Goliath charges at a larger Paladin, tackling it to the ground. It starts rending it piece by piece with its tusks, trumpeting angrily.

From the Salvation five pods are shot at the ground between the giant Grimm, and where the last of the soldiers are hunkered in a ring behind their drones. The pods bursts open to reveal the Huntsmen sent to protect the soldiers.

The Goliath pays no attention, its sights set on the machines. It rends each machine with its tusks, using its trunk to help rip them apart.

Glynda waves her crop, gathering up shards of the machines to form armored walls around the soldiers.

Cocoa looks the monster over with a grin, and twirls a finger over her head. The other members of her team spring into action Yashitori charges under the creature, swinging his massive broadsword with strokes empowered by his aura to keep the beast unbalanced. Fox, and Velvet fight with great shows of agility to keep the smaller Grimm away while Cocoa approaches the monster from the front.

The Goliath trumpets angrily at Yatsuhashii before dropping down, slamming Yatsuhashii into the ground with all of its weight.

Fox, and Velvet manage to toss an Ursa up into the monster's face, making the ursa explode in a shower of pointed spines. As the Goliath steps off of Yashitori he gets to his feet only looking a little banged up with his Aura mostly protecting him.

Cocoa puts two fingers to her lips as she walks calmly towards the Goliath as she lets out a sharp whistle, and flips the monster off.

The Goliath doesn't become aggroed to her, kicking Yatsuhashii into Cocoa.

She's surprisingly strong for such a little thing, skidding a bit as she catches him, and helps him stay on his feet. "I need to borrow this," she says, taking his sword. She tosses it up, whirls, and uses her studded handbag to send the broadsword right into the massive elephant's eye.

At least, she tried. The Goliath moves its head slightly, blocking the sword with its tusks. It then catches the sword with its trunk, and wields it.

She bats the sword aside almost casually with her purse, letting it bury itself in the ground where Yashitori retrieves it. Cocoa puts a hand on her hip with a cocky smile, "What's the matter? You really that scared of one little human girl? I'm touched..."

It trumpets its horn, and throws its tusks at her.

Yatsuhashii jumps free while Cocoa just charges in, sliding on her knees to go almost flush with the ground to dodge the tusks. As she rolls forward back to her feet she grins as her thumb hovers over the transformation switch on her purse, "Come on you know you want to..."

The tusks slam into her from behind, one of the tips piercing into her side and yanking her to the Goliath. She gets slammed into the ground by its trunk as it attaches its tusks again.

She coughs a bit of blood as she looks over her crooked sunglasses with a grin. "…Got your nose."

She hits the switch, and her purse unfolds into a gatling gun with a massive ammunition drum in seconds. From her position on the ground she blasts at the base of the trunk, the force of several smaller more powerful rounds doing in moments what the Paladin blasters couldn't, her bullets made for precision rather than splash damage. She grits her teeth as she holds the trigger, tilting the gun around to sever the trunk rom the Goliath at the base, and then she sets her sights on the tusks.

It screeches in pain, ramming her with its tusks.

Or at last it would have if Velvet hadn't gotten her out of the way first. Cocoa's gun, not so lucky.

The students then fall back as Glynda Goodwitch glares at the beast looking more pissed than ever. She lashes out at the air with her crop, sending a dozen bolts of purple energy arcing into the beast from various angles and all sides. With a flourish of her crop she then sends a small orb of energy into the sky that conjures black storm clouds. Pointing her crop to the clouds then down again brings a barrage of sharpened hail on the monster.

It squirms in dismay, before exploding into smoke.

The whole thing had been visible from the Salvation, and Jaune stares from the viewport. "...Suddenly I remember why I'm terrified of detention."

"Me too," Ruby agrees quietly.

"You got detention?" Shadow tilts his head.

"Professor Goodwitch teaches Combat at Beacon," Weiss explains. "Jaune is..."

"I was failing that class pretty badly until Pyrrha started tutoring me," Jaune admits. "Now I'm... not failing as bad."

"Ah."

Blake crosses her arms, "A Goliath though..."

"Yeah that's weird," Ruby agrees as she faces Shadow. "Oobleck showed me them once, he said they don't attack humans... Well, at least not the ones that have grown to be that big."

"The city was being turned into a nest for Grimm," Jaune points out. "Maybe it came to protect it."

"There would be a lot more if that were the case," Blake says. "They travel in herds, and Ruby is right. When I was with the White Fang having them so close to our outposts was unnerving, but even though we didn't have the defenses cities like Vale do they barely ever noticed us. They're incredibly smart too, they thought if they attacked us it would just bring more people after them in force."

Shadow frowns thoughtfully.

Weiss raises an eyebrow at Shadow, "Do you suppose having so many Chaos Emeralds in one place had something to do with it? You said they had as much negative energy as positive energy and with all the fighting it would have been easier for the Grimm to sense it."

"No. They'd have to be attracted to Chaos itself. The positive and negative energies of the Emeralds balance each other out." Shadow shakes his head.

"Well there's plenty of chaos in a warzone," Weiss reasons. "With all the negativity there why wouldn't it bring out the darker side of the emeralds?"

"But wouldn't that have affected us if it did?" Ruby looks at them over her shoulder. "I mean we were using them all through the battle. I agree with Shadow, I think there's something else going on here."

"Even if that were the case, the Red Chaos Emerald would be the one causing a noticeable amount of Chaos energy. Yang hasn't used it at all. If anything, there's a surplus of positive Chaos energy due to Ozpin's and my prolonged usage of the Green Chaos Emerald." Shadow states.

Jaune rubs his temples, "Okay... What?"

Weiss ignores him, "But then what else could it be? There had to be only a couple dozen of us fighting in Station Square, and even the hatred the White Fang has for humanity added to whatever we might be feeling down there isn't enough to ring the dinner bell for Grimm like this, and turn the place into a spawning ground for them."

Ruby tilts her head, "Where do you learn stuff like that?"

"Professor Port does sometimes deviate from storytelling in our Grimm Studies class to actually teach a thing or two," Weiss says with a cross of her arms.

Shadow thinks long and hard before stating, "Perhaps Eggman is causing it."

Blake furrows an eyebrow, "A double cross?"

"He's done it before." He shrugs.

"And the things we've heard about him suggest he can do some weird things with technology," Weiss points out with her hands on her hips.

"I think it's time I paid him a visit." Shadow frowns.

"I'll come." Rouge stands and stretches her wings.

"I wouldn't bother," Weiss sighs.

"Yeah he's probably well into hiding now," Ruby agrees.

"He tends to gloat, I doubt it." Shadow states.

"Like he would gloat about failing," Blake raises an eyebrow.

"He really doesn't know when he's failing. He's probably celebrating right now." Shadow reloads his Shadow Pistol, holstering it.

"Well good luck," Ruby yawns. "Anyhow it's been a long day... Where's Yang?"

"Oh she asked a pilot to fly her to Angel Island," Weiss says casually. "Silver, and Blaze went with her"

Blake has one ear turned back towards the conversation as she stares down at the ruined remains of Station Square. The rubble, the smoke, the dissolving Grimm... All this brought on by the White Fang. She puts a hand to the glass, and shuts her eyes, whispering just under her breath.

"I'm sorry."


	26. Sunset, Grimm Rise (Final Chapter)

Knuckles steps away from the shrine, sensing Yang's aura nearing the Island. He had missed her dearly, he really wanted to see her again.

Yang approaches the shrine on an airship, loaned to her by Ozpin who actually has a few to Beacon's name. The circular scar on her stomach is healing nicely, having spent the last few weeks on the mend. She lands the ship, and opens the side door.

"Knuckles," she calls as she hops out. "I got stuffs of stuff in here! They had a nice deal on cantaloupe so I got a few."

"I don't like cantaloupe." He smiles softly and walks over, hugging her.

She hugs him back softly, "Ah, well I do a little. I also bought steak!" She starts hefting the crate she packed the groceries in out of the ship.

"That's better." He smirks and helps her with it.

"Any word from the others yet? I heard Penny still hasn't gotten over Station Square."

He shakes his head. "Not really." He sets the crate down in the cabin.

Yang sighs through her nose, "For someone who runs off a computer she's really sensitive emotionally. She's gotta know it wasn't her fault, it was that chip. Is she still not letting anyone replace it since she smashed it?"

"I think Omega is helping her." Knuckles frowns.

"Well I wish her luck..." Yang starts helping to unpack the groceries. "I ran into Rouge by the way, no sign of Eggman at the moment."

"I don't know if that's good or bad news anymore." He starts putting food in the fridge.

"Well for the moment things are peaceful," Yang mutters. Then she sits at the table. "Remnant is far from a secret now, lots of folks hold us responsible for what's happened since the Grimm showed up... Maybe they're right to. I mean technically it was my team that opened the doorway for them."

"Not gonna argue with that. But for the record, I'm glad your team came." He smiles gently.

She grins, "Me too, though GUN seems keen on keeping the blame off anyone, no one in the public knows we were the first to cross over with the Grimm. I think Shadow talked them into it, or Ozpin. He, and Ironwood have been talking in meetings for the past week to discuss our situation."

"That's good."

Yang smirks, "I don't know what all they're talking about, but Ozpin asked me to ask your opinion on building a Huntsmen academy here on the island, and possible other locations."

"Not on the Island." He says firmly. "I can anchor the Island next to an academy so they can train on the Island, but I'm not putting an easily corruptible fighting school on my Island."

Yang frowns, "Easily corruptible? Knuckles..."

"What? I've seen enough movies to know that no establishment stays clean. I'm not letting bad people get near the Master Emerald." He states.

Yang folds her arms on the table, and rests her head on them, "Alright, I'll tell Ozpin you said no. Grimm have a hell of a time getting here so it's the easily defendable position he wants. Any other locations come to mind that meet that kind of need set?"

He drums his fingers in thought. "That'd be more of a question to ask Sonic."

"Alrighty then," Yang mutters. Then she yawns quietly with a stretch before asking, "Anything interesting going on with you?"

"Nope, I was hoping that the interesting was with you." He smiles gently.

She puts her palm to her chin, and cracks her neck, "Sorry…? Huh?" She looks down at him with a blink.

"I had Tails set up some modern stuff, but I honestly don't know this advanced stuff." He chuckles. "I was hoping you could help me with the TV, and we could watch something together?"

She smiles, and stands, "Alright, I'll have a look. Wanna make some popcorn while I'm at it?"

"Heck yeah. How do you want it? I like mine kettle corn, but with butter." He pulls out a large pot, and a large bowl.

"I like the cheddar flavored stuff mostly," she replies, headed to the living room. She rolls onto her back, and scoots under the stand for the TV so she can start messing with the wires. "I think I got some soda too, not sure what you like most so I went with Coke, no matter what world you're from everyone likes coke."

"I love grape soda, for future reference. But Coke's good." He searches for ingredients to make cheese popcorn.

"Not a bad setup we got going here," Yang muses. "The power generator Tails set up with that water turbine by the waterfall is definitely enough to power this place. Now we got satellite TV, and surround sound. Maybe we could start a DVD collection."

"As long as we can get some classics. I can't remember the last time I saw Ghostbusters..." He pops the popcorn, catching the popped corn in the bowl, shaking cheese mix in every few seconds.

"Saw what now? Man if you want to talk classics then I do have a little catching up to do on Doctor Who. Kinda lost track once the 10th regeneration."

"I don't know that series." He walks over with the popcorn and drinks. "I think Shadow might, though."

"Maybe, it's about an alien that looks like some guy that travels through time, and space saving worlds, and the multiverse by the seat of his pants, and a sonic screwdriver. Pretty fun show, the situations they face border on ridiculous most times, but they make it all sound sciencey enough to be interesting."

"Sounds like Rouge would make him watch it." He chuckles and sits next to her.

She scoots enough out from under the TV stand to smile up at him, "And he pretty much goes against every kind of threat. Ghosts, alien invaders, people made of plastic, sociopath cyborgs, statues that toss you back in time if you blink, you name it."

"Sounds really weird." He tilts his head.

"Oh it is, but that's part of the charm." She plugs the TV in with a smirk, "So what's ghostbusters?"

He blinks and smiles. "It's about two brothers with the help of their friend saving New York from ghosts using magic laser backpacks and ghost traps. It's... also weird."

Yang gives him a crooked grin, "Oh yeah? Well then if you got the disk I'm game for watching it. I'll get the soda since you got the popcorn." She hops to her feet, and heads for the kitchen."

"I already got them." He chuckles and searches through the DVD 's Tails gave him, searching for it. Sure enough. He finds it and puts it in.

"Lucky! I found grape soda Knux!" She comes back with a huge 2 liter bottle of it. "I'll get some cups, and ice."

"Ooh!" He licks his lips and moves the Coke cans aside.

One trip back to the kitchen later she's lying on the couch with one hand out to her boyfriend with a wink.

He smiles and moves to her. "Can your ribs take this?"

"I'm fine, my ribs were only nicked."

He smiles and lays over her, making sure to move his tail and dreads to not poke her.

She rubs his chest gently as she rests her chin on his dreads.

He purrs softly, and pets her arm as he takes a bite of popcorn.

Her breath is soft against his head, and she nuzzles him with a smile.

"Hey Yang?" He swallows some soda.

"Hm?"

He hesitates for a moment. "Never mind, it can wait."

She chuckles, and kisses its cheek.

He smiles gently. "How long have we been kinda together?"

"Mmm... I think I've been on Mobius about a month and a half now right? So a little over a month."

"Sounds right." He smiles and kisses her wrist.

She holds him gently as they watch the DVD, occasionally snacking on some popcorn.

He finishes the popcorn, putting the bowl on the floor.

"Hey Knuckles?"

"Yeah?" He glances up at her.

She gently kisses him, "I love you."

He smiles and kisses her back. "I love you too.

She giggles, and with playful look in her eye she starts to tickle him.

He yelps and starts laughing, squirming. "H-hey! Stop!" He flails his arms, and a small box flies from his glove, landing on the floor.

"Make me," Yang giggles teasingly, not having noticed the box when she shut her eyes out of reflex to his flailing fists.

"Stop!" He shouts, streaming tears as he laughs too hard.

She relents, and hugs him with another kiss, teasing his lips with her tongue slightly.

He purrs, noticing the box and quickly reaching over to grab it.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his hand dart out. "Hm? What's up?"

"Er... nothing?" He hides the box in his glove quickly.

She raises an eyebrow, but shrugs as she gets up, "I'll get more popcorn while you put in the second movie. I'll call Ruby too, see if she got my Doctor Who set. I think you'll like the 9th, he's my favorite."

"Sounds good." He smiles.

She pulls out her Scroll as she picks up the bowl, "You said you like Kettle Corn right?"

"Buttered kettle corn." He smiles.

"Got it!" She jogs to the kitchen humming the theme music for Ghostbusters as she goes.

He smiles before checking the box again, opening it.

"Salt Knux?"

"Yeah, it's kettle corn!" He studies the silver ring, a bit plain in design but not damaged from the toss. He sighs with relief and puts it away.

Yang comes back a few minutes later with the bowl in her arms, "This stuff is good! Kinda sweet, but good!"

He chuckles. "That's why I like it."

She sits next to him, and puts the bowl so it balances in both their laps.

He smiles gently.

Yang puts an arm around him, and grins cheekily as she rests his face on the side of her breast.

He blushes hard, but doesn't move away.

She kisses the top of his head as the second movie starts.

He wags his tail softly, eating more popcorn.

With her arm around him she uses her thumb to trace the white crescent on his chest, and rest her cheek on his head.

He purrs softly, petting her leg with his free hand.

"Hey Knuckles are you okay? You seem a little tense today, just a bit... Nervous?"

"Yeah, a bit..." He swallows, secretly putting the box in the popcorn.

Yang rubs his head with a hand, "Anything I can do to help?"

He chuckles. "Stop worrying and enjoy the popcorn?"

She rolls her eyes, and takes a huge handful of it before smothering his mouth with it playfully. She frowns when she feels something hard in her hand along with the popcorn.

"What's that?" Knuckles smiles.

"Not a clue," she says as she pulls her hand away, blinking at the small box made of fancy cardboard, and a ribbon. Raising an eyebrow she undoes the ribbon, and lifts the lid away to reveal the ring. A simple silver band with a small diamond on it. She blinks several times at it, "Knuckles... What...?"

He smiles softly. "It's a Promise Ring."

Her jaw slowly opens as she looks at him in surprise, "Wha... You mean...?"

"Yes." He smiles gently and pulls it out of the box. "I thought long and hard about this, and I knew I had to before someone else tried. Yang, you're very special to me, and I would love it if you were mine someday. But, there's still so much we both need to learn, and... I guess I'm rambling." He gently pulls off her glove, and holds up the ring. "So... yes or no?"

She smiles at him sweetly as she offers her hand, splaying out her fingers. "…Yes, of course."

He smiles triumphantly as he slides the ring onto her ring finger. "Did I get the right size?"

She nods, and sets the popcorn aside as she pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

He returns it readily, hugging her close.

Her tongue dances with his as she threads her fingers into his dreads, and lays back against the arm of the couch.

He wags his tail, petting her arms.

When they break for air she continues to hold him close, "I love you Knuckles..."

"I love you too." He smiles lovingly.

She nuzzles him, and looks up at the TV in time to see the Statue of Liberty walking the streets of New York.

Knuckles smiles. "Oops, we missed some of it."

"Who cares?" She shuts her eyes, slowly putting a set of soft kisses on his cheek.

He purrs softly. "Best day ever."

"So true," she mutters in his ear as she trails the tips of her fingers down his back ever so slowly.

...

Eggman moves quickly, packing all of his important items and handing them off to robots as he keeps packing.

Neo stands by working what looks like a high-tech clipboard. This is the fifth time they've moved hiding places, and she can't help failing to stifle a yawn.

He sighs at her. "I know, but with Roman captured we need to wait it out. Shadow knows all of my bases, if he wanted to come visit he could. We just need to keep switching bases to lower the chances of anyone finding us."

She tilts her head at him while raising an eyebrow while tapping a watch on her wrist.

"I know, but I was working with a secret project, and it worked. I need this new data to continue my research." He scowls.

She rolls her eyes as she mimes snapping a stick between her hands, and pulls a fried circuit board from her pocket.

"I am aware. Just give me five more minutes."

She pinches the bridge of her nose with one hand on her hip. Then she looks out a viewport where Grimm are pulling hover carts onto ships.

He pulls out a USB drive, and pockets it. "There." He presses a button, and it completely destroys the computer.

Neo yawns again with a tiny squeak, and stretches before picking up her umbrella up off a wall.

He follows her, turning off the lights. "Where's Adam?"

She shrugs, and puts her umbrella over her shoulder as she walks.

He frowns and follows her to his personal escape vehicle.

She takes to copilot's seat, and puts on a set of glasses that let her see the machine readouts as she secures herself into the harness.

Eggman turns on the vehicle, flying them out of the base.

Neo brings up a holographic map, and raises an eyebrow at Eggman.

"This one isn't on my maps. A precaution." He says.

She scratches her neck as she hovers her hand over a keypad, waiting for the coordinates to punch in.

He inputs the coordinates himself on a hidden keypad.

Neo yawns again as she slumps in her chair, hugging her umbrella softly as her breathing starts to even out in slumber.

Eggman smiles gently at her before focusing on the flight. He tries contacting Adam as well.

As usual however his communicator only replies with static, and the homing beacon on it is faulty.

He growls. "He'd better not be dead..."

Neo raises her glasses with a look that inquires why Eggman would even care.

"He's a fighter. If he died, then the goody-goods have one more Emerald."

She nods in understanding before attempting to go back to sleep, a soft smile on her lips.

He puts the vehicle on autopilot, and goes to work tinkering.

All the whiles Neo sleeps silently, her umbrella slipping from her grasp onto the floor.

He glances at her with a gentle smile, before going back to his tinkering. "Soon... the world will be ours..."

Unnoticed to him her smirk curves a little more as she cracks open her eyes. One of them white, the other pink.

...

Ozpin, and Ironwood make their way to the meeting room with the long table, illuminated only by two lamps from overhead. Ironwood looks stern, Ozpin's expression is unreadable but not altogether unwelcoming.

Commander Towers is already there, waiting like a statue.

Ironwood salutes stiffly, "Commander Towers, I hope today we can finally resolve these issues at hand."

Ozpin bows to Towers a bit before saying, "Once again we want to assure you that we have no intention of invading Möbius. If anything the invasion comes from the Grimm."

"That I have become aware of." Towers stands and salutes Ironwood. "So how do we deal with it?"

Ironwood puts a projector on the table, and it brings up a large globe of Mobius. "Our best hope is to move all civilians into cities armed with natural defenses we can build upon. Mountains, valleys, etc. Even major cities without these landmarks will need to be abandoned to avoid major casualties."

Towers frowns. "This would be a massive endeavor."

"And an even larger massacre if not accomplished," Ironwood retorts calmly.

Ozpin raises a hand, "Peace old friend." He turns his attention to Towers, "I know it's a lot to ask, telling people to pull up their roots, start new lives somewhere they don't know. But our experts calculate that if you can't do this then with the average growth of Grimm on Mobius you must ask yourself... Are you prepared to lose 60-80% of the entire planet's population over the next month?"

"This isn't an easy process. The last major cataclysm tore the earth apart until Sonic managed to put it back together. After that, I doubt anything less than another cataclysm will move them." Towers states, sitting down.

"You are the Guardian Unit of Nations," Ozpin says. "We are prepared to share our military power in the interest of defending your people, but we have only so much to offer."

"Obviously more than us." Towers frowns. "We can help lead evacuations, but you and Ironwood need to prepare the new cities before I can do anything. We also need to bring Sonic and his friends in to convince everyone to move. Which also means convincing them as well."

"That last one will be the easy part," Ozpin says as he takes a seat, and leans forward on his cane. "They have seen what Grimm can do, and they trust my students from Team RWBY. If my team asks them to trust us, then they will, and they will do what needs to be done to save millions of lives."

"Incorrect, only 40 percent have seen the Grimm, and your girls. Sonic is an international hero, everyone regardless of whether they've seen the Grimm or not will follow them." Towers states.

"You misunderstand," Ozpin says. "I meant that those iconic heroes you want to make into poster children for the mass evacuation will trust Team RWBY, and through them us. They'll help..."

"They'd better. And how do we prepare my men to face these... Grimm?" Towers asks.

"They'll need better ammunition," Ironwood says. "Better weapons. Bullets won't have the same effect on them as Dust will. Grimm are soulless monsters so attacking them with our souls weaponized though Dust is the most efficient means of distorting them. I can have training instructors here within the week to start running your men through drills of extermination tactics."

"Do it." Towers nods. "I will get all of my Mobians forces mobilized. They have a better chance fighting the Grimm." He turns to Ozpin. "I know it's short notice, but could you spare one or two professors to give the Mobians a crash course on using their Chaos powers as Aura, and how to use Ironwood or specialized weapon tech?"

"That reminds me of another matter we've neglected," Ozpin says. "Now that Grimm are here on Mobius you will need to train Huntsmen of your own, or Guardians as a I understand they call themselves now. Personally I always thought Huntsmen was a bit aggressive for my tastes, but it's a title I carry with honor."

"Well then, we need our own Professors." Towers frowns. "So, the ones that do the best will become Professors of academies within the new cities.

Ozpin nods, "And if I may, I wish to sort through your recommendations for possible headmasters personally, and select those best suited for the positions."

"Of course." Towers nods and stands. "I will go through my files immediately."

Ozpin stands, "Very well, in the meantime how can we be of assistance?"

"Those Professors, and some weapons to pick from." Towers leans forward, and presses a button on the Table. "Marcy, call all the Mobians with special powers, or a Chaos Field. Tell them there's a special briefing for them in the classroom."

"Yes commander." A neutral female voice responds.

Ozpin nods, and Iron fixes Towers with a firm look before saying, "I would like to remind you that there is a high level of skepticism regarding your planet back on Remnant. Our military force we can lend is severely limited out of fear that you will turn it against us. Therefore while Ozpin is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and I trust him with my life I am still obligated to warn you... Do not give us a reason not to trust you."

"And you do the same. All of those people you send through are as dangerous as the Mobians. And while we may be lacking in the Grimm handling department, we have many ways to prevent aura and Chaos usage." Towers returns Ironwood's gaze.

"Which makes you even more dangerous with access to our technology," Ironwood points out.

"Gentlemen," Ozpin says calmly to get their attention. "The planet is already at war with the Grimm. We cannot allow the seed of distrust to take root among us if we are to act as the protectors we have sworn to be. I for one believe that if I should give trust then I should give equal reason to be trusted. Can we agree to this policy here, and now?"

Towers slowly nods. "I can agree to that."

"As can I," Ironwood says, offering Towers a hand to shake.

Towers shakes it.

...

Sonic skids to a halt, walking up to his apartment. He zips inside, packing up all of his belongings before putting it outside. Then he packs up all of Amy's belongings, and finally Mercury and Emerald's things. They didn't have much thankfully, so he just put those in his hair to give back to them. He grabs everything left of value in the house and puts it in their luggage, before giving the house one final look. "Man... all the fun times here..." He sighs.

He gives his last respects to the house before touching the luggage, and pulling out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He warps to Tails' lab in the Mystic Ruins, along with the luggage.

In a corner the current guest has his sword half-way drawn, and then growls as he slams the sword back in his sheath. "I thought you preferred running," Adam growls, and groans as he puts a hand to his bandaged middle.

"I do, but I'm not letting these things bang my legs to mush." He puts the luggage off to the side. "Glad you're talking now, though."

Adam sits in the corner again, and scowls at him.

Sonic chuckles. "Well, since I'm letting you live here, Be aware that I have friends that come over a lot."

"I won't be here much longer," Adam says flatly. "Just until I'm healed enough for travel."

"Alright then, if that's what you want." Sonic shrugs.

Adam gingerly touches his side, "Shadow is a worthy adversary..."

"That, he is." Sonic chuckles. "Not sure why you fought him..."

"Because he's a worthy adversary," Adam repeats. "Fighting him will make me stronger, strong enough to protect the people I care about. You of all people should understand how that feels."

"Oh yeah. But fighting Shadow really isn't a good idea, if you can avoid it. Even I don't know his limit, or if he even has one." Sonic shrugs.

"He has them, otherwise I never would have beaten him," Adam says.

He gives Adam a weird look. "Beaten him? You don't beat Shadow. He lets you win so He knows how to defeat you next time."

Adam just gives him a flat look, "It was an honest victory. I had an edge when he didn't suspect the scale of my abilities. Then I unleashed it all on him at once. He's powerful, but he's no god."

"You don't need to be a god to be invincible." Sonic shrugs. "Anyways, I'm gonna get some grub. Want anything?"

"...Fine."

Sonic smiles and zips away.

A few minutes later, Sonic arrives at Amy's house.

There is some crashing going around inside. "Mercury get back here!"

"Cut it out! I couldn't help it!"

Sonic chuckles and opens the door, peeking inside.

Mercury is ducking around while Emerald is trying to hit him with her chain sickles. "Seriously," he pleads. "It was one slice! Just some chocolate cake!"

Sonic walks in with a chuckle. "Hey, cut it out."

Emerald spots him, and puts her weapons away. Mercury folds his hands while mouthing "thank you" to Sonic, and Emerald waves to him.

He chuckles and walks up. "Now, what's this about chocolate cake?"

Emerald crosses her arms, "Amy, and I slaved over that for over an hour! We told him to keep his hands off it until after dinner."

Mercury holds his fingers an inch apart, "It was just a little one though! I couldn't help it!"

"I didn't know you cooked!" Sonic peeks into the kitchen.

Inside is a nice looking meal of chicken, potatoes, and salad. Emerald just shrugs, "I'm no better or worse than the next person."

He whistles. "Sweet. Is there some leftovers for two? Tails has got someone bunking with him, and I don't want Tails to forget about dinner for them."

"Probably, I made a little extra in case you two dropped by," Emerald says as she leans in the doorway.

"Great. Is Amy home?" Sonic asks.

"Upstairs in the shower, want me to tell her you dropped by? I'll probably get in trouble for not holding you at gunpoint until she's out..."

He chuckles. "You can tell her I'm here. I'll stay for dinner."

Emerald grins, and heads up the stairs. She calls through the bathroom door, "Amy! Sonic's here for dinner!"

The shower immediately stops, and a second later a very naked and dripping wet Amy practically flies down the stairs, calling, "Sonic!" Ecstatically as she glomps him.

Sonic sputters and laughs, "Amy! Stop, you're all wet!"

Mercury snorts into a hand, "No comment."

"At least she rinsed the suds out first," Emerald mutters, using a foot to wipe a dry towel across the floor.

Amy giggles and poses for Sonic. "You like me like this more?"

"I'd prefer it if you were dry." Sonic blushes, trying to dry off his fur by rubbing it with his hands.

Emerald tosses a towel over Amy's head, "Pretty sure the carpet would too."

Sonic catches it, and dries himself off before offering it to Amy.

Amy giggles and takes it, drying off in front of him. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yes." Sonic smiles with a chuckle.

Emerald, and Mercury carry the dishes to the table. Mercury says, "Maybe once the two of you find a place of your own again this one could be ours."

Amy giggles. "Sure, I'll transfer the deed to you."

Sonic blushes, but says nothing, sitting at the table.

Emerald grins as she puts a hand on Amy's stomach, "I'm gonna miss our time together..."

"Me too." Amy smiles softly.

Emerald kisses the side of her head, and smirks at Sonic, "Oh I doubt it... I bet you'll be pretty occupied."

"You'll drop by, right?" She smiles.

"Sure," Emerald giggles, and nuzzles her cheek.

Amy smiles happily. "Great! Now, let's eat!"

Mercury talks with one cheek full of chicken, "So the White Fang has been quiet a while now. Weird, back on Remnant there was something about them almost every other day."

"Maybe they're waiting on backup," Emerald suggests as she starts on her potatoes. "Probably hoping their commanders will come through the portal now to back them up."

"But they would need to get a message to them first," Mercury argues. "Besides they have commanders here. That Bane guy got arrested, and there hasn't been hide or hair of that Adam Taurus that had the balls to go against Shadow."

Sonic gags, and chokes on his chicken.

"Sonic!" Amy yelps, yanking her hammer from nowhere and slamming it into his back.

Sonic coughs out the chicken chunk, and regains his breath holding his neck. "Thanks..."

Mercury chuckles nervously, "Eh, pardon my language, sorry..."

Emerald sighs as she dresses her salad, "I bet that Adam is still in charge with them. He got pretty messed up last time we saw him so he's gotta still be on the mend. The White Fang won't dare make a move until he's on the front lines with them."

"Yeah..." Sonic regains his smile, and eats some casserole.

Mercury plays with his food a bit, "How hard could it be to find him though? He had a Chaos Emerald so Shadow should be able to find him."

"Unless he's learned to suppress it somehow," Emerald points out, taking a bite of her salad.

"What color does he have?" Sonic asks.

"I think he had the red one," Mercury says. "Or... Wait... Okay Blake has the purple one, Weiss has the white one, and think Yang's was gold..."

"Yang has red and Ruby has gold, and Shadow has the ruling green." Sonic corrects.

"So what about the two blue ones," Emerald asks.

Sonic fishes out the dark blue one. "Which means he has the cyan emerald."

Mercury frowns, "Or are we getting Weiss' mixed up with his?"

"Maybe..." Sonic frowns. "The cyan one seems to turn white every once in awhile..."

Emerald rolls her eyes, "This is giving me a headache. What's it matter anyhow, if Shadow has the ruling one as you put it then why hasn't he found him yet?"

"Maybe he has, and they're hiding it from the public," Mercury says casually.

"But he would have told us at least," Emerald reasons.

"Shadow and Adam seem to have a rivalry. I think Shadow's letting him keep the Emerald and heal."

"Nice to know he's being a good sport about all this," Mercury comments.

"Or, he's waiting for a final fight, when they both know they can't learn anymore from the other." Amy voices her opinion.

"Could be," Emerald says as she crunches a crouton in her salad bowl. "But I don't think either of them are anywhere near that yet."

"So, they'll keep trying to best each other." Amy finishes her salad.

Mercury shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe they won't always be fighting. I mean this is a new world, if the White Fang come here then they can't be judged by Remnant law unless GUN hands them over."

"Unless they act like terrorists like on Remnant." Sonic points out.

Mercury points a fork at Sonic, "Unless folks like you can truly accept them, and pretty much take away their reason to fight." Then he starts singing into his fork like a microphone, "~They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for! Well baby you are all that I adore!~"

That last line is sung to Emerald who promptly pushes him out of his chair.

Sonic laughs. "If they be nice, no one will give them problems. But if they start hurting others, that's when my foot's coming down."

"They haven't hurt anyone here so far," Emerald points out as she finishes her chicken.

"Except those with Roman." Amy sighs.

"Not even them," Mercury shrugs. "They protected folks, the evacuated them when stuff got hairy remember?"

Amy blinks, and looks at Sonic.

"Then looks like we won't be having problems." Sonic shrugs.

Emerald smiles, "This a good world to be Faunus in."

Sonic nods with a smile as he finishes his meal. "Now... may we have the cake?"

Emerald nods as she brings over a large fudge cake.

Sonic drools. "You girls are the best."

Emerald brings over a knife, and carves everyone a large slice, "Well, tuck in."

Sonic takes a big bite. "Mm... delicious..."

Emerald smiles warmly, "Thank you, we put a special ingredient."

"Nudge nudge, wink wink," Mercury says behind a hand.

Sonic snickers. "Well, I hope to taste it more often."

Emerald smack Mercury, "It does not! I meant we put a lot of love into this cake."

"So did I," Mercury purrs, and then ducks under the table when Emerald draws her gun. She takes the chance to swipe his cake for herself.

Sonic chuckles and finishes his slice, getting himself another.

Emerald cuts another piece, "For Tails."

Sonic nods his thanks, and eats his second cake slice.

While they eat Emerald reaches out with a foot, playing her toes between Amy's legs.

Amy blushes, but lets her, squirming softly.

Mercury crawls out from under the table with a grin, and takes his seat. He frowns at his empty plate, giving Emerald a dirty look.

Sonic finishes his food. "Mm, delicious. Thanks for the meal, girls. Now, better bring Tails and his guest food."

Emerald facepalms, "Right, should probably it off some cake for him too." She wiggles her toes against Amy's pussy a little faster as she asks, "So who's staying with you guys anyhow?"

"A survivor I found. He was in pretty rough shape, but he'll make it." Sonic smiles as Amy moans softly.

Emerald snaps a lazy salute, and pokes her big toe inside Amy's pussy lips, "Well best of luck to you then Sonic!"

"B-bye Sonic!" Amy smiles at him, squirming.

"Bye Ames." Sonic smiles and grabs some food, zipping away.

Emerald giggles, "So is that seat about as wet as it feels to me?" She gives Amy a smoldering look.

"Practically..." Amy blushes and pants softly.

Emerald takes her foot back, and stands, "Let me see..." She turns Amy's chair, and nudges her legs apart.

Amy blushes more, and shows off her wet pussy.

Emerald kneels, and slowly brings her face in to lick it.

Amy moans softly, grabbing Emerald's head.

Emerald giggles, "You knew this was bound to happen when you came out naked... Naughty little hedgehog."

"Yeah... but I was hoping Sonic would've stuck around for it..."

"His loss," Emerald says as she licks her again. "Mercury..."

"Not interested."

Emerald rolls her eyes, "Just once? Come on... Bet she'll love it..."

"Bet I won't." Amy shivers.

Mercury facepalms, "Look, if you two wanna have fun together that's all on you. But things are starting to get serious for Sonic, and Amy now... Don't you think it's about time to quit?"

"Maybe..." Amy looks at the Table.

Emerald raises her head away, "Well... For now I suppose we could tone it down a bit."

Amy smiles. "Thanks..

Emerald stands, and eyes the cake, "Hm... Hey, feel like surprising the happy couple on Angel Island with that? Trains run all night so we can get to the Mystic Ruins no problem."

Amy perks and stands. "That's a great idea! Let me put on my clothes, then we can go."

Emerald shares a smirk with Mercury, and they start packing the cake.

Amy comes back, putting on her hairband. "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

"Then we're off," Mercury announces, and they head for the Westopolis Train Station.

Amy locks up her house, and leaves a spare key for Sonic under the welcome mat just in case he came back.

On the train Emerald says, "I heard Weiss, and Ruby are roommates now somewhere in the city."

"Aw, that's so cute." Amy giggles.

"Well they wanted to give Yang, and Knuckles their privacy," Emerald says with a shrug.

"They do make a cute couple," Mercury says as he lays across a few empty train seats.

"Surprisingly," Emerald agrees. "I mean a human, and a Mobian... Good thing they live so far from society, or they might have ended up catching shit from haters for bestiality or something, which I think is bullshit because Mobians certainly aren't animals."

Mercury raises an eyebrow, "I was talking about Weiss, and Ruby."

Amy giggles at the two, and sits next to Emerald.

Emerald pulls Amy into her lap, and rests her head on top of Amy's, "You think so?"

"Yeah I'm just getting this vibe... Ruby seems oblivious, but Weiss really seems more keen that normal on watching out for her."

"Ah, tsunderes..." Amy giggles softly.

Emerald raises an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Girls who pretend to hate someone, to hide their affection. Because they don't know how to deal with these emotions." Amy explains.

"Sounds like Weiss," Emerald chuckles.

"Exactly." Amy smiles.

Mercury stretches, and sits up, "How long until you think they start going steady?"

"I give it a year." Amy shrugs.

Within a half hour their train stops at the Mystic Ruins, and they head down the wooden stairways to the ground. Emerald glances around before headed to a tunnel with a miner's cart on a track, "This way right?"

Amy shakes her head. "Nope!" She points to the lone house on the cliff. "It's just right there."

Emerald nods, and readjusts the cake in her grip as they start the long trek though the woods around the cliff edge to the house.

Amy hums softly as she walks. "So are you two still going into the bounty hunter business, with all this stuff happening with the Grimm is going on?"

"Maybe on the side," Mercury says. "I heard through the grapevine that until Huntsmen academies go up here the Huntsmen in training here are going to be part of a special unit to help the military."

"And that includes you too, right?" Amy nods.

"Maybe," Emerald says. "We don't think GUN knows about us just yet."

Amy smiles. "Well, hopefully you can make money from it."

"We made enough to set up that house," Mercury points out. "I think we'll be fine."

"True." Amy nods.

They arrive after a good half hour of walking, and Mercury knocks on the door.

Tails opens the door warily, and blinks, smiling happily. "Oh, hey guys!"

She nods, "Yeah, through the tunnel."

Emerald nods to the cart, "Wanna make Mercury push us?"

"You wish," he laughs. "It's automated, right?"

"Yeah, there's a lever inside." Amy gets in.

Emerald sits behind her while Mercury perches himself on the front, feet inside it.

Amy pulls the lever, and the cart starts moving.

Mercury almost falls on top of them as the cart jerks forward, but manages to save himself.

Amy giggles amusedly.

Mercury smirks, and then a beam in the tunnel knocks the back of his head. He groans as he lowers himself into the cart making it quite crowded.

"Hey! Make room!" Amy complains.

Emerald pulls her back into her lap right against her breasts, "Better?"

"Better." Amy purrs softly.

Mercury just gives them a flat look as the ride continues, rubbing the back of his head as he looks over his shoulder for the light at the end of the tunnel.

Finally he spots it, and a minute later the cart slows to a stop on the other side.

They get out, and appear to have arrived in a Chao Garden. Emerald eyes the teleporters, "You sure he put a hidden one to the island in here?"

She nods. "Yeah, I've seen him use it a few times." She looks around for it.

Mercury looks down at some of the Chao lurking about, "Cute little guys..."

"Be careful, they'll imprint on you." She smiles gently. She nudges a rock, and smiles when she finds that it's plastic. "Found it!" She lifts up the plastic rock, revealing the teleporter.

Emerald smiles as she walks over, and Mercury laughs as one Chao chases a small animal as the three of them step to the teleporter.

"Make sure the rock falls back to cover the teleporter when we go." Amy says, lifting the cover just enough that when she warps, it'll fall and cover the teleporter.

They nod, and one after another they follow her example.

On the Island, Amy steps off the pad and looks around.

Emerald, and moments later Mercury step off behind her, a comfortable walk away from the house of the Guardian lovers.

Amy skips up to the door, and knocks happily.

A few seconds later Yang opens up. "Oh, hey guys... Hey Knux! Amy brought friends, and they got cake!"

"They better have, or I'd kick them off the Island." Knuckles walks up.

Emerald hands him the cake, "We won't intrude if you're in the middle of... Yang what's that?"

Yang grins as she kneels, showing Amy the promise ring on her finger.

Amy squeals loudly. "OMIGOD! It's a promise ring! Yang, when did it happen?! How?! I want to know everything!"

Mercury claps his hands over his ears, "Yikes woman!"

Yang giggles, and opens the door wider to let them in, "Knux you mind if we get some girl talk in?"

He sighs. "Sure, I guess..."

Mercury steps in with a shrug, "Girls... Hey got any beer or something? I promise I'll replace what I drink."

"Yeah." Knuckles opens the fridge, and tosses him a bottle.

In the living room Yang is with the girls, quietly telling them the whole story in every detail.

"Wow!" Amy says with sparkly eyes. "I hope Sonic does that with me..."

Emerald sighs, "Fat chance Amy, he'll probably be romantic about it in his own way though."

"Well then, I hope he at least tries to be romantic..."

Yang puts an arm around Amy, "Give him time, he'll warm up to the idea."

Emerald scratches her neck, "One thing I'm really curious about though."

"What?" Amy looks at her.

"Well... I was wondering about how alike Echidnas are here as they are in our world. Like... I heard someplace that they have five heads on their dicks."

Yang turns beat red, "I-I-I wouldn't know..."

Amy's face was red too, shaking her head. "I don't think I want to know either..."

Emerald calls over her shoulder, "Hey Knuckles-!" But Yang tackles her, putting her in a choke hold before she can say another word.

Knuckles peers in curiously. "...Yeah?"

"Never mind," Yang says with an awkward laugh as she starts dragging Emerald to the door. "They were just leaving, right Amy?"

"Y-yeah. Enjoy the cake!" She hops to her feet, and makes a beeline for the door.

Mercury raises an eyebrow as he follows, "Well thanks for the beer Knuckles!"

"I expect you to replace it." Knuckles smirks.

Yang shoves Emerald towards the door, and Emerald coughs a bit. "Ugh... Hey Knuckles, do you-?"

"Do you wanna lose some teeth?!" Blushing furiously Yang shoves her out the door, and slams it shut behind the group.

Knuckles tilts his head. "...What was that about?"

"Never you mind," she says quickly.

Outside Emerald is smiling devilishly at Amy.

Amy giggles softly. "That was mean..."

"What can I say?" She cracks her fingers, "I can be evil when I wanna be."

"I don't recommend doing it often..." Amy giggles amusedly.

"Whatever, let's go home," Mercury says as he steps on the teleporter.

Amy follows behind.

Mercury has stopped dead on the other side. Neo sits on a large rock, petting a Hero Chao with a smile. Her eyes go from brown to pink/white as she spots them though.

Amy blinks. "Who's she?"

Mercury blinks, "How you not know her?! She worked with Torchwick, and Eggman!"

She blinks and frowns, making her hammer appear. "Oh, her."

Neo frowns, kissing her little Chao on top of the head as she sets him aside, standing with her umbrella in hand. She winks as she shakes a finger at Amy.

"You're not hurting Knuckles!" Amy growls. "One of you warn Knuckles!"

They glance at each other, and shrug. Mercury flips the still full beer bottle in his hand before breaking it over the back of Amy's head.

Amy yelps in surprise, going to the ground.

"So damn gullible," he sighs as Emerald draws her guns. "Or we're just that good."

Neo makes sure to hide the scene with her semblance of illusions as a ship of androids rises from the ocean nearby, deploying robots into the Chao Garden. Neo holds her Chao gently as Emerald flips Amy over, using her knees to pin her down by the arms.

Amy looks at Emerald, a look of shock on her face. ",..Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," she says simply, putting her gun to Amy's forehead. "But for what it's worth... I wasn't lying when I said I would miss you."

The robots scatter through the garden, and Mercury starts scrapping them to make the scenes of a struggle. Emerald smiles as she tightens her finger on the trigger, "And no worries... I'll take good care of Sonic."

BLAM!

To Be Continued in Book 2, "Grimm Tidings"


End file.
